


W pełni

by RCS (RadioactiveCs), zxullymaxwell



Series: Teksty Ami i Oli [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), (nie przez Dereka), (not Derek/Stiles), (wobec wilkołaków), Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arrested Derek Hale, Demisexual Derek Hale, Derek ma traumę, Dom/sub Undertones, Duże problemy finansowe, Dyskryminacja, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Full Shift Werewolves, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles Stilinki, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Od przyjaźni do miłości, Odkrywanie swojej seksualności na nowo, Pack, Pansexual Stiles Stilinki, Police Brutality, Poor Stiles, Poverty, Poważne rozmowy o seksie, REGULARNE AKTUALIZACJE, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Abuse, Smutek i Szczęście i Seks, Speciesism, Stado wilków, Starvation, Stiles nie je ale nie ma anoreksji, Stiles zostaje zaatakowany na tle seksualnym, Traumatized Derek Hale, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, W razie potrzeby przed rozdziałami pojawią się ostrzeżenia — prosimy o zapoznawanie się z nimi, Wolf Pack, Wygłodzony Stiles, Związek człowieka z wilkołakiem, Związek międzygatunkowy, bieda, biedny Stiles, kink negotiations, udawany związek, wataha - Freeform, zapis RP, Życie w watasze i wszystko co się z tym wiąże
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 80,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/pseuds/zxullymaxwell
Summary: Od pewnego czasu Stilesowi nie powodziło się najlepiej. Teraz można by nawet powiedzieć, że nie powodziło mu się w ogóle. Ale kiedy na uczelni znalazł ogłoszenie o badaniach nad parami ludzko-wilkołaczymi, poczuł, że los w końcu się do niego uśmiechnął. To było to. To absolutnie było to, doskonały sposób na podreperowanie jego budżetu.Musiał tylko znaleźć wilkołaka chętnego pójść na taki układ… ale od czego miało się swojego alfę? Derek zdecydowanie nie był z nim w związku, ale przecież małe kłamstwo nie zaboli…Skąd miał wiedzieć, że przez to w ciągu niecałego roku wydarzy się tak wiele?Czyli:Historia człowieka i wilkołaka, którzy najwyraźniej powinni być ze sobą od lat, bo nikt nie wątpi w ich udawany związek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Ten fik jest zapisem RP** , czyli gry literackiej. Oznacza to, że zmiana POV następuje dynamicznie, z niemal każdym akapitem, a czasami nawet wewnątrz zdania.  
> Ujednolicenie tego i nadanie struktury „prawdziwego” opowiadania zajęłoby nam więcej czasu, niż napisanie trzech kolejnych RP… a ostatecznie fik straciłby trochę swojego uroku i pewnie nigdy nie został opublikowany. A w naszej opinii na to zasługuje, bo może chociaż jednej osobie sprawi radość :)  
>  _Jedynym, co poprawiamy, to literówki i inne typowe błędy. (Chętnie przygarniemy je w komentarzach)._
> 
> ~~Tekst napisany przez zxully (Olę) jest fioletowy, a tekst RCS (Ami) czarny — tylko dlatego, że różowy wypaliłby Wam oczy. Oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że nie wyłączyliście „Creator’s Style”.~~
> 
> Publikacje kolejnych rozdziałów będą następowały w co ~~drugi poniedziałek~~ drugą niedzielę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, spóźnione szczęśliwej Chanuki, mniej spóźnione udanego przesilenia i wszystkich innych świąt, jakie wypadają w tym okresie!

Gdy Stiles zobaczył na uczelni ulotkę rocznych badań odnośnie relacji pomiędzy ludźmi a różnego rodzaju zmiennokształtnymi, ze szczególnym naciskiem na związki ludzko-wilkołacze, poczuł, że los w końcu się do niego uśmiechnął. To było to. To absolutnie było to.

Dzięki temu będzie w stanie nie umrzeć z głodu przez najbliższe miesiące. W końcu po tej obniżce pensji nie brakowało mu już _aż_ tak dużo do codziennego przetrwania. A jakby tego było mało, to jeszcze przez to, że nie będzie musiał szukać kolejnej pracy, nie straci czasu na naukę… więc nie straci w oczach innych nauczycieli akademickich.

Wystarczyło tylko znaleźć wilkołaka skłonnego zgodzić się na bycie z nim w udawanym związku.

Jedynym, który zgodziłby się na to bez wahania, był Scott. Ale jemu nie pozwoliłaby Allison. Całkiem zresztą słusznie, bo wystarczyło, że musiała wysłuchiwać, jak jej oficjalny narzeczony zdradzał ją z ich chłopakiem, Isaaciem.

Spróbował podejść do problemu od drugiej strony. Szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że jedynym znanym mu łakiem, który zgodziłby się za pieniądze udawać jego partnera, był Liam. Ten jednak mieszkał w innymkraju, a poza tym, jakoś mu się to nie uśmiechało.

Potem zastanowił się, kogo mógłby wziąć na litość… Ale tutaj też musiałby uzyskać zgodę Allison (Scott nie stanowiłby problemu). I może na pomoc Isaaca by się zgodziła, ale to trio w końcu też mieszkało za daleko. Zresztą, oni akurat do tej pory nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, że ledwo wiązał koniec z końcem, a po ostatnich zmianach i to mu się nie uda. I wolałby tego nie zmieniać, bo wystarczyło mu współczucie tych, których nie udało mu się zwieść.

Malia zrobiłaby to dla zabawy, ale on lubił swojego penisa, a Peter pewnie wyrwałby mu go swoimi szponami, zanim zdążyliby wytłumaczyć, co i po co robią. Gdyby znowu zapytał samego Petera, ten bez słowa wypisałby mu czek.

A on nie był podopiecznym żadnej fundacji, żeby wypisywali mu czeki.

Drugą skłonną do takiej gry mogła być Erika, ucieszyłaby się pewnie na sam pomysł. Ale ta rok temu zaobrączkowała Boyda, co raczej skutecznie skreśliło ich oboje z listy potencjalnych kandydatów. W końcu sprawdzić czyjś stan cywilny nie było aż tak trudno.

Lydia mogłaby zmusić Jacksona, by to on udawał jego wilkołaczego partnera… Ale czy on chciał być kojarzony jako ktoś w jakikolwiek sposób związany _z Jacksonem_? Zresztą, istniała spora szansa, że ten też po prostu zaoferowałby pokrycie kosztów tego, na co nie było Stilesa stać albo ponownie pokazał mu wolny pokój w ich mieszkaniu. Który przecież zawsze mógł zająć. Za darmo.

Wystarczyło, że już teraz Jackson woził go codziennie na i z uczelni, chociaż musiał stać przez to dłużej w korkach. I Stiles całkowicie nie kupował tłumaczenia, że chodziło o środowisko, a poza tym, to _zamknij się Stilinski, nikt cię nie gnębi tylko dzięki temu, że widują cię ze mną_.

Istniała też gorsza opcja niż niespodziewany przelew od Jacksona. Mógł powiedzieć Lydii. A Lydii się nie odmawiało. Każdy o tym wiedział.

Moce Kiry, chociaż przegenialne, nie kwalifikowały jej jednak do programu. Chociaż ją pewnie byłoby najtrudniej przekonać… Nie byli ani jakoś specjalnie blisko ze sobą… W zasadzie to nie rozmawiał z nią osobiście od jakiegoś miesiąca. Powinien to zmienić.

Ale to ciągle nie zmieniało faktu, że Kira odpadała. Więc został mu Derek. I Derek był też odpowiedzią na ten problem.

Bo przekonanie go nie powinno być aż tak trudne, jakby się wydawało. Mężczyzna był w końcu alfą watahy, nawet jeśli tylko współ-alfą obok Scotta. Wystarczyło odwołać się do jego potrzeby opiekowania się członkami stada i powinno być w porządku.

W końcu ten jako jedyny ze znających jego obecną sytuację finansową nie próbował przekonać go do zamieszkania ze sobą, znalezienia mu „całkowicie ok, ale trochę nudnego” współlokatora, czy zabierania go codziennie na obiad. Derek nie lubił ludzi na tyle, by móc coś takiego zaoferować.

Ale zdecydowanie się przejmował, można było to zauważyć chociażby wtedy, gdy po raz kolejny w mieszkaniu Stilesa wysiadło ogrzewanie w zimę i nagle Derek postanowił pojechać w odwiedziny do Eriki i Boyda i poprosił go o przypilnowanie mu mieszkania w tym czasie.

Wrócił zupełnie przypadkiem dzień po tym, jak właścicielowi mieszkania udało się z powrotem uruchomić ogrzewanie. Po powrocie alfa jedynie burknął pod nosem _dzięki_ , po czym zanurzył nos w książce i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy Stiles wyszedł z jego mieszkania.

Więc, Derek nie lubił mieć za dużo kontaktu z ludźmi, ale wypełnienie ankiet co jakiś czas raczej nie było poniżej jego umiejętności społecznych.

Tak, Dereka zdecydowanie był w stanie przekonać.

Aż nosiło go na siedzeniu autobusu, gdy cały podekscytowany wysyłał smsa do Dereka: _Zaraz u ciebie będę._

 _Po co?_ — nadeszła odpowiedź Dereka.

 _Bądź gotów na wszystko, wilku marudo_ — odpisał z uśmiechem. Chwilę później wysiadł na odpowiednim przystanku i popędził do budynku Dereka.

Derek, jak na Dereka przystało, nawet nie wstał, żeby otworzyć mu drzwi (Stiles miał klucze do jego mieszkania, które sam sobie dorobił); co więcej, nawet nie podniósł głowy znad laptopa. Można było poznać, że zauważył obecność drugiego mężczyzny jedynie po tym, że uniósł jedną brew i na moment zwolnił tempo pisania.

— Hej — powiedział Stiles, przeciągając samogłoskę i siadając bardzo blisko niego, czym zdecydowanie naruszał wszystkie jego strefy kontaktu. Derek chwycił kubek z kawą, który stał na oparciu kanapy. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdyby mężczyzna wylał na niego kawę. Patrzył na niego w sposób zdecydowanie wróżący, że ten za chwilę na coś się zgodzi. — Wiesz, mój szef obciął mi dodatki do pensji — powiedział, nie uwzględniając całej prawdy. Bo na dobrą sprawę obciął mu też i samą pensję. Wszystko mu obciął. Bo to uprzedzony cham i prostak. — No i teraz zarabiam dokładnie tyle, ile wydaję na mieszkanie. A człowiek musi jeszcze coś jeść…

Wilkołak milczał, jedną ręką kontynuując pisanie, a drugą ręką podsuwając kubek z kawą do ust.

— No i tak sobie pomyślałem, czy może chciałbyś mi pomóc? — zapytał niewinnym tonem. — Wiesz… pomóc członkowi swojej watahy się wyżywić?

Derek dopił kawę i ponownie uniósł brew. Posłał Stilesowi bardzo krótkie spojrzenie kątem oka, po czym odstawił pusty kubek na podłogę obok swojej stopy i zapisał postęp pracy na komputerze.

— Więc… pomożesz mi? — Dla podkreślenia powagi sytuacji Stiles spojrzał na wilkołaka prosząco, chociaż już wiedział, że Derek się zgodzi. Przestał pracować i na niego spojrzał, a to oznaczało, że na pewno się zgodzi.

Mimo wszystko wilkołak uparcie nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu komputera, próbując znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, żeby tylko nie spotkać się twarzą w twarz z błagalnym spojrzeniem Stilesa.

— W czym? — zapytał tylko.

— W zarobieniu na jedzenie — odparł prosto i szczerze. W końcu nie mógł kłamać wilkołakowi, _prawda_?

— Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że jesteś głodny — westchnął wilkołak, otwierając skrzynkę mailową. Skinął głową w stronę kuchni, a Stiles zawarczał.

Miał prawo, w końcu większość czasu spędzał w towarzystwie wilkołaków, to udzieliło mu się kilka odruchów. Nawet, jeśli to warczenie nie brzmiało  tak dobrze, jak prawdziwe.

— Nie, Derek, nie chcę twojego jedzenia. Chcę na nie zarobić — powiedział twardo.

— Rozmawialiśmy już o tym pół roku temu — burknął Derek. — Nie będę twoim alfonsem i jeśli jeszcze raz zaproponujesz, że zarobisz na życie poprzez prostytucję, to powyrzucam ci wszystkie drobne z kieszeni.

— Y… — Stilesa naprawdę zatkało, co dużo mówiło o poziomie abstrakcji wypowiedzi Dereka. — Ale dlaczego wyrzucenie drobnych z moich kieszeni miałoby być straszne?

— Bo zrobię to, trzymając cię przez balkon za kostkę — odpowiedział Derek z kamienną twarzą, patrząc Stilesowi prosto w oczy.

— Aaa! No, ale twój plan ma jedną poważną wadę — stwierdził z uśmiechem Stiles, a wilkołak przekrzywił głowę pytająco. — Nie mam drobnych w kieszeni — odpowiedział z jeszcze szerszym, niemal histerycznym uśmiechem. — I nie chcę, żebyś był moim alfonsem. Chociaż to był dobry pomysł! Kocham seks, kocham jeść, a ty nadajesz się na alfonsa.

Derek uniósł obie brwi, czekając aż Stiles w końcu powie to, co chciał powiedzieć.

— Tym razem… Chciałbym, żebyś wziął bardziej aktywną rolę w moim zarabianiu.

— Stiles — burknął zażenowany Derek, a jego policzki lekko się zaczerwieniły. — Nie będziesz w ogóle zarabiał seksem, a tym bardziej ja nie będę w tym zarabianiu… _aktywny_. — Odwrócił wzrok.

— _Chryste Panie_ — warknął Stiles pod nosem po polsku. — Serio powinieneś wyjść i kogoś zaliczyć, jeśli wszystko kojarzysz z seksem. Wiesz, głodnemu chleb na myśli i te sprawy. — Przewrócił oczami. — Nie masz uprawiać ze mną seksu. Nawet na niby, Lydia już dawno wybiła mi z głowy nagrywanie pornosów… — westchnął, a po chwili dodał: — chociaż może będziesz musiał skłamać, że uprawiasz.

Bez innych wyjaśnień wcisnął mu ulotkę do ręki.

Derek złożył pokrywę od laptopa i rozłożył na niej pogniecioną czarno-białą ulotkę.

 

**PŁATNE BADANIA NAUKOWE**

**Badania o związkach pomiędzy ludźmi a zmiennokształtnymi**  
Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem par LUDZKO-WILKOŁACZYCH

 **Kwalifikujecie się do badania, jeśli:**  
• jedno z Was jest człowiekiem bez zdolności (tzw. normalnym), a drugie człowiekiem o zdolnościach zmiennokształtnych powiązanych z cyklem księżyca (tzn. łakiem);  
• jesteście w stałym, monogamicznym związku od co najmniej roku;  
• mieszkacie razem;  
• jesteście chętni poświęcić dwie godziny tygodniowo na udział w badaniach;  
• jesteście pełnoletni.

 **Badania wymagają:**  
• poświęcenia około dwóch godzin tygodniowo;  
• gotowości poświęcenia większej ilości czasu, jeśli to konieczne (po wcześniejszym ustaleniu);  
• szczerości odnośnie swojego życia emocjonalnego oraz intymnego;  
• zaangażowania — uczestnicy podpisują umowę zobowiązującą ich do ukończenia badań.

Badania trwają rok. Wynagrodzenie dla pary wynosi 100$ za miesiąc.  
Instytut pokrywa wszystkie koszty badania.

 

Na dole pod wszystkim informacjami podany był adres e-mail, na który należało wysłać dane partnerów niezbędne do procesu rejestracji.

— Stiles… — zaczął Derek niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc od czego zacząć.

— Tak? — Stiles posłał mu spojrzenie, które powinien opatentować jako profesjonalną metodę przekonywania alf.

— Wytłumacz — powiedział spokojnym głosem Derek, niewzruszony w żaden sposób okrągłymi, piwnymi oczami Stilesa.

— Przecież wszystko jest na ulotce — powiedział Stiles, uśmiechając się jeszcze trochę. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, niby to przypadkiem, naturalnie, odchylił głowę, w  ten sposób ulegle pokazując alfie, że akceptował jego dominację i ochronę jako silniejszego członka stada.

Derek prychnął i odwrócił wzrok, próbując uspokoić szybsze bicie serca. Sztuczki Stilesa na niego nie działały, ale nie było potrzeby kusić losu i na nie patrzeć. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w sufit.

— Wytłumacz — powtórzył cicho, stanowczo, na moment błyskając oczami jako alfa. Stiles mógł nie być wilkołakiem, ale ostatnie osiem lat spędzone jako członek watahy nauczyło go posłuszeństwa wobec przywódcy.

— Ale tutaj naprawdę jest wszystko napisane — odpowiedział cierpliwie Stiles, jeszcze raz odchylając głowę. Tym razem w naturalnej reakcji na jasny wyraz dominacji alfy. — Zgłaszamy się do badania, podając za parę, która ze sobą mieszka i tak dalej, co tam sobie chcą. Co miesiąc dostajemy stówkę, a ja mam pięć dych i dwadzieścia groszy na życie. Za tyle jestem w stanie przeżyć.

Wilkołak westchnął jeszcze raz, po czym wziął długopis z notesu, który leżał obok niego na kanapie i zaznaczył trzy miejsca na ulotce: _związkach_ , _monogamicznym związku_ oraz _życia emocjonalnego i intymnego_ , po czym bez słowa oddał ulotkę Stilesowi.

— Ile lat mnie znasz? — zapytał Stiles, nie patrząc na ulotkę. — I kim dla ciebie jestem?

— Osiem lat — odpowiedział Derek, ignorując drugie pytanie Stilesa.

— Ale można powiedzieć, że _łączy nas_ przyjaźń?

Derek przewrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział.

Stiles zaznaczył ptaszka na _związkach_.

— Zdarza ci się czasem pomyśleć, że jestem… trudny w obyciu?

Derek spojrzał na niego wymownie. Stiles zaznaczył _emocjonalnego_.

— Jest coś takiego o tobie, co wiem tylko ja?

— Znasz moje hasło na pocztę, więc przypuszczam, że tak — burknął wilkołak.

— Lydia też je zna. Ale tylko ja znam twój pin — przypomniał mu, zaznaczając _intymnego_ , kompletnie ignorując mruknięcie Dereka _Co ma pin do intymności?_ — A czy w przeciągu ostatnich… dwóch lat, byłeś z kimś na randce albo uprawiałeś seks?

— Dwóch lat? — Derek przekrzywił głowę pytająco.

— Znam odpowiedź. — Zaznaczył _monogamicznym_. Bez słowa oddał ulotkę Derekowi. — Nie jestem pocieszeniem po rozstaniu.

Derek warknął.

— Widzisz? Wszystkie ich warunki spełniamy, a to, że nie uprawiamy seksu ani nie jesteśmy w sobie zakochani? Czy gdzieś napisali, że musimy się kochać? Na dobrą sprawę nawet nie skłamiemy. — Wzruszył ramionami, wyszczerzając się. — Więc?

— Więc? — powtórzył za nim Derek, przeciągając samogłoskę.

— Zgodzisz się być moim udawanym platonicznym partnerem?

Wilkołak westchnął ciężko, potarł twarz dłońmi, po czym wstał i odłożył laptopa na stół. Rzucił krótkie, nieco zrezygnowane spojrzenie Stilesowi.

— Chcesz kawy? Herbaty? — zapytał, zmierzając w stronę kuchni.

— Herbaty, ale dzisiaj z cukrem — odpowiedział, idąc za nim. Zawsze pił gorzką, ale obecnie uzupełniał kalorie, jak tylko się dało. Cukier był na to dobrym sposobem. — Ale czy odpowiesz mi na moje pytanie? Bo wiesz, muszę znać swoje opcje, jeśli się nie zgodzisz, a Lydia naprawdę nie pozwoli mi nagrywać tego po…

— Oczywiście, że się zgodzę — przerwał mu naburmuszony Derek, stając plecami do Stilesa i nalewając wodę do czajnika.

— Dziękuję! — niemal wykrzyknął Stiles, przytulając się do niego i pocierając lekko swoim policzkiem o jego plecy. Był człowiekiem i oznaczanie kogoś zapachem czy pachnięcie kimś nie miało dla niego znaczenia, ale dla wilkołaków miało. A on lubił dostosowywać się do ich instynktów (zresztą bywało to całkiem miłe). — Jesteś najlepszy, serio.

Derek burknął coś niezrozumiale, zadowolony, że Stiles swoimi ludzkimi zmysłami nie był w stanie wyczuć jego rumieńca na twarzy. Przesunął się po kuchni, ustawiając czajnik na kuchence z drugim mężczyzną cały czas przyklejonym do jego pleców.

Rzadko się przytulali, ale to było całkiem przyjemne. Stiles nie był wilkołakiem, ale stanowił część watahy. A Derek oraz jego wilk tęsknili za czasami, kiedy wszystkie wolne chwile stado spędzało razem i kiedy codzienna bliskość była czymś normalnym.

Stiles zamruczał, całkiem po ludzku i w końcu odsunął się od jego pleców. Ciągle stał całkiem blisko.

— Nad czym dzisiaj pracujesz? — zapytał, szczerze zainteresowany. Obie gry, nad którymi obecnie pracował Derek były interesujące, a osobiste oczko w głowie alfy też zawsze dostarczało mu rozrywki. Chociaż nie przyznałby otwarcie, że grał w tę produkcję. (Ale wilkołak na pewno o tym wiedział, bo czasem wymykały mu się szczegóły, których bez gry nie miał prawa znać).

Czekając aż woda w czajniku się zagotuje, Derek odwrócił się i oparł o blat kuchni, ustawiając się na wprost Stilesa. Uniósł minimalnie kącik ust w górę.

— Nad „Dating & Dragons” — odpowiedział i założył ręce na piersi. — Ulepszam algorytm do następnego odcinka, który będzie pomagał dobierać dostępnych kandydatów w zależności od tego, jak ci pójdzie na zawodach w Akademii — opowiedział pokrótce. — Taki mały smaczek ode mnie: jeśli pójdzie ci kiepsko, gra dobiera kandydatów, którzy nie są w ogóle dostępni, jeśli cały czas idzie ci dobrze.

— O nie — wyrwało się Stilesowi na myśl o kolejnych zawodach, w których był kompletną niedołęgą. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że przecież oficjalnie w to nie grał. — Czyli gra będzie parować niedołęgi z niedołęgami?

— Zobaczysz — powiedział tylko Derek, po czym zmrużył oczy i popatrzył uważnie na Stilesa. — To jak chcesz to rozegrać? — zapytał w końcu, wzdychając głęboko. — Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale nie mieszkamy razem.

— Skłamiemy — odpowiedział prosto mężczyzna. — Przecież to będą jakieś ankiety, a nie odpowiedź ustna. — Przewrócił oczami.

W odpowiedzi Derek również wywrócił oczami.

— Czy jesteś pewny, że w badaniach robionych nad łakami opłaca się kłamać? — Przekrzywił głowę i obciął Stilesa spojrzeniem. Po chwili jednak westchnął głęboko. — Dowiedz się, jak to będzie wyglądało, żeby nie było, że tam będzie jakaś terapia dla par czy inne gówno.

— Jedna para statystycznie może się wyłamywać. — Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie i wyciągnął przed siebie telefon. Już w autobusie wygooglował badania, ale jeszcze o nich nie przeczytał, bo wolał to robić mając wifi. — Hm… Badają, jak instynkty łaków działają w związkach z normalnymi ludźmi… czyli pewnie będą pytać jak reaguję na znaczenie zapachem i tak dalej.

— A jak reagujesz? — zapytał go Derek, unosząc brew i robiąc krok w jego stronę, tak niemal pytająco.

— Um… dobrze? — powiedział Stiles niepewnie. — Znaczy… Nie no, dobrze, tak? Już od dawna nie wariuję, kiedy nagle mam czterech warczących wilkołaków przyklejonych do mnie, bo ktoś obcy mnie uściskał — zaśmiał się. — I chyba się przyzwyczaiłem do tego, że alfa zawsze upewnia się, żeby stado pachniało jak _jego_ , tak? Więc czym to się niby ma różnić?

Derek wzruszył ramionami, jakby naprawdę nie znał odpowiedzi na pytanie Stilesa. Przysunął się jeszcze o krok do niego, ale nie zdążył nic zrobić, bo w tym momencie zagwizdał czajnik i odsunął się od niego, by zalać herbatę.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, o co mu do jasnej cholery chodziło.

— Jeśli badają instynkty łaków, to mogą też badać, w jaki sposób łaki zachowują się wobec swoich partnerów w czasie pełni. Albo co się dzieje, kiedy wykonasz gest, który coś dla nas oznacza. Na przykład odsłonisz szyję albo ukażesz uległość w inny sposób. — Derek westchnął. — Albo co się dzieje, kiedy ja użyję na tobie głosu alfy. — To zdanie wypowiedział, mrugając czerwonymi tęczówkami i przyjmując wyraźną postawę alfy. — Jesteś gotowy, żeby w tym temacie kłamać?

— Nie kłamać — powiedział przesadnie Stiles. — Naginać prawdę. Tak troszeczkę.

— Wilkołaki są bardzo zero-jedynkowe, wiesz? — zapytał retorycznie Derek, ale Stiles miał w głębokim poważaniu retoryczność.

— To nie jest takie trudne. — Przewrócił oczami. — Dalej, zadaj mi jakieś pytanie.

Wilkołak oparł się ponownie o blat, czekając aż herbata się zaparzy. Zmienił nieco postawę i wyraz twarzy, żeby wydawał się bardziej otwarty, bardziej jak psycholog, z którymi możliwe, że będą rozmawiać.

— Stiles — zaczął poważnym tonem. — Jak się czujesz, kiedy wracasz z kilkudniowego wyjazdu z pracy, a twój wilkołak, twój _partner_ , przygniata cię całym ciężarem ciała do łóżka i nie pozwala ci nawet ruszyć ręką? Bo potrzebuje zaznaczyć, że jesteś jego i do niego należysz? — zapytał spokojnie, z ciekawością.

— Hm… — Stiles zamyślił się, wyobrażając sobie siebie i jego hipotetycznego wilkołaczego partnera. W końcu Derek nie uwzględnił swojego imienia w pytaniu. Szybko zorientował się, że takie myślenie o tej sytuacji może być dla niego nieco kompromitujące, więc rumieniąc się, odpowiedział: — Cieszę się, że go widzę i cieszę się, że jestem dla niego wystarczająco ważny, by po kilku dniach odczuwał tak silną potrzebę upewnienia się, że jestem tylko i wyłącznie jego. Czuję się… bezpieczny. I zdecydowanie podniecony — zaśmiał się niezręcznie. — I jak? Serce nawet nie drgnęło, prawda?

Derek uniósł kącik ust i spojrzał na podłogę, uśmiechając się do siebie tajemniczo. Drgnąć drgnęło, ale nie w taki sposób, o jaki Stiles pytał.

— Zapomniałem dodać, że twoim partnerem jest _Derek Hale_ — uściślił, wyciągając torebki z herbaty.

— Za późno. — Przewrócił oczami Stiles. — Poza tym wątpię, żeby za każdym razem uwzględniali twoje personalia w pytaniu. Ale śmiało, zadaj jakieś _szczegółowe_ — zachęcił go.

Wilkołak bez słowa zrobił w jego stronę trzy szybkie kroki i położył dłonie na jego ramionach. Następnie przesunął go o kilka kroków do tyłu i oparł plecami o ścianę. Nachylił się i oparł nos o jego szyję.

— Jak reagujesz, kiedy Derek Hale znaczy cię swoim zapachem? Co czujesz? — zapytał niskim szeptem, łaskocząc go wargami po uchu.

— Bezpieczeństwo — odpowiedział prosto Stiles. Objął go ramionami i przytulił się do niego. Wiedział, że Derek próbował wytrącić go z równowagi, ale znali się zbyt długo, by coś takiego na niego podziałało. Zresztą, nie raz zostawał o ścianę uderzony gwałtownie, a potem dramatycznie znaczony zapachem, gdy ten nie był pewien, jakim cudem człowiek przeżył własną głupotę. Nawet wargi na uchu, choć wywoływały u niego przyjemny dreszcz, nie były niczym nowym. Choć zwykle towarzyszyły im kły. — Wiem, że Derek Hale zrobiłby wszystko, żebym był bezpieczny. A reaguję tym samym, bo wiem, że to sprawia mu przyjemność i jest dla niego ważne. A on jest bardzo ważny dla mnie.

Derek odsunął się od niego tak samo gwałtownie, jak się przysunął i nie było po nim w żaden sposób widać, żeby ich bliskość jakkolwiek na niego wpłynęła.

— Rzeczywiście dasz radę — powiedział i cofnął się, by chwycić kubki z herbatą. — Kiedy się to wszystko zaczyna?

— Kiedy chcemy — odpowiedział Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. — To znaczy pierwszy etap badania zaczyna się w tym miesiącu i jak się zgłosimy, to możemy sobie wybrać jeden z terminów rozmowy z tymi ludźmi. Który wolisz? — Pokazał mu telefon.

— Wiesz, jak pracuję — odpowiedział wilkołak, wzruszając ramionami i podał Stilesowi jego herbatę, po czym wrócił na kanapę. Balansując w jednej dłoni kubek, a w drugiej laptopa, usadowił się, kładąc sobie komputer na kolanach.

— Derek? — zapytał Stiles, przeciągając samogłoski, gdy siadał obok niego. — Jak reagujesz, kiedy twój partner, Stiles Stilinski przez cały wieczór nie odpowiada na twoje smsy, a potem wraca pachnąc ludźmi, których nie znasz?

Nie zważając na to, że właśnie upijał łyk herbaty, Derek zawarczał, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa.

— Dobrze wiesz, jak reaguję — warknął, posyłając Stilesowi czerwone spojrzenie.

— Ale oni nie będą wiedzieć — odpowiedział Stiles. — Ale masz rację, ja nie jestem w stanie ocenić, czy udało ci się odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą. — Wygiął usta w podkówkę i oparł głowę o jego ramię.

— Twój wilkołaczy partner, czyli _ja_ , jakby to nie było jasne… — zaczął Derek, otwierając przeglądarkę i sprawdzając pocztę. — …wyznaje ci miłość. Co odpowiadasz?

— Czuję się zaszczycony i bardzo… czekaj, zapytałeś, co odpowiadam, a nie jak się czuję. Hm… ale jakimi słowami to mówisz? — dopytał Stiles. — To jest istotne.

Derek odsunął kubek od ust i obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na niego czujnie. Poczekał aż Stiles napotka jego wzrok, po czym cicho powiedział:

— Kocham cię, Stiles.

Stiles uśmiechnął się czule i odpowiedział:

— Też cię kocham, Derek. — A potem go przytulił, klepiąc po plecach. — Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że nie będziemy mieć problemów.

Derek za milion lat nie przyznałby się do tego, że odrobinę zadławił się herbatą, którą właśnie próbował przełknąć. Odwrócił wzrok, poklepał niezręcznie Stilesa po ramieniu, po czym odstawił kubek na oparcie kanapy i uruchomił PyCharma. Bez słowa wrócił do pracy.

Stiles położył się na kanapie, kładąc głowę obok jego uda i zaczął grać na telefonie w jedną z prostych gierek stworzonych przez Dereka dawno temu, w której do tej pory nie dał rady przejść sto ósmego poziomu. Ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Walka była częścią zabawy. Po godzinie głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

— No, na mnie już chyba czas — zaśmiał się, podnosząc do siadu. Nie zdążył się podnieść całkowicie, bo ciężka dłoń opadła na jego ramię i przycisnęła z powrotem do kanapy. Derek pochylił się nad Stilesem i spojrzał mu w oczy.

— I ty chcesz brać udział w badaniach o łakach? — prychnął, wstając z kanapy i zmierzając w stronę kuchni. Błyskawicznie przygotował na ciepło dwa sosy pomidorowe, jeden ostry dla siebie i jeden łagodny dla Stilesa, a do tego górę składanych tostów z serem. — Chodź — powiedział tylko, przygotowując naczynia na stole.

Stiles chciał się jeszcze powykręcać, ale naprawdę był głodny, a Derek nawet kanapki czy płatki śniadaniowe zamieniał w coś niesamowitego. Westchnął.

— No dobrze…

Kiedy Stiles usiadł przy stole, Derek nałożył na jego talerz dwa tosty przekrojone na pół po przekątnej i podsunął miseczkę z sosem. Sam położył sobie hojną porcję kanapek, ale tych dla siebie już nie przekrajał na pół. Chwycił tosta i zanurzył jego koniec w sosie i zabrał się za jedzenie, zadowolony, że mężczyzna pozwolił się nakarmić.

Kiedy jedli, Stiles wypełniał mieszkanie swoim słowotokiem, mówiąc o wszystkim. Od swojej uczelni i tego, że ten okropny profesor ostatnio spadł ze schodów i spoko, nie był na tyle wredny, by się z tego cieszyć. Nic mu się nie stało, a zabawnie spadł. Przez to, że pies jego sąsiadki uznał wczoraj doniczkę przed jego mieszkaniem za ponętną sztukę i teraz jego fikus miał traumę. A on czuł się winny, bo przecież mógł znaleźć miejsce swojej biednej roślince w środku, prawda? Po to, że dalej nie potrafił przejść tego durnego poziomu i Derek zrobił go po to, żeby go wykończyć i on był tego pewny. Ani razu nie wspomniał za to o swojej pracy i tym, że znowu miał bolesne siniaki.

Gdy tosty zostały już tylko dwa, Stilesowi przyszło powiadomienie o nowym mailu.

— Zapisałem nas na te badania, jak leżałem na kanapie. Odesłali nam ankietę wstępną. Zrobimy ją dzisiaj?

Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami, z pełnym zadowolenia pomrukiem oblizując palce. Poskładał talerze i schował je do zmywarki (choć z satysfakcją zauważył, że talerz Stilesa mógłby z powodzeniem z powrotem schować do szafy i nikt by nie wiedział, że kiedykolwiek znajdowało się na nim jedzenie). Kiedy wszystko ogarnął, wrócił na kanapę i tym razem przysunął stojący nieopodal stolik i położył na nim laptopa tak, by obaj widzieli, co pojawiało się na ekranie.

Stiles, nie przejmując się niczym, po prostu usiadł między jego nogami, opierając się o jego tors. Wiedział, że Derekowi brakowało kontaktu z jego wilczkami, więc chciał zapewnić mu chociaż ten z ich ludzką maskotką. Chociaż wilkołak nigdy by o to nie poprosił. Wziął też jego laptopa na kolana i otworzył ankietę.

Derek swobodnie objął go ramieniem w pasie i pochylił się, opierając brodę na jego barku, żeby widzieć, co się pojawiało na ekranie komputera. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Jeśli rzeczywiście będą się tak zachowywać w towarzystwie osób przeprowadzających te badania, to naprawdę nietrudno będzie im ujść za parę. Wziął głęboki oddech, chłonąc zapach Stilesa i poczekał aż mężczyzna otworzy maila z ankietami.

— Hm, co my tu mamy… — Szybko przeleciał przez ich metryczki, wypełniając nie tylko „swoją” część ankiety, ale też Dereka. W końcu znał jego datę urodzenia czy grupę krwi, więc nie stanowiło to dla niego problemu.

Czekał aż Stiles wypełni wszystkie informacje, które znał na pewno, wdychając zapach jego włosów i skóry oraz smyrając go nosem po karku. Kiedy jeszcze całą watahą mieszkali w Beacon Hills (a także w te dni, kiedy wataha spotykała się w całości w Nowym Jorku lub w którymś z ich miast), siedzenie w takiej pozycji było bardzo naturalne. Regularnie brakowało miejsc na kanapie czy na fotelu, a żaden z wilków nie chciał siedzieć na podłodze. Woleli siedzieć na członkach swojego stada albo przynajmniej bardzo blisko do nich przyciśnięci.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Stiles był jedyną osobą w watasze, która nie bała się kontaktu fizycznego z Derekiem, czyli z alfą. Wprawdzie on i Scott podzielili się rolą alfy, ale kolana tego drugiego i tak zawsze zajmowała Allison lub Isaac. Erica siadała na Boydzie, Jackson często obejmował Lydię, a Stiles wpakowywał się na kolana albo ich, albo właśnie Dereka.

Chociaż czasem zdarzało mu się wylądować przez to na podłodze lub usłyszeć kilka mniej lub bardziej kreatywnych gróźb. Ale on się nie poddawał.

— Hm… Jak długo jesteśmy razem, skarbie? — zapytał Stiles, gdy przeszedł już przez wszystkie pytania o ich wiek, to czy należy do watahy, a jeśli tak, to czy do tej samej, co jego wilkołak, jakie są ich miejsca w hierarchii, tło społeczne et cetera.

Wilk jedynie warknął na słowo _skarbie_ , ale się nie odezwał.

— Znamy się od ośmiu lat, a wataha sprawnie funkcjonuje od sześciu — odpowiedział wymijająco po dłuższej chwili namysłu.

— Ale nie możemy być ze sobą od sześciu lat. — Stiles pokręcił głową. — Zapamiętaj sobie, że po czterech latach związku lepiej, żebyś włożył na mój palec pierścionek — zapowiedział mu, przygryzając wargę i zastanawiając się. — Od roku?

— Odkąd mieszkamy tutaj w Nowym Jorku — podpowiedział Derek. — Czyli od dwóch lat.

— Nie za długo? W sensie… W następnym pytaniu jest, ile ze sobą mieszkamy i jest opcja, że wprowadzam się w tym miesiącu. Chciałem ją zaznaczyć… hm…

Derek uniósł brwi i odsunął się minimalnie od niego. Mruknął pytająco, błądząc dłonią po brzuchu i torsie Stilesa.

Przez chwilę Stiles milczał, wpatrując się w jego dłoń na swoim ciele. Westchnął, łapiąc ją swoją prawą ręką i splatając ich palce, by ją unieruchomić. Teraz mógł się skupić, a pisać równie dobrze mógł ręką lewą.

— Przepraszam — mruknął Derek, zabierając swoją dłoń i unieruchamiając ją na brzuchu mężczyzny. Czasami zapominał, że Stiles nie był wilkołakiem i traktował go po prostu jak część watahy. Jego wilk nie wiedział, kiedy jego dotyk mógłby być niepożądany lub nie na miejscu.

— Nic nie szkodzi — odpowiedział Stiles i ponownie złapał go za tę samą dłoń, zostawiając je obie na swoim brzuchu. — Łaskotki. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wiesz, jeśli zaznaczę, że mieszkamy ze sobą od jakiegoś czasu, to potem może mi być trudno nagiąć prawdę twarzą w twarz. Ale jeśli zaznaczę, że dopiero mam się wprowadzić, to dam radę odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą, ale równocześnie skłamać.

— Badania trwają rok — przypomniał mu Derek i zaznaczył w ankiecie odpowiedź o przeprowadzce.

— Coś wymyślę. — Wzruszył ramionami. W międzyczasie zaczął się nieumyślnie bawić jego palcami. — Hm…

— Zawsze mógłbyś rzeczywiście się tu przeprowadzić — rzucił Derek. — Żeby nie musieć kłamać, oczywiście — uściślił.

— Przecież masz tylko jedno łóżko. — Stiles wskazał ręką na rzeczony mebel na otwartym półpiętrze. — Jackson z Lydią to chociaż mają zbędną sypialnię, którą próbują mi wcisnąć — zaśmiał się.

— Kanapa jest wygodna — powiedział Derek tonem znawcy. Stiles nie musiał wiedzieć, że większość nocy wilkołak spędzał na kanapie. Nie było ku temu jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, ale było coś… samotnego w dużym materacu, na którym spało się w pojedynkę.

— Moje łóżko też — odpowiedział automatycznie Stiles, chociaż całkowicie mijało się to z prawdą. Jego łóżko przestało być wygodne jakieś dziewięć lat temu, ale nie każdego stać na wypasiony materac. Derek jedynie prychnął w odpowiedzi, po czym przesunął ankietę do następnego pytania.

— Jak się poznaliście? — przeczytał, po czym zaśmiał się cicho. — Jestem ciekawy, co na to odpowiesz.

— Prawdę — odpowiedział prosto i pędząc po klawiaturze opisał szybko, jak się poznali. Nawet napisał o tym, jak oskarżył go o morderstwo. Wilkołak jedynie westchnął i nie skomentował tego.

Na następne pytania odpowiadali razem (to znaczy Stiles proponował odpowiedź, a Derek zgadzał się na nią lub nie mruknięciami w różnej tonacji), starając się podawać informacje jak najbliższe prawdy.

Kiedy doszli do pytania o pierwszy pocałunek (co to za pytanie), Stiles zaznaczył „w przeciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy”. Derek chrząknął znacząco.

Stiles odwrócił się i delikatnie objął dłonią jego twarz, a potem jeszcze delikatniej złączył ich usta. Dosłownie na chwilę i było to ledwie muśnięcie.

— I styknie — stwierdził, odwracając się z powrotem.

Wilkołak zamrugał gwałtownie i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Stiles już z powrotem pochylał się nad komputerem. Wilk wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia i Derek bezwiednie wrócił do ich poprzedniej pozycji, przejeżdżając nosem po szyi drugiego mężczyzny. Ten posłusznie odchylił głowę, nie przerywając pisania na klawiaturze.

Wypełnienie reszty ankiety zajęło im niecałą godzinę i z wyjątkiem dylematu o mieszkaniu nie mieli dalej większych problemów z odpowiedziami. Derek wolał nie myśleć o pocałunku.

Ostatecznie ich odpowiedzi rysowały obraz zżytej ze sobą watahy oraz poniekąd nią rządzącej bardziej lub mniej platonicznej pary ludzko-wilkołaczej.

— Bardzo dobrze nam poszło — stwierdził Stiles, wysyłając ankietę i odkładając laptopa. Nie zmienił pozycji, tylko podkulił nogi i trochę wtulił się w ciepłe ciało alfy. Po pewnym czasie ziewnął. — No, to teraz już naprawdę czas na mnie.

— Nie musisz iść — odpowiedział Derek, obejmując go luźno ramieniem.

— Muszę podlać Pana Kwiatosława — upierał się, chociaż na dobrą sprawę nie musiał, bo mógł podlać go jutro.

— Myślałem, że Pana Kwiatosława zabił pies sąsiadki — mruknął wilkołak, opierając policzek na włosach Stilesa.

— Nie, tylko zgwałcił — odpowiedział, wzdychając Stiles. — Jakoś to przeżył, chociaż ma teraz zdecydowaną traumę. I zostałbym jeszcze trochę, żebyś mógł się poprzytulać do ulubionej przytulanki, ale wiesz, że nie lubię późno wracać metrem. Opowiadałem ci, jak jakiś koleś gapił się na mnie przez kilka stacji, a potem się zorientowałem, że cały ten czas się masturbował? W metrze, Derek, w metrze!

Derek zdążył powstrzymać się przed warknięciem, ale to nie zatrzymało fali złości, jaka przez niego przeszła. Chwycił Stilesa za ramiona i bez wysiłku przeniósł go na kanapę obok siebie, po czym gwałtownie się podniósł.

— Ubieraj się — zarządził, po czym ściągnął z wieszaka kurtkę, ubrał buty i wyciągnął kluczyki do auta z koszyka obok drzwi wejściowych.

— Chyba zwariowałeś, w te korki? — zareagował Stiles, ale posłusznie się ubrał i stanął obok Dereka, bo z alfą w tym trybie się nie dyskutowało. — O tej godzinie w metrze nie spotkałem jeszcze zboczeńców… w sensie takich oczywistych i nie ukrywających się.

Bez dalszych wyjaśnień Derek położył rękę na ramieniu Stilesa i dosłownie wypchnął go z mieszkania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 2 już ~~8 stycznia~~ 5 marca 2018 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opóźnienia, opóźnienia i po opóźnieniach. To znaczy, mamy taką nadzieję. Niestety, ale w marcu i na początku kwietnia opóźnienia dalej mogą wystąpić — życie Ami się pokomplikowało i walczy z depresją i sesją poprawkową po sesji poprawkowej (bo we właściwej była chora i _dalej jest_ chora). Jej wina, jej wina, jej bardzo wielka wina, ale ma nadzieję, że jej wybaczycie, zwłaszcza skoro wrzucamy rozdział teraz, a nie jutro ;)
> 
> Pamiętajcie jednak, że tekst jest zakończony, więc nie stanie się tak, że go porzucimy. Chodzi tylko o to, ile czasu zajmują poprawki (a jak pewnie inne autorki i autorzy wiedzą, poprawianie rozdziału zajmuje często więcej czasu niż jego napisanie).  
>   
>   
>  **Od tej pory słowa/wypowiedzi, które Stiles mówi po polsku, będą zapisywane „ _w ten sposób_ ”,** czyli kursywą i w cudzysłowie. (Wokół tak zapisanych słów/wypowiedzi czasem mogą pojawiać się dziwne spacje — to z powodu formatowania ao3. Jeśli zwrócicie nam na nie uwagę, to Ami postara się je poprawić. Ale słowo-klucz to: postara).

Kiedy kilka dni później Derek czekał pod klatką schodową Stilesa, jedyna myśl, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy, to czemu właściwie się na to zgodził. Nie lubił zwodzić ludzi ani tym bardziej kłamać, chociaż dla dobra swojej watahy był w stanie to zrobić.

Cóż, dla dobra swojej watahy byłby gotów umrzeć, więc mógł zrobić dla niej coś tak trywialnego jak udawać związek.

Nasłuchiwał kroków Stilesa w mieszkaniu i jego pośpiesznego oddechu; słyszał, jak mężczyzna potknął się o coś, po czym przeklął. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Derek siedział w samochodzie i podsłuchiwał.

Nie, nie było to dziwne. Troszczył się o członka swojej watahy. O swojego człowieka.

Usłyszał, jak Stiles przekręcił klucz w zamku i zbiegł po schodach.

— No hej, skarbie — przywitał się z nim Stiles po tym, jak wsiadł do samochodu i od razu zapiął pasy. Zignorował ciche warknięcie Dereka, a po chwili pocałował go jeszcze w policzek. — Jak nastrój przed naszym wielkim aktorskim debiutem?

Wilkołak spojrzał na niego wymownie i nieco oskarżająco, wysoko unosząc brwi. _Aktorskim?_ — pytał jego wyraz twarzy.

— No przecież wiesz, o co mi chodzi. — Stiles przewrócił oczami. — Jesteśmy blisko, ale nie aż tak blisko — zaśmiał się. Derek skrzywił się, po czym odwrócił głowę, patrząc ponownie przed siebie i nacisnął gaz.

— Gdzie mam jechać? — zapytał.

— Nie zapamiętałeś adresu? — Stiles uniósł w górę brew. — Nie martw się, wilczku, poprowadzę cię. Teraz w prawo i na pierwszych światłach w lewo.

Z cichym warknięciem Derek wykonał jego polecenia, a po godzinie stania w korkach w końcu byli na miejscu. Stiles złapał go za rękę i pociągnął do środka budynku.

Stosunkowo szybko znaleźli miejsce, którego szukali, kiedy weszli po schodach na drugie piętro. Stiles ciągle trzymał Dereka za rękę.

Na korytarzu przed gabinetem siedziały trzy mieszane pary, które najwyraźniej również czekały na udział w badaniu. Kilka głębszych wdechów i Derek już wiedział, że pierwsza składała się z mężczyzny i kobiety-kotołaka, druga z kobiety oraz mężczyzny-wilkołaka i trzecia z dwóch kobiet, z których jedna była człowiekiem, a druga wilkołakiem.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się z uśmiechem Stiles, a kilka osób kiwnęło mu głową. Usiedli obok siebie na dwóch wolnych krzesłach, zostawiając wolną przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi a mężczyzną-wilkołakiem.

Derek zostawił Stilesowi miejsce pod ścianą, samemu siadając bliżej wilkołaka, który przyglądał im się uważnie. Alfa błysnął czerwienią swoich tęczówek, a tamten speszony odwrócił wzrok i chwycił swoją partnerkę za rękę.

Usatysfakcjonowany Derek splótł swoje palce z palcami swojego człowieka i rozluźnił się na krześle. Stiles spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się wesoło, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Powiedziałby mu, żeby zluzował warkocze, ale po co miał podważać autorytet alfy na oczach nieznanych wilkołaków? Zamiast tego ścisnął jego dłoń uspokajająco.

Nie musieli długo czekać, aż z jednego z pomieszczeń ktoś wyszedł. Najpierw weszła para dwóch kobiet, a potem mężczyzna-wilkołak ze swoją partnerką. W końcu z gabinetu wyszedł ten sam badacz jeszcze raz.

— Alfa Derek Hale i Stiles Stilinski? — zapytał, a kiedy się podnieśli, zaprosił ich do środka. Pomieszczenie było stosunkowo niewielkie jak na typowy gabinet naukowy przystało. Pod ścianami stały regały z książkami, a na półkach widniały pozycje dotyczące likantropii, łaków, astronomii i psychologii. W kącie znajdowały się drugie drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do osobnej części gabinetu. Pod oknem stało niewielkie biurko, a za nim siedział szczupły i wysoki kojotołak o wąskiej twarzy i jasnych włosach. Kiwnął im głową na powitanie.

Obaj mężczyźni byli po czterdziestce. Ten, który zaprosił ich do gabinetu, wskazał im dwa wolne krzesła, a sam zajął miejsce za biurkiem. Z szuflady wyciągnął teczkę, na której widniały napisane markerem nazwiska Dereka i Stilesa.

— Muszę przyznać, że wasza ankieta była jedną z ciekawszych.

Kojotołak zaczął przeglądać dokumenty znajdujące się w teczce. Derek rozpoznał wydrukowaną ankietę, którą uzupełniali ze Stilesem na laptopie.

— Cieszę się, że zdecydowaliście się wziąć udział w badaniach. Ja nazywam się Russell O’Mailey, a mój współpracownik to doktor Paul Amo. — Pokazał ręką na siedzącego obok niego mężczyznę. — Od dwóch lat prowadzimy międzyobszarowe badania dotyczące różnych aspektów życia łaków w społeczeństwie. Jako część ogólnokrajowego sponsorowanego projektu, badaliśmy kwestie dotyczące zatrudnienia i płac, równouprawnienia oraz wielu innych zagadnień. W tym roku zajmujemy się związkami mieszanymi, a naszym celem jest stworzenie dwutomowej książki mającej pomóc ludziom i wilkołakom w zrozumieniu się wzajemnie, to ważne, bo…

— Wiemy — burknął Derek, przerywając kojotołakowi monolog, bo miał wrażenie, że nie wyjdą stąd do jutra, jeśli pozwoli mu dalej mówić. — Przeczytaliśmy wszystko w Internecie.

Russell uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.

— Ja przeczytałem — uściślił Stiles. — A on nie miał wyjścia, kiedy staliśmy w korku, a ja mu o tym opowiadałem. — Wyszczerzył się do badaczy.

— Rozumiem. — Pokiwał głową O’Mailey i złożył papiery przed sobą. Wyciągnął długopis i drugą teczkę. — Nim w ogóle zaczniemy naszą rozmowę, będę was prosił o kilka podpisów. Przypominam, że jeśli w tym momencie zadeklarujecie swój udział w badaniu, to macie obowiązek uczestniczyć w nim podczas całego okresu jego trwania. — Wyciągnął dwie umowy i podsunął im do zapoznania się. — Przeczytajcie wszystko na spokojnie i jeśli zgadzacie się na takie warunki, to podpiszcie na dole. — Postukał długopisem w miejscu na podpis.

Umowa była stosunkowo krótka i treściwa. Zawierała zapisy na temat pełnej szczerości podczas badania, zachowania tajemnicy na temat jego treści oraz deklarację, że będą je kontynuować aż do zakończenia. Znajdował się tam również zapis dotyczący ich ewentualnego rozstania.

— Jeśli się rozstaniemy, to nadal musimy brać udział w badaniu? — Zdziwił się Derek, marszcząc brwi. Spojrzał pytająco na kojotołaka.

— Tak, właśnie tak. Oczywiście wtedy nie będziemy zajmować się waszą relacją, ale tym, co spowodowało wasze rozstanie i jak bardzo wywołane zostało ono przez to, że należycie do różnych gatunków. Wtedy najpewniej wasz udział w badaniu zakończy się szybciej i nie będzie trwał pełny rok. — Uśmiechnął się. — Mam oczywiście nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

Derek pokiwał głową. Jeśli miał pomóc Stilesowi, to będzie konsekwentnie wspierał go w tym przez cały rok. Inaczej chłopak ucieknie od jego wsparcia.

Przebiegł wzrokiem po reszcie punktów i złożył podpis na dole strony najpierw na jednej umowie, a potem na drugiej, którą cały czas czytał Stiles. Ten zapoznał się z nią całą, szybko, ale uważnie i również złożył podpisy na obu kopiach.

— Dzisiaj chcieliśmy porozmawiać z państwem o waszej ankiecie, a potem profesor O’Mailey zaprosi alfę Hale do osobnego pomieszczenia i poprosimy was o uzupełnienie osobnych kwestionariuszy w naszej obecności, dobrze? — zapytał doktor Amo. Derek zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony takim obrotem spraw, ale kiwnął głową, przypominając sobie, że robił to dla Stilesa.

— Świetnie — uśmiechnął się Russell. — W takim razie przejdźmy do fragmentów ankiety, które nas najbardziej zastanowiły. Chcielibyśmy doprecyzować niektóre z waszych odpowiedzi. — Kiedy nie było żadnych pytań ani protestu ze strony badanych, odchrząknął i zaczął. — Poznaliście się osiem lat temu, czyli kiedy Stiles miał szesnaście lat, a Derek dwadzieścia jeden, prawda?

Wilkołak pokiwał głową, marszcząc brwi jeszcze bardziej.

— Jaka była wasza relacja na samym początku? — To pytanie Russell skierował do Stilesa. — Dla nastolatka taka różnica wieku często bywa dosyć znacząca w zawieraniu znajomości.

— Cóż… Podejrzliwa i niezbyt… zażyła? Można powiedzieć, że wroga? — Stiles wzruszył ramionami. — To wszystko spowodowała seria nieporozumień i problemów w komunikacji, ale na szczęście udało nam się wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. W pewnym momencie połączyła nas pewnego rodzaju sympatia, a w końcu przyjaźń.

— Jak to się stało, że zaczęliście się przyjaźnić?

— Sam nie jestem pewien. — Stiles podrapał się po karku. — Trochę się po drodze wydarzyło, mój przyjaciel został prawdziwym alfą i w pewnym momencie obie watahy w naturalny sposób się połączyły… Staliśmy się rodziną i w ten sposób się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.

— Opowiedz mi jeszcze o tej odpowiedzi, Stiles — poprosił O’Mailey, kiwając głową, po czym wskazał palcem na linijkę w ankiecie i przeczytał na głos: — „Oskarżyłem go o morderstwo, powiedziałam o tym ojcu — Szeryfowi, a ten zgłosił go alfie regionu”. Co się wtedy wydarzyło?

— W nocy usłyszałem, że policja znalazła pół ciała, które wyglądało jak po ataku drapieżnego łaka. Więc oczywiście musiałem to zobaczyć. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem, Scottem, wtedy jeszcze człowiekiem, poszliśmy do lasu… — Stiles szybko opowiedział wydarzenia z lasu, a potem, jak podejrzewali, że to Derek zabił swoją siostrę. Wydawało się, jakby w całym słowotoku nie robił przerw na oddychanie. Kojotołak pokiwał głową, upewniając się, że Paul zrobił odpowiednie notatki, po czym przeszedł do następnego punktu w ankiecie.

— Od dwóch lat mieszkacie w Nowym Jorku i od dwóch lat też jesteście razem. Czy wyprowadziliście się, żeby być tutaj razem? Gdzie mieszka reszta waszej watahy?

— Każdy wyjechał za pracą lub szkołą. — Ubiegł Stilesa Derek. Jego rolą jako alfy było śledzić, co działo się z jego watahą. — Tak samo my. Część watahy również mieszka w Nowym Jorku lub okolicy, a pozostali w innych miastach. Mamy z nimi stały kontakt, spotykamy się zawsze na święta i spędzamy razem urlopy. Jeśli mamy taką możliwość, jesteśmy razem także w trakcie pełni — dodał, choć ze względu na pracę i brak funduszy coraz rzadziej spędzali razem ten dzień.

Russell spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, ale Derek już nic więcej nie powiedział.

— A moje pierwsze pytanie? Jesteście razem odkąd mieszkacie w Nowym Jorku czy wcześniej?

— Zmiana w naszej relacji wydarzyła się w tym samym czasie, co przeprowadzka — odpowiedział Derek, co nie było niezgodne z prawdą. Kiedy obaj zamieszkali w Nowym Jorku, zaczęli automatycznie spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. Oczywiście, Stiles bardzo często bywał u Jacksona i Lydii, zapewne nawet częściej niż u niego, ale tego już kojotołak nie musiał wiedzieć.

— Ale nie mieszkacie razem? — zdziwił się O’Mailey, wpatrując się uważnie w ankietę. — Zaznaczyliście, że dopiero planujecie razem zamieszkać.

— Tak. — Kojotołak ewidentnie czekał na coś więcej z jego strony, ale alfa zacisnął usta i uniósł lekko brodę w niemym wyzwaniu, już się nie odzywając.

Russell chrząknął, odrobinę zmieszany surową postawą wilkołaka.

— Skąd wiedzieliście, że nastąpiła zmiana w waszej relacji? — zapytał po chwili, ponownie kierując pytanie do Stilesa. Jeśli badani w jakikolwiek sposób kłamali, będzie mu to łatwiej ocenić przy wypowiedziach człowieka. — Co się zmieniło? Zaznaczyliście, że wasz pierwszy pocałunek był mniej niż trzy miesiące temu. Czy to prawda?

— Tak, całkiem niedawno. Bo… — Stiles spojrzał na Dereka. — Nasza relacja jest platoniczna i ciężko zauważyć w niej zmiany. Możliwe, że jeśli ktoś rzadziej nas spotyka, to lepiej je dostrzega. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale dla nas są naturalne i powolne, więc dlaczego nie?

— Znacie się tyle lat i jesteście razem dosyć długo — zaczął Russell, tym razem patrząc na Dereka. — Jak to się stało, że wasza relacja postępuje tak wolno? Czy macie jakieś obawy wobec siebie? Czy wydarzyło się coś, co spowalnia wasz związek?

Derek przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok.

— Mam za sobą… — zawahał się nad słowem. — …trudne relacje — wydusił z siebie w końcu. — Wtedy wszystko poszło bardzo szybko. Byłem nastolatkiem, kiedy… — zawiesił głos i przełknął ślinę. Nie sądził, że będzie musiał o tym mówić. Stiles chwycił jego dłoń i ścisnął lekko.

— Pierwsza dziewczyna Dereka odrzuciła ugryzienie i zmarła, a potem Derek został wykorzystany przez fanatyczkę, która uważała, że tylko „czyści”, nieobdarzeni ludzie, mają prawo do życia — powiedział cicho, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy wilkołaka. — To nie była jego wina — dodał z mocą, ewidentnie kierując to do wilkołaka, a nie badaczy. — Został wykorzystany przez naprawdę okrutnych ludzi.

Derek odchrząknął, posyłając Stilesowi pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił wzrok ponownie na kojotołaka.

— Nie mam potrzeby, żeby teraz jakkolwiek pośpieszać to, co się dzieje między nami — dodał już w miarę normalnym głosem.

— A ja nie chciałbym, by Derek czuł się źle w związku ze mną — dodał Stiles, a jego serce nie drgnęło. Dopiero wtedy powrócił spojrzeniem do profesora O’Mailey i doktora Amo.

— Dobrze się z tobą czuję — powiedział cicho Derek, ściskając jego palce i posyłając mu jedno krótkie spojrzenie.

Russell przyjrzał się im bardzo uważnie, obserwując najpierw wilkołaka, a potem człowieka i słuchając bicia ich serc. Spokojnie i rytmicznie — mimo stresu związanego z nieprzyjemnym wspomnieniem, żaden z nich nie przejawiał w jakikolwiek sposób oznak kłamstwa.

— Nie musimy uprawiać seksu, żeby naprawdę się kochać. — Stiles znów spojrzał na Dereka i puścił mu oczko. Ten warknął cicho i ostrzegawczo ścisnął jego dłoń.

_Nie przeginaj_ — mówiło jego spojrzenie.

— Oj, no nie denerwuj się, skarbie — zachichotał mężczyzna. O’Mailey popatrzył na nich jeszcze raz z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym schował ankietę do teczki.

— Jeśli chodzi o ankietę, to mam już wszystko. — Spojrzał na Paula. — Teraz przejdziemy do części, w której każdego z was przepytamy z osobna.

— Teraz się rozdzielimy, ja z Derekiem, a Russel ze Stilesem porozmawiamy o bardziej intymnych szczegółach nie tyle samego związku, co waszych żyć. Niestety, musimy znać takie detale. — Amo uśmiechnął się do nich przepraszająco. — Jeszcze raz zaznaczę to, co było uwzględnione w umowie: wymagamy bezwzględnej szczerości. Mniej niż dziesięć procent mieszanych związków trwa dłużej niż rok, a piątą rocznicę osiąga mniej niż jeden procent. Z czego zdecydowana większość wliczonych związków uwzględnia osobę przemienioną już po tym, jak partnerzy zbudowali solidne podstawy swojego związku lub nieobdarzone dziecko, którego rodzice są zmiennokształtnymi. To bardzo ważne, by zdiagnozować ten problem i pomóc przyszłym parom w budowaniu relacji. Jasne?

Stiles pokiwał bezwiednie głową, chociaż w środku trochę zamarł. To faktycznie były ważne badania, a on planował kłamać… Z drugiej strony, on i Derek może i nie byli _razem_ , ale solidnych podstaw nie można było im odmówić. Więc ich wkład również powinien być wartościowy.

— Przez następne kilka spotkań również będziemy się spotykać pojedynczo. Rozmawiać o waszym związku, ale też przeprowadzać różnego rodzaju kwestionariusze i ankiety. Rozdzielone w czasie, by was nie przeciążyć oraz by móc porównywać dane w czasie prawie rzeczywistym. Potem przejdziemy do wspólnych spotkań i zaczniemy pracować nad różnymi zagadnieniami wspólnie, również przeprowadzać ćwiczenia i bardziej fizyczne badania, jak poziomy waszych hormonów w specyficznych sytuacjach. Dostaniecie też zadania do domu i będziecie odpowiedzialni za rzetelne ich wykonanie i notowanie swoich obserwacji w związku z nimi. Czy wszystko jasne?

— E… na czym będą polegały fizyczne badania? — Stiles przełknął zdenerwowany ślinę.

— Nic strasznego — zapewnił Amo. — Niektóre obejmą zwykłe ćwiczenia na zaufanie, ale pod naszą obserwacją, inne będą polegały na przykład na tym, że okłamiesz Dereka, a my w tym czasie będziemy mierzyć jego ciśnienie. Nic nie powinno sprawić wam bólu, zapewnimy wam też pełnię bezpieczeństwa.

— No dobrze… czyli na razie tylko będziemy rozmawiać? To nic trudnego, prawda skarbie? — Objął ramieniem Dereka, ignorując jego niezadowolenie i potarł go nosem za uchem. Podobało mu się to całe udawanie. — To chyba nie mamy pytań.

— W takim razie zapraszam cię do gabinetu obok, Stiles. — Russell podniósł się z krzesła i pokazał gestem w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. — Uprzedzę was, że pomieszczenie jest dźwiękoszczelne, więc Derek nie będzie w stanie słyszeć naszej rozmowy. — O’Mailey oparł swobodnie rękę na ramieniu Stilesa, żeby puścić go przed sobą do gabinetu.

Derek warknął ostrzegawczo ze wzrokiem skupionym na dłoni kojotołaka. Russell posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym zabrał rękę i odsunął się o krok od Stilesa, po czym weszli do gabinetu i O’Mailey zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Nie podoba mi się to — warknął Derek, marszcząc brwi. Zza zamkniętych drzwi nie słyszał głosu Stilesa ani jego bicia serca. Spojrzał groźnie na mężczyznę przed sobą. — Zaczynajmy. Im szybciej to skończymy, tym lepiej.

— I tak będzie pan musiał poczekać, aż pana partner skończy — stwierdził prosto Paul Amo, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie.

_Nie ma takiej opcji_ — pomyślał Derek, ale pokiwał tylko posłusznie głową i nic nie powiedział, powtarzając sobie, że robił to dla Stilesa. Dla niego wszystko.

Tymczasem w bocznym gabinecie O’Mailey wyciągnął kolejne dokumenty z teczki, wskazał Stilesowi wygodne krzesło z miękkim oparciem, a sam usiadł na wprost niego. Tym razem nie było między nimi biurka, jedynie niewysoki stolik.

— Ta część pójdzie nam dosyć szybko — zaczął kojotołak. — O tym, że będziesz musiał wypełnić kwestionariusz już wiesz. Zacznijmy od tego.

Podał mu dwie kartki. Były tam między innymi pytania otwarte o orientację seksualną, o osobiste wyobrażenia na temat związków, niezwiązane z aktualnym partnerem doświadczenia romantyczne oraz seksualne i wiele innych.

— Jeśli masz jakieś pytania albo wątpliwości, to od tego tu jestem, by je rozwiać — przypomniał kojotołak, kiedy Stiles przeglądał kwestionariusz.

— Jasna sprawa.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyjął oferowany mu długopis, a potem zaczął niemal bez zastanowienia odpowiadać na kolejne pytania, nawet te najbardziej intymne. Zarumienił się tylko odrobinę. O’Mailey przyjął od mężczyzny wypełnione dokumenty i spakował je do teczki. Podał mu natomiast kolejną kartkę, tym razem złożoną w pół — nie było widać, co było na niej napisane.

— Paul mówił wam o tym, że dostaniecie zadania do wykonania w domu i będziecie musieli szczerze i sumiennie notować wasze obserwacje. W tym tygodniu taką listę dostaniesz tylko ty. Zależy nam na tym, żeby poznać realne zachowania Dereka w różnych sytuacjach, więc możesz mu powiedzieć, że otrzymałeś taką listę, ale nie mów mu, co się na niej znajduje. Jeśli któraś z opisanych sytuacji będzie wydawała się wyjątkowo nienaturalna, to znaczy w waszych codziennych relacjach nie miałaby prawa się wydarzyć, to nie rób jej na siłę.

— Czyli odpada mi wyjęczenie innego imienia w trakcie seksu? — zaśmiał się Stiles, czytając losową pozycję. Russell odchrząknął.

— Tak, na przykład wy nie uprawiacie seksu, więc wszystkie pozycje dotyczące sfery łóżkowej możesz oczywiście zignorować. Jeśli z czasem to się zmieni, to do tego wrócimy.

— Swoją drogą, czy to nie jest niebezpieczne? Nie boicie się, że jakiś łak zaatakuje swojego partnera, gdy ten mu wyjedzie z cudzym imieniem w trakcie seksu?

— Dlatego właśnie uczulam, żebyś podchodził do tej listy rozsądnie. Są różnego rodzaju relacje. Sądzę, że ty znasz swojego partnera najlepiej i wiesz na co możesz sobie pozwolić bez psucia waszej relacji. — Uśmiechnął się kątem ust. — Na przykład możesz przeczuwać, że twój partner bywa zazdrosny, więc będziesz ostrożnie prowokował sytuacje, które wzbudzają w nim zazdrość.

— Derek jest zazdrosny nawet o żonę czy psa drugiego alfy — zaśmiał się szczerze Stiles. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy się pobawić — dodał, uśmiechając się złowieszczo, gdy czytał resztę listy. — Cudownie.

Russell przyjrzał mu się uważnie, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej.

— Czy masz jakieś wątpliwości co do tej listy? Coś nie jest jasne?

— Tylko jedno. Nie znam miłych łaków spoza watahy, więc czy pomożesz mi z pozycją czterdziestą siódmą? — spytał z uśmiechem. Ten punkt na liście brzmiał: _Flirtuj z innym łakiem* na oczach swojego partnera (*spoza jego/twojej/waszej watahy)._ Kojotołak zawahał się.

— Mogę ci pomóc, ale to… teraz? — zapytał niepewnie.

— No przecież macie monitoring. _Tutaj_ cię nie zabije — zapewnił go Stiles z chochlikami w oczach.

— Yy… Skoro tak twierdzisz — westchnął Russell, śmiejąc się nerwowo. — W takim razie, jeśli nie masz więcej pytań, to z mojej strony tyle na dzisiaj. — Podniósł się z krzesła. — Wyjdźmy na korytarz.

Zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce i obrócił w stronę Stilesa.

— Aha, zapomniałbym. Kiedy planujesz przeprowadzkę do Dereka?

— Um… — Stiles aż się zatrzymał. — Jak tylko skończy się moja umowa. To znaczy, coś w rodzaju umowy — wykrztusił, modląc się, żeby jego serce nie zdradziło kłamstwa. Czy też nie do końca prawdy. Bo on nie miał umowy, tylko właściciela budynku z potężnym synem, który zbierał czynsz. — Albo jak mnie wyniosą — zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

— Nie ukrywam, że głównie zależy nam na badaniu par, które ze sobą mieszkają, więc wasze odpowiedzi na pewno będą bardziej wiarygodne, jeśli ta przeprowadzka nastąpi jak najszybciej.

— Znaczy, no, ten, jasne. Wszystko dla badania. — Puścił do niego oczko Stiles.

— Poczekaj z tym puszczaniem oczek jak już Derek będzie nas słyszał. — Russell uśmiechnął się krzywo i wyszedł z gabinetu.

— Oj, no ale przecież jestem śliczny — jęknął Stiles, wychodząc za nim. — A ty ciasteczko, to dlaczego mam nie mrugać?

— _Touché._ — Kojotołak oparł się o ścianę blisko niego.

— I na dodatek świetnie pachnę. — Stiles oparł się bokiem o drzwi gabinetu, w którym znajdował się Derek. — Chcesz powąchać? — spytał, wyciągając do niego rękę.

Derek kończył wypełniać ankietę (wstyd się przyznać, ale nie znał odpowiedzi na niektóre pytania albo zbyt często odpowiedzi te brzmiały _nie dotyczy_ ), kiedy usłyszał zza drzwi charakterystyczny głos Stilesa, a potem jego śmiech.

Kiedy usłyszał natomiast towarzyszący mu głos Russella i propozycję, którą Stiles mu złożył, zamarł ze wzrokiem wbitym w kartkę. Chyba przez dłuższy moment nie oddychał.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał Paul. Derek zignorował go, nasłuchując ruchów zza drzwi oraz głosu Stilesa.

— No, śmiało — zachęcił Stiles Russella, podtykając swoją rękę niemal pod nos kojotołaka. O’Mailey zaśmiał się, po czym rzeczywiście przysunął się, by powąchać skórę mężczyzny.

— Rzeczywiście — przyznał, kiwając głową. Przejechał wzrokiem po ciele Stilesa i dodał: — Wiesz, gdybym był młodszy i mój mąż nie siedział za tymi drzwiami… — Zawiesił głos.

Derek gwałtownie podniósł się z krzesła i prawie rzucił ankietą. Zostało mu kilka pytań, których nie uzupełnił, ale miał to absolutnie w nosie. Na biurko upadł też potrzaskany w pył długopis, który wcześniej trzymał w ręce i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy go zmiażdżył.

— Mąż? Hm… cóż, nie mój problem. I może ja lubię dojrzałych, starszych mężczyzn? — Stiles poruszył wymownie brwiami. — Na dodatek takich mądrych i… Ał! — jęknął, gdy w plecy wbiła mu się klamka gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi gabinetu. — Derek!

Wilkołak wyszedł z gabinetu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zrobił kilka groźnych kroków w stronę Russella, kiedy Stiles zaszedł mu drogę. Profesor odruchowo zrobił krok w tył.

— Hej, skarbie. — Stiles zarzucił Derekowi ręce na szyję. — Co masz taką kwaśną minę, wilczku marudo? Przecież było tak… _miło_!

— Nie mów do mnie _skarbie_. — Derek objął go zaborczym ramieniem w pasie.

— Nie przesadzasz? Przecież to tylko niewinne…

Derek nie pozwolił mu dokończyć wypowiedzi. Bez ceregieli chwycił go jedną ręką i zarzucił sobie na ramię jak worek kartofli, po czym odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

— Idziemy stąd — warknął, rzucając jeszcze groźne spojrzenie czerwonych oczu Russellowi. Paul wyszedł za nim z gabinetu i spojrzał na partnera groźnie.

— Co zrobiłeś… _skarbie_? — spytał.

— Absolutnie nic — odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem O’Mailey, obejmując go. Popatrzył na ostatnią parę, która została na korytarzu i przyglądała się całej scenie z wybałuszonymi oczami.

— Jak to nic! Podrywał tego mężczyznę-człowieka! — zareagowała kotołaczyca. — Wszystko widzieliśmy, powiedział, że gdyby nie było pana za drzwiami, to by się skusił, bo ten jest śliczny i ładnie pachnie!

Siedzący obok niej mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

— Russ… Czy to ma jakikolwiek związek z pewną kartką papieru, jaką miałeś dać Stilesowi? — zapytał Paul, wzdychając ciężko.

— Możliwe — odpowiedział niewinnie Russell.

Derek nie słyszał już ich dalszej rozmowy, ponieważ oddalał się szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia. Było też niewykluczone, że odgłosy z zewnątrz przytłumiła mu gotująca się w nim krew, która aż szumiała w jego uszach. Mocno przycisnął do siebie Stilesa, powstrzymując rosnące w gardle kolejne warknięcie.

— …Okay, spoko — zaśmiał się niezręcznie Stiles, czując jak mocno Derek trzymał go za tyłek. — Gdyby to chociaż kończyło się seksem… — westchnął. A potem podniósł głowę i spojrzał na profesora i doktora, od których stopniowo się oddalali i radośnie im pomachał. — Tylko mnie nie upuść. Jestem cennym ładunkiem.

— Jakbym cię kiedykolwiek upuścił — odpowiedział Derek, kiedy już wyszli z budynku po czym bezceremonialnie rzucił Stilesa na ławeczkę przed instytutem. — Poczekaj tu, podjadę po ciebie — dodał, po czym odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem odszedł w stronę zaparkowanego samochodu.

— Ale Derek! — jęknął Stiles, wyciągając za nim rękę, ale grzecznie usiadł na ławeczce. Wyglądał przy tym jak nadęty, obrażony czterolatek, ale jednak usiadł. Nie warto było podważać rozkazu zdenerwowanego alfy watahy.

W drodze do samochodu Derek nieco ochłonął. Kiedy otwierał drzwi do Camaro i siadał za kierownicą, zdążył sobie sto razy powtórzyć, że nie miał prawa się w taki sposób zachowywać i że takie głupie zagrywki będą im jedynie utrudniać udział w tych badaniach. Oparł głowę o kierownicę i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, przypominając sobie, że Stiles nie był jego partnerem i że nie byli razem.

W związku z tym Stilesowi wolno było flirtować z każdym, z kim tylko miał ochotę. A Derek nie miał w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia, a już na pewno nie miał prawa być o to zazdrosny.

Kiedy podjechał po Stilesa, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że chłopak siedział tam, gdzie go zostawił. Może jednak musiał częściej być o niego zazdrosny.

— Wyjaśnisz mi, co się stało? — poprosił Stiles, wsiadając. Jeszcze zanim prosto usiadł, przytulił Dereka mocno, chociaż nie było mu zbyt wygodnie. Zaskoczony wilkołak niezręcznie poklepał go po plecach, próbując zmieścić swoją rękę gdzieś między mężczyzną a kierownicą.

— Jeśli twój partner jest alfą, to nie podrywaj przy nim innych łaków, bo podważasz jego autorytet w watasze — powiedział szybko Derek, kiedy Stiles się od niego odsunął. Na szczęście ten nie słyszał bicia jego serca, więc nie był w stanie ocenić, że wilkołak nie mówił do końca prawdy. Ale musiał podać jakąś odpowiedź, a sam nie wiedział, jaka byłaby prawdziwa.

— Przepraszam. — Serce Stilesa zdradzało, że wcale nie do końca chciał przeprosić, ale za to dalsza część jego wypowiedzi była szczera. — Więcej nie będę. A to z profesorem nie było na poważnie, obiecuję.

Derek kiwnął głową, przyjmując do wiadomości słowa Stilesa.

— Jedziemy do domu, zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. — Zmienił temat. Wrzucił bieg i dynamicznie włączył się do ruchu.

— A mógłbym… — Stiles przerwał na chwilę, przygryzając wargę. Zerknął na Dereka niepewnie. — Mogę zostać na noc?

Wilkołak rzucił mu krótkie, zdziwione spojrzenie. Odkąd mieszkali w Nowym Jorku Stiles nocował u niego tylko wtedy, kiedy Derek wyjeżdżał albo kiedy przyjeżdżał na noc ktoś z watahy (a i nawet wtedy wolał wrócić do siebie).

— Jak już musisz. — Westchnął ciężko, teatralnie. O wiele bardziej wolał, żeby Stiles został na noc u niego zamiast wracać na swoją dzielnicę.

— Jak nie chcesz, to nie. — Stiles wzruszył ramionami, przewracając oczami. Wiedział, że Derek tak naprawdę się zgodził, ale wolałby uzyskać zgodę werbalną.

— No chcę, chcę — mruknął Derek, skupiając się na drodze.

— A możemy po drodze pojechać do sklepu? — zapytał jeszcze Stiles. Wilkołak pokiwał głową.

— To… — zaczął Derek po chwili milczenia. Chciał o coś zapytać, ale potrząsnął do siebie głową. — Dalej chcesz kontynuować udział w tych badaniach?

— Podpisaliśmy się już. — Stiles wzruszył ramionami. — Trochę nie mamy wyjścia. Ale przecież nie jest tak źle… chociaż Russell zapowiedział, że muszę zrobić kurs pobierania krwi. Żebyś nikogo nie pogryzł. To brzmi niepokojąco. Boże, w co ja cię wpakowałem, a co jeśli oni każą mi cię skrzywdzić albo i tak cię skrzywdzę, albo wszystko się wyda i będziemy mieć problemy — zaczął wypluwać z siebie słowa z nieludzką prędkością, tak jak często, gdy się denerwował. Często było trudno go zrozumieć, ale i tak to robił. — Nie pogryziesz mnie w złości, jak będę szedł do ciebie z igłą? Co ja gadam. Przecież my nie jesteśmy razem. W co ja nas wpakowałem, Derek, przecież my…

W swoim potoku słów Stiles nie zauważył, że Derek zjechał na zatoczkę przystanku autobusowego i zatrzymał samochód, włączając światła awaryjne. Obrócił się do niego na fotelu na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu kierownica, po czym położył mu dłoń na ramieniu uspokajająco.

— Stiles — powiedział spokojnym głosem, szukając z chłopakiem kontaktu wzrokowego. — Nie skrzywdzę cię — obiecał, ściskając jego ramię.

— A jeśli _ja_ skrzywdzę _ciebie_? — spytał Stiles, już ze łzami w oczach. Derek przesunął dłoń na jego kark i przysunął się w jego stronę tak, że na moment oparł się swoim czołem o jego.

— Ufam ci — powiedział zdecydowanym tonem, patrząc mu w oczy.

— O Boże — sapnął Stiles, panikując jeszcze bardziej. Odsunął się, zaczynając kolejny słowotok. — Przecież ty mi się dasz zabić, jezu, to się nie skończy dobrze, to się nie może skończyć dobrze, co ja sobie myślałem, dla pięćdziesięciu złotych, a i tak w pizdu wzięło niezależność, bo zwaliłem ci się na głowę, co to w ogóle był za pomysł, brawo Stilinski, przecież… — Przez cały ten czas gestykulował bez ładu i składu, aż w końcu jego ręka uderzyła w twarz Dereka. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Łzy w oczach Stilesa stały się jeszcze bardziej widoczne, chociaż nie spłynęła ani jedna. — Widzisz? Zabiję cię albo cię sprowokuję i ty zabijesz mnie i ten drugi będzie w więzieniu albo nas wydam i obaj będziemy mieć problemy, i zmarnuję nam życie, i tyle tego będzie dla cholernych pięciu dych, brawo Stilinski, nie ma to jak mieć dobre priorytety, gratuluję…

Nie mając absolutnie żadnego pomysłu, jak przerwać słowotok Stilesa, Derek przysunął się do niego i niepewnie potarł swoim policzkiem o jego, znacząc go swoim zapachem. Dla wilkołaków taki dotyk był dość intymny, ale człowieka powinien w tej sytuacji co najwyżej podrapać zarostem.

— Oddychaj — poprosił, kiedy się od niego odsunął, kładąc obie dłonie na jego policzkach i przejeżdżając po nich kciukami, jakby ścierał jego łzy. Poczekał aż Stiles złapie z nim kontakt wzrokowy, po czym z pewnym wahaniem zmienił kolor oczu na czerwony.

— Oddycham — potwierdził słabym głosem Stiles, wpatrując się jak zaczarowany w oczy Dereka. Lubił je, w obu odsłonach, a nawet w trzech, ale alfia czerwień zawsze działała na niego cuda. Nie na poziomie, na jakim oddziaływała na wilkołaki, ale może przez to i na większym. — Oddycham — powtórzył.

— Brawo. — Derek uśmiechnął się i odsunął od niego powoli, dając Stilesowi szansę na złapanie z nim kontaktu, jeśli będzie tego potrzebował. — Wszystko jest pod kontrolą — obiecał.

— Ok, w porządku — powiedział Stiles, bardziej do siebie niż do Dereka. — Wszystko w porządku.

Derek pokiwał głową, zapiął z powrotem pas i włączył się do ruchu. Jechali dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu.

— W weekend przyjadę po twoje rzeczy. — Bardziej oznajmił niż zapytał Derek. Mimo że Stiles o tym nie mówił, wilkołak wiedział, jak wyglądała jego sytuacja z umową najmu (a właściwie jej brakiem). — Okay? — upewnił się na wszelki wypadek.

— Okay — potwierdził Stiles, kiwając głową, choć nie do końca dotarł do niego przekaz. Będzie się tym martwił jutro. — To gdzie teraz?

Wilkołak bez słowa pokazał palcem niewielki sklep, do którego właśnie się zbliżali. W drodze do niego, Stiles intensywnie myślał, co do cholery mógł kupić, żeby nie nadwyrężyć portfela, w którym bieda już nawet nie piszczała. Problem się rozwiązał, gdy po wejściu zobaczył ogromną przecenę… na baterie. Cóż, baterie zawsze się przydadzą.

Korzystając z tego, że Derek odwrócił się na chwilę, poszedł z jedną baterią do kasy i uśmiechnął się do kasjera. Był sam, ale Stiles miał dobre przeczucia co do tego, że dobrze odgadł jego orientację (oby).

— Tylko jedna bateria? — spytał trochę podejrzany kasjer.

— Tak, cóż… mężczyzna czasem potrzebuje baterii do zabawek dla dużych chłopców... zwłaszcza tych, którymi bawi się sam — odparł Stiles, zanim zdążył dobrze przetrawić pytanie, a co dopiero pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią. Kiedy uświadomił sobie przekaz swoich słów, aż zamarł.

_…Coś ty, do jasnej cholery zmutowanej powiedział, Stiles?!! Czy ty jesteś normalny?!! Ty chcesz z kimś flirtować czy trafić na listę podejrzanych o przestępstwa seksualne?! Boże kochany, jestem tobą zawiedziony. A jestem tobą, pragnę ci powiedzieć, więc co dopiero powiedziałaby inna istota rozumna? Nie, wróć. My nie jesteśmy istotą rozumną._

Derek uniósł brew, kiedy dobiegły do niego słowa Stilesa i obrócił się w jego stronę, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się interakcji z kasjerem. Przy odrobinie szczęścia obejdzie się bez rozlewu krwi. Oczywiście kasjera. Jeśli Stiles dostatecznie szybko zamilknie albo drugi mężczyzna nie podejmie wyzwania.

Co gorsza, ku nieszczęściu Stilesa, kasjer nie tylko zrozumiał jego wypowiedź. Jemu się ona spodobała.

— Więc mówisz, że potrzebujesz towarzystwa w zabawie? — zapytał ten, wyszczerzając się tak okropnie, że Stiles cofnąłby się, gdyby trochę nie wrósł w podłogę. — Mam taką fajną kanapę na zapleczu… — kontynuował, już się podnosząc.

— Myślę, że sobie poradzimy. — Derek podszedł do Stilesa i objął go ramieniem i obejmując go ramieniem. Błysnął czerwonymi tęczówkami w stronę kasjera i położył na ladę swoje zakupy. Ścisnął Stilesa dłonią odrobinę za mocno, starając się tym prostym gestem powstrzymać go od jakichkolwiek dalszych wypowiedzi.

Kiedy chwilę później wyszli ze sklepu, Derek cały czas trzymał dłoń na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny i poprowadził go w stronę auta. Zamiast otworzyć drzwi, rzucił swoje zakupy na ziemię, po czym obrócił Stilesa i przycisnął go plecami do samochodu, przywierając do niego całym ciałem.

— Zwariowałeś!? — wysyczał do jego ucha.

— Możliwe. — Stiles przywarłby w szoku do Dereka, ale ten przyszpilił go tak mocno, że nie mógł się ruszyć nawet odrobinę. — Chyba mi się mózg na chwilę wyłączył. Czy ja naprawdę powiedziałem, że… zabawki… dla… _dlaczego_.

Derek warknął gardłowo, bezradnie opierając się czołem o bark Stilesa.

— Nie chciałem tego słyszeć za pierwszym razem i nie chcę tego słyszeć po raz kolejny — powiedział. — Mam nadzieję, że nie masz takich durnych pomysłów, kiedy jesteś sam… — zaczął groźnym głosem.

— Czasem… czasem mam — przyznał Stiles ze wstydem, zamykając oczy i drżąc lekko. — Ale zazwyczaj to po prostu odstrasza tę drugą osobę — dodał. — To znaczy, zawsze do tej pory.

— Takie moje szczęście — warknął Derek, odsuwając się od niego w końcu. Otworzył auto i praktycznie wepchnął Stilesa do środka, posuwając się nawet do tego, żeby zapiąć jego pas. — Nie rób tego więcej — dodał, kiedy usiadł za kierownicą.

— Postaram się — obiecał Stiles, chwytając pas jedną ręką. Dalej w lekkim szoku, w myślach analizował każdą zgłoskę swojej okropnej wypowiedzi i tego, jak wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak.

Dalsza droga minęła im w milczeniu, tak samo jazda windą i zdjęcie butów po wejściu do mieszkania Dereka. Gdy wilkołak odłożył zakupy, Stiles podszedł do niego i wtulił się w jego plecy, oddychając głęboko.

Czasem żałował, że nie był łakiem i nie mógł jak oni wyczuwać emocji i innych rzeczy. Nie mógł poznawać kogoś tylko po zapachu i to z odległości. Ale czasem znajomy, wystarczająco mocny dla jego ludzkiego nosa, zapach skórzanej kurtki Dereka, wystarczał, by się uspokoił. Z każdym z watahy kojarzył jeden aromat, który niezaprzeczalnie należał do tej osoby i każdy z nich wywoływał w nim przedziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i bycia kochanym.

— Stiles? — zapytał niepewnie Derek po dłuższej chwili w bezruchu. — Muszę cię o coś zapytać — powiedział poważnym tonem.

— Tak? — Stiles odsunął się trochę, tak, żeby Derek mógł się odwrócić i mogli porozmawiać.

— Czy ten sprzedawca naprawdę był w twoim typie? — zapytał wilkołak, walcząc z uśmiechem, który próbował pojawić się na jego ustach.

— Absolutnie nie — zareagował natychmiast Stiles. — Był obrzydliwy. A jeszcze jak odpowiedział, „ _chryste_ ” — dodał, ostatnie słowo mówiąc po polsku.

— Musisz mnie kiedyś nauczyć przeklinać po polsku. — Derek uniósł brew.

— Musiałbym cię nauczyć całej gramatyki, byś doceniał pełen arsenał polskich „ _kurew_ ”, „ _chujów_ ” i „ _matkojebców_ ” — stwierdził Stiles, śmiejąc się i kręcąc głową. — Przepraszam, że musiałeś być świadkiem tej sytuacji w sklepie.

Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę kuchni, żeby zacząć szykować obiad.

— Przepraszam — powtórzył Stiles, ciągle stojąc bardzo blisko jego pleców. — Za kasjera i za profesora. To nie tak, że jestem napalony i zdesperowany, czy coś… Tylko dostałem pracę domową? Taką listę rzeczy, które mam zrobić i sprawdzić twoje reakcje… przepraszam.

— Nic się nie stało — odpowiedział Derek zgodnie z prawdą. — Po prostu uważaj na siebie. Wiem, że mamy równouprawnienie i tak dalej, ale niektórzy po prostu są pojebani — przestrzegł.

— To równouprawnienie obejmuje białych normalnych facetów? — zaśmiał się Stiles, stukając w jego ramię ręką. — Mogę się jeszcze przytulić, czy to już będzie przesada? Nie jestem wilkołakiem i nie mam tych waszych magicznych sposobów stwierdzania, kiedy się przegięło z kontaktem — przypomniał mu, wciąż wpatrując się w jego kark.

Bez słowa Derek odwrócił się do niego i objął go ramionami, przyciągając do siebie i wdychając zapach jego szamponu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 3 powinien się pojawić 19 marca 2018 (mogą pojawić się opóźnienia). Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest ten moment, w którym warto zaznaczyć, że żadna z nas nigdy nie była niedożywiona, a tym bardziej wygłodzona. Pogrzebałyśmy na ten temat w googlach, ale to co tutaj piszemy nie jest w żadnym wypadku pewną wiedzą i nie zastąpi wizyty u specjalisty! ;)
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia** :  
> — pobyt w szpitalu;  
> — niedożywienie z powodu biedy;  
> — obwinianie się;  
>   
> Od dzisiaj publikacje rozdziałów będą następowały w niedzielę, zwykle w godzinach porannych.

Następnego dnia rano, Stilesowi wręcz nie chciało się wyjść z łóżka. No dobrze, to nie była aż tak rzadka przypadłość, ale tym razem nie chodziło o niewyspanie i chroniczny niedobór snu. Tym razem chodziło o samo łóżko.

Było cudowne. Stiles się oficjalnie zakochał. I kompletnie nie rozumiał, jak Derek z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli mógł wybrać kanapę.

Kiedy wysunął się spod kołdry, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo było mu zimno… Spróbował siłą woli przyzwać swoje ubrania — nie obchodziła go etykietka „nieobdarzony” w dokumentach; może kiedyś mu się uda na skutek jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego zdarzenia? — i wtedy jego wzrok padł na szafy Dereka. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zwlekając z łóżka.

Teraz miał na sobie bokserki i swój t-shirt, ale zaraz wygrzebał sobie ciepłą bluzę Dereka i jego spodnie od dresu. Ciepłe, miłe, przyjemne. O wiele za duże. Ale za to jakie wygodne.

Chwilę później wychylał się przez barierkę obok schodów i patrzył z uśmiechem na śpiącego na kanapie Dereka. Zszedł po schodach na palcach (choć przy wilkołaczym słuchu i czujności nie miało to szczególnego znaczenia), zadowolony, że ten ufał mu na tyle, by się nie obudzić. Podstawą odpowiednio funkcjonującego stada było w końcu zaufanie.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić, ale w końcu poszedł do kuchni i przygotował im obu śniadanie. A gdy już wszystko stało na stoliku do kawy — daleko od kanapy, na wszelki wypadek — usadowił się wygodnie na Dereku, siadając okrakiem na jego udach. Zawisł nad jego twarzą wyszczerzony. Naprawdę był pod wrażeniem, że wilkołak jeszcze się nie obudził.

Poprzedniego wieczoru Stiles zdążył wziąć prysznic i zasnąć nim Derek przyniósł mu ciuchy na przebranie do spania. Kiedy wszedł po schodach do góry, mężczyzna leżał na środku łóżka w koszulce i bokserkach, ze stopami zakopanymi w kołdrę. Przykrył go dokładnie, schował zapasową koszulkę do szafy i wrócił z powrotem na dół.

Całą noc jak zwykle spędził przed komputerem, pracując. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wzeszło słońce, zrobił się ranek i oddech Stilesa uległ zmianie. Szybko zamknął i odłożył komputer na podłogę, po czym zdjął narzutę z kanapy i się nią z grubsza przykrył, kładąc się na plecach. Zamknął oczy.

Derek nie sypiał zbyt wiele, o czym Stiles nie musiał wiedzieć. Dodatkowo dzisiaj wilkołak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by drugi mężczyzna zrezygnował z przeprowadzki, a mógłby podjąć taką decyzję, jakby doszedł do wniosku, że alfa nie spał, bo jego łóżko było zajęte.

Wobec tego Derek postanowił udawać śpiącego wilkołaka tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Kiedy zamknął oczy i ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie, poczuł ogarniające go zmęczenie, ale czujnie nasłuchiwał odgłosów Stilesa z góry, jego krzątania się w kuchni oraz w łazience. Cały czas z zamkniętymi oczami leżał dalej na kanapie i czekał na jego ruch. Dochodził do niego zapach jedzenia i, o dziwo, nie było czuć żadnej spalenizny.

Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak usiądzie na nim okrakiem. Absolutnie się tego nie spodziewał. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą uśmiechniętą twarz Stilesa.

— No dzień dobry, przystojniaku — przywitał się Stiles radośnie, pocierając policzkiem o policzek Dereka. Dla niego nie znaczyło to może wiele, ale wiedział, że dla wilkołaka sporo. A przez to i sam gest nabierał znaczenia dla niego. — Wyspałeś się, alfo?

Przez ułamek sekundy oczy Dereka błysnęły na czerwono na sformułowanie, którego użył Stiles, po czym wilkołak podniósł się, spychając go częściowo z siebie. Przeciągnął się i ziewnął w bardzo teatralny sposób.

— Powiedzmy. — Rozejrzał się po pokoju, dostrzegając tacę z przygotowanym jedzeniem. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

— No wiesz co? Ja ci robię dobre śniadanko na dzień dobry, miło cię witam, a ty mnie tak traktujesz? — prychnął Stiles, unosząc się na łokciach, a potem zwlókł się z Dereka i usiadł obok. — Niedobra seksowna bestia, a fe!

— Ile razy już ci mówiłem, żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał? — warknął Derek, podnosząc się z kanapy. Stiles regularnie wymyślał dla niego różnego rodzaju przezwiska, począwszy od oczywistego _wilczka_ , poprzez _wilka marudę_ , a skończywszy na _seksownej bestii_.

— Ale ty _jesteś_ seksowną bestią. Jesteś _seksowny_ oraz jesteś _bestią_ , czyli — _seksowną bestią_. — Przewrócił oczami Stiles. — Wolisz, żebym mówił ci „ _wilczur_ ”? — Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział po polsku.

— Jestem przekonany, że to coś obraźliwego, więc nie — burknął Derek.

— Co?! Absolutnie nie! To tylko taki duży wilk… albo rasa psa. Może oba? — zastanowił się chwilę Stiles. — W każdym razie duże i wilkowate.

Derek przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie i marszcząc brwi. Westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami, po czym skinął głową w stronę tacy z jedzeniem.

— To gdzie moje jedzenie?

— Tutaj. — Stiles wskazał dłonią całą górę jedzenia na tacy. — Duży wilkołaczek dostaje dużo jedzenia, a mały człowieczek mało. — Sięgnął po własny talerz z jedzeniem. — Proste i logiczne. — Puścił mu oczko.

Derek bez słowa zrzucił jedną trzecią zawartości swojego talerza na talerz Stilesa, po czym przystąpił do jedzenia.

— Ale ja tyle nie zjem — jęknął Stiles, całkowicie szczerze. — Mój żołądek zszedłby z szoku — zażartował, chociaż nie było mu do śmiechu.

Chłopak z Beacon Hills, który mógł zjeść cztery pizze i po pół godzinie znów być głodnym, już dawno znikł. Teraz był Stiles, który po każdym posiłku z watahą bał się, że żołądek mu pęknie i czasem nawet płakał z bólu czy wbrew własnej woli zwracał wszystko. Bo na co dzień jadł mało, bardzo mało i jego organizm nie był przyzwyczajony.

— Zmarnuje się… — westchnął, ale zaczął powolutku jeść.

— Zjedz tyle, ile dasz radę — odezwał się Derek pomimo pełnych ust.

Miał pełną świadomość tego, jak bardzo Stiles był chudy, zbyt chudy. Nie zamierzał jednak zmuszać go do jedzenia, by nie zniechęcić go do przeprowadzki. Mógł jedynie liczyć na to, że pełna lodówka i wspólne spożywanie posiłków skłonią go do lepszego odżywiania.

Nie skomentował tego, że Stiles zostawił część śniadania. Po prostu zabrał jego talerz i pochłonął wszystko, co na nim zostało. Potem wstawił naczynia do zmywarki i przygotował składniki na kanapki.

— Jeszcze ci mało? — zażartował Stiles, idąc za nim. Czuł się niemal ociężały od tego, ile zjadł, ale nie przesadził, więc była to tylko miła odmiana od „styknie”.

— O której musisz być na uczelni?

Derek zignorował jego pytanie, posyłając mu tylko krótkie, zirytowane spojrzenie i zawinął kanapki w folię, a potem włożył je do papierowej torebki. Dorzucił do niej również jabłko i banana.

— Um… po dziesiątej, maks dziesiąta dwadzieścia, czemu pytasz? — Stiles uważnie przypatrywał się temu, co robił Derek. — Co robisz? — Przekrzywił głowę.

— Drugie śniadanie. — Derek nalał sobie kawy z ekspresu i zerknął na zegarek. Było po dziewiątej. — Chcesz wjechać jeszcze do siebie czy od razu na uczelnię?

— Do siebie, ale… nie rozumiem, po co ci drugie śniadanie? — Stiles wciąż był mocno zdezorientowany. — Przecież dzisiaj pracujesz tylko w domu?

Wilkołak ochlapał twarz zimną wodą nad zlewem w kuchni, unikając odpowiedzi. Podał torebkę Stilesowi, posyłając mu wymowne spojrzenie.

— Że c-co… chyba żartujesz. — Stiles aż nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. — Tego jest za dużo. O wiele. Przecież ja nie jadam drugich śniadań, Derek, marnujesz jedzenie…

— Zjedz tyle, ile dasz radę — powtórzył Derek, zmierzając w stronę łazienki, żeby umyć zęby. Stiles westchnął, kręcąc głową.

— A co z resztą? — Stiles podążył za Derekiem do łazienki. — Tam nie mam wiecznie głodnych wilkołaków. To znaczy mam Jacksona, ale on jest wilkiem strojnisiem, dba o linię i takie tam… Poza tym on by po mnie nie zjadł. Przecież _nie wyrzucę_ jedzenia, kiedy biedne dzieci w Afryce _głodują_. Co tam Afryka. Dzieci głodują _w tym kraju_. W tym _mieście_ nawet, serio, lepiej dawaj swoje jedzenie im, na pewno znajdziesz jakąś biedną, zabiedzoną, zbyt chudą i kościstą sierotę, która chętnie przygarnie twoje jedzenie, po co _marnować_ je na mnie, jeśli ja go nie zjem? Ja nie jem dużo, tylko śniadania właściwie, nie potrzebuję więcej, więc naprawdę nie warto dawać mi drugich śniadań, jeśli to pierwsze bardziej niż wystarczy mi na cały dzień i w ogóle, to jak już bardzo chcesz karmić swoją watahę czy coś innego, to wystarczy mi tylko jabłko, serio wilczku, nie przesadzajmy…

Słuchając tego monologu, Derek mył zęby i obserwował go spod zmarszczonych brwi, zadowolony, że nie mógł nic powiedzieć, bo musiałby ugryźć się w język. Kiedy skończył, Stiles akurat przestał mówić.

— To tylko dwie kanapki, Stiles.

— I jabłko, i banan! — zaprzeczył Stiles, kontynuując swój słowotok: — Przecież ja na takim bananie mógłbym przeżyć _cały dzień_ , ja na takich bananach _przeżywałem_ całe dnie! Nie zmuszaj mnie do patrzenia smętnie na to jedzenie przez cały dzień, przecież ja się złamię i je zjem, i potem będzie mnie bolał brzuch albo _gorzej_ i co, i to będzie tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina, taką jesteś paskudą, marudny wilku, to nie może być tak, że ty mi dajesz jedzenie, kiedy ja nie chcę i nie potrzebuję jedzenia, kiedy dzieci w Afryce _głodują_ i o tym już chyba mówiłem, więc powiedzmy, że dzieci w Europie głodują, bo _wszędzie_ głodują jakieś dzieci i nie tylko dzieci, i oni bardziej zasługują na twoje jedzenie. — Wziął głęboki oddech, bo wbrew obiegowej opinii czasem oddychał.

— Wspieram fundację, która zajmuje się potrzebującymi dziećmi w Nowym Jorku. — Derek starał się panować nad swoim głosem. Chciał pomóc Stilesowi i przygotować mu jedzenie, by chłopak nie głodował, ale jego gwałtowny protest uzmysłowił mu, że to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł.

Nie chciał nawet myśleć o implikacjach związanych z tym, że Stiles potrafił zjeść tylko jednego banana przez cały dzień. Ani o pozostałych nawykach żywieniowych, o których wspomniał.

— I bardzo dobrze, że wspierasz!

Góra torebki, którą Derek wcisnął Stilesowi była już całkowicie pomiętolona z nerwów. Bo on bardzo nie lubił marnować jedzenia. Nie żeby w ostatnim czasie miał możliwość marnowania jedzenia, ale nigdy nie lubił. A sama świadomość tego, że musiałby zjeść jeszcze dwie kanapki, banana i jabłko, przyprawiała go o mdłości… chociaż powinien zdążyć pojechać do siebie, to będzie mógł schować kanapki do lodówki i wszystko zjeść jutro? Tak. Dokładnie. To był dobry plan.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Jedzenie się nie popsuje, a jemu nie pęknie żołądek.

— Stiles — powiedział stanowczym tonem Derek, obserwując jak zmieniają się emocje na twarzy chłopaka. — Jeśli nie chcesz, to mi to po prostu oddaj. Nie zmarnuje się — obiecał, patrząc mu w oczy. — Nie będę cię przecież do niczego zmuszał.

Serce bolało go na myśl, jak bardzo Stiles przeżywał to jedzenie i jak beznadziejnie dotychczas się odżywiał.

— W porządku, przepraszam, to było nieuprzejme… dziękuję, że się troszczysz, alfo, ale naprawdę nie potrzebuję tak dużo jedzenia. — Stiles westchnął. — Dzięki tobie będę miał na jutro, także dziękuję. — Puścił mu oczko i przytulił go krótko.

Derek nie zdążył nawet dobrze zauważyć, że Stiles go przytulił, a co dopiero odwzajemnić uścisk, bo ten zdążył się już od niego odsunąć.

— To za ile wychodzimy?

— Wychodzimy? — zdziwił się Stiles. — W sensie... razem? Dlaczego?

Derek spojrzał na niego z mieszanką politowania i rozczulenia.

— Zawiozę cię na uczelnię. — Derek nie rozumiał zdziwienia Stilesa.

— Y… Ok?

— I do domu — dodał. — Ok?

Stiles pokiwał powoli głową i kilka minut później siedzieli już w samochodzie. Przez jakiś czas panowała między cisza.

— A, odnośnie tego przeprowadzania się… — zaczął niepewnie Stiles, drapiąc się w kark. — To… ile wynosi twój czynsz? I cała reszta?

Derek uniósł brwi, zdziwiony, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. Szczerze mówiąc jednym z powodów, dla których nie chciał zniechęcić Stilesa do przeprowadzki, był fakt, że ten nie musiałby u niego płacić za czynsz. Jedno krótkie spojrzenie na drugiego mężczyznę zniechęciło go jednak do tej propozycji. Jeśli nie pozwoliłby mu dorzucić się do opłat, ten na pewno zrezygnowałby z przeprowadzki. I pewnie już więcej nie poprosiłby go o pomoc, bo odebrałby ją jako litość.

— Umm — zawahał się, szukając jakiegoś sensownego rozwiązania, w którym mógłby pomóc Stilesowi bez jego wiedzy. — Mam ustawiony stały przelew, więc nawet nie wiem dokładnie. — Dereka ucieszył brak nadludzkiego słuchu u mężczyzny, bo dzięki temu ten nie usłyszał kłamstwa. — Sprawdzę i dam ci znać?

— Jasne. — Stiles uśmiechnął się promiennie, choć w trochę wymuszony sposób. Nie mógł powstrzymać gorzkiej myśli: _to musi być miłe nie wiedzieć, ile się płaci za życie, bo to nie ma znaczenia_. Kiedy dojechali, Derek nie tylko zaparkował samochód i wyłączył silnik, ale również wysiadł i poszedł za mężczyzną.

Stiles zdziwił się, kiedy Derek podążył za nim. Ale jak mógłby logicznie wytłumaczyć alfie stada, że nie chciał go w swoim mieszkaniu? Do tej pory z całej watahy tylko Lydia kiedykolwiek weszła do środka. Nie podobało jej się i bardzo uważała, żeby przypadkiem nie dotknąć nawet jego sofy (znalezionej na śmietniku), ale łączyło ich pewnego rodzaju przymierze jedynych ludzi (lub prawie-ludzi) w nowojorskiej części stada.

Nie podzielali opinii wilkołaków, że w stadzie wszystko było wspólne i chcieli zachować swoją niezależność. Do tego kobieta wydawała się też całkowicie rozumieć jego potrzebę posiadania własnej przestrzeni. Tylko dlatego przestała naciskać na przeprowadzkę do niej i Jacksona i tylko dlatego nie doniosła na niego alfom.

Chociaż może by to zrobiła, gdyby zobaczyła jego żebra. Skoro nawet jeden z jego kochanków tym groził. (Między innymi dlatego Stiles przestał uprawiać seks. Nie miał z kim, bo nawet jednonocne przygody potrafiły przyczepić się do tego, że za mało jadał. A to kompletnie nie ich sprawa).

Jego mieszkanie było taką małą klitką na trzecim piętrze. Cała kamienica należała do stetryczałego starego dziada, który był miły dla swoich lokatorów dopóty, dopóki nie zgłaszali mu żadnej awarii. Chociaż jeśli ktoś próbował coś takiego robić, to albo urodził się wczoraj albo potrzebował pomocy psychiatry.

Budynek się sypał. _Oczywiście_ , że właściciel był świadomy niedziałających pryszniców na drugim piętrze i zawsze przepalonej żarówki na trzecim. A że kran ci w mieszkaniu nie działał? Skorzystaj z tego na korytarzu i nie denerwuj faceta, bo jeszcze wszystkim odetnie wieczorem prąd, bo „instalacja musi odpocząć”.

Większość mieszkańców kamienicy albo przebywała w kraju nielegalnie, albo była w inny sposób wyjęta spod prawa. Więc nikomu nawet nie przyszło na myśl, by gdzieś zgłosić ten budynek. Poza tym, czynsz wynosił naprawdę śmieszne grosze. Coś za coś.

Stając przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania, obok których stał jego biedny, zgwałcony fikus w uszczerbionej doniczce, Stiles się zawiesił.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Derek obserwował go przed drzwiami mieszkania z kluczem w dłoni. Na jego twarzy pojawiały się różne emocje, ale wilkołak nie potrafił ich zinterpretować.

— Stiles? — Dotknął dłonią jego ramienia.

— Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Wiesz, o biednym Markusie. — Wskazał głową fikusa. Odetchnął głęboko i otworzył drzwi.

— A on nie ma na imię Pan Kwiatosław? — Derek uniósł brwi.

— Chyba nie myślałeś, że ma tylko nazwisko? — zaśmiał się Stiles, wchodząc do środka.

Mieszkanie wyglądało tak, jak Derek spodziewał się po stanie klatki schodowej, a nawet zaskakująco lepiej. W powietrzu czuł zapach środków odkażających oraz przeciwgrzybiczych; podłoga, wykładzina, ściany i szafki w kuchni były wyraźnie wyszorowane.

Mimo wszystko w powietrzu unosił się niepodważalny zapach trutki na szczury oraz wieloletniej pleśni, która wniknęła w strukturę budynku. Na ścianach pod sufitem i na samym suficie widniały ciemne plamy, a okna były nieszczelne.

Mieszkanie składało się z pokoju z biurkiem oraz dwóch ścian — za jedną z nich skrywało się łóżko, a za drugą, za drzwiami, prawdopodobnie toaleta, bo prysznice były komunalne, na korytarzu. Rolę kuchni pełniły dwie szafki, niewielka odrapana lodówka, dwa palniki i malutki zlew.

Zauważanie tych wszystkich szczegółów zajęło Derekowi jakieś piętnaście sekund, kiedy omiótł spojrzeniem całą widoczną przestrzeń. Mieszkanie było naprawdę malutkie i o naprawdę ekstremalnie niskim standardzie.

Derek powstrzymał rosnące w jego gardle warknięcie. Jako alfie watahy nie odpowiadało mu, że jeden z jej członków mieszkał w takich warunkach, ale nie chciał pokazać Stilesowi swojego niezadowolenia. Doskonale widział, że mężczyzna zrobił wszystko, by mieszkanie wyglądało najlepiej, jak mogło wyglądać. Panował tu ład i porządek, również w kuchni, a w powietrzu oprócz środków dezynfekujących unosił się słodki zapach odświeżacza powietrza.

Ale cóż, z takich warunków naprawdę nie dało się wycisnąć nic więcej.

Stiles szybko schował kanapki do lodówki, po chwili zastanowienia również jabłko i banana. Gdyby zostawił je na blacie, mogłoby mu je coś zjeść. Chociaż czasem podejrzewał, że przeróżne dzielące z nim mieszkanie żyjątka, miały dostęp też i tutaj.

Wyciągnął również butelkę zimnej wody, która zawsze świetnie działała na jego żołądek, jeśli jednak stawał się głodny. (Co nie zdarzało się często, ale jednak). Dopakował ją do plecaka, w którym miał już trzy puste takie butelki. Napełniał je na uczelni, bo nie był na tyle nienormalny, by ufać kranom _w tym_ budynku. Nie brakowało mu do szczęścia zatrucia pokarmowego.

— Mam wszystko. — Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, gdy schował do plecaka swój ostatni esej. — Idziemy?

— Nie weźmiesz absolutnie nic do jedzenia? — Ton Dereka bardzo przypominał ten ton alfy, którego używał, kiedy któryś z członków jego stada planował zrobić coś głupiego. — Na _cały_ dzień?

— No… ale ja _nigdy_ nic nie biorę? — Stiles wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na Dereka z oczekiwaniem, trzymając rękę na klamce. — Poważnie, zjem to jutro rano, wszystko w porządku.

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Derek podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej torebkę z kanapkami oraz banana. Schował jedną z kanapek do lodówki, a banana do torebki i podał Stilesowi.

— Proszę. — Jego głos był cichy, niemal błagalny. Nie mógł nie dbać o swoją watahę. — Chociaż spróbuj — poprosił szeptem. Stiles westchnął, ale widząc błagalne spojrzenie Dereka, zaczął mięknąć.

— A mogę tylko jabłko? — poprosił podobnym szeptem, spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty. Już w nocy zrozumiał, że jeśli chodziło o sytuację finansową, to spadł z deszczu pod rynnę. W końcu mieszkanie (ba, apartament) Dereka, kosztował na pewno o wiele, wiele więcej niż dziura Stilesa. — Proszę?

Wilkołak tylko ze smutkiem pokiwał głową, odłożył kanapkę i banana z powrotem do lodówki i przyniósł Stilesowi jabłko. Podał mu je bez słowa, nie patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. Był zrozpaczony.

— Jedziemy? — zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło.

— Jasne. — Stiles przesunął dłonią po jego przedramieniu i ścisnął go lekko za nadgarstek. — Dziękuję.

Stiles odwrócił się i poczekał na zewnątrz na Dereka, który poszedł za nim. Starał się nie analizować za bardzo tego, jak przeraźliwie zimne ręce miał drugi mężczyzna.

 

———

 

Przez następne parę dni Stiles nie miał czasu nawet na krótką rozmowę telefoniczną z kimkolwiek. Przedpołudnia spędzał na uczelni, popołudnia i noce w pracy, a pozostały czas starał się przesypiać. Tak jak dotychczas codziennie. Zwłaszcza, że po powrocie z baru zawsze był głodny, a nie mógł pozwalać sobie na dwa posiłki dziennie. Zjadał coś dopiero po obudzeniu się, a przed wyjściem z domu.

Pierwszego dnia zjadł kanapki, drugiego jabłko (trochę obite przez plecak) i banana, a trzeciego załapał się na grilla. Bo sąsiadka w pracy tylko teoretycznie oddała siedem kilo przeterminowanej kiełbasy, a praktycznie kiełbasa pojawiła się w ich kamienicy. Po krótkiej rozmowie, syn właściciela zgodził się wyciągnąć swój zardzewiały grill, pod warunkiem, że ojciec otworzy podwórze i wyrazi zgodę.

Na negocjacje został wysłany przerażający facet, którego zapewne byłoby stać, by mieszkał gdzieś indziej, ale jego kartoteka i list gończy na koncie skutecznie utrudniały relokację. Z jakiegoś powodu staruszek najbardziej lubił jego, więc stał się grill dla całej kamienicy. Stiles dawno nie widział dzieciaków tak szczęśliwych. Wtedy też zgadał się z sąsiadem z sutereny, dziewiętnastolatkiem, który dwa lata temu uciekł od nienormalnych rodziców, a obecnie zarabiał na utrzymanie swoim ciałem. Ten zgodził się od niego kupić jego ukochaną, zdobyczną (musiał wygrać w kapsle z dwoma innymi menelami!) żółtą sofę.

W czwartek rano zjadł kiełbaskę, która mu się ostała, a po powrocie z pracy zapukał do sąsiada. Z uwagi na charakter kamienicy, znoszenie sofy w środku nocy nie stanowiło problemu, dlatego właśnie wtedy się za to zabrali.

I kiedy znieśli ją już do piwnicy, po tych cholernie wąskich schodach — Stiles dwa razy prawie się zabił, sąsiad prawie też, od razu na nią upadli, oddychając z ulgą.

— Dobra, samo z siebie się nie przeprowadzi, idę się pakować.

 Stiles podniósł się z sofy. Więcej nie pamiętał, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie i zemdlał.

Ocknął się w karetce, a potem w szpitalu słuchał obudzonej w środku nocy Lydii, która przez łzy przepraszała go za to, że pozwoliła mu mieszkać samemu. A potem zwyzywała od idiotów. I jeszcze raz przeprosiła. A potem zwyzywała jeszcze bardziej i dała wykład na temat tego, że stado to rodzina, a rodzina sobie pomaga i jeśli Stiles nie miał na jedzenie, to było to coś zupełnie innego niż płacenie za kogoś czynszu.

Obiecała jednak nie mówić reszcie, zwłaszcza Derekowi, jak bardzo był niedożywiony, tylko, że ominął posiłek, a potem na pusty żołądek zniósł sofę. I dlatego zemdlał. Oczywiście nie bez pewnych warunków.

Miał zacząć jeść, a jeśli nie będzie go stać, to miał zadzwonić do niej, bo ona nie lubiła jeść sama. Nawet nie chciała słyszeć o oddaniu jej pieniędzy za tę dzisiejszą interwencję medyczną. Będzie go regularnie kontrolowała, czy jadał wystarczająco dużo. I jeśli nie będzie usatysfakcjonowana, to naśle na niego nie tylko Dereka czy Scotta, a Melissę i Allison.

A jak nie będzie potrafił o siebie dbać, nawet mieszkając z Derekiem, to choćby go miała za fraki osobiście zaciągnąć, zamieszka z nią i Jacksonem i będzie kontrolowany jak małe dzidzi.

Jej słowa, nie jego.

W końcu sobie poszła, każąc mu się przespać i uprzedziła go, że jeśli rano nie znajdzie jego tyłka na tym oto łóżku, to gorzko tego pożałuje. Nie pozostało mu nic innego niż spełnić rozkaz i pójść spać, chociaż nie przyszło mu to z łatwością.

Po tygodniu braku kontaktu ze strony Stilesa, w piątek nad ranem do Dereka zadzwoniła Lydia. Wilkołak nie spał, więc odebrał telefon nim skończył brzmieć pierwszy sygnał.

Dowiedział się od niej o stanie zdrowia Stilesa i ustalili plan działania na najbliższe godziny. W trakcie rozmowy Derek nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca, czując jak paraliżował go strach i atakowały mdłości.

— Lydia — syknął podczas rozmowy, przyciskając mocno telefon do ucha. — Ile Stiles płaci za mieszkanie?

Dopiero wtedy zauważył ból w drugiej ręce i po chwili spostrzegł, że w złości wyciągnął szpony, które niemal na wylot przebiły jego dłoń. Schował je i przez moment obserwował, jak rany powoli się goiły.

Po uzyskaniu informacji od Lydii, Derek doskonale wiedział, co teraz należało zrobić.

Kiedy skończyli rozmawiać, Derek wziął szybki prysznic i się ubrał, po czym pojechał po Lydię i razem udali się do mieszkania Stilesa po jego rzeczy. W nocy kobieta obiecała przywieźć mu coś do przebrania się i mężczyzna dał jej klucze.

Załatwili wszystko, co mieli i kilka godzin później Derek odstawił ją z powrotem do domu i pojechał do szpitala, by dowiedzieć się, czy Stiles mógł już zostać wypisany. Na miejscu lekarz poinformował go, że mężczyzna trafił do nich przez omdlenie; był skrajnie niedożywiony i wycieńczony. Miał zaawansowaną anemię, słabą skórę oraz włosy. Wilkołak o tym wiedział, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie spodziewał się, jak bardzo było źle. Otrzymał podstawowe wytyczne żywieniowe, których człowiek musiał bezwzględnie zacząć przestrzegać, a alfa powinien go pod tym względem pilnować.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy z lekarzem, wyszedł na moment przed szpital i wybił kilka dziur w ścianie budynku obok, po czym schował zakrwawione ręce do kieszeni kurtki i poszedł po Stilesa.

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Stiles spodziewał się pielęgniarki albo lekarza przypałętujących się do któregoś z trzech dzielących z nim salę pacjentów. Na pewno nie Dereka.

— Lydia się wygadała? — westchnął, opadając na łóżko zrezygnowany. Dzisiaj przeszedł już kilka badań, w tym ewaluację psychiatryczną na wypadek, gdyby jednak miał anoreksję. Co prawda psychiatra szybko stwierdził, że nie, po prostu był spłukany, ale sama rozmowa nie należała do lekkich.

I czuł się cholernie zmęczony. Według lekarza jego organizm w końcu dawał mu w kość za zaniedbywanie go. Zarówno pod względem pożywienia, jak i wysypiania się. Wiedział oczywiście, że takie zachowanie nie należało do zdrowych, ale co miał zrobić, skoro nie było go stać na życie?

Zrezygnowany i zmęczony nawet nie zauważył, jak głowy innych pacjentów odwróciły się w stronę drzwi i dwóch z nich zmierzyło Dereka głodnym spojrzeniem. Nie zauważył też jego zdenerwowania i smutku, i własnej rezygnacji. A szkoda.

— Możesz dzisiaj zostać wypisany.

Derek stanął obok łóżka Stilesa. Palcami nerwowo przejeżdżał po krawędzi kołdry, unikając jego spojrzenia. Serce waliło mu jak dzwon ze stresu o członka watahy i przyjaciela; nie potrafił pokonać mdlącego uczucia, że go zawiódł; czuł się odpowiedzialny za stan zdrowia swojego człowieka.

— Zawiozę cię do domu. Przywiozłem ci coś na przebranie.

Podał mu torbę, patrząc niepewnie na prawie pełny talerz po niedojedzonym obiedzie Stilesa, który stał na stoliku obok łóżka. Zrobiło mu się słabo.

— Yhm, dziękuję. — Stiles zsunął się z łóżka, po czym wstał. Odebrał od Dereka torbę. — To zaraz wrócę i w ogóle.

Wyszedł z sali, od razu kierując się do łazienki, gdzie trzy razy upewnił się, że dobrze zamknął drzwi. A dopiero potem szybko się przebrał, ciągle zerkając w stronę wejścia. Potem wrócił do Dereka.

— To… co teraz?

— Zawiozę cię do domu — powtórzył wilkołak, biorąc od niego z powrotem torbę i zarzucając ją sobie na ramię. Drugim ramieniem objął delikatnie Stilesa, starając się nie naruszać jego strefy komfortu i dać mu dostatecznie dużo czasu na protest, a jednocześnie oferując wsparcie. Rzucając krótkie _do widzenia_ pozostałym osobom na sali, wyprowadził go stamtąd i zaprowadził do rejestracji.

Stiles z uśmiechem podpisał wszystko, co miał podpisać, krzywiąc się lekko na widok Lydii wpisanej w miejscu płatnika, ale nie odważył się tego zmienić. Zabiłaby go, w sposób bardzo długi, bolesny i niefajny. Pozwolił wyprowadzić się ze szpitala, a w samochodzie przylgnął do szyby i zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się tylko nad tym, czy w budynku będzie ciepła woda i czy zdąży wziąć prysznic przed pracą.

Pozwolił sobie odlecieć. Chociaż nie zasnął, to był tego bardzo bliski. Przez całą drogę Derek obserwował go kątem oka, wykorzystując każde światła, korek i pustą drogę do tego, by mu się przyjrzeć.

Zwrócił uwagę na chude nadgarstki i cienką skórę na szyi. Na bardzo krótkie włosy, które prawdopodobnie po prostu nie rosły, bo w jego mieszkaniu nie widział elektrycznej maszynki do golenia; Stiles na pewno nie chodziłby do fryzjera po coś takiego, a Lydia nie wspominała o tym, żeby to ona go strzygła. Zauważył ciemnofioletowe półksiężyce pod jego oczami, które tylko podkreślały bladość jego twarzy, a do tego jego wzrok kilkukrotnie padł na krótkie, połamane i rozwarstwione paznokcie.

Nim dojechali na miejsce, Derek ściskał kierownicę tak mocno, że przez moment obawiał się jej połamania. Zmusił się do tego, by rozluźnić jedną rękę i ostrożnie położył ją na ramieniu Stilesa, kiedy byli na skrzyżowaniu niedaleko celu.

— Jesteśmy.

Stiles otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się zdziwiony.

— Dlaczego przyjechaliśmy do ciebie? — Potarł oczy. A potem jego wzrok padł na ręce Dereka. — I dlaczego dalej masz poranione dłonie? — Po chwili zastanowienia dodał: — Skąd w ogóle te rany? Coś ci się stało?

— Przywiozłem cię do domu. — Wilkołak odwrócił wzrok i zabrał dłoń z ramienia Stilesa. Zignorował jego drugie pytanie, próbując w międzyczasie uleczyć poranione ręce. Po chwili zapaliło się zielone światło, więc ruszył, po kilkudziesięciu metrach ustawiając się do wjazdu na parking podziemny.

— Ale dlaczego do swojego domu? — Stiles spojrzał na niego. — Przecież muszę wziąć prysznic, przebrać się w coś odpowiedniego do pracy w barze… spóźnię się, „ _wilczur”_ no, czemu? — dodał, znów nazywając Dereka po polsku.

— Nie ma takiej opcji, żebyś poszedł dzisiaj do pracy — warknął Derek, wjeżdżając do hali garażowej. Kiedy zaparkował samochód, przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na swoje dłonie, które cały czas nie chciały się goić, potem schował je pod kurtkę, zakładając ręce na piersi i rzucił Stilesowi krótkie, niepewne spojrzenie. — Rozmawialiśmy o przeprowadzce w weekend — powiedział bardzo niepewnie i zawiesił głos.

— No tak… ale nawet nie skończyłem się pakować, więc co z moimi rzeczami? — zapytał Stiles. — I idę do pracy. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, żeby nie pójść, bo to jak złożenie rezygnacji.

— Chodź ze mną. — Derek na razie zignorował kwestię pracy. Miał nadzieję, że Stiles da sobie wytłumaczyć, jak niebezpieczny w jego stanie był powrót tego dnia do baru.

— Nie. — Stiles założył rękę na rękę i usiadł stanowczo na siedzeniu pasażera. — Nie możesz odpowiadać na co trzecie moje pytanie. Co ci się stało, dlaczego się nie leczysz i co z moimi rzeczami?

Wilkołak wykrzywił twarz, jakby go coś zabolało, i jeszcze mocniej objął się ramionami, starając się jak najbardziej ukryć swoje dłonie. Po dłuższej chwili, nie patrząc na Stilesa, wziął głęboki oddech.

— Możliwe, że uderzyłem w ścianę, kiedy się dowiedziałem, w jak kiepskim jesteś stanie. — Skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. — I prawdopodobnie nie leczę się, ponieważ mój wilk skupia swoją energię na martwieniu się o członka watahy. — Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i zacisnął na chwilę oczy. Teraz ta trudniejsza część. — Twoje rzeczy są już przygotowane u mnie.

— S-spakowałeś mnie? — Z trudem wykrztusił Stiles. — Ale…

— Lydia pomogła mi wszystko zapakować, ja tylko nosiłem do samochodu i z samochodu, nie chciałem naruszać twojej prywatności, więc na razie nic nie jest wypakowane, ale mieszkanie jest już przygotowane na twoją przeprowadzkę. — Wyraźnie zdenerwowany Derek wydusił wszystko jednym tchem.

— No dobrze, chodźmy. Tutaj przynajmniej na pewno jest ciepła woda. — Stiles westchnął, odpiął pasy i wyszedł z samochodu. — I przestań się martwić, nic mi nie jest. Po prostu nie powinienem był przenosić tej sofy i tyle. Ale tak to przecież zjadłem więcej niż zwykle. — Przewrócił oczami. — Nawet dzisiaj rano ledwo byłem głodny!

— Rozmawiałem z lekarzem. — Derek podążył za nim, mając nikłą nadzieję, że może Stiles nie usłyszy jego cichego głosu.

— Och. — Stiles zatrzymał się wpół kroku. — Um… to nie tak, że się głodzę! Przeszedłem tę całą rozmowę z ich psychiatrą i gościu ci potwierdzi, że nie mam anoreksji ani innych zaburzeń. Po prostu mało jem. Już się odzwyczaiłem i nawet jakbym chciał, to ciężko byłoby mi jeść więcej. Pamiętasz, jaki miałem problem ze śniadaniem, tak? Więc ten, to nie tak, że się głodzę i trzeba interweniować, po prostu mało jem, bo hej, ledwo mi starcza na czynsz, ale sobie radzę i żyję, i nie umieram, i w ogóle nie trzeba robić mi interwencji i wysyłać na jakieś leczenia. Tak?

Derek spojrzał Stilesowi w oczy i po prostu pokiwał głową, przyjmując jego słowa. Wiedział, że chłopak nie cierpiał na żadne zaburzenia żywieniowe, tylko po prostu bardzo źle się odżywiał ze względu na brak funduszy. Ale to wcale nie ułatwiało sytuacji, ponieważ _żyję i nie umieram_ to nie był stan, którego chciałby dla członka swojej watahy. Nic jednak nie powiedział, nie chcąc przytłoczyć go swoją troską.

W milczeniu wjechali windą na piętro Dereka, po czym wilkołak wpuścił Stilesa przed sobą do środka.

— Twoje rzeczy są na górze. — Wskazał mu schody na antresolę. Sam udał się do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać lekkostrawny obiad. Stiles prawdopodobnie nie będzie głodny i najpewniej będzie to tłumaczył kroplówkami, ale nie zaszkodziło mieć czegoś w zanadrzu.

Na górze Stiles szybko znalazł odpowiednie ubrania, a potem poszedł do łazienki i tam niemal zajęczał z rozkoszy. Uwielbiał porządne prysznice, a ich komunalna łazienka w kamienicy pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

Jednak stojąc pod ciepłą wodą nie czuł się wcale dużo lepiej niż wcześniej. Wciąż ciążyły mu zarówno słowa lekarza, jak i sama świadomość tego, że wydała się tajemnica jego niedożywienia. Na dodatek uderzył w niego cały stres związany z przeprowadzką, konkretnie z tym ile _teraz_ będzie płacił.

W pewnym momencie po prostu wyszedł spod wody i uklęknął przed ubikacją, szybko zwracając całą zawartość swojego żołądka. W końcu nie miał tego wiele. Ale potem dalej się męczył, gdy jego organizm jeszcze kilkukrotnie chciał coś zwrócić, ale nie miał już czego.

Kiedy sądził, że już się uspokoiło, pozbierał się i wyszorował dwa razy zęby, by nie śmierdzieć Derekowi, a potem łakom w pracy.

Kiedy Derek usłyszał odgłosy wymiotowania dobiegające z łazienki, pochował praktycznie wszystkie składniki, które miał przygotowane na dzisiejszy obiad. W zamian ugotował po prostu biały ryż i przygotował herbatę z melisą, która czekała na Stilesa, kiedy ten zszedł z góry.

Po zejściu z antresoli, Stiles podszedł do Dereka i przytulił się bardzo lekko do jego pleców, opierając policzek obok jego i lekko pocierając. Od razu się odsunął.

— Dziękuję, wrócę o czwartej. Postaram się być cicho, no ale słuch wilkołaka i tak dalej…

— Nie idziesz dzisiaj do pracy. — Derek obrócił się w jego stronę niemal natychmiast i błysnął czerwonymi oczami, robiąc ostrzegawczy krok w jego stronę.

— Ja nie mam fajnej, cieplutkiej posadki, Derek. Jeśli nie pójdę, to mogę się tam już więcej nie pokazywać. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na utratę pracy!

Derek podał mu kubek z parującą herbatą z melisy i odsunął się.

— Pójdę z nim porozmawiać jako alfa twojej watahy. — Derek zacisnął usta stanowczo, cały czas patrząc Stilesowi w oczy.

— Derek… — jęknął Stiles. Teraz nie miał za bardzo jak negocjować, bo jego szef faktycznie był wilkołakiem, więc Derek mógł faktycznie coś ugrać. No, a jeśli będzie protestował, to tak jakby podważał autorytet swojego alfy. A to robił tylko w sytuacjach zagrożenia życia. Chociaż… Ugh. — Proszę?

— Stiles, nie. — Derek pokręcił głową. — Musisz mieć chociaż jeden dzień odpoczynku. To nie mój wymysł, tylko zalecenia lekarza.

— Ale jak stracę pracę, to tylko twoja wina. — Stiles odebrał kubek z nadąsanym prychnięciem. Powąchał go i zmarszczył brwi. Derek mimowolnie się skrzywił i poczuł mentalne kopnięcie, które zaserwował mu jego wilk. Już dostatecznie dużo rzeczy związanych ze Stilesem zrobił źle i o dostatecznie dużo rzeczy już się obwiniał.

— Co dodałeś do tej herbaty?

— Melisę — odpowiedział Derek, zdziwiony.

— Jestem uczulony na melisę.

Stiles oddał mu kubek z westchnieniem, a wilk zaserwował mu kolejnego kopniaka. Aż skrzywił się, odbierając naczynie i wylewając jego zawartość do zlewu.

Nie tylko nie wiedział o głodowaniu członka swojego stada ani o tym, że nie starczało mu na zaspokojenie najbardziej podstawowych potrzeb. Teraz jeszcze wyszedł na jaw jego brak wiedzy na temat czegoś tak ważnego jak alergia.

 Z licealnych czasów Stilesa pamiętał, jak kiedyś rozmawiali ze Scottem i Isaakiem o uczuleniach i ten wspominał o alergii na jakieś zioła... Jako alfa, Derek powinien mieć takie rzeczy w małym palcu i zawsze o nich pamiętać.

Postawił sobie za punkt honoru poznanie alergii i nietolerancji pokarmowych wszystkich członków swojego stada, począwszy od Stilesa.

— Mięta może być? — zapytał słabo, nie patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę i wstawiając ponownie wodę na herbatę. W międzyczasie wyłączył palnik pod garnkiem z ryżem i przelał torebkę zimną wodą, po czym jej zawartość wysypał do miski. Po chwili spojrzał na Stilesa ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Możesz jeść ryż?

— Uwielbiam miętę. — Stiles również nie patrzył na Dereka, tylko gdzieś na podłogę. — Pójdę się przebrać, nie przepadam za tymi ubraniami. — Uciekł na górę do sypialni Dereka, ignorując drugie pytanie.

Tym razem poświęcił więcej czasu, by przyjrzeć się otoczeniu. Pudełka z jego rzeczami, całe kilka, czekały na niego grzecznie obok łóżka. Jedno rozwalone, bo już wygrzebał z niego to, co miał na sobie w tej chwili. Czego swoją drogą szybko się pozbył, bo naprawdę nie lubił tych ubrań. Te i jeszcze kilka innych kojarzyło mu się tylko i wyłącznie z pracą.

Widząc miejsce w otwartej szafie, uznał, że najwyraźniej Derek zrobił je dla niego. Nie chcąc bardziej go denerwować, poukładał tam swoje ubrania. Założył nie tylko swój ulubiony dres, ale też tę samą bluzę, co ostatnio. Była ciepła, a jego wciąż przechodziły zimne dreszcze, a do tego gruba, więc nawet jeśli alfa chciałby go przytulić, to by mu to nie przeszkadzało. Bo wbrew pozorom uwielbiał się przytulać i tęsknił za kontaktem fizycznym ze swoim stadem. Tylko nie chciał, by czuli, jak cholernie schudł.

Bluzę znalazł w tym samym miejscu i od razu ją na siebie wciągnął. _Trochę_ na nim wisiała, ale co z tego. Ignorując resztę pudełek, którymi mógł zająć się jutro, zszedł znowu na dół.

Nasłuchując ruchów Stilesa na antresoli, Derek przygotował miętę i ostudził ją, by nadawała się od razu do picia. W międzyczasie zdążył wypić dwie kawy, próbując zapanować nad drżeniem rąk.

Kiedy Stiles pojawił się na dole, Derek z uśmiechem zauważył, że znowu miał na sobie jego bluzę. Była na niego za duża, ale i tak mu pasowała. Wilk ucieszył się na ich wymieszany wspólny zapach, bo to oznaczało watahę i bezpieczeństwo.

Stiles usiadł na jednym z dwóch krzeseł przy malutkim stole w kuchni, a Derek postawił przed nim kubek z herbatą oraz miskę z ryżem i widelec. Ryżu było niewiele, bo nie chciał wywierać na nim presji i zmuszać go do jedzenia, ale miał nadzieję, że ten zje cokolwiek.

— Na uspokojenie żołądka. — Wskazał na miętę, a potem na ryż. Spojrzał na Stilesa uważnie, przypominając sobie, że ostatecznie nie dowiedział się, czy ten mógł to jeść. — Nie otruję cię tym, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że mogę jeść ryż. — Stiles przewrócił oczami. — Przecież jadłem przy tobie ryż. — Wstał, ale nie wyszedł z kuchni, tylko wyciągnął łyżkę z szuflady i z nią wrócił na miejsce. Stwierdzenie, że jadł powoli, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem.

— Lepiej, żebym zadzwonił do twojego szefa czy pojechał? — Wilkołak nalał sobie trzeci kubek kawy z ekspresu. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, za chwilę będzie musiał zaparzyć kolejny dzbanek.

— Nie wiem. Najlepiej by było, żebyś puścił mnie do pracy — westchnął Stiles, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale dwa dni temu rozwalił nasz telefon o ścianę, a tydzień temu dostawca posikał się ze strachu. Także żadna z tych opcji nie jest fajna.

— Pojadę. — Pokiwał głową Derek. — Ale ty tu zostajesz i idziesz spać. Zalecenia lekarza — dodał, w razie gdyby Stiles zamierzał protestować. Popatrzył, z jakim trudem przychodziło mu zjedzenie każdej kolejnej łyżki ryżu i spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem. — Nie jedz na siłę.

 — Przepraszam, nie jestem głodny. — Stiles od razu odsunął od siebie miskę z ryżem. — W szpitalu zjadłem całe śniadanie i trochę obiadu, obiecuję — dodał, zgodnie z prawdą. A potem spojrzał na Dereka i zadał pytanie, którego się obawiał. — To… ile ten czynsz?

Kiedy alfa mu odpowiedział, ile będzie musiał płacić miesięcznie, Stiles zmarszczył brwi i szybko wykonał w głowie stosowne obliczenia.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że płacisz za _to_ mieszkanie mniej niż dwa razy tyle, co ja za tamtą _ruderę_?

— Jest własnościowe. — Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami. — Nie mam opłaty najmu.

I chociaż jego słowa były prawdziwe, to podał mu fałszywą kwotę. Nie po to nalegał na wspólne zamieszkanie, by ten przez niego miał jeszcze większe problemy finansowe. Zamierzał więc brać od niego mniej niż ten płacił dotychczas za mieszkanie, żeby zostawić mu przestrzeń na jakiekolwiek przyjemności — jedzenie planował zapewniać mu sam.

— Niech ci będzie — westchnął ciężko Stiles. Coś mu nie pasowało, ale przecież nie miał powodu, żeby nie wierzyć Derekowi. — Wiesz, gdzie pracuję?

Derek tylko pokiwał głową twierdząco.

— To… położę się u góry. — Stiles wstał od stołu. — Powodzenia.

Poszedł do sypialni. Tam zwinął się na wierzchu pościeli w kłębek i cicho zapłakał nad tym, jak bardzo skomplikował sobie życie.

Zamiast po prostu znaleźć drugą pracę.

Był idiotą. I teraz alfa jego stada wiedział o jego niedożywieniu. I Stiles nie mógł mu wmówić inaczej, bo ten usłyszał to od cholernego _lekarza_.

Boże, czemu potrafił jedynie martwić i zawodzić wszystkich dookoła?!

Po pewnym czasie wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Lydii, by dowiedzieć się, czemu naskarżyła na niego alfie. Ta znów zwyzywała go od idiotów głosem pełnym łez i kazała mu porozmawiać z Derekiem.

Ta, jeszcze czego.

Odwrócił się na plecy i tępo gapił w sufit.

Z baru, w którym pracował Stiles, Derek wrócił niecałą godzinę później. Miał mieszane uczucia na ten temat. Z jednej strony był zadowolony, że udało mu się wynegocjować nie jeden i nie dwa, a _trzy_ dni wolnego dla mężczyzny — bardzo mu potrzebne. Jednocześnie czuł ogromne zniesmaczenie w związku z jego okropnym szefem.

Do Dereka odnosił się z szacunkiem i dystansem, ale wśród obsługi był jeden człowiek, kobieta nieco tylko młodsza od Stilinskiego. Szef, wilkołak, traktował ją jak służącą, pomiatał nią i wyzywał od najgorszych. Krew się w nim zagotowała na myśl o tym, że Stiles też był tak traktowany. Postanowił jednak nie podejmować żadnych kroków, dopóki nie uzyskał potwierdzenia ze strony samego zainteresowanego.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, na stole cały czas stała prawie pełna miska z ryżem, którą Stiles zostawił jeszcze przed jego wyjściem. Po dźwięku jego oddechu Derek wywnioskował, że mężczyzna nadal leżał na górze i odpoczywał.

Wszedł po schodach. Kiedy kulka na łóżku poruszyła się, sugerując, że Stiles jednak nie spał, Derek odezwał się cicho:

— Udało mi się wynegocjować dla ciebie trzy dni wolnego. Odpoczniesz. — Przez chwilę przyglądał się jego leżącej sylwetce z żalem.

— Świetnie.

Stiles odwrócił się na bok i znów zwinął w kłębek. Tego potrzebował, zdecydowanie. Prychnął cicho pod nosem.

— Będę na dole — szepnął Derek smutno, kiedy Stiles już się nie odezwał.

Leżąc, Stiles myślał na temat wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni czy tygodni. Oraz o tym, od jak dawna ledwo wiązał koniec z końcem, jak długo żywił się gorzej niż źle i jak bardzo zimno było mu nawet pod kołdrą i dwoma kocami.

Rozmyślał o stadzie, o swojej rodzinie. O tym, że od dzieciństwa nie prosił nikogo o pomoc w czymkolwiek i jakie uczucia wzbudzała w nim myśl, że miałby w ogóle o nią poprosić. Widział przed oczami zapłakaną Lydię, kiedy przyjechała do szpitala i wyraz twarzy Dereka, gdy ten go odbierał. I teraz, kiedy mówił mu o tym urlopie.

Przejmowali się nim, nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. Tak samo czytelne było poczucie winy, które biło od wilkołaka. Przełknął ślinę.

Przeanalizował raz jeszcze wszystkie wydarzenia oraz słowa Lydii. Tłumaczyła mu, że stado to rodzina, a rodzina sobie pomaga i czym innym była niezależność i zależność, a czym innym dbanie o swojego bliskiego. Przecież Stiles wiedział, że o bliskich należało dbać.

Mówiła mu też o instynktach łaków (chociaż po tylu latach w stadzie wiele z nich już znał), zaznaczając jak bardzo Derek potrzebował opiekować się swoim stadem. Że mógł czuć się bardzo źle, dowiadując o kondycji Stilesa, bo dbanie o swojego człowieka leżało w jego naturze. Rany na dłoniach wilkołaka tylko potwierdzały jej słowa.

Zastanowił się czy nie krzywdził swojego alfy, kiedy odmawiał przyjęcia jego pomocy. To było bardzo możliwe, skoro ten zadawał sobie ból z jego powodu…

Krzywdził też siebie samego. Już dłużej nie potrafił przed sobą ukrywać, że był w okropnym stanie. Ile jeszcze będzie w stanie tak żyć? Kiedy jego organizm się podda? Powinien o siebie zadbać…

Nie było go stać na to, by o siebie dbać.

Derek natomiast nie wiedział, ile płacił za mieszkanie, bo majątek rodziny oraz wysokie zarobki sprawiały, że nie musiał przejmować się pieniędzmi. Nigdy nie musiał i nie będzie musiał. Stiles nie skrzywdzi go, jeśli pozwoli sobie przez jakiś czas pomóc.

Niewiele pomóc. Nie chciał zostać w końcu jego utrzymankiem, to byłoby bardzo niewłaściwe i nie pasowało do niego. Wolał pracować na swoje życie, ale skoro nie mógł zarobić wystarczająco wiele…

Przygryzł wargę. Może nawet to w jakimś stopniu pomogłoby Derekowi?

Wilkołak mieszkał tutaj sam i w opinii Stilesa spotykał się ze stadem o wiele za rzadko. Najczęściej właśnie widzieli się we dwójkę i chociaż starał się zapewnić mu potrzebny kontakt i dotyk, to czy przytulenie raz w tygodniu było wystarczające dla wilkołaka, dla _alfy watahy_? Chyba nie…

Przełknął ślinę, oddychając parę razy głęboko.

Powinien pozwolić sobie na przyjęcie pomocy od Dereka. Poprosić go o tę pomoc. To będzie dobre dla nich obu.

Leżał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, czekając aż to postanowienie ułoży się w jego głowie. W końcu zdecydował się przekuć myśli w czyny i nie przejmując się gołymi stopami, zszedł na dół.

Bez słowa dołączył do Dereka na kanapie, siadając bardzo blisko i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, a poza tym nie czuł się jeszcze tak do końca gotowy.

Jednak widząc, że Derek dalej gapił się w wyłączony ekran laptopa i nic nie robił, odchrząknął.

— Co do tego jedzenia… — zaczął niepewnie. — Ja wiem, że jestem w złym stanie, wilczku.

Derek kiwnął głową jeden raz, minimalnie, prawie niedostrzegalnie, dalej nie odrywając wzroku od czarnego ekranu komputera.

— Wiem, że długo tak nie pociągnę… a ciągnę tak już od dawna — przyznał Stiles. — Więc… uch. To dla mnie trudne, ok? Ty jesteś wilkołakiem wychowanym w stadzie, w którym najważniejsze było, żeby każdy członek stada był, no wiesz. A mnie wychował samotny ojciec, który nauczył mnie, żeby liczyć na siebie. I tylko na siebie, bo przez całe życie przede wszystkim ma się siebie. Ale… jeśli chcesz. To ten. Możesz zadbać, żebym nie umarł? — Wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami. — Największe szanse na to, żebym zjadł coś wartościowego, masz rano. Już prawie dwa lata jem mało, od kilku miesięcy niemal same śniadania. Poza tymi dniami, kiedy jadłem coś z wami, to tylko śniadania. Więc tak. Przyzwyczaiłem się do posiłków rano, ok? Ale… wiem, że to za mało, więc… ugh. — Odetchnął. — Jeśli chcesz mi coś dać na uczelnię czy coś, to coś, co się nie popsuje, jeśli tego nie tknę, dobrze? Ale możesz się mną zająć, alfo. Pod tym względem — zaznaczył.

Przez kilka długich minut w pokoju panowała cisza. Derek słyszał tylko bicie własnego serca oraz przyśpieszone, nerwowe bicie serca i płytki oddech Stilesa. Po dłuższym milczeniu wziął głęboki wdech i mocno zacisnął powieki. Zwinął też dłonie w pięści i ścisnął je tak, żeby poczuć jak w miękką skórę wbijają się jego paznokcie.

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł — wydusił z siebie słabym głosem, po czym odchrząknął. — Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł… — zaczął już nieco pewniej — …powierzać mi opiekę nad tobą. Nie sprawdziłem się w tej roli dotychczas.

— Nieprawda! — oburzył się Stiles. — Derek, nie wiedziałeś. A kiedy wpadłem na, no przyznam jeden z moich gorszych, pomysłów jak zdobyć pieniądze na jedzenie, to do kogo przyszedłem po pomoc? Do ciebie. I co? Zgodziłeś się. Nie możesz się kimś opiekować, jeśli ten ktoś ci na to nie pozwala…

— Oczywiście zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby o ciebie odpowiednio zadbać. — Derek planował już listę zakupów oraz pożywnych posiłków, które mógłby przygotować. Cały czas nie rozluźnił dłoni ani nie otworzył oczu. — Cieszę się, że jakkolwiek postanowiłeś zadbać o swoje wyżywienie. I że przyszedłeś do mnie. Choć nie rozumiem czemu — dodał bardzo cicho, walcząc z atakującą go falą mdłości. Jak mógł pozwolić członkowi swojej watahy na doprowadzenie się do takiego stanu…?

— Jesteś bardzo dobrym alfą. — Stiles owinął swoją zimną dłoń wokół jego pięści. — To ja jestem uparty. Ale tego nie zmienisz.

Odstawił laptopa Dereka na stolik i z gracją godną tylko siebie samego usiadł bokiem na jego kolanach. Ułożył jedną z rąk wilkołaka na swoich barkach, chociaż dzięki grubej bluzie nie czuł się tak niekomfortowo na myśl o dotyku. Drugą złapał we własną dłoń, a głowę położył z powrotem na jego ramieniu. Miał nadzieję, że to uspokoi instynkt wilkołaka, choć szczerze mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia.

— Jesteś dobrym alfą.

Chociaż serce Stilesa nie drgnęło, więc ten na pewno nie kłamał, Derek nie potrafił do końca mu uwierzyć. Nawet jeśli mężczyzna naprawdę był pewny tego, co mówił, nie oznaczało to, że się nie mylił. Obiektywnie patrząc, wilkołak był nie tylko paskudnym alfą, to jeszcze gorszym przyjacielem.

Nie zamierzał jednak w tej chwili się z nim o to kłócić — Stiles wyraźnie potrzebował pocieszenia w postaci fizycznego kontaktu. Dlatego Derek, nie myśląc wiele, objął go jedną ręką ostrożnie w pasie, a drugą położył mu na karku, przejeżdżając palcami po jego krótkich włosach. Wtulił nos w jego szyję i bezwiednie oznaczył go swoim zapachem.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo sam tego potrzebował. Jego wataha przyjeżdżała stanowczo zbyt rzadko i zwykle nie było wtedy wiele czasu na to, by zaspokajać potrzebę prostego fizycznego kontaktu. Zresztą większość stada połączyła się już w pary (jak Erica i Boyd) albo w trójki (jak Scott, Isaac i Allison) i, choć wciąż lubili zbiorowe przytulanki, to jednak preferowali bliższy kontakt jedynie ze swoimi partnerami. Derek to rozumiał, ale tęsknił za czasami, kiedy wszyscy mieszkali w Beacon Hills i spędzali, jedno na drugim, leniwe sobotnie popołudnia na kanapie albo na trawie, zmęczeni po intensywnym treningu.

Przycisnął Stilesa mocno do siebie i wziął głęboki, drżący oddech. Ten westchnął, przymykając oczy.

— Jeśli ty jesteś złym alfą, to my jesteśmy złym stadem — stwierdził. Nie potrzeba było mieć wyostrzonych zmysłów łaka, by czuć, jak bardzo Derek pragnął kontaktu. Chociaż trudno też ukryć, jak bardzo Stiles również go potrzebował. — Lubię się przytulać — dodał, ziewając. Chciał zapewnić alfę, że wszystko było w porządku.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Derek głaskał go po włosach, wciskając nos w jego szyję i wdychając jego zapach. Ziewnął, czując ogarniające go zmęczenie.

— Co ty na to, żeby na któryś weekend zaprosić do nas całą watahę? — zaproponował, na moment odklejając się od chłopaka i gwałtownie przecierając oczy, żeby się rozbudzić.

— W porządku. — Stiles próbował przekonać samego siebie, że to prawda, by jego serce nie zdradziło kłamstwa. Ale nawet jeśli jakimś cudem by mu się udało, to nie był w stanie ukryć tego, jak bardzo w tym momencie zesztywniał.

Derek natychmiast zapomniał o jakimkolwiek zmęczeniu. Odsunął się nieco od Stilesa i spojrzał mu w oczy wymownie, wyczekująco, dając mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że przyłapał go na kłamstwie i oczekiwał wyjaśnień.

— Nie chcę żeby inni wiedzieli… — Stiles niemal szeptał, podążając za ciałem Dereka i przytulając się ponownie. — Możemy nie? Możemy tak, jasne, ale wolałbym nie.

— Wiesz… — zaczął niepewnie Derek, obawiając się, że Stiles mógł źle odebrać teraz jakikolwiek żart z jego strony. — Miałem na myśli _któryś_ weekend. Wiesz. Na przykład za trzy miesiące. Albo za pięć. Albo na święta. — Wtulił się w niego jeszcze raz. — Kiedy będziesz gotów.

— Yhm — mruknął Stiles, uśmiechając się do Dereka po raz pierwszy tego dnia. — To dobry pomysł. Czasem mam wrażenie, że zamiast jednej watahy z dwoma alfami mamy dwie. „Ich”, czyli Scotta, Allison, Isaaka, Liama, Kirę i drugą: „Nas”. Ciebie, mnie, Lydię, Jacksona, Ericę, Boyda, Petera, Chrisa i Malię.

Derek uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia i znowu kawałek odsunął się od Stilesa, by spróbować złapać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

— Czujesz się bardziej częścią… — zawahał się, niechętny, żeby wprowadzać takie podziały, ale chociażby z geograficznego punktu widzenia było to nieuniknione. — …mojej watahy? Czemu nie Scotta? — Nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed zapytaniem.

— Um… nie jestem wilkołakiem, żeby _czuć_ więzi między watahą, ale gdybym był, to pewnie z tobą i Lydią miałbym je najsilniejsze. A potem z Jacksonem. — Wzruszył ramionami. Taka była prawda, to z nimi utrzymywał największy kontakt. — Ale tak, to ciebie bardziej uważam za swojego alfę. Scott to… Scott. A ty to ty.

Powstrzymując chęć oznakowania Stilesa całkowicie swoim zapachem, Derek jedynie przysunął swój policzek do jego i się o niego otarł. _Mój._

— To nie tak, że nie wiem, że twój instynkt w tej chwili trochę zwariował. — Stiles przewrócił oczami. — Nie przeszkadza mi oznaczanie zapachem, więc śmiało. Nie krępuj się.

— Nie zamierzam — częściowo mruknął, a częściowo warknął Derek, przejeżdżając palcami po potylicy Stilesa, a nosem za jego uchem.

— To dobrze.

Stiles wsunął palce we włosy wilkołaka i masował lekko skórę jego głowy. Drugą dłoń trzymał na torsie Dereka. Nie do końca wiedział, czego alfa chciałby w zamian od członka swojego stada, więc ograniczył się tylko do tego.

Derek westchnął głęboko, próbując zapanować nad wilkiem, który z nieco zbyt dużym entuzjazmem przyjmował tego typu dotyk (szyja, włosy, _serce_ ) od członka swojej watahy. Ostatecznie przycisnął do siebie mocno Stilesa, wydychając gorące powietrze na jego kark i zmuszając swoje ręce do pozostania w bezruchu.

Stiles trącił nosem bok jego żuchwy i przeniósł dłoń z jego włosów na kark.

— Mogę się zdrzemnąć? — Ziewnął ponownie.

— Yhm — mruknął Derek, z jednej strony rozczarowany tym, że dłoń Stilesa zniknęła z jego włosów, a z drugiej w jakiś sposób zadowolony. Jego wilk zdecydowanie za bardzo ekscytował się, kiedy go w taki sposób dotykano, a wtedy trudno było nad nim zapanować.

Zadowolony Stiles zsunął się trochę niżej, układając swoją głowę na torsie Dereka tak, by jego ucho znalazło się na poziomie jego serca. Wilkołak zamarł, ale chwilę później rozluźnił się, czerpiąc przyjemność z takiej formy dotyku.

Kiedy kilka minut później oddech Stilesa zmienił się na głębszy i spokojniejszy, Derek ostrożnie podniósł się z kanapy, trzymając go na rękach i zaniósł na górę, uważając, by go nie obudzić. Tam położył go na łóżku i dokładnie przykrył miękkim kocem, po czym zszedł na dół, żeby napić się kawy i przygotować coś do jedzenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 4 powinien się pojawić 1 kwietnia 2018. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].
> 
> Ze względu na spam reklam, komentarze pod wszystkimi naszymi tekstami są moderowane, co oznacza, że zanim każdy z nich pojawi się pod tekstem — musimy go zaakceptować. Bądźcie cierpliwi, nie ma potrzeby wysyłania komentarzy ponownie — wszystkie trafiają na naszą pocztę :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie opóźnienie, ale coś było nie tak z ao3 i nie dało się dodać rozdziału przez telefon :(
> 
>  
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia** :  
> — niedożywienie, głodzenie się, wzmianka na temat zaburzeń żywienia (anoreksja);  
> — odmawianie sobie snu z poczucia winy;  
> — masturbacja w miejscu publicznym, napastowanie seksualne;

Następne trzy dni, kiedy Stiles odchorowywał i odsypiał wizytę w szpitalu, Derek spędził najpierw na sumiennym przygotowywaniu list zakupów, a potem na samych zakupach i wstępnym gotowaniu. Nie chciał zniechęcić mężczyzny zbyt gwałtownym reżimem jedzeniowym, dlatego skupił się na pożywnych śniadaniach i lekkich posiłkach w ciągu dnia.

Rozplanował to sobie następująco: skoro Stiles jadał śniadania, to Derek zadba, by czekały na niego jajka, naleśniki, tosty, kiełbaski i różnego rodzaju świeżo wyciskane soki. Do szkoły będzie przygotowywał mu koktajle, mało sycące, ale za to zawierające dużo witamin; ich płynna postać mogła zachęcić mężczyznę do ich spożycia. Nie chcąc czekać na dostawę z Amazonu, wybrał się do centrum handlowego i kupił specjalną butelkę do ich przechowywania.

Zaplanował pieczenie muffinek i wieloziarnistych ciastek, zaopatrzył się w suszoną wołowinę, krakersy i innego rodzaju przekąski. Oczywiście wszystkie o długim terminie przydatności do spożycia. Stiles powinien dać czasami radę zjeść kilka z nich w ciągu dnia. Ponadto w domu miały być zawsze świeże owoce i warzywa oraz lekkie zupy, które w razie potrzeby mogli zamrozić.

Przez te trzy dni, w czasie których Stiles odrobinę dochodził do siebie, umysł Dereka pracował i planował na najwyższych obrotach. Kiedy w końcu odwiózł go na uczelnię, zaopatrzonego w prowiant na cały dzień, to po przygotowaniu kolacji i nadrobieniu zaległości w pracy, był już naprawdę wykończony.

Próbował ratować się kawą i energetykami, żeby w nocy pojechać po Stilesa i odebrać go z pracy, aby ten nie musiał już nigdy wracać metrem. Ale niestety, wbrew swoim wszelkim staraniom, gdzieś po drugiej w nocy Derek zasnął.

Po wyjściu z pracy, Stiles był tak zmęczony, że instynktownie wsiadł nie w tę linię metra, w którą powinien. I zamiast w drodze do mieszkania Dereka, znalazł się w drodze do swojej starej rudery po przeciwnej stronie miasta.

 _Starych nawyków trudno się pozbyć, poszedłem na złą stację i wsiadłem jak ten koń do metra. Będę później, przesiądę się za kilka stacji_ — napisał do Dereka, uznając, że ten pewnie przez kilka pierwszych dni będzie przewrażliwiony. I jeszcze zszedłby mu na zawał (gdyby wilkołaki mogły schodzić na zawał, znaczy się), jeśli spóźniłby się bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

Wyciągnął z plecaka koktajl i upił kilka łyków, kiedy na drugim końcu wagonu zauważył znajomo wyglądającego mężczyznę. Zmarszczył brwi, a potem niemal się zakrztusił, gdy zorientował się, że to zboczeniec, o którym ostatnio rozmawiali. Szybko wyciągnął telefon z powrotem. Ukradkiem zrobił zdjęcie, a potem zaczął szybko stukać na dotykowej klawiaturze.

_Derek! To ten zboczeniec! Nie ukrywam, że trochę się cykam. Dałbyś radę zgarnąć mnie z którejś stacji?_

Szybko wysłał wiadomość ze zdjęciem, unikając patrzenia na podejrzanego mężczyznę. Wykonał w głowie szybką kalkulację i wnioski nie napawały go optymizmem: do czasu, aż ktoś miałby możliwość dosiąść się do jego wagonu, mogło wydarzyć się wiele różnych złych rzeczy.

Nie miał siły, a tamten zboczeniec nie wyglądał na stereotypowego wątłego dziwaka. Tylko na porąbanego początkującego koksa. _Kurwa_.

Na dodatek, usłyszał bardzo charakterystyczny dźwięk.

Chociaż byli w metrze.

Uniósł na chwilę wzrok i zobaczył, że zboczeniec przesiadł się bliżej.

_Jezu, Derek, on znowu to robi! Proszę, zabierz mnie? Proszę, proszę, proszę?_

Chwilę później zboczeniec był naprzeciwko niego.

_Wysiadam. Złapię autobus. Albo coś. Nie wiem. Pomóż._

Zgodnie ze swoimi słowami wstał i podszedł do drzwi, ale został złapany za rękę.

Obrzydliwa, mokra, pokryta naprawdę nie chciał myśleć czym, ręka zboczeńca dotykała jego dłoni. Wyszarpał ją.

— Oj, kotku, nie przesadzaj — wymruczał zboczeniec. — Moglibyśmy się nieźle zabawić.

Umysł Stilesa pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Co powinien zrobić? Nie okazać strachu? Chyba na to za późno. Wyśmiać go? Możliwe. Kućwa no.

— Sorry, ale masz za małego jak na mój gust — wypalił i w tym momencie zajechali na stację i drzwi się otworzyły. Wybiegł, a butelka została w środku wagonu. Wybierał numer Dereka w biegu.

Wykończony Derek nie słyszał SMS-ów, które jeden po drugim przychodziły na jego telefon; obudził go dopiero dźwięk dzwonka w jego komórce. Poderwał się gwałtownie, automatycznie rozglądając się za zagrożeniem. Kiedy na wyświetlaczu dostrzegł godzinę oraz połączenie przychodzące od Stilesa, poczuł silny ucisk w żołądku i drżącymi palcami odebrał.

Stiles od razu zaczął wypluwać z siebie słowa. Gdzie był i że ten zboczeniec go dotknął i chyba zgubił butelkę. I prosić, niemal płacząc, żeby go stąd zabrał. Nim w ogóle dokończył pierwsze zdanie, Derek już zbiegał po schodach do hali garażowej, nie przejmując się tym, że nie miał na sobie ani kurtki, ani nawet butów.

Z piskiem opon wyjechał z budynku, nie zapinając pasów, po drodze czytając SMS-y, które przysłał mu Stiles i przeklinając się w duchu. Miał przeczucie, że coś się wydarzy, dlatego nie chciał iść spać. Planował poczekać i odebrać mężczyznę z pracy.

Kiedy z prędkością ponad stu kilometrów na godzinę gnał przez miasto, zaciągając ręczny na zakrętach i unikając poślizgów, w jego głowie telepało się milion myśli.

Powinien był poczekać na Stilesa i go odebrać.

Powinien był wypić kolejną kawę, żeby nie zasnąć.

Po raz kolejny zawiódł Stilesa.

Nie dość, że nie czekał na niego pod pracą, to jeszcze nie odebrał od niego wiadomości z prośbą o pomoc.

Może rzeczywiście lepiej, żeby Stiles mieszkał z Lydią i Jacksonem. Na samą tę myśl Derek warknął, gwałtownie uderzając dłonią o kierownicę.

Wcisnął jeszcze mocniej pedał gazu.

Dlaczego poszedł spać?!

Dlaczego nie potrafił zatroszczyć się o członków swojej watahy?!

W końcu wypatrzył Stilesa na chodniku i dojechał do niego błyskawicznie, gwałtownie naciskając hamulec i wypadając z samochodu.

— Derek! — Stiles ucieszył się przez łzy. — Dziękuję.

Derek dopadł do niego i z lekkim obłędem w oczach obejrzał go od stóp do głów, upewniając się, że był cały i zdrowy. Czuł od niego niepodważalny smród mężczyzny, który napastował go w metrze, ale oprócz tego Stiles nie wydawał się w żaden sposób ranny ani skrzywdzony.

Otworzył mu drzwi od strony pasażera i pomógł wsiąść do samochodu. Kiedy tylko Stiles znalazł się w środku, czystą ręką otworzył schowek i znalazł w nim mokre chusteczki, które Derek zawsze tam trzymał. Również jedną ręką je otworzył i potem wytarł swoją rękę. Ze… spermy tego cholernego zboczeńca.

W momencie zrobiło mu się niedobrze i zasłonił nadgarstkiem usta. Nie mógł zwymiotować w samochodzie Dereka! Zaczął panikować, kiedy nie potrafił znaleźć drogi ucieczki z całej tej cholernej sytuacji.

Słysząc przyśpieszone bicie serca Stilesa oraz sposób, w jaki ten przełknął ślinę, Derek niemal natychmiast zjechał na pobocze, wysiadł i szybko otworzył drzwi pasażera. Delikatnie wyprowadził go z samochodu i zdążył raptem odprowadzić go dwa kroki, zanim mężczyzna zwymiotował.

— Przepraszam. — Stiles wyglądał i brzmiał słabo, do tego cały się trząsł. — Przepraszam, nie mogę, nie potrafię nawet spojrzeć na tę dłoń.

Dopiero teraz Derek zauważył bardzo charakterystyczną substancję, która częściowo pokrywała dłoń Stilesa. Z trudem zapanował nad przemianą; w zamian położył mu rękę na plecach i zapytał:

— Czy mogę odejść na chwilę? Zaraz wrócę.

Kiedy Stiles pokiwał głową, Derek zostawił go trzęsącego się na poboczu i wyciągnął chusteczki, których ten używał przed chwilą. W tym czasie mężczyzna zwymiotował ponownie, dlatego alfa wziął również butelkę wody.

Derek wrócił do Stilesa i objął go jednym ramieniem, podtrzymując. Dokładnie wytarł całą jego dłoń i przedramię najpierw jednej a potem drugiej ręki. Podsunął butelkę wody pod jego usta, którą ten chętnie przepłukał usta, wypluwając potem wszystko na pobocze.

Przetarł usta i twarz Stilesa, na moment kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i patrząc mu w oczy. Zużyte chusteczki zapakował do pustego opakowania — nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wykorzystał wszystkie.

Kiedy miał już pewność, że Stiles nie będzie dalej wymiotował, zaprowadził go do samochodu. Pilnując, by nie uderzył się w głowę, posadził go na siedzeniu pasażera  i zapiął mu pasy.

Tym razem nieco wolniej, ale wciąż znacząco przekraczając limit prędkości, zawiózł ich do domu. Na miejscu Derek częściowo zaprowadził, a częściowo zaniósł Stilesa, w mieszkaniu kierując się od razu do łazienki.

Tam postawił go przed umywalką. Podwinął jego rękawy, odkręcił gorącą wodę i zaczął dokładnie szorować rękę, której wcześniej dotknął zboczeniec, a potem na wszelki wypadek również drugą. Użył jednego mydła, potem drugiego, potem żelu pod prysznic, dwóch szamponów i debatował nad użyciem pasty do zębów, kiedy Stiles jęknął z bólu.

— Wystarczy? — zapytał słabo. — Jest czerwona.

— Przepraszam. — Derek zakręcił wodę i delikatnie wytarł jego ręce ręcznikiem.

— Nie szkodzi, nie czuję się już aż tak brudny… cały brudny. — Ciało Stilesa przeszły mocne dreszcze.

Uświadamiając sobie, jak wykorzystany musiał czuć się Stiles i pragnąc w jakiś sposób pomóc mu osiągnąć większy komfort, Derek odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem. Zdjął kolejno jego buty, skarpetki, spodnie i bieliznę, a następnie, stając za jego plecami, bluzę i trzy warstwy t-shirtów. Dla niego jako wilkołaka nagość nie była niczym niezręcznym ani problematycznym, ale potrafił zrozumieć ludzką potrzebę zachowania prywatności.

Kiedy woda pod prysznicem osiągnęła odpowiednią temperaturę, Derek wprowadził  pod nią Stilesa. Kompletnie nie przejmował się tym, że on sam cały czas był ubrany i chociaż natychmiast przemókł, skupił się na mężczyźnie przed sobą. Obrócił go w swoją stronę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Jego wzrok automatycznie powędrował w dół i zatrzymał się na żebrach Stilesa.

Dało się je policzyć policzyć jedno po drugim, jak niemal przebijały się przez cienką, papierowo bladą skórę Stilesa. Na ramionach ledwo opinała ona jego kości, wystawały mu biodra i obojczyk, miał zapadnięty brzuch. Ale i tak najgorzej z tego wszystkiego wyglądały jego żebra.

Derek był świadomy niedożywienia Stilesa. Wiedział, że był wycieńczony, że cierpiał na anemię i że przez ostatnie miesiące odżywiał się tragicznie, a poprzednie w najlepszym wypadku bardzo kiepsko.

Wiedział to wszystko, bo lekarz podał mu jego wagę.  Stiles zawsze należał do szczupłych i kiedy mieszkali w Beacon Hills nigdy nie ważył więcej niż siedemdziesiąt parę kilogramów. Jednak to, co stało teraz przed nim, najzwyczajniej w świecie stanowiło cień tamtego chłopaka.

Wilk wydał z siebie rozpaczliwy jęk i Derek ze łzami w oczach walczył pomiędzy instynktem odsunięcia się od Stilesa, żeby go nie skrzywdzić a chęcią natychmiastowego otoczenia go opieką.

Wybrał tę drugą opcję, przysuwając się do niego i obejmując ramionami. Z jednej strony chciał ścisnąć go mocno, zatroszczyć się o niego i nigdy nie pozwolić mu już przegapić żadnego posiłku, ale z drugiej w jakimś stopniu bał się go dotknąć… To była między innymi jego wina, że Stiles tak wyglądał. Gdyby tylko wiedział, gdyby zauważył to wcześniej, gdyby go wspierał, gdyby był przy nim… Zarówno przez ostatnie miesiące, jak i pół godziny temu, w metrze.

— Przepraszam, tak strasznie przepraszam. — Przełknął szloch ściskający jego gardło.

— To nie twoja wina.

Stiles owinął swoje chude ręce wokół Dereka i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Czuł się teraz bardzo bezużyteczny i bezwartościowy. Cały czas martwił i zawodził wszystkich dookoła. Nie umiał nawet zająć się samym sobą, tylko zawracał innym głowę. Najpierw chodziło o jedzenie, a teraz nie potrafił się nawet sam obronić.

— Tylko moja, nikogo innego… — szepnął, przygryzając wargę i zamknął oczy.

Starając się jak najmniej odsuwać od Stilesa, Derek szybko umył jego plecy i ramiona. Walczył z falami rozpaczy, które atakowały go, kiedy przejeżdżał dłońmi po jednej z wystających kości. Nie wycofał jednak swojego dotyku, nawet jeśli się bał, że go skrzywdzi.

Po prysznicu wytarł mężczyznę dokładnie ręcznikiem i zaniósł go do łóżka. Stiles chciał wstać i zająć się sobą, ale podświadomie czuł potrzebę Dereka, by się nim zaopiekować. Była ona silniejsza niż jego własna chęć, by udowodnić sobie swoją niezależność. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na alfę.

— Ubierzesz mnie? — poprosił cicho. — Zawsze mi zimno, kiedy śpię.

Bez słowa Derek wybrał z szafy swój ulubiony t-shirt oraz wygodne dresy, które były zaciągane na sznurek, więc powinny pasować na Stilesa. Z krótkotrwałą radością zauważył, że na przygotowanych wcześniej półkach leżały poukładane ubrania drugiego mężczyzny.

Ubrał go, pilnując, żeby nie dotykać go w żaden sposób, który mógłby wzbudzić jego dyskomfort. To co innego pozwalać na oznaczanie zapachem swojemu alfie, a co innego na tego typu dotyk. Zwłaszcza dzisiaj.

— Dziękuję. — Stiles znów odwrócił wzrok, mówiąc bardzo cicho. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek ze stada kiedykolwiek zobaczył, jakim był „kościotrupem”. Ale na to już za późno. Derek nakrył go kołdrą i kocem.

— Jesteś najdzielniejszą osobą, jaką znam — szepnął, klękając koło łóżka i opierając czoło o dłoń Stilesa. Wokół jego kolan utworzyła się już pokaźna kałuża.

— Ty jesteś najdzielniejszą, jaką znam ja. — Szept Stilesa przepełniała szczerość. Życie skopało Dereka przecież znacznie mocniej niż jego. A trzymał się dobrze i był świetnym alfą.

Przez chwilę trwali w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy, po czym Derek zadrżał z zimna i niechętnie podniósł się z ziemi. Wyraźnie chciał wyjść, ale Stiles złapał go za rękę.

— Zostaniesz? — poprosił. — Przebierz się i zostań, proszę.

Wilkołak pokiwał głową i wyszedł do łazienki. Zrzucił z siebie przemoczone rzeczy, zostawiając je na podłodze, wytarł się do sucha i wrócił do sypialni. Założył ciasne bokserki i t-shirt, po czym znowu ukląkł obok łóżka, układając głowę koło dłoni Stilesa.

Gdyby był w trochę lepszym stanie, Stiles na pewno by się co najmniej zarumienił na widok nagiego ciała Dereka. Bardzo seksownego, bardzo ponętnego, bardzo ładnego ciała. Które do tego było odpowiednio odżywione. Poczuł się nieco głupio, gdy ten znowu uklęknął na podłodze; zwłaszcza w tych ubraniach musiało mu być zimno i niewygodnie.

— Nie wygłupiaj się. Chodź tutaj… — Poklepał łóżko obok siebie, przesuwając się i robiąc mu miejsce.

Derek posłusznie położył się obok niego na łóżku, układając się na kołdrze i zachowując dystans od Stilesa, choć jego wilk miotał się, niezadowolony. Jako alfa powinien zapewniać komfort fizyczny członkom swojego stada.

— Mogę cię przytulić? — zapytał w końcu niepewnie, ulegając swojemu instynktowi.

— Mhm… będziesz moim grzejniczkiem? — zaśmiał się cicho Stiles.

Z twierdzącym mruknięciem wilkołak wsunął się pod kołdrę i zbliżył do Stilesa, dając mu dostatecznie dużo czasu na zmianę zdania. Kiedy dotknął głową poduszki, poczuł ogarniające go straszne zmęczenie, ale nie zamierzał sobie teraz pozwolić na sen. Mężczyzna przysunął się do niego, obejmując go ramieniem i dociskając zimne stopy do jego nóg.

— W porządku? — Ułożył swoją głowę pod jego brodą, przy szyi. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy jego ciało było już tak popsute, że ciało wilkołaka nie wydawało mu się tak gorące, jak powinno być, czy może to tylko stres tego dnia. Odłożył te rozważania na później.

Derek objął go mocno, świadomy tego, jak marny był z niego w tej chwili grzejnik, z jego zimnymi dłońmi i stopami. Miał jednak nadzieję, że instynkt szybko uruchomi jego rezerwy energii i go rozgrzeje, pragnąc zapewnić ciepło swojemu stadu.

Mimo tego, że walczył ze zmęczeniem, przygryzając sobie wargę i szczypiąc się, nie minęło nawet piętnaście minut, a Derek zasnął, wtulony w Stilesa.

 

Obudził się jakąś godzinę później, przerażony, cały czas słysząc w głowie wrzaski i charakterystyczny, trzaskający odgłos płomieni. Teraz dołączył do nich obraz zrozpaczonego Stilesa, który błagał go o pomoc.

Uświadomił sobie, że cały czas przytulał się do drugiego mężczyzny. W nocy zmienili pozycję; Stiles leżał do niego plecami, a on obejmował go jako duża łyżeczka. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał jego oddechu i bicia serca. Koszmar Dereka na szczęście go nie obudził.

Jak najdelikatniej, starając się za wszelką cenę go nie obudzić, wilkołak odsunął się od Stilesa i wstał z łóżka. Zszedł na dół, zrobił cały dzbanek kawy w ekspresie i usiadł na kanapie, planując najpierw nieco popracować, a potem zabrać się szykowanie jedzenia na nadchodzący dzień.

Około dziewiątej Derek zaparzył kolejny dzbanek kawy i zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie. Wycisnął sok ze świeżych pomarańczy i zrobił ciasto na naleśniki. Zmiksował koktajl i upiekł ciastka ze słonecznikiem i suszoną żurawiną, które zapakował Stilesowi na uczelnię i do pracy.

Kiedy Stiles się obudził, najpierw zdenerwowany sięgnął po telefon, by sprawdzić na ile zajęć zaspał, ale po chwili (a tak naprawdę dopiero po spojrzeniu na plan na pierwszym ekranie) uświadomił sobie, że dzisiaj nie miał żadnych zajęć. I dobrze.

Zszedł na dół, szukając Dereka, a potem stanął na dole schodów, patrząc na niego.

Zastanowił się, _jak bardzo_ Lydia miała rację. Chyba naprawdę bardzo, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że Derek zobaczył teraz jego ciało i na pewno nabrało to dla niego rzeczywistego wymiaru.

Przeklął w myślach, nie wiedząc, jak mógłby pomóc wilkowi Dereka zrozumieć, że ten nie zawiódł stada. Nic szczególnego nie przychodziło mu do myśli.

— Hej. — Podszedł do alfy i przytulił się krótko do jego pleców. — Jak spałeś?

Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami, wydając z siebie mruknięcie, które mogło zostać dowolnie zinterpretowane. Minionej nocy planował czuwać, żeby stanowić wsparcie dla Stilesa i dwa razy zasnął. Nawet jeśli byłaby to najlepsza drzemka w jego życiu, to wciąż nie byłby z niej zadowolony.

— Co chcesz zjeść? — Odwrócił się do Stilesa bokiem i pokazał na blat. — Mogę zrobić naleśniki z bekonem i syropem klonowym. Jest też sok pomarańczowy. — Nalał go do szklanki i podał mężczyźnie.

— A mogę z czekoladą? — Oczy Stilesa zaświeciły się z ekscytacji. Uwielbiał naleśniki z czekoladą.

— Ale… — wilkołak zwątpił. — Z bekonem?.

— …...No tak, masz rację, to byłoby dziwne — westchnął Stiles, przeklinając w myślach swój niewyparzony język. Jego zainteresowanie dziwnymi smakami nie należało do normalnych.  A poza tym, co z niego za człowiek, że nie lubił syropu klonowego?

— Jeśli chcesz z bekonem i czekoladą, to będzie z bekonem i czekoladą. — Derek po raz pierwszy od dawna uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie. — Sam chętnie spróbuję — dodał, wstawiając dwie patelnie na palnik i rozgrzewając na jednej z nich odrobinę masła.

— Na własne ryzyko — ostrzegł go Stiles, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. Dawno nie widział takiego u alfy, a trzeba przyznać, że było mu w nim zdecydowanie do twarzy.

Z entuzjazmem Derek przystąpił do przygotowywania śniadania, mieszając, przewracając, smażąc i raz na jakiś czas podsuwając Stilesowi „do spróbowania” kawałek bekonu czy naleśnika.

— Wilczku, tak sobie pomyślałem… — zaczął niepewnie Stiles, kiedy Derek nakładał wszystko na dwa talerze, żeby każdy z nich mógł sobie dobierać do swojej porcji. To nie tak, że nie chciał tego zaproponować, ale do końca nie wiedział, czy to coś da. I czy w ogóle ma sens. Bo jemu w sumie było wszystko jedno. — Chcesz mnie nakarmić? Albo żebym siedział na twoich kolanach, kiedy będę jadł? Albo wgapiać się we mnie intensywnie w czasie śniadania? Albo coś takiego?

Derek przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Pomimo niepewności Stilesa, propozycja była szczera, nawet jeśli ten nie do końca wiedział, co ona implikowała.

— Poprzestanę na podawaniu ci jedzenia i obserwowaniu cię. — Uśmiechnął się czule.

— W porządku.

Stiles usiadł przy stole, a Derek zgodnie ze swoimi słowami nałożył mu na talerz najpierw jednego naleśnika i dwa plasterki bekonu, po czym podał mu tubkę z sosem czekoladowym.

— Dziękuję. — Po tym, jak nabrał trochę naleśnika na widelec, Stiles polewał go czekoladą i dopiero potem kładł na nim kawałek bekonu. — Pojedziesz ze mną na komisariat? — zapytał, gdy zjadł prawie całego, _trzeciego_ naleśnika. Wyszczerzył się do Dereka, nie przejmując się smugą czekolady na policzku.

Zadowolony z apetytu Stilesa i ze swojego dobrego pomysłu na pożywne śniadanie, Derek mentalnie poklepał się po ramieniu i uśmiechnął. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens jego słów. Nie musiał pytać, po co Stiles chciał jechać na komisariat — wczorajsze napastowanie w metrze było kroplą, która przelała czarę jego zniesmaczenia.

— O której? — Wepchnął sobie do ust prawie całego naleśnika, dopychając go ostatnim plasterkiem bekonu. Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

— Obojętne, ale chcę zdążyć do pracy. — Przesunął swój talerz w jego stronę. Derek jako wilkołak nie miał problemów z dojadaniem po stadzie ani z apetytem, a on nie lubił marnować jedzenia.

Nie marudząc, Derek wysprzątał drugi talerz do czysta i na moment odchylił się na krześle. Z jego ust wyrwało się ziewnięcie, więc wstał i sobie dolał kawy, a Stilesowi soku.

— Chciałbym, żebyśmy w jeszcze jedno miejsce pojechali, jeśli się zgodzisz. — Nie patrzył mu w oczy.

— A gdzie? — Stiles trącił go pod stołem stopą.

— Nim zaprzeczysz i się na mnie pogniewasz… — zaczął Derek, bawiąc się swoim kubkiem z kawą. — …do czego będziesz miał prawo, ale zrobiłem to, co kazał mi lekarz — zastrzegł. — Umówiłem nas dzisiaj do dietetyka — powiedział szybko, po czym natychmiast wypluł z siebie potok słów godny Stilesa. — I wiem, że potrafisz o siebie zadbać i nie potrzebujesz od nikogo pomocy, i wiem, że masz nieciekawą sytuację finansową. Wiem, że pewnie nie chcesz pomocy ode mnie, bo jakbyś chciał, to byś poprosił o nią wcześniej, a tego nie zrobiłeś, więc raczej nie chcesz, ale proszę, pozwól mi w ten sposób pomóc, że zabiorę cię do tego lekarza i będę… i będę cię karmił. Dbał o ciebie. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Proszę.  

— Ja… — Stilesa zatkało, gdy instynktownie odsunął się wraz z krzesłem. — Nie wiem — odpowiedział w końcu, jąkając się. — Mogę… po policji ci powiem. — Niemal uciekł z kuchni na górę, gdzie roztrzęsiony znalazł ubranie, a potem zamknął się w łazience.

Odetchnął głęboko i szybko pozbył się ubrań Dereka. Gdy wciągał na siebie bieliznę, zrobił to.

Stało się.

W końcu nie znał jeszcze rozkładu tego mieszkania aż tak dobrze. Nie wiedział, czego unikać.

Nie pamiętał instynktownie, gdzie są wszystkie powierzchnie, w których mógłby się zobaczyć, przyzwyczajony do braku lustra w poprzednim mieszkaniu. No i się zobaczył. Po raz pierwszy od dawna. Wcześniej unikał swojego odbicia, a nawet patrzenia w dół czy na swoje ręce i dłonie, choć to nie przyniosłoby takiego efektu.

Teraz aż uderzył plecami o drzwi. Wyglądał jak ofiara uciekająca z obozu zagłady albo innego złego miejsca. Lub anorektyk po kilku miesiącach niszczenia swojego organizmu…

Ale przecież właśnie to robił. Skoro wyglądał _tak,_ to w jakim stanie musiało być jego ciało?! Nic dziwnego, że lekarz tak bardzo nalegał na terapię.

Jego ciało wstrząsnął dreszcz i poczuł łzy na policzkach oraz niemal fizyczny ból w środku. Nic dziwnego, że Derek potrzebował się nim zająć. Jego wilk musiał być na skraju szaleństwa.

To wszystko trwało kilka sekund, może nawet mniej, ale zanim odwrócił wzrok, był już całkowicie roztrzęsiony i zapłakany.

Odwrócił się, niemal wypadł przez drzwi i zbiegł po schodach. Wpadł prosto na Dereka, który czekał na dole.

— Przepraszam, Stiles. — Wilkołak bezradnie wyciągnął do niego ręce. — Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś o siebie nie dbał, _muszę_ …

— Nie. — Stiles z trudem wykrztusił to jedno słowo przez szloch i wtulił się w niego z siłą, na jaką pozwalało mu zaniedbane ciało. Położył dłoń na jego ustach, by go uciszyć, a potem ukrył twarz przy jego szyi, płacząc niemal histerycznie.

Zaskoczony Derek objął go mocno i zamilkł. Przez chwilę po prostu go przytulał, po czym zaprowadził go na kanapę i tam z nich usiadł. Wciągnął go sobie na kolana i przycisnął się mocno do niego. Głaskał go po włosach, kiedy Stiles płakał, cierpliwie czekając aż się uspokoi.

Po dłuższej chwili jego oddech się uspokoił i Stiles przestał tak gwałtownie szlochać. Wówczas Derek przycisnął go krótko i cicho zapytał:

— Co się stało?

— Lustro. — Głos Stilesa był bardzo cichy. Zbyt cichy na możliwości słuchowe człowieka, ale zdecydowanie wystarczająco głośny dla wilkołaka. — Zobaczyłem swoje odbicie.

Wilkołak pogłaskał go jeszcze raz po włosach, po czym ostrożnie zsunął ze swoich kolan i posadził obok siebie na kanapie.

— Zaraz wracam. — Z trudem zapanował nad warknięciem, po czym praktycznie wbiegł po schodach.

Po chwili czekania Stiles usłyszał trzask tłuczonego szkła. Aż podskoczył na kanapie, a potem podwinął nogi pod siebie i skulił się. Było mu zimno, w końcu miał na sobie same bokserki, a do tego nie wiedział, co robił Derek. I brakowało mu alfy obok siebie.

Chwilę później Derek wrócił, usiadł z powrotem na kanapie i wciągnął sobie Stilesa ponownie na kolana.

— Lustra nie ma — oznajmił spokojnym głosem, wtulając nos w jego szyję. — Zamontujemy je ponownie, kiedy będziesz się czuł bardziej komfortowo ze swoim ciałem — obiecał, a po chwili namysłu dodał: — Choć moim zdaniem jesteś piękny taki, jaki jesteś.

Stiles odsunął się odrobinę i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Czy Derek zdążył się czegoś naćpać?

— Zwariowałeś? Wyglądam jak pół kościotrupa, nawet na śmierć bym się nie nadawał. Nic dziwnego, że ostatni facet wolał mi zrobić kanapkę niż uprawiać ze mną seks. — Ponownie przytulił się do wilkołaka, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Położył dłoń na jego torsie, by czuć pod nią bicie jego serca. — Nie gadaj głupot, tylko zabierz mnie do tego dietetyka.

Derek odetchnął z ulgą na jego zgodę na wizytę u specjalisty, ale potem dotarło do niego, co ten powiedział o kanapce, więc warknął gardłowo. Nie był partnerem Stilesa, więc ta reakcja raczej nie miała nic wspólnego z zazdrością. Nie odpowiadało mu to, że ktoś w taki sposób potraktował członka jego watahy, ale było coś kompletnie nie w porządku w traktowaniu tak akurat _tego człowieka_.

— Oczywiście.

— Tylko muszę się ubrać… — Pomimo swoich słów, Stiles nie ruszył się ani odrobinę, zamiast tego łapiąc Dereka za rękę. Zadrżał z zimna, wciąż pozostając w bezruchu na kolanach wilkołaka.

— Mamy jeszcze chwilę. — Derek objął go mocniej jedną ręką, a drugą sięgnął po koc leżący na oparciu kanapy. Owinął nim Stilesa i oparł głowę o jego ramię.

— To dobrze — westchnął Stiles, obejmując jego dłoń również drugą ręką. Wtedy zauważył na niej poranienia. Skoro teraz wyglądała tak, to jak bardzo Derek musiał się wcześniej poranić?

Niewiele myśląc, uniósł jedną z jego dłoni do góry i ucałował ją lekko tam, gdzie nie było krwi, a potem trącił to miejsce nosem.

— Dziękuję. — Położył ich dłonie z powrotem na swoich kolanach. Teraz jego wzrok ich nie opuszczał. Uwielbiał obserwować, jak jego wilkołaki się leczyły. Może było to dziwne, ale uspokajało go to.

Tylko, że Derek się nie leczył. Stiles wpatrywał się w jego dłoń od ponad minuty i w tym czasie nie zniknęło z niej ani jedno zadrapanie.

— Wilczku… — Nie odrywał wzroku od ręki Dereka. — Dlaczego się nie leczysz, co? I ostatnio też?

Rozkojarzony, Derek nie zauważył, jak uważnie Stiles obserwował jego dłonie. Zapomniał o tym, że ostatnimi czasy musiał się skupić, by jego organizm przystąpił do procesu gojenia.

— To dlatego, że kiepsko spałem — wymyślił na poczekaniu, po czym skupił się, żeby zregenerować poranione ręce. Na jego oczach rany się zasklepiły, nie pozostawiając blizn. — Lepiej? — Starał się nie pokazać, jak bardzo to krótkie leczenie go zmęczyło.

— Yhm. — Stiles pokiwał głową, ale i tak zmarkotniał. — Przepraszam… — Rozumiał, że dla wilkołaka dzielenie ogólnej przestrzeni nie stanowiło problemu, ale były to jednak istoty terytorialne, więc nawet samo spanie z kimś innym tuż obok, w ramionach, mogło wywoływać dyskomfort,. Nie widział innej przyczyny, dla której Derek miałby kiepsko spać, jeśli nie przez niego.

— Za co? — zdziwił się wilk.

— Że się nie wyspałeś. Pewnie cię skopałem... albo coś.

— To nie twoja wina. — Wilkołak pokręcił głową. — Mam koszmary. Czasem — przyznał. — Zdarza się. — Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nic wielkiego.

— Ja też. — Stiles odwrócił się na jego kolanach tak, by móc go przytulić. — Wcale nie tak rzadko. Dlatego mieszkałem sam, każdy współlokator szybko miał tego dosyć.

Derek mruknął cicho z żalem i z westchnieniem wtulił jeszcze raz nos w szyję Stilesa. Żaden z nich nie miał normalnego ani łatwego życia.

 

———

 

Na komisariacie Stiles opisał wszystkie sytuacje, podczas których spotkał zboczeńca z metra, włącznie z tą z poprzedniego wieczora, a także pokazał uwieczniające go zdjęcie. Dowiedzieli się przy okazji, że policja otrzymała już kilka zgłoszeń z tej linii, ale mężczyzna był pierwszą osobą, której udało się uchwycić go na zdjęciu.

— To… zabieram cię do tego specjalisty? — zapytał niepewnie Derek, kiedy siedzieli już w Camarro i odjeżdżali spod komisariatu.

— Jasne. — Zdenerwowany Stiles stukał palcami w drzwi samochodu.

— Chcesz coś zjeść? — Derek pokazał gestem torbę na tylnym siedzeniu, w której leżały świeżo upieczone ciastka oraz dwie butelki soku.

— Um… nie, raczej nie. — Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Uświadomił sobie przy tym, że nie do końca wiedział, czy był głodny. Derek bez słowa pokiwał głową.

W poczekalni w poradni dietetycznej przed nimi były tylko dwie osoby — nastolatka w wieku licealnym oraz jej matka-wilkołak, która na widok Dereka ostrzegawczo błysnęła czerwonymi tęczówkami. Derek odpowiedział jej tym samym, po czym on i Stiles usiedli naprzeciwko nich.

Stiles wtulił się w bok Dereka, szukając komfortu u swojego alfy. Po wszystkich spotkaniach z dzikimi alfami w Beacon Hills czuł się naprawdę lepiej, mając u boku swojego. Poza tym, sama sytuacja nie była dla niego zbyt miła.

Wilkołaczyca przyjrzała się dokładnie młodszemu mężczyźnie, zwłaszcza jego bladej cerze oraz chudym palcom i nadgarstkom, które wystawały z rękawów bluzy. Nie tak dawno jej córka wyglądała dokładnie tak samo przez anoreksję, więc kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

— Nie martw się, skarbie. — Objęła córkę ramieniem. — Z tego się wychodzi. Najważniejsze, że szukasz pomocy. To naprawdę świetny specjalista. Możemy polecić ci psychologa, który pomógł Sarze, jeśli chcesz? — dodała po chwili namysłu, cały czas uśmiechając się do Stilesa ciepło.

— Dziękuję. — Stiles spojrzał na nią równie ciepło. — Ale to tylko bieda, nie anoreksja. — Odwrócił wzrok, dosuwając się krzesłem trochę bliżej Dereka, bo było mu niewygodnie.

Mina kobiety uległa natychmiastowej zmianie, a spojrzenie, które posłała tym razem Derekowi było lodowate. Zmarszczyła brwi i błysnęła jeszcze raz czerwonymi tęczówkami.

— Najwyraźniej twój alfa nie wie, jak odpowiednio zadbać o swoją watahę — warknęła.

— A ktoś nie wie, że to nie jego sprawa — odparował od razu Stiles. — Zresztą, anoreksja też nie rozwija się sama z siebie i w jedną noc nie niszczy organizmu. Czyżby ktoś tutaj chciał się poczuć lepiej z własnymi problemami i brakiem czasu dla stada? — Instynktownie starał się zasłonić nieco Dereka, gdy nie tylko kobieta, ale również i jej córka, zawarczały. Był może tylko wątłym człowiekiem, ale przy tym tak samo betą jak Isaac czy Erica, czy jakikolwiek inny łak w ich watasze. I nikt nie obrażał alfy w jego obecności.

Wilkołaczyca wysunęła ostrzegawczo kły, a Derek podniósł się z krzesła, stając przed Stilesem. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i warknął.

— Naucz się kontrolować niewyparzone gęby swojej watahy — warknęła kobieta, również podnosząc się z krzesła i stając twarzą w twarz z Derekiem. — Nie pozwolę, żeby jakieś ludzkie dziecko obrażało mnie i moją córkę. — Spojrzała na Stilesa przenikliwymi czerwonymi oczami.

Derek warknął jeszcze raz, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo odezwał się Stiles.

— Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie obraża się alfy na oczach jego partnera, jeśli nie chce się usłyszeć równie okrutnych słów na swój temat — prychnął Stiles, doskonale pokazując, gdzie miał szacunek do tej kobiety i jej statusu alfy.

W tym momencie z gabinetu wyszła otyła para albo może rodzeństwo czy przyjaciele; w końcu nie miał nosa zdolnego to wywąchać. Miło wyglądająca pani dietetyk poprosiła Sarę i jej matkę do gabinetu.

Derek obrócił się w stronę Stilesa, cały czas świecąc czerwonymi tęczówkami. Przysunął się do niego, praktycznie przyciskając go do ściany, mimo że za nimi były krzesła. Z głuchym warknięciem przysunął nos do jego szyi i z przymkniętymi oczami wciągnął w nozdrza jego zapach.

Po pełnej napięcia chwili położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i delikatnie, ale stanowczo popchnął go na krzesło, po czym usiadł obok niego i ostentacyjnie położył rękę za plecami Stilesa, opierając głowę o ścianę.

— Nie gniewasz się za to, że nazwałem nas partnerami? Poza badaniami? — spytał dla pewności, chociaż mimo tego oparł głowę na ramieniu Dereka, czekając na ich kolej.

— Nie. — Głos Dereka trochę się uspokoił, a czerwień w końcu opuściła jego oczy.

— „ _Wilczur_ ”… — westchnął po polsku Stiles i przysunął się do Dereka. Oparł czoło o jego skroń i wyszeptał: — Jesteś _dobrym alfą_. Jesteś dobrym alfą _dla mnie_. Wiesz o tym, prawda? Nieważne kogo by mi proponowali, zawsze wybrałbym ciebie na swojego alfę.

Wilkołak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył mu w oczy, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć na taką deklarację. Nie zdążył jednak jakkolwiek się odezwać, bo w tym momencie z gabinetu wyszła Sara z matką. Wilkołaczyca posłała Derekowi jeszcze jedno pogardliwe spojrzenie czerwonych oczu, po czym objęła córkę ramieniem i odeszły.

— Pan Stilinski? — Dietetyk wychyliła się przez drzwi.

— To ja. — Stiles wstał z krzesła i pomachał palcami na powitanie. — A to mój alfa, Derek Hale. Może wejść ze mną?

— Oczywiście, proszę. — Kobieta przytrzymała im drzwi. — Nazywam się Melody Iden — przedstawiła się, podając rękę najpierw Stilesowi, a potem Derekowi. Instynktownie wciągając powietrze, alfa z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że specjalistka nie była ani w pełni łakiem, ani człowiekiem.

Z krótkotrwałą frustracją przyjął też fakt, że najpierw przywitała się ze Stilesem, choć teoretycznie powinna była najpierw podać dłoń alfie watahy. Jego złość jednak nie trwała długo, bo on w ogóle nie musiał przebywać w tym gabinecie; przyszedł tutaj tylko jako wsparcie, a dla niej najwyższy priorytet miał pacjent.

Jeszcze nic nie było przesądzone, ale Derek w sumie już trochę ją lubił. Na jej korzyść przemawiał również fakt, że w gabinecie nie było luster.

— Jestem tutaj dla ciebie, dlatego mów mi proszę Melody i powiedz, co cię do mnie sprowadza… — Zerknęła na monitor, gdzie zapewne miała dane, które Derek podał wcześniej. — Dże… Dżro…

— Stiles — podpowiedział mężczyzna. — To znaczy Grzegorz, ale tylko nieliczni potrafią to wymówić, dlatego Stiles wystarczy w zupełności. — Spojrzał na Dereka zdziwiony. Tak, członkowie stada znali jego pełne imię (Grzegorz Mieczysław Stilinski), nawet upierali się przez jakiś czas, że nauczą się je wymawiać, ale do tej pory tylko Lydia i Peter to osiągnęli. Ta pierwsza po to, by móc skuteczniej go besztać, a ten drugi, by truć mu głowę. Chyba zresztą tylko banshee pamiętała poprawną pisownię… chociaż alfa mógł w sumie spisać ją z jego dokumentów.

Derek uśmiechnął się do siebie; Stiles nie musiał wiedzieć, że on też opanował wymowę jego imienia, ba, nawet obu imion. Zostawi to sobie na specjalną okazję..

— Przyszedłem tutaj przytyć, co chyba widać? — zaśmiał się gorzko Stiles, ciągnąc za rękaw bluzy Dereka, którą miał na sobie. Mina nieco mu zrzedła.

— Chciałam to usłyszeć od ciebie. — Melody uśmiechnęła się ciepło. — Opowiesz mi, co się stało, że tak bardzo schudłeś? Oczywiście, tylko jeśli czujesz się na siłach i chcesz.

— Yhm, jasne… no, to ten. Nie było mnie stać na jedzenie i przez długi czas się głodziłem. Nie specjalnie, z konieczności — zaznaczył. — W końcu wylądowałem w szpitalu i wtedy dowiedziała się o tym członkini mojego stada i doniosła Derekowi. Ten mnie do siebie przeprowadził, nakarmił i przyprowadził tutaj. — Odetchnął głęboko. — Ale to nie jest jego wina! — dodał od razu obronnym tonem, chwytając Dereka za dłoń.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ludzie są dobrzy w ukrywaniu się, a wilkołaki nie potrafią przewidzieć, że ktoś mógłby się głodzić, zamiast poprosić o pomoc, prawda, alfo Hale?

Wilkołak z zaciśniętymi ustami pokiwał głową, nic nie mówiąc. Odwrócił wzrok, zmieszany. Stiles mógł go za winnego, ale Derek wiedział swoje.

— Mógłbyś rozebrać się do bielizny i wejść dla mnie na wagę?

Kobieta wskazała urządzenie. Stiles pokiwał głową i posłusznie się rozebrał, składając swoje ubrania w kostkę i układając je na krześle niedaleko. Widać było, że nie bardzo chciał wejść na wagę.

Derek odwrócił się plecami, żeby nie wprawiać Stilesa w zakłopotanie i udał, że przygląda się tablicy, zawieszonej na ścianie. Widział go już nago; widzieli się obaj zresztą w różnego rodzaju krępujących sytuacjach, ale nie zamierzał dokładać mu stresu swoim spojrzeniem.

— Możesz zamknąć oczy, jeśli chcesz — odezwała się Melody, widząc wzrok Stilesa. — Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz znać swojej wagi i innych pomiarów. Ale mnie bardzo się one przydadzą. W porządku?

Stiles spojrzał na nią niepewnie i pokiwał głową. Zamknął oczy i wszedł na wagę.

— Derek może wiedzieć — dodał jeszcze. — Derek może wiedzieć wszystko.

Derek aż drgnął, zaskoczony tą deklaracją i rzucił Stilesowi krótkie, pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i lekki uśmiech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 5 powinien się pojawić 15 kwietnia 2018. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].
> 
> Ze względu na spam reklam, komentarze pod wszystkimi naszymi tekstami są moderowane, co oznacza, że zanim każdy z nich pojawi się pod tekstem — musimy go zaakceptować. Bądźcie cierpliwi, nie ma potrzeby wysyłania komentarzy ponownie — wszystkie trafiają na naszą pocztę :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tej pory rozdziały będą czarno-czarne :)))

W czasie wizyty u dietetyka Stiles otrzymał konkretne wytyczne, których od teraz musiał przestrzegać, a Derek zadeklarował przy tym swoją pomoc. Wilkołak dowiedział się między innymi, że mężczyzna ważył jedyne czterdzieści osiem kilogramów, czyli przynajmniej o jedenaście za mało jak na kogoś o jego wzroście. Przy ponad metr osiemdziesiąt nawet gdyby tyle przybrał, wciąż znajdowałby się na granicy niedowagi. Jednakże jego obecne pomiary — nie tylko ogólnej masy, ale też składu ciała — oraz wyniki krwi wskazywały na poważne niedożywienie graniczące z zagłodzeniem, co wymagało natychmiastowego podjęcia działań.

Na wspomnienie tych słów Melody Dereka cały czas ogarniała złość. Dietetyczka prosiła go, by wspierał Stilesa podczas całego procesu dochodzenia do siebie i dokładnie to zamierzał uczynić. Co wiązało się przede wszystkim z zapanowaniem nad swoimi emocjami. Chociaż to mógł zrobić dla swojego człowieka.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie uwaga Dereka skupiona była przede wszystkim na tym, by Stiles codziennie miał przygotowane trzy konkretne posiłki oraz tyle samo przekąsek w postaci owoców, zdrowych ciastek, kanapek i tym podobnych.

Każdego dnia rano, tak jak dotychczas, Derek przygotowywał mu śniadanie i potem podrzucał go na uczelnię. Po zajęciach jedli razem obiad, po czym wilkołak odwoził go do pracy. Stamtąd odbierał go późnym wieczorem lub w nocy, niezależnie od godziny, dopasowując swój grafik dnia i pracy do zobowiązań drugiego mężczyzny.

Posiłki spożywali o ściśle wyznaczonych porach, przekąski również wypadały na konkretne godziny. Codziennie, kiedy Stiles był na uczelni lub w pracy, wilkołak przypominał mu o jedzeniu i odpowiednim nawodnieniu poprzez SMS. Nie stanowiło to zaskoczenia — po tak długim okresie głodówki jego mózg nie potrafił właściwie zinterpretować sygnałów wysyłanych mu przez żołądek. W związku z tym mężczyznę regularnie dopadały ataki wilczego głodu (z czego śmiał się przeokrutnie aż do rozpuku i powtarzał, że taki głód powinien dopadać raczej Dereka; alfie nie było do śmiechu) i tak samo często wcale nie odczuwał głodu.

Informacje od Melody mówiły jednak jasno, czytelnie i jednoznacznie: pory posiłków były święte. Derek przestrzegał ich więc z wręcz religijną dokładnością i po dwóch tygodniach ta rutyna żywieniowa stała się dla nich czymś normalnym.

Te dwa tygodnie nie były dla Stilesa łatwe. Zarówno jego ciało, jak i umysł potrzebowały czasu, by przyzwyczaić się do regularnych posiłków, a to kosztowało go mnóstwo energii. Ale wsparcie, które otrzymywał od Dereka naprawdę mu pomagało.

Choć i z tym nie miał łatwo. Cały czas powtarzał sobie w myślach: stado powinno się sobą zajmować. Z drugiej strony Derek nie tylko mu gotował, ale też płacił za jedzenie i mimo wszystko Stilesowi trudno było uwierzyć, że to nic złego.

W każdym razie, obaj byli zaaferowani przywracaniem organizmu mężczyzny do normalnego stanu, w związku z czym przez całe dwa tygodnie Stiles nie pamiętał o badaniach i swojej pracy domowej. Przypomniał sobie w środku nocy, gdy właśnie przysypiał.

I, jak to on, zerwał się z łóżka, by odszukać listę. Świecąc sobie telefonem zaczął ją czytać, od razu skreślając kilka punktów wygrzebanym ze stolika nocnego Dereka długopisem i zastanowił się, jak wykonać resztę. Bo szczerze mówiąc miał ambicję, by zrobić ich możliwie jak najwięcej.

Jeden punkt przykuł jego uwagę, ponieważ mógł go wykonać nawet w tej chwili: _Dołącz do swojego śpiącego wilkołaka, próbując go nie obudzić_. Była trzecia w nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek — kiedy, jak nie teraz?

Wysunął się z łóżka i na palcach wyszedł z pokoju, szeptając pod nosem: _proszę, nie obudź się, nie obudź się_. Raczej punkt wciąż mógłby zostać uznany za zaliczony, gdyby Derek faktycznie się obudził — w końcu lista mówiła _spróbuj_. Ale chciałby, żeby mu się udało.

Oczywiście Derek bardzo wyraźnie usłyszał, jak Stiles zerwał się z łóżka i histerycznie czegoś szukał, więc odłożył na bok laptopa, gotowy w każdej chwili do niego pójść i mu pomóc. Chwilę później dobiegł go szept i wtedy uśmiechnął się do siebie, położył na kanapie i zamknął oczy, udając, że śpi.

Stiles cichutko zszedł po schodach, każąc się sobie uspokoić, żeby szybkie bicie jego serca nie obudziło wilkołaka. Zadowolony najpierw poprawił trochę koc na Dereku, a ten w tym momencie wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie i mruknięcie, ciekaw reakcji drugiego mężczyzny.

Młodszy mężczyzna zamarł w miejscu, a kiedy Derek przez dłuższą chwilę nie wydał żadnego dźwięku i się nie poruszył, ostrożnie wsunął się między niego a oparcie kanapy. Mebel ten był wystarczająco głęboki, by Stiles o normalnych wymiarach się tam zmieścił, a co dopiero Stiles w rozmiarze XXS.

Przytulił się do boku Dereka, przykrywając kocem również siebie. Z westchnieniem przymknął oczy, a chwilę później już spał, z ręką zaciśniętą na koszuli wilkołaka na wysokości serca i z głową na jego ramieniu, tuż przy szyi. Nie zamierzał nigdzie się stąd ruszać.

Jeśli Derek miał być naprawdę całkiem szczery, to nie do końca tego się spodziewał. Wskoczenia na niego, nawet próby przestraszenia go czy ewentualnie prośby o pomoc w jakiejś sprawie. Ale nie tego, że Stiles po prostu położy się obok niego i, co więcej, najzwyczajniej w świecie zaśnie.

Zerkając nerwowo na laptopa, którego zostawił na stole, a na którym czekał na niego niezapisany postęp pracy, Derek westchnął i odrobinę się rozluźnił. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były wycieńczające, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie, więc zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie odpłynąć, zadowolony, że zawsze miał w telefonie budzik ustawiony na ósmą trzydzieści. Kilkanaście minut później zasnął, obejmując Stilesa ramieniem i wsłuchując się w jego spokojny oddech.

Gdy rano otworzył oczy, Stiles od razu szeroko się uśmiechnął. Nie tylko udało mu się w nocy nie obudzić Dereka, ale do tego ten mocno go przytulał. W innym kontekście mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że wilkołak był całkiem zaborczy. Chociaż może właśnie o to chodziło, bo w końcu w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca bardzo alfę nastraszył.

Chciał wysunąć się z jego objęć i choć raz dla odmiany przygotować śniadanie i miło obudzić Dereka, ale ten tylko ścisnął go mocniej i mruknął coś pod nosem. Stiles westchnął i z powrotem się w niego wtulił, tyrpając nosem jego szyję. W duchu postanowił sobie, że jeśli alfa nie miał zaplanowanego na dzisiaj nic bardzo zajmującego, to on zostanie z nim w domu zamiast iść na zajęcia. I będzie mu robił za osobistą przytulankę.

Chyba obaj tego potrzebowali, nie tylko Derek.

Jeszcze z zamkniętymi oczami, Derek przycisnął mocno do siebie ciepłe, choć kościste ciało drugiego mężczyzny. Ziewnął z zadowoleniem, po czym, wciąż nie do końca przebudzony, przekręcił ich tak, że leżał na nim całym ciężarem ciała, wciskając nos w jego szyję. Wtulił się w niego z westchnieniem i mruknął. Stiles bardzo dobrze pachniał.

— Dzień dobry — zaśmiał się Stiles, chociaż trochę odebrało mu dech. Nie tylko dlatego, że twarde mięśnie Dereka wbijały się w jego kości (w końcu alfa był całkiem ciężki)... Albo może właśnie tylko dlatego? W każdym razie, bardzo silny, bardzo seksowny wilkołak przyciskał go całym swoim ciałem do kanapy.

A Stiles był tylko młodym mężczyzną z ciałem, które reagowało stosownie do sytuacji. I właśnie jego penis stawał na baczność, by oddać hołd Derekowi.

 _Penis wstawał, by oddać hołd Derekowi._ Stiles roześmiał się na głos ze swojego umysłu. Chryste, jakie on miał czasem durne teksty.

— Mmm — mruknął rozespany Derek, wiercąc się na nim i poprawiając swoje ramię, które zakleszczyło się pomiędzy Stilesem a kanapą. Przejechał dłonią wzdłuż jego boku. — Z czego się śmiejesz? — Jego gorący oddech omiótł szyję drugiego mężczyzny.

— „ _Mój wilczek”_ — westchnął po polsku Stiles. Pogłaskał kciukiem jego policzek, a potem lekko go w niego cmoknął. Taaak, jego ciało zdecydowanie reagowało na obecność i ciężar tej seksownej bestii. Pomimo wcześniejszego rozbawienia, jego penis nie opadł ani odrobinę, a nawet zainteresował się jeszcze bardziej. — Pomyślałem coś głupiego.

— Hm, nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć. — Derek się uśmiechnął, przejeżdżając niezdarnie dłonią po włosach i policzku Stilesa, cały czas z nosem wtulonym w jego szyję, niezmiennie odurzony zapachem swojego człowieka i stada. — Wyobrażam sobie, że w tej głowie dzieją się różne dziwne rzeczy — dodał, ale nie prześmiewczo. Właściwie to czule.

Stiles odwzajemnił czuły uśmiech, wplatając dłoń w jego włosy. Wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie, kiedy podrapał go zarost wilkołaka.

— Nic takiego strasznego, ale możesz chcieć ze mnie zejść albo przestać się wiercić — zasugerował. — Bo mój penis jest bardziej niż zainteresowany.

— A muszę? — Pomimo tego jęknięcia, Derek posłusznie zszedł z niego i zsunął się z gracją na podłogę. Wstał i przeciągnął się, cały czas nie otwierając oczu, a Stiles zapatrzył się na kawałek skóry, który odsłoniła jego podjeżdżająca do góry koszulka.

— Zdecydowanie nie musiałeś, nie przeszkadzało mi to. Ale wolałem uprzedzić. — Stiles wzruszył ramionami, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. Zawsze wiedział, że ciało alfy było idealne, ale nie znudziło mu się patrzenie na nie i raczej nigdy to się nie wydarzy.

Derek uśmiechnął się do niego i przetarł dłońmi twarz. Miał włosy rozczochrane od snu i pogniecioną koszulkę, ale pierwszy raz od dawna jego pobudce nie towarzyszyły wyrzuty sumienia.

— Śniadanko? — zapytał pogodnie i w tym samym momencie zaczął dzwonić jego budzik. Wyłączył go odruchowo i poszedł do kuchni.

— Wiesz, że jesteś cholernie seksowny i mój pierwszy wzwód od ponad trzech miesięcy jest tylko i wyłącznie twoją winą, prawda? — Stiles bezkarnie obserwował tyłek Dereka. W końcu nikt nie zabronił mu patrzeć. A słowa… cóż, na liście było coś o _komplementach_ … a to był pewnego rodzaju komplement. Tak? Zresztą, jego wilkołak zasługiwał na wszystkie miłe słowa.

— A cóż takiego zrobiłem, że obarczasz mnie winą? — Derek spojrzał na niego z wymownym uśmiechem, unosząc brew. — Zresztą, nie wyglądasz jakbyś miał coś przeciwko — zauważył.

— A dlaczego miałbym być niezadowolony? Ludzie nie doceniają porannych wzwodów.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami i podążył za Derekiem do kuchni. Tam przytulił się do jego boku, ignorując swojego penisa, który wbijał się w udo wilkołaka.

— To świetna okazja na pokazanie sobie, jak bardzo się siebie kocha — kontynuował. — A jeśli chodzi o to, co zrobiłeś… bardzo przystojny wilkołak tuż po obudzeniu wgniótł mnie w kanapę… Całkowicie mnie dominując i zostawiając praktycznie na swojej łasce… Hm… No nie wiem, dlaczego mnie to podnieciło. I chyba już ci mówiłem, że jesteś _seksowną bestią,_ „ _wilczku”_?

— Polecam się na przyszłość. — Derek uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko, niemal drapieżnie.

— Ugh, to nie fair, ty nawet pachniesz seksownie — jęknął Stiles. — Dla człowieka. Jak łaki cię znoszą? Powinni cię butelkować. — Przejechał dłonią po umięśnionym brzuchu Dereka. Chciał mieć o czym myśleć pod prysznicem.

— Jeśli to opatentujesz, to oczekuję co najmniej połowy zysków — zaśmiał się Derek, po czym odsunął go od siebie i obrócił w stronę łazienki. — Idź się tym zająć. — Pokazał gestem na krocze Stilesa. — A jak wrócisz, to powiesz mi, co oznaczają te wszystkie polskie epitety, którymi mnie nazywasz.

Stiles skinął głową i ze śmiechem uciekł na górę, gdzie zajął się niespiesznie swoim nie-problemem. Kiedy zszedł na dół, spełniony i naprawdę zadowolony, przykleił się do pleców Dereka.

— Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? — Otarł się policzkiem o jego zarost.

Kilka sekund później jakimś cudem znalazł się pomiędzy Derekiem a blatem kuchennym. Wilkołak stanął za nim, trzymając swoje szerokie dłonie na jego przedramionach i wciskając nos w jego kark. Wziął głęboki oddech, napawając się zapachem swojego człowieka.

— Podoba mi się to, jak teraz pachniesz — wyznał. — Spełnieniem, prysznicem, satysfakcją, zadowoleniem… Jeśli jedyne, co muszę zrobić, żebyś tak pachniał, to przygnieść cię do łóżka, to jestem chętny robić to codziennie.

— Nie żebym miał cokolwiek przeciwko. — Stiles oparł się ufnie o ciało Dereka. — Ale czy to nie będzie podpadało pod wykorzystywanie seksualne? W końcu _ty_ nic nie będziesz z tego miał, „ _wilczku”_.

Derek prychnął, ale nic nie odpowiedział, sterując dłońmi Stilesa, by rozdzielić plasterki bekonu i ułożyć je po kolei na patelnię.

— To opowiedz mi o tych obelgach, którymi mnie obrzucasz. — Odsunął się od Stilesa i przygotował kawę w ekspresie.

— To nie są obelgi. — Stiles przewrócił bekon z prychnięciem. — Tylko bardzo miłe zdrobnienia. Wszystkie odpowiednie… „ _wilczku”_. — Puścił mu oczko.

— …„ _Wilczku_ ”? — Derek niepewnie próbował naśladować wymowę Stilesa.

— Bardzo ładnie! — pochwalił go entuzjastycznie Stiles, chociaż nie była to perfekcyjna wymowa. Ale naprawdę bardzo dobra, jak na kogoś kto nigdy nie uczył się polskiego czy innego słowiańskiego języka. — „ _Wilczek”_ to zdrobnienie od wilka. Też mały wilk, ale dziecko wilka to „ _wilczątko_ ”, no i oczywiście „ _szczenię_ ”, czyli szczeniak. Także spokojnie, ciebie bachorem nie nazywam. Tylko Liama i czasem Isaaka. „ _Wilczur_ ” to taki duży pies, który przypomina wilka, jest chyba też taka rasa… wilczur czechosłowacki. Tylko ciebie tak nazywam.

— Czuję się zaszczycony. — Derek wywrócił oczami. Nie mógł przecież pokazać, jak bardzo podobały mu się te zdrobnienia. — Jesteś świadomy tego, że jestem _wilkołakiem_ , a nie wilkiem, prawda?

— Oczywiście. — Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, zdejmując bekon z patelni. — Ale wy wszyscy jesteście moimi wilczkami. Nawet ci nie-wilkołaci, jak dziewczyny. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ach! Oczywiście _ciebie_ mogę też nazywać… „ _seksowna bestia_ ”, seksowna bestio. — Znów puścił mu oczko. Nie sądził, by tłumaczenie było w tym wypadku konieczne. — Więc, podoba ci się, jak do ciebie mówię „ _wilczku”_?

— No nie wiem, nie wiem — zastanowił się Derek, mieszając jajecznicę na patelni. — Mam wrażenie, że _seksowna bestia_ bardziej oddaje moją osobowość. — Chociaż zachował kamienną twarz, nie sposób było przegapić żartobliwy błysk w jego oku.

— Zdecydowanie, ale co powiesz _na „seksowny wilkołak”_? — zapytał z podobnym błyskiem w oku Stiles. — Ewentualnie _„własność Grzegorza Stilinskiego_ ”. — Usiadł na blacie niedaleko płyty grzewczej. Pomachał nogami, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny radośnie.

— Mam się domyślać, co to znaczy czy mi powiesz? — mruknął Derek, ustawiając talerze na stole i kładąc obok nich sztućce. Korciło go, żeby użyć pełnego imienia Stilesa, ale ugryzł się w język. Zachowa to na inną okazję.

Ledwo powstrzymując śmiech, Stiles przetłumaczył oba tytuły, przy drugim już niemal parskając. A policzki aż bolały go od tego, jak szeroko się szczerzył.

Wywracając oczami, wilkołak położył obie dłonie na biodrach Stilesa i zdjął go z blatu. Nie zdążył postawić go na ziemię, bo mężczyzna nie dał się bez oporu i owinął się wokół Dereka udami.

— No hej. — Uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze szerzej, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. — Gdzie mnie zabierasz?

Derek nie potrafił nie odwzajemnić jego uśmiechu. Bezpardonowo położył obie dłonie na tyłku Stilesa i w ten sposób podtrzymywał go w tej pozycji.

— Muszę cię częściej napastować seksualnie. — Przycisnął nos do szyi Stilesa. — Uwielbiam, kiedy masz taki dobry humor — dodał już nieco ciszej, odrobinę speszony tym wyznaniem i zarazem zadowolony, że nie musiał patrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy.

— Nie musisz mnie od razu napastować. Wystarczy, że wyśpię się tak dobrze, jak dzisiaj, a potem się tak pięknie uśmiechniesz. I od razu mam dobry humor. — Stiles puścił mu oczko. — Poza tym, myślałem, że to nie było napastowanie, tylko znaczenie zapachem swojego ulubionego członka watahy, hm? Żeby nikt ci mnie nie ukradł?

— Nomenklatura — prychnął Derek, cały czas smyrając Stilesa nosem po szyi.

— Dla jasności: możesz mnie napastować czy znaczyć, kiedy chcesz. — Stiles zabrał jedną rękę z jego szyi i wplótł mu ją we włosy. Przejechał palcami między nimi, drapiąc go lekko po skórze.

Zadowolony z pieszczoty Derek pozwolił swojemu wilkowi cicho warknąć i przymknął oczy z westchnieniem.

— Chodź, śniadanie stygnie — odezwał się po chwili niechętnie i posadził Stilesa na krześle przy stole.

W czasie śniadania Stilesa nie opuszczał głupkowaty nastrój i dlatego w pewnym momencie chwycił za widelec, nabrał jedzenia i podsunął Derekowi pod usta.

— Aaa — zawołał jak do małego dziecka.

Po raz kolejny tego ranka Derek wywrócił oczami, po czym otworzył usta i pozwolił się nakarmić.

— A teraz samolocik. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, jak już przełknął.

— Zgodnie z życzeniem — stwierdził Stiles i wydając z siebie kiepskiej jakości dźwięki imitujące silnik samolotu, „podleciał” widelcem do ust Dereka. — Otwieramy hangar…

Nie mogąc już dłużej się powstrzymać, Derek wybuchnął śmiechem tak gwałtownie, że musiał przytrzymać się stołu, by nie zlecieć z krzesła. Kiedy się uspokoił, otarł dłonią kąciki oczu i pochłonął jajko z widelca Stilesa.

— Lubię cię. — Spojrzał mu w oczy z prawdziwie szczerym uśmiechem. Jego oczy błyszczały, a na policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec.

— Ja ciebie też lubię. — Stiles odwzajemnił uśmiech. Odłamał kawałek kromki chleba i nałożył na niego jajecznicę. — A teraz bądź grzecznym wilczkiem i jedz śniadanie. — Podał mu jedzenie do ust. Tym razem z ręki.

Na ten gest źrenice Dereka się powiększyły, ale nie planował mu w tym momencie odmawiać. Z drapieżnym uśmiechem nachylił się i ostrożnie objął wargami kawałek chleba, żartobliwie wysuwając kły i przejeżdżając jednym z nich po palcu mężczyzny. Uśmiech Stilesa tylko się powiększył. Ufał swoim wilczkom życiem, a co dopiero ręką.

— Wiesz, że wciąż przysługuje ci konkretna porcja śniadania. — Derek nałożył hojną porcję jajecznicy i bekonu na kromkę chleba, po czym podsunął ją Stilesowi. — Co ma być, samochodzik, samolocik? Czy mam pokusić się o jakiś perwersyjny żart? — Wymownie poruszył brwiami.

— Nie musisz nic robić. — Stiles odebrał ustami jedzenie. Kiedy przełknął, dodał, patrząc mu w oczy: — Z twoich rąk zjem wszystko, bez wahania.

— Dobrze wiedzieć. — Derek uśmiechnął się i dokończył resztę jedzenia, którą miał na talerzu.

Po śniadaniu, gdy Derek załadował wszystko do zmywarki, Stiles przestąpił z nogi na nogę, łapiąc się niepewnie za łokieć.

— Derek… — zaczął cicho. Odchrząknął i dopiero kontynuował. — Przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym tutaj dzisiaj został?

— Ogólnie to nie, ale czy nie masz dzisiaj przypadkiem zajęć? — Wilkołak posłał mu pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie. Nim jednak Stiles zdążył odpowiedzieć, Derek spojrzał na niego uważnie, przekrzywiając głowę. — Zaraz. Dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś mi przeszkadzać? To też twój dom — zaznaczył, a po chwili dodał ciszej: — Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję, że tak go traktujesz. Albo chociaż będziesz tak traktował w niedalekiej przyszłości.

— No… ale… bo… — Stiles przełknął ślinę, nabrał ogromną ilość powietrza w płuca, a potem rozpoczął słowotok: — No ale to są cztery dni w tygodniu, w które chodzę tylko do pracy, a ty pracujesz z domu i zawsze miałeś ciszę i spokój i przecież bym ci przeszkadzał, bo ja nie potrafię usiedzieć w ciszy i spokoju na tyłku dłużej niż kilka minut, zwłaszcza teraz, bez leków, i dlatego i tak chodzę na uczelnię, i siedzę sobie gdzieś na korytarzu, i robię wszystko, co powinienem, zamiast ci przeszkadzać, i to przecież oczywiste, że bym ci przeszkadzał, i nie powinienem tutaj zostawać, ale jak się obudziliśmy, to sobie pomyślałem, że fajnie byłoby zostać w domu i posiedzieć koło ciebie, bo jesteś ciepły i ładnie pachniesz, ale ja rozumiem, że nie, bo przecież musisz pracować, a masz ekstra zmysły i nawet moje zgrzytanie zębami będzie cię doprowadzało do szału i nawet jakbym siedział u góry, to byś słyszał, jak mi dyga noga, a co dopiero obok na kanapie, ale pomyślałem, że może jednak, warto spróbować i w ogóle.

— Stiles. — Derek skorzystał z tego, że mężczyzna zrobił przerwę na oddech i podszedł do niego i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. — Poczekaj. Sekundę — poprosił, kładąc palec na jego ustach, by powstrzymać kolejny nieunikniony słowotok. — Po pierwsze, tak jak mówiłem, to też twój dom. Jeśli masz ochotę w nim przebywać, przebywaj. Jeśli nie masz ochoty, nie przebywaj. Ale po drugie i najważniejsze: zawsze doceniam twoje towarzystwo i nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz. Jeśli masz ochotę dzisiaj czy w jakikolwiek inny dzień zostać w domu i… — zawahał się. — …no nie wiem, nawet siedzieć mi na kolanach, to wystarczy powiedzieć. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Nie będę nawet komentował tego, że specjalnie wychodziłeś z domu, żeby mi nie przeszkadzać. To już nieaktualne, prawda? — Zdjął palec z jego ust.

— Ale naprawdę ci nie przeszkadzam?

— Naprawdę. — Wilkołak położył dłoń na jego policzku i pogładził go kciukiem.

— Nawet na twoich kolanach?

— Nawet. To samo zresztą działa w drugą stronę — zaznaczył wilkołak. — Jeśli będziesz miał ochotę tutaj posiedzieć i ja będę ci przeszkadzał, to mi powiedz. Znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie poza domem.

— Nie ma takiej opcji. — Na twarzy Stilesa pojawił się uśmiech taki, jak tuż przed śniadaniem. A może nawet większy. Przytulił się do Dereka entuzjastycznie. — W takim razie informuję cię, że dzisiejszy dzień, to znaczy przed pracą, spędzę blisko ciebie.

— Doskonale. — Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym ulokował się w swoim tradycyjnym miejscu na kanapie.

Stiles pobiegł na górę i po chwili wrócił z własnym laptopem. Usiadł wzdłuż kanapy, opierając się o bok Dereka. Otworzył jedną ze swoich prac na uczelnię i zaczął ją poprawiać.

Po krótkiej chwili Derek przymknął klapę laptopa i obrócił się częściowo w stronę drugiego mężczyzny.

— Stiles, coś mi nie daje spokoju. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie bierzesz leków? — zapytał niepewnie. Stiles zamarł na chwilę, z palcami nad klawiaturą. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

— No… zrezygnowałem z nich zanim zrezygnowałem z jedzenia? — Wzruszył ramionami, a Derek spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie zmartwiony.

— Stiles… — zaczął smutno, ale po chwili tylko pokręcił głową. — Pozwolisz, żebym cię zabrał do lekarza, żebyś wrócił do brania tych leków? W zależności od tego, co stwierdzi lekarz, oczywiście.

— Ugh… no… jeśli chcesz, to znaczy, chodzi o zajmowanie się stadem, tak? — zapytał Stiles. Nie chciał, żeby Derek wydawał na niego jeszcze więcej , ale też nie chciał, by ten się o niego martwił. — Jestem całkowicie w stanie żyć bez tych leków, serio. Jestem dużym chłopcem i to, że nauka zajmuje mi dwa razy więcej czasu, to nie jest jakaś życiowa tragedia i jest o wiele więcej…

— Stiles — przerwał mu Derek.

— Tak?

— Nie chodzi o zajmowanie się stadem. Chodzi o ciebie. — Derek odłożył oba laptopy na bok i obrócił się całkowicie w stronę Stilesa. Położył jedną dłoń na jego karku, a drugą na policzku. — Chcę, żeby _tobie_ żyło się bardziej komfortowo.

— Nie, to nie, mnie jest całkiem w porządku tak, jak jest, serio.

— Czy jeśli powiem, że chodzi o zajmowanie się stadem, to pozwolisz mi zabrać cię do lekarza?

— Pozwoliłbym, ale już powiedziałeś, że nie chodzi. Okłamałeś mnie? — Stiles otworzył oczy, które przed chwilą zamknął i spojrzał prosto w oczy Dereka. Ten westchnął i spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.

— Nie, nie okłamałem cię. Chodzi o ciebie. Oprócz tego, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, to tak się składa, że jesteś też częścią watahy. Ale w pierwszej kolejności jesteś moim przyjacielem.

— Bardzo ci zależy? — Głos Stilesa był ledwie słyszalny.

— Tak — odpowiedział równie cicho Derek.

— No to dobrze — westchnął Stiles.

— To umówisz się? — upewnił się wilkołak z nadzieją w głosie.

— Jasne.

Widząc pełne zwątpienia spojrzenie wilkołaka, Stiles ponownie westchnął i wyciągnął telefon. Wybrał numer rejestracji lekarza, którego znalazł niedługo po przyjeździe do Nowego Jorku, kiedy jeszcze miał inną sytuację finansową. Umówił się na wizytę, a potem spojrzał na Dereka prosząco.

— Chcę gorącą czekoladę. Wiem, że nie ma jej w planie na dzisiaj, ale chcę, mogę?

Nic nie mówiąc, Derek wstał z kanapy i w kuchni przygotował dla Stilesa gorącą czekoladę, a sobie nalał kolejną filiżankę kawy. Wypił ją duszkiem i od razu dolał sobie następną.

Parę minut później podał Stilesowi wysoki kubek z gorącą czekoladą z karmelem oraz bitą śmietaną i orzechową posypką, czyli taką, jaką mężczyzna lubił najbardziej. Usiadł z powrotem w tym samym miejscu na kanapie, obejmując dłońmi filiżankę z kawą.

— Dziękuję. — Stiles cmoknął go w policzek, a potem usiadł tak, jak poprzednio, popijając swoją przepyszną czekoladę. — Swoją drogą, skoro już wiesz, co kręci mojego penisa, podzielisz się tym, co kręci twojego? — zapytał nagle, gdy Derek upił łyk kawy. Ten odrobinę się nią zadławił. Odkaszlnął kilka razy, klepiąc się pięścią po klatce piersiowej. — Znaczy, tylko jeśli chcesz się tym podzielić, zrozumiem, jak nie.

— Skąd to pytanie?

— Z czeluści mojego umysłu. — Stiles wzruszył ramionami. — Tak mnie naszło, że nawet na dobrą sprawę nie wiem, jakiej jesteś orientacji.

Derek, wyraźnie zdenerwowany, odwrócił twarz, patrząc w resztki kawy i z lekką desperacją szukając czegoś, na czym mógłby skupić wzrok.

— Nie musisz, naprawdę — zaznaczył szybko Stiles, wyczuwając niemal namacalne skrępowanie Dereka. Odwrócił się na kanapie i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — To zabrzmi słabo, ale wiesz, że nieważne jaka jest odpowiedź, to i tak jesteś moim ulubionym wilkołakiem, prawda?

Kiwając głową, Derek mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i niezręcznie wysunął się spod dotyku Stilesa, wyraźnie skrępowany.

— Przepraszam. — Stiles zabrał rękę. — Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym, naprawdę, tak palnąłem głupotę. Tylko myślałem o tym kwestionariuszu i że głupio by było, gdyby kazali nam wypełnić coś podobnego, tylko o sobie wzajemnie i wyszłoby, że nie wiemy o sobie takich rzeczy.

— Nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co — poprosił Derek. — To pytanie w kwestionariuszu nie dawało mi spokoju — burknął cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do Stilesa.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał delikatnie Stiles, przekrzywiając głowę. — Chodziło o to, że jesteś hetero i nie wiedziałeś, co wpisać, żeby nie oskarżyli nas o oszustwo? — zaproponował, widząc, jak bardzo Derekowi brakowało słów.

Derek znowu coś burknął, unikając spojrzenia Stilesa. Z jednej strony chciał zmienić temat, ale z drugiej strony mężczyzna miał rację — mogło być nieciekawie, gdyby w przyszłości ich o to zapytano.

— Nie wiedziałem, co wpisać, bo nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie — powiedział w końcu prawie szeptem, po czym potrząsnął głową, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. — Tak, wiem, że to dosyć żałosne mieć trzy dychy na karku i nie wiedzieć o sobie tak podstawowej rzeczy — warknął.

— To całkiem w porządku. — W duchu Stilesowi było bardzo przykro, bo podejrzewał, dlaczego i przez kogo Derek nie poznał siebie pod tym względem wystarczająco dobrze. Nie miał jednak zamiaru dać mu tego odczuć. — Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? W sensie… no wiesz, może naprawdę co dwie głowy to nie jedna i dowiesz się dzisiaj czegoś o sobie?

Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami, cały czas zażenowany. Nie do końca wiedział, jak się zachować w obliczu tak szczerej troski Stilesa.

— Jestem tutaj, jeśli chcesz. — Stiles odłożył kubek na stolik. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym szczególnie, oparł się o tors wilkołaka i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. — Tylko, jeśli chcesz.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało między nimi milczenie, Derek powarkiwał na samego siebie, ale jednocześnie głaskał Stilesa po włosach, obejmując go luźno ramieniem.

— Chcę — wydusił z siebie w końcu po długim namyśle. — Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak do tego tematu podejść.

— Hm… Chyba dobrze byłoby zacząć od tego, z kim częściej i chętniej uprawiasz seks i jakie porno częściej oglądasz?

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, nie zmieniając pozycji. Było mu wygodnie, a dodatkowo ciepło członka stada i brak kontaktu wzrokowego mogły pomóc Derekowi w tej rozmowie.

Derek poprawił się niezręcznie na kanapie, uważając, by nie zniechęcić przypadkiem Stilesa do przytulania. Taka bliskość była zdecydowanie bardzo pożądana, nawet przy tak niewygodnym pytaniu.

— Um… Porno nie oglądam. A zważywszy na to, że ostatni raz, kiedy uprawiałem seks miałem szesnaście lat, to myślę, że słowa _częściej_ i _chętniej_ są nie do końca adekwatne — przyznał nerwowo.

— Och — zareagował automatycznie Stiles. Odczuwał przerażenie na myśl o tym, jak długo Derek nie uprawiał seksu. Odpowiedzialność za to najpewniej ponosiła Kate i choć nie mógł wykluczyć aseksualności, tak cóż… no jednak trauma też była wysoce prawdopodobnym wnioskiem. — Cóż, to eliminuje nam aegoseksualność — zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

— Wierzę ci na słowo. — Derek również się zaśmiał, choć nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówił do niego Stiles, a sam temat sprawił, że jego śmiech brzmiał pusto.

— To wtedy, kiedy podnieca cię obserwowanie aktu, ale nie chcesz się w niego angażować — wyjaśnił mężczyzna. — Um… to… może inne pytanie. Czy coś cię podnieca?

— Oprócz masturbacji? — zapytał wilkołak ze śmiechem, po czym spoważniał. — Zdarza się, że ktoś mi się spodoba.

— Kto? — zapytał Stiles. — To, do czego się masturbujesz też może nas naprowadzić na dobry trop.

Wilkołak natychmiast pokręcił głową.

— Nie masturbuję się z myślą o kimś konkretnym. — Jeszcze raz prychnął śmiechem, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z własnego rumieńca. — Trochę nie wierzę, że o tym rozmawiamy — przyznał, cały czas zażenowany.

— Ja jestem biseksualny i zdarzyły mi się masturbacje przynajmniej raz z myślą o każdym z naszej watahy — powiedział bardzo szybko Stiles. — Trochę ci lepiej?

— Trochę. — Derek potarł dłonią twarz, po czym zmarszczył brwi. — Nawet Allison?

— Nawet Alli. Ba, nawet Scott.

— Scotta rozumiem. — Derek machnął ręką. — …Peter? — zapytał, aż obawiając się odpowiedzi.

— Kilka razy. Sam i z kimś jeszcze. — Wzruszył ramionami Stiles. — Co poradzę, że macie świetne geny?

Derek wzdrygnął się lekko, ale nie skomentował. Nie jemu oceniać gust Stilesa i jego masturbacyjne fantazje.

— Spokojnie, nie z tobą — zaśmiał się Stiles. — Tobą się nie dzielę — dodał, a potem wrócił do tematu. — Więc, kto ci się podoba?

— Na ten moment… tak do końca, to chyba nikt — odparł Derek niepewnie. — Jackson czy Scott są atrakcyjni, ale nie do tego stopnia, by mnie podniecać. Chyba. Na początku, nim ich dobrze poznałem, to wydawali mi się bardziej atrakcyjni.

— Hm… a… jak było z… z Kate? — Głos Stilesa był bardzo cichy.

— Wiedziałem, że Kate była atrakcyjna. — Derek czuł oblewające go zimno na samo wspomnienie kobiety i tego, jak dał się jej wtedy wykorzystywać. — I wiedziałem, że była mną zainteresowana… w taki sposób — mruknął wymownie. — Ale zajęło mi dużo czasu zanim odwzajemniłem jej zainteresowanie pod tym względem.

— Czy powiedziałbyś, że zaczęła cię podniecać dopiero, gdy jej zaufałeś… albo nawet ją pokochałeś? — zapytał jeszcze dla pewności Stiles.

— Chyba tak? — odpowiedział niepewnie Derek. — Wiesz, miałem wtedy szesnaście lat, nie wiedziałem do końca, co się dzieje… — Odchrząknął, nabierając pewności siebie i zacisnął mocno powieki. — Nie wiem, jak to się stało, że jej zaufałem. To znaczy wiem. Teraz, w retrospekcji, wiem, że nie powinienem był jej zaufać ani kochać, a wydarzyły się obie te rzeczy. Wydawała mi się wtedy atrakcyjna i uprawiałem z nią seks, ale nie wiem, czy chciałbym tego, jeśliby mnie w jakiś sposób nie zmanipulowała. A na pewno musiała to zrobić.

— Wiem. — Zasmucony Stiles westchnął i pogłaskał go po przedramieniu. — Wydaje mi się… jestem prawie pewny, że jesteś demiseksualny — stwierdził, a potem od razu zaczął wyjaśniać, bo nie spodziewał się, by Dereka kiedykolwiek interesowały poszczególne seksualności. — To seksualność z pogranicza aseksualności, z tak zwanych szarych seksualności. Pociąg fizyczny w tym wypadku pojawia się dopiero po nawiązaniu więzi emocjonalnej. To, jak głęboka musi być zależy od konkretnego człowieka… jak zresztą wiele innych rzeczy. Pasowałoby, chociaż możesz być bardziej aseksualny niż nie… Albo mieć problemy z zaufaniem. Albo oba, to bardzo prawdopodobne.

Derek jedynie pokiwał głową, przytulając dalej Stilesa do siebie i wdychając zapach jego włosów.

— Brzmi znajomo? — Stiles delikatnie bawił się jego palcami. — Ale wiesz że ja… całe nasze stado, kochalibyśmy cię nawet, gdyby podniecały cię wyłącznie karły w żółtych kubraczkach? — zażartował, próbując rozładować atmosferę.

— Wiem. — Ton głosu Dereka był bardzo smutny. Ostatni raz, kiedy komuś zaufał do tego stopnia, by pójść z tym kimś do łóżka, nie skończyło się to dla niego najlepiej. A teraz dodatkowo uświadamiał sobie, jak nieprawdziwe było to zaufanie. I owszem, czuł się samotny przez te ostatnie lata; mniej, odkąd miał swoje stado. Ale jeśli Stiles miał rację (a prawdopodobnie miał), to najpewniej coś więcej niż przelotny pociąg wilkołak poczuje do któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół. A to oznaczało kogoś z watahy, czyli kogoś, kto postrzega go jedynie jako alfę i przyjaciela.

Zacisnął oczy. Na co dzień towarzyszyło mu dostatecznie dużo wyrzutów sumienia i negatywnych emocji, by jeszcze mieć żal do siebie samego o orientację seksualną. W jakimś stopniu mu ulżyło; były momenty w przeciągu ostatnich… piętnastu lat, kiedy zastanawiał się, czy Kate zniszczyła w nim umiejętność spoglądania na innych w _taki_ sposób.

— „ _Wilczku_ ”... — zaczął niepewnie Stiles. — Chciałem cię o coś zapytać, tylko się nie zdenerwuj, ok? Czy po… _tym wszystkim_ … rozmawiałeś o tym z kimś? Wiesz, z terapeutą? — Derek jedynie pokręcił głową. — A… poszedłbyś do terapeuty… dla mnie? — poprosił cicho młodszy mężczyzna. Choć nie widział odpowiedzi, domyślał się jej treści. — Chciałbym mieć pewność, że ta okropna kobieta już cię nie krzywdzi — dodał jeszcze ciszej, samemu zamykając oczy.

— Ona nie żyje, już nikogo nie skrzywdzi — przypomniał mu Derek, choć z jego ściśniętego gardła słowa wydobywały się z trudem. Wiedział, że Stiles był przy jej śmierci, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak inaczej mógł go uspokoić.

— Derek… — Stiles położył dłoń na jego policzku i pogłaskał go czule kciukiem. — Ona może nie żyć, ale rany, które ci zadała jeszcze się nie zagoiły… martwię się.

— Czemu? — zdziwił się Derek. — To znaczy rozumiem, że się martwisz jako mój przyjaciel, ale… — zawiesił głos, nie wiedząc, jak dokończyć to zdanie.

— Boję się, że możesz mieć problem, by zaufać komuś wystarczająco. Przez to, co ona ci zrobiła. — Stiles wciąż z troską głaskał go po policzku. — Poza tym, po prostu czułbym się lepiej. Tak, jak ty poczułeś się lepiej, kiedy umówiłem się do lekarza.

— Pomyślę o tym? — zasugerował Derek, niepewny, czy będzie w stanie wrócić do tych wszystkich wspomnień. — Nie mogę więcej obiecać w tej chwili — wytłumaczył cicho.

— To wystarczy. — Stiles przesunął dłoń z jego policzka i wsunął ją w jego włosy. — Jeśli się zdecydujesz, to wiedz, że będę przy tobie przez cały czas. Wiadomo, że nie _na_ terapii, ale przed i po, i pomiędzy, i w ogóle. _Zawsze_.

— Dziękuję. — Derek przymknął oczy i wtulił się w dłoń Stilesa jak kot. — Ale wiesz, są ludzie, którym ufam. Na przykład _tobie_ ufam. I nie miałem problemu z tym, żeby bardzo szybko ci zaufać. — Zaśmiał się cicho, przypominając sobie początki ich znajomości.

— Naprawdę? Trochę śmiesznie to okazałeś. — Puścił mu oczko, drapiąc go po głowie i pochylił się, by trącić go w nos. — Ale mi nie chodzi o _przyjaźń_ i _stado_. Chodzi mi o to, że możesz mieć problem wpuścić kogoś w swoje życie tak, jak wpuściłeś Kate. Wiem, że nigdy nie będziesz _sam_ , bo przecież masz nas, masz _mnie_ , ale chcę żebyś miał pełnię możliwości. I żebyś był szczęśliwy i nie bał się tego szczęścia, wiesz?

— I wzajemnie. — Derek otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Stilesa przenikliwie. Ten się uśmiechnął i cmoknął go w nos.

— Pomyślisz?

— Obiecuję.

Uśmiechnął się i przysunął się do Stilesa, obejmując go ramionami i wtulając nos w jego ramię. Przycisnął go do siebie mocno, niemal z desperacją, i westchnął, starając się zapanować nad emocjami, które w nim w tym momencie szalały. Psychiczne zmęczenie po zakończonej rozmowie tylko spotęgowało jego ogólne wycieńczenie.

W tym momencie telefon Stilesa zapikał okropnym dźwiękiem, który przypisał tylko współpracownikom (szef miał coś jeszcze gorszego). Sięgnął po niego z westchnieniem, starając się jak najmniej ruszyć z miejsca. Po przeczytaniu treści wiadomości na jego twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.

— W barze pękła rura, mam dzisiaj wolne — poinformował Dereka, wracając do swojej poprzedniej pozycji i rozluźniając się jeszcze bardziej. — Chcesz przytulać się cały dzień i całą noc?

Wilkołak nic nie odpowiedział, tylko przywarł do niego jeszcze bardziej, prawie na niego wchodząc i czerpiąc przyjemność z tak prostego fizycznego kontaktu. Nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie teraz żadnego słowa.

— W sumie, to ten przykład z karłami też był nie najlepszy. — Nagle odezwał się Stiles. — Dopóki w akcie uczestniczą tylko zgadzający się na niego dorośli, to nikt nie ma prawa tego negatywnie oceniać.

— Prawda. — Głos Dereka zniekształcało ramię Stilesa. — Przytulanie się cały dzień i całą noc brzmi świetnie, ale musimy też coś jeść. — Odsunął się od mężczyzny i szybko przetarł dłonią twarz, pozbywając się śladów łez, których, gdyby ktoś pytał, wcale tam nie było. — Mam dziś coś pysznego w planach.

— To z przerwami na jedzenie. — Ciało Stilesa instynktownie podążyło za ciałem Dereka, by nie stracić kontaktu. — Strasznie tęskniłem za takim przytulaniem — dodał szczerze. — A możemy dzisiaj gotować razem?

— Mm — mruknął Derek, jeszcze raz napawając się kontaktem. — Możemy. — Wtulił się twarzą w szyję Stilesa i odetchnął jego zapachem. — Ostatnio bardziej pachniesz mną. Podoba mi się to.

Po chwili się zreflektował, jak dziwnie mogło to zabrzmieć dla nie-wilkołaka.

— Przepraszam, czy to było nie na miejscu? — Nie przestał znaczyć go zapachem za uchem.

— Nie jestem pewien… To znaczy, mnie to nie przeszkadza. Zarówno znaczenie zapachem, jak i to, że lubisz, że tobą pachnę i tak dalej, ale ja nie jestem najnormalniejszym człowiekiem w tym mieście. — Stiles wzruszył ramionami. — Także ten. Ale lubię, jak mnie znaczysz zapachem. Nie czuję tego, ale wiem, że to robisz, wiesz? I podoba mi się to. Lubię sam ten gest. Kiedy to robisz, czuję się… _na miejscu_. I… po prostu _nie sam_ , jeśli to ma jakiś sens.

— Wiem, co czujesz. — Derek pocałował go w ucho, po czym odsunął się i oparł o kanapę, cały czas obejmując Stilesa ramieniem. Przyciągnął go do siebie i położył sobie jego głowę na ramieniu. Ten uśmiechnął się, układając na nim odrobinę wygodniej i kładąc swoją dłoń na wysokości jego serca. W ten sposób mógł trochę poczuć jego bicie mimo braku nadludzkich zmysłów.

— A powiesz mi, czy wszystko co _ja_ robię jest w porządku? Bo wiesz, nie mam ani instynktu ani wyostrzonych zmysłów i działam bardzo na oślep…

Niektóre rzeczy, które robił Stiles powinny być zarezerwowane dla wilkołaczych partnerów, ale Derek nie zamierzał zniechęcać go do intymności. Nawet jeśli robił to z egoistycznych pobudek.

— Powiedzmy, że niektórych rzeczy nie powinieneś może robić ze Scottem? Lub z jego partnerami? — zasugerował odrobinę niezręcznie.

— Czego? I… w jakim sensie? Tak samo jak ty może nie powinieneś mówić Lydii, że lubisz, jak tobą pachnie? — Stiles zmarszczył brwi. — Czy w innym?

— Tak, zdecydowanie nie powinienem mówić Lydii czegoś takiego. — Wzdrygnął się Derek, przerażony na samą myśl o tym, jak zareagowałaby banshee na takie wyznanie. Dopiero po chwili pokiwał głową. — Ale tak, coś w tym stylu. Podobnie ty nie powinieneś na przykład… wplatać palców we włosy Scotta. Ale w moje możesz — dodał szybko. — Jeśli chcesz.

— Chcę — zapewnił go Stiles. — A… mogę robić coś jeszcze? Czego nie robię? — dopytał niepewnie. — Bo wiesz, lubię, kiedy mną pachniesz. To znaczy, lubię świadomość, że mną pachniesz. Tak, jakbym był z tobą, kiedy mnie z tobą nie ma. Ale nie mam możliwości powąchania i sprawdzenia, czy cokolwiek, co robię, odnosi taki skutek.

— Odnosi. — Derek zastanowił się nad pytaniem Stilesa. — A co do twojego pytania… Głaskanie po plecach jest fajne…? — zasugerował nieśmiało. — I po karku?

— Zapamiętam. — Stiles pokiwał głową, ale nie chciał zmienić swojej pozycji, więc pozostał w dotychczasowej. — I wiesz, ludzie też to lubią. Przynajmniej ja, chociaż po plecach wolę być drapany niż głaskany. — Zastanowił się chwilę. — A masaż? Bo totalnie mogę ci zrobić masaż, jak chcesz.

— Z drapaniem zapamiętam. — W wilkołaku obudził się entuzjazm na myśl o tych wszystkich formach kontaktu fizycznego, które omawiali. — A od masażu wolę głaskanie. Drapanie zresztą też.

— A za uchem i pod bródką? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku Stiles, stukając palcem w jego serce.

— Naprawdę, żarty o psach?

Nagłym ruchem, zaledwie w ułamku sekundy Derek znalazł się nad Stilesem, zaciskając ostrzegawczo zęby na jego szyi. Ten zamarł, ale po chwili ufnie odchylił głowę.

— A zaprzeczysz, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem? — Brnął dalej w żart.

Derek mruknął pojednawczo, po czym wstał z kanapy, żeby sięgnąć po pilota do telewizora. Jego usta wskazywały, że był naburmuszony, ale w oczach czaiła się pełna radości iskra. Stiles odsunął się od niego i usiadł po turecku, przygryzając wargę.

— Usiądziesz i dasz mi rękę? — Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń wierzchem do dołu.

Nieświadomy podstępu, choć ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, Derek usiadł przed nim i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

— Widzisz! Potrafisz już „siad” i „daj łapę”!

Upuszczając pilota na ziemię, Derek wyciągnął kły i rzucił się na Stilesa jak prawdziwy pies, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach i przygniatając go do kanapy.

— A weź szczeknij — prowokował go Stiles. Derek warknął, pochylając się kilka centymetrów nad twarzą mężczyzny tak, że prawie opierał się swoim czołem o jego.

— Warczenie to też pewnego rodzaju dźwięk… a więc potrafisz też „daj głos”! — Stiles uniósł rękę na tyle, by wpleść palce w jego włosy. — Dobry wilczek. — Podrapał go po głowie. — „ _Mój dobry wilczek_ ” — dodał po polsku.

Już nawet nie próbując zachować pozorów złości Derek wtulił się głową w dłoń Stilesa i zmrużył oczy.

— Nie myśl, że odpuszczę ci te żarty tylko dlatego, że mnie drapiesz po głowie — warknął, po czym opadł na niego nieco bardziej. Opierał większość swojego ciężaru na przedramionach ułożonych po obu bokach Stilesa, ale częściowo leżał też na nim.

— Zwykłe przytulanie też jest bardzo, bardzo w porządku — stwierdził nagle Stiles. — Nie wiem, dlaczego tak wielu ludzi sobie tego odmawia… Swoją drogą, wiesz, że normalne ludzkie dziecko może _umrzeć_ , jeśli nie otrzyma takiej formy uwagi. Okropne.

— Wilkołak też — zauważył cicho Derek.

— Oczywiście, że tak, ale wilkołak nie jest tak nienormalny, żeby się nie przytulać. A dorosły normalny człowiek bardzo często jest. A powinien otrzymywać cztery przytulenia dziennie, by przetrwać, osiem, żeby było wszystko w porządku, a dwanaście, by się rozwijać. Wilkołak nawet dwa razy więcej! — dodał z mocą, wymachując uwolnioną gdzieś w międzyczasie ręką. — Chociaż co do tego akurat nie mam źródeł — dodał, z widocznym spadkiem entuzjazmu. — Ale czytałem kilka prac o dzieciach i ich rozwoju i brak kontaktu fizycznego serio bardzo im szkodzi, a jacyś pojebani ludzie podobno przeprowadzili w zeszłym stuleciu badania i ponad połowa dzieciaków umarła. I to nawet jak już przerwali eksperyment i oddali je kochającym rodzinom. Psycholodzy to czasami są skurwiele… nawet gdyby to konkretne badanie nie istniało. Ale ciągle ludzie przytulani lepiej sobie radzą ze stresem, konfliktami, problemami i całą masą innych rzeczy, więc dlaczego jak już „dorosną” to im odbija i nie chcą się przytulać, to mi się w głowie nie mieści.

Odetchnął głęboko, jak zwykle po słowotoku. Przy okazji uświadomił sobie, że Derek musiał utrzymywać się na rękach, by go nie zgnieść i na pewno nie było mu _aż tak_ wygodnie. I nawet, jeśli Stiles nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń do takiej pozycji, to może wypadałoby zaproponować coś bardziej komfortowego.

— Możemy się odwrócić, żebym to ja leżał na tobie — zaproponował. Taki wariant zdecydowanie by mu odpowiadał.

— Tak mi jest dobrze. — Derek wcale nie miał ochoty na zmianę pozycji.. Utrzymanie się częściowo na rękach, a częściowo na Stilesie nie stanowiło dla niego wysiłku. — Mów dalej — poprosił, kładąc głowę na klatce piersiowej drugiego mężczyzny i wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca.

— Hm… ale już nie bardzo mam co powiedzieć o tym przytulaniu. — Stiles wznowił masowanie jego głowy.

— To opowiedz mi cokolwiek — mruknął zrelaksowany wilkołak. — Opowiedz, co robisz na uczelni. Jakie pisałeś ostatnio prace? Czy spotkałeś kogoś interesującego w pracy? Może coś o swoim dzieciństwie? Co będziemy robić w tym roku na święta?

— Jak byłem mały przez dwa miesiące udawałem dziewczynkę. Chodziłem w sukienkach i miałem na imię Grażyna — wypalił Stiles. — Zdjęcia z tego okresu są najpilniej strzeżonym przez Scotta materiałem do szantażu… tak jakbym miał się czego wstydzić. Byłem bardzo ładną dziewczynką!

Derek prychnął śmiechem, pocierając policzkiem o tors Stilesa.

— Jestem pewny, że byłeś. — Westchnął, powstrzymując ziewnięcie.

— A jak tylko odzyskam ciało, to znów będę ponętnym, młodym Stilesem, już nie dziewczynką — zaśmiał się Stiles. — Hm… więc, jutro muszę oddać pracę o…

Leżeli w ten sposób do czasu, aż musieli wstać, by przygotować obiad. Stiles opowiadał o różnych rzeczach, czyli głównie o swoich studiach, ale często robił bardzo rozbudowane dygresje i przez to temat się znacząco poszerzał. Przez cały czas Derek wtulał się w niego, słuchając jego głosu i bicia serca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 6 powinien się pojawić 29 kwietnia 2018. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przed tym rozdziałem ostrzegamy tylko delikatnie przed bezsennością, problemami z samooceną i problemami z komunikacją.

Następne tygodnie badań upłynęły im w miarę spokojnie i miło. Stiles wypełniał punkty ze swojej listy, a potem rozmawiał o nich z Russellem, Derek natomiast z Paulem omawiał zachowanie człowieka i swoje reakcje. Po drodze wilkołak dostał też własne zadania do wykonania i usiłował je wypełniać, choć zdecydowanie ostrożniej i mniej chętnie od swojego partnera.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna Stiles czuł się naprawdę dobrze, choć czasami wciąż krępowało go, gdy Derek rozpieszczał go przepysznym jedzeniem. Starał się jak najczęściej przytulać alfę i powtarzać mu, jak bardzo był wspaniały, dobry i przystojny. Jego ulubiony wilkołak zasługiwał w końcu na wszystkie miłe słowa, a poza tym mężczyzna uwielbiał wywoływać rumieniec na jego twarzy.

Niektórych punktów z listy nie dało się wykonać bez pomocy i udziału innych wilkołaków. Stilesowi udało się już zwołać całe stado (przynajmniej jego nowojorską część) do mieszkania Dereka na niespodziewane oglądanie filmów, niezdrowe jedzenie i mnóstwo przytulania. I to nawet dwa razy, bo pierwszy okazał się naprawdę sporym sukcesem, a alfa wydawał się o wiele szczęśliwszy jeszcze przez kilka dni.

Stiles w ogóle miał wrażenie, że jego wilczek wydawał się ostatnio szczęśliwszy i z zadowoleniem przyjmował cały kontakt fizyczny i poświęcaną mu uwagę.

Dzisiaj Stiles chciał wykonać punkt z listy, o którym myślał już od jakiegoś czasu. Chodziło o _Załóż ubrania kogoś obcego_. Obcy to raczej nie stado; zresztą chodził w ubraniach członków stada całkiem regularnie. Jeśli Paul i Russell chcieli, mógł im o tym poopowiadać. Choć w sumie nie było o czym, bo Derek lubił, gdy ten wracał w koszuli Jacksona albo bluzie Isaaka. Zawsze wtedy mocno go przytulał, wąchał i znaczył zapachem. Mówił, że pachniał watahą, rodziną, bezpieczeństwem, troską i innymi miłymi rzeczami. I szczerze mówiąc, to człowiekowi też się to bardzo podobało, więc czasami specjalnie sępił ubrania od Jaxa.

No, ale skoro stado nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym ani przede wszystkim obcym, to chyba oznaczało, że musiał zdobyć ubrania kogoś z zewnątrz. Nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół czy znajomych spoza watahy. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie miał ich wcale i nieszczególnie ich potrzebował.

Był szczęśliwy ze swoim stadem, które było równocześnie i jego rodziną, i dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a poza nimi, nauką i pracą miał niewiele czasu na interakcje z innymi studentami. Znał praktycznie tylko tych, z którymi robił projekty. I tylko jedna osoba przychodziła mu do głowy, którą mógłby poprosić o pomoc. Nie znał jego pełnego imienia, wiedział jedynie, że wszyscy nazywali go JJ i że drugie J pochodziło od nazwiska.

Był to urodzony wilkołak z jego roku. Utrzymywali ze sobą w miarę dobry kontakt. Głównie naukowy, dotyczący notatek, egzaminów i prac, często się razem uczyli i wykonywali wspólnie projekty grupowe. Zdarzało im się jednak porozmawiać również o najnowszych filmach, lubili te same książki, mieli podobne poczucie humoru, a JJowi nie przeszkadzało, kiedy Stiles wpadał w słowotok, zmieniał temat czy trzeba było przypomnieć mu temat pracy, bo robił dygresję w połowie zdania. Najwyraźniej lubił też to, że w jego towarzystwie nie musiał hamować swoich wilkołaczych odruchów i na przykład powstrzymywać warczenia, kiedy jego ulubiona drużyna przegrywała.

Nie rozmawiali od kilku tygodni, chyba ostatni raz tuż przed przeprowadzką Stilesa, ale mężczyzna w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. To nie tak, że byli szczególnie bliskimi przyjaciółmi i często nie nawiązywali kontaktu przez dłuższy czas.

— Hej, JJ! — przywitał się entuzjastycznie Stiles, siadając obok niego pewnego dnia. — Co tam?

— W porządku — JJ wzruszył ramionami. — Słyszałem, że się przeprowadziłeś?

— Przeprowadzili mnie. — Stiles wywrócił oczami. — Wylądowałem w szpitalu i przyjaciółka doniosła naszemu alfie i tak dalej… nudna historia. W każdym razie, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Młody wilkołak uniósł brwi na informację o szpitalu, ale Stiles nie rozwinął wypowiedzi, tylko pięknie się uśmiechał, więc JJ nie dopytywał.

— Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Stilinski?

— Przypadkiem rozlałem na siebie kawę — skłamał mu w żywe oczy Stiles, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami. Wilkołaki zwykle ignorowały kłamstwo, gdy nie wynikało ono ze złośliwości, złych zamiarów czy innej próby oszustwa, a po prostu z chęci przemilczenia tematu. — I w związku z tym jest mi zimno — znów skłamał, ale trochę mniej. — I bardzo potrzebuję pożyczyć twoją bluzę. — Tu już mówił prawdę. — Mogę na ciebie liczyć?

Z kolejnym wzruszeniem ramion JJ ściągnął bluzę i podał ją Stilesowi.

— Możesz ją mieć tak długo, jak potrzebujesz. — Uśmiechnął się do niego bardzo ciepło i szeroko, z błyskiem w oku obserwując jak Stiles się ubierał.

— Dzięki, wilku! — Stiles przechylił się entuzjastycznie na krześle i krótko przytulił JJa, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. — Odwdzięczę ci się jakoś.

— Z radością. Jakie masz propozycje?

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i obciął Stilesa spojrzeniem z góry na dół, podziwiając jak ten wyglądał w jego bluzie. Była na niego trochę za duża i rękawy sięgały mu do połowy dłoni, ale dobrze mu pasowała.

— Co powiesz na… hm… — Stiles rozejrzał się dookoła. — Może ciacho?

— Ty stawiasz?

— No wiesz co, pozwolisz płacić biednemu, wątłemu człowiekowi? — Stiles starał się zachować maksimum powagi, ale szybko wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem. — Tak, ja płacę. Poza tym, i tak nie masz wyboru, bo musimy omówić projekt, czyż nie?

— Zapytałem, czy stawiasz, a nie czy płacisz, ale niech ci będzie — westchnął wilkołak. — Tak, musimy omówić projekt. Zabierz mnie na ciasto.

— To chodź, przecież cię nie zaniosę. — Śmiejąc się, Stiles wstał z krzesła i przeszedł kawałek tyłem, czekając aż ten do niego dołączy.

— A może ja mogę zanieść ciebie? — zaproponował JJ, a Stiles znów wybuchnął śmiechem. Pokręcił głową, ocierając kąciki oczu.

— Kusząca propozycja, ale roznosi mnie energia po wykładach. Tak długie siedzenie w miejscu przy ADHD jest po prostu torturą. — Jęknął cierpiętniczo. — I jeszcze trzeba myśleć! Najchętniej już dzisiaj bym nie siadał.

Wilkołak z ciężkim westchnieniem wstał z miejsca i chwycił rękaw swojej bluzy, którą Stiles miał na sobie, ciągnąc go w stronę kawiarni. Oparł mu swobodnie dłoń na ramieniu i go poprowadził.

— Ten dzień zaczyna być całkiem fajny.

— Stiles Stilinski ma takie działanie — zaśmiał się Stiles. — To jak myślisz, powinniśmy skupić się na plusach czy minusach naszej metody? — zapytał o ich projekt.

— Oj, Stiles Stilinski działa na mnie w najróżniejsze sposoby. — JJ pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem, wprowadzając Stilesa do kawiarni. Oparł mu dłoń między łopatkami i z lekkim uśmiechem podprowadził go do lady.

— To co chcesz? — zapytał Stiles.

— Później porozmawiamy o tym, czego chcę. — JJ uśmiechnął się promiennie. — Tymczasem zjadłbym ciasto marchewkowe. — Pokazał palcem na ciasto za szybą. — A ty?

— Mnie przysługuje tylko gorzka herbata. — Stiles wyciągnął portfel.

— Nie zjesz nic ze mną? No wiesz! — Wilkołak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Wcześniejsze zachowanie Stilesa nie wskazywało na to, by ten teraz miał odmówić spożycia z nim posiłku.

— Coś zjem, ale niekoniecznie ciastko. — Stiles puścił mu oczko. — Obowiązuje mnie ścisła dieta i jem dokładnie tyle, ile przewiduje.

— Ścisła dieta? — JJ porzucił na moment flirt i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. — Nie sugerujesz chyba, że się odchudzasz, prawda?

— Nie, nie odchudzam się. — Stiles ledwo powstrzymał śmiech. — Chodź, wyjaśnię. — Zabrał talerzyk z jego ciastkiem i kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, postawił go na stoliku. — Daj rękę — poprosił, wyciągając dłoń przed siebie.

— Dobrze, że nie powiedziałeś „daj łapę” — zażartował JJ, ale bez wahania podał mu rękę.

Stiles złapał pewnie dłoń wilkołaka i wsunął ją pod swoją bluzę, ale nad koszulkę. Położył ją na swoich żebrach. Przełknął ślinę, bo jeszcze nikt poza Lydią i Derekiem nie wiedział o jego _problemie_ , a tylko alfa znał jego _skalę_. No, ale przecież jakoś musiał sprawdzić, czy JJ nadawał się na jednego z jego wilczków.

— Zdecydowanie się _nie_ odchudzam, wręcz przeciwnie — stwierdził niezręcznie. — To też dlatego mieszkam z alfą. Pilnuje, żebym się odżywiał, już widać efekty… O, proszę, sms, że mam zjeść. — Wskazał telefon telefon, który cały czas trzymał w ręce. (W zasadzie odkładał go naprawdę rzadko, bo już samo trzymanie go pozwalało mu mniej się rozpraszać).

JJ położył delikatnie dłoń na żebrach Stilesa i na moment zamarł, zaszokowany. Chwilę później zmusił swoje mięśnie do rozluźnienia i przesunął ostrożnie dłoń po materiale, po czym objął go i przyciągnął do siebie, przytulając mocno.

— Jeśli mogę cokolwiek pomóc, to wal śmiało. — Przysunął usta do jego ucha.

— Ło! — zareagował Stiles, gwałtownie przyciśnięty do wilkołaka. — Też cię lubię, wilku, ale daj oddychać. — Ręką z telefonem poklepał go lekko po plecach i się zaśmiał. — I spokojnie, jest dobrze, alfa wziął mnie pod swoje skrzydła.

Mimo tego, że JJ nie znał Dereka i te słowa nigdy nie dotrą do starszego wilkołaka, Stiles miał potrzebę podkreślić, jak dobrze ten się nim zajmował. Bo był _dobrym alfą_. Nieważne, co sam o sobie sądził. I JJ musiał o tym wiedzieć od samego początku, jeśli miał potencjalnie dołączyć do ich stada.

— Twój alfa ma jakieś imię? — JJ uniósł brew pytająco, odsuwając się od Stilesa na wyciągnięcie ręki. — Czy każe na siebie mówić _alfa_?

— Chyba zwariowałeś. — Stiles się wyszczerzył. — Mam dwóch, to znaczy moja wataha ma. Scott McCall, czyli alfa części kalifornijskiej i ten, u którego mieszkam, który jest alfą części nowojorskiej, Derek Hale. Podział nieoficjalny, nie cytuj mnie przy nich. — Puścił mu oczko. — Chociaż muszę przyznać, że wolę nazywać go inaczej. Fajnie się wtedy denerwuje… JJ?

— Taaak? — Wilkołak oparł jedną rękę na karku Stilesa.

— Czy moglibyśmy usiąść? Bo wiesz, dalej mnie trzymasz — przypomniał mu Stiles.

— Mm, no nie wiem, nie wiem — mruknął wilkołak, cały czas go obejmując.

— Zmarnujesz ciastko.

— Teraz, jak oddałem ci bluzę, to trochę mi zimno, więc sobie skorzystam z niej w lepszym wariancie. — Przylgnął do niego z uśmiechem.

— Wariat. — Stiles przewrócił oczami i poczochrał jego włosy. — Wszystko super, ale ja naprawdę muszę coś zjeść. Ścisła dieta, pamiętasz?

— Tylko pod warunkiem, że spróbujesz trochę ciasta ode mnie — zarządził JJ, po czym usiedli przy stoliku.

 

Wiedząc, że nie będzie odbierał Stilesa z uczelni, Derek szybko przygotował do obiadu wszystko, co dało się zrobić wcześniej, po czym zasiadł do pracy. O wyznaczonej godzinie wysłał SMS-a z przypomnieniem o przekąsce. Kiedy zbliżał się czas powrotu drugiego mężczyzny do domu, wilkołak odchylił na chwilę głowę, żeby się zregenerować przed posiłkiem, zwłaszcza skaleczenie na ręce, które nie chciało się od kilku godzin zagoić. Nie zarejestrował momentu, kiedy przysnął.

Przed wejściem do domu, Stiles odetchnął głęboko. Dopiero potem przekręcił klucz w zamku i przeszedł przez drzwi, od razu je za sobą zakluczając.

— Hej, _wilczku_! — krzyknął, chociaż przecież nie musiał, bo mieszkał z wilkołakiem o nadludzkim słuchu, a ich mieszkanie nie należało do największych.

Dereka nie obudził głos Stilesa, ale zapach obcego wilkołaka w jego domu. Poderwał się, nie zważając na to, że zrzucił na ziemię swój komputer i pobiegł w stronę drzwi, obnażając kły i błyskając czerwienią oczu.

I zamarł, albowiem w przedpokoju stał jedynie Stiles w nie swojej bluzie.

— …Hej? — powtórzył niepewnie Stiles. Cofnął się bezwiednie o pół kroku.

Na widok swojego człowieka Derek cofając się gwałtownie z głuchym łupnięciem uderzył plecami o ścianę. Uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście i, choć taka reakcja nie pasowała do alfy, odsłonił przed Stilesem szyję. Ten gest dla ludzi nic nie oznaczał, ale jego instynkt kazał mu wyraźnie pokazać, że nie stanowił zagrożenia. Jednocześnie rozszerzył nozdrza i wciągnął zapach, starając się zrozumieć, dlaczego jego człowiek, członek _jego_ watahy pachnie jak inny wilkołak.

— Nie chciałem się przestraszyć, przepraszam. — Stiles w kilku szybkich ruchach znalazł się przy Dereku i objął go mocno. — Co się stało?

— Myślałem, że jest ktoś obcy w domu. — Derek odsunął się od ściany i wyplątał z jego objęć. Skrzywił się przy tym, częściowo na ból pleców, a częściowo na towarzyszący Stilesowi zapach. Nie tylko bluza pachniała innym wilkołakiem; jego ciało również, w tym kark, ramiona, nawet okolice żeber.

— Um… tak. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że ostatnio robimy projekty w parach? — zapytał retorycznie Stiles. — No więc mój partner JJ, jest wilkołakiem, chyba zapomniałem wspomnieć. I dzisiaj pożyczył mi bluzę, żebym nie zmarzł.

— Twój partner? — zapytał cicho Derek, odsuwając się jeszcze kawałek od Stilesa i zmierzając w stronę kuchni. — Było ci zimno? — zmartwił się po chwili i natychmiast wstawił wodę na herbatę.

— Znaczy… bo wylałem kawę na swoją bluzę. — Stiles zaczął lawirować pomiędzy prawdą. — No a wiesz, że nie chcę, by ktoś zobaczył moje żebra czy coś… a w samym t-shircie są na to większe szanse. I JJ dał mi swoją — wyjaśnił, przełykając ślinę. — Um, przepraszam. — Zwiesił głowę. Może jednak przesadził, nie powinien był…

— Rozumiem. — Derek pokiwał głową i zaczął przygotowywać wszystko na obiad. — Dobrze, że nie zmarzłeś i nie musiałeś czuć się niekomfortowo.

Jego głos brzmiał pusto, ale starał się zachowywać neutralnie. Najważniejsze było to, że Stiles czuł się dobrze; nikt go do niczego nie zmusił, a pewnie nie rozumiał, co dokładnie wśród wilkołaków oznaczało noszenie wzajemnie swoich ubrań.

— Musisz tylko pamiętać, by nie ubrać jej na spotkanie z Russellem i Paulem.

— Wiesz, myślę, że nawet gdybym jej teraz już nie ściągał, to do tego czasu zaczęłaby pachnieć tobą — zaśmiał się niezręcznie Stiles, ale zdecydowanie coś było nie tak. — _Wilczku_ … — Westchnął smutno, łapiąc się za łokieć. — Co mogę zrobić, byś poczuł się lepiej?

Derek pokręcił głową, próbując pozbyć się głupich myśli. Nawet jako alfa stada nie miał żadnych praw do Stilesa ani do decydowania o tym, z kim się spotykał i kim pachniał. Jeśli ten pozwoli mu oznaczyć się zapachem, to wilkołak chętnie to zrobi, ale nie będzie się z tym narzucał.

— Wszystko dobrze. — Nawet jeśli tak nie myślał, to była to prawda. — Po prostu spałem — przyznał, krzywiąc się na siebie.

— Mogłem cię uprzedzić… — Stiles przesunął dłonią po włosach. — Kurde, nie wysypiasz się przeze mnie, bo mnie wszędzie wozisz i teraz jeszcze zaserwowałem ci taką niemiłą pobudkę po zasłużonej drzemce…

— Nie wysypiam się z innych powodów — zaśmiał się Derek. — Nie przejmuj się.

— Idę się przebrać. — Zdecydował Stiles. — …I pod prysznic? — Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. — Prysznic też?

— Stiles. — Derek chwycił za rękaw bluzy, powstrzymując go. Spojrzał mu w oczy. — Nic nie rób. Wszystko jest w porządku. — Zerknął na zegarek na piekarniku. — Jemy zaraz obiad, żebyś zdążył do pracy.

— Przecież i tak muszę się przebrać, nie pójdę w tym do pracy. — Stiles przewrócił oczami i uciekł na górę. Po chwili zszedł w tych samych ubraniach, w których zawsze chodził do pracy. Podszedł do Dereka i przytulił się do jego pleców. — Hej, alfo, chyba nie pozwolisz, żebym nie pachniał tobą w pracy?

Stiles miał prawo pachnieć kim chciał.

Oczywiście na wskroś pachniał watahą, co sięgało głębiej niż powierzchowne jednorazowe znaczenie zapachem. Musiałby spędzić wiele dni, tygodni, może nawet miesięcy w bezpośredniej bliskości innego wilkołaka i bez kontaktu ze stadem, by przestać pachnieć nimi i Derekiem. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że jego szyja, dłonie oraz żebra nadal wskazywały na bliskość obcej omegi.

Odpowiedział jedynie mruknięciem, kontynuując przygotowywanie obiadu.

— Przytul mnie? — poprosił cicho Stiles. Od dawna się nie zdarzyło, by Derek nie przytulił go porządnie między uczelnią a pracą, łatwo było się do tego przyzwyczaić. Potrzebował tego, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy czuł, że coś popsuł, choć nie do końca wiedział co. — Naprawdę przepraszam, nie gniewaj się. Proszę, „ _wilczku_ ”.

— Nie gniewam się.

Derek pokręcił głową i zgodnie z prośbą objął Stilesa i przyciągnął do siebie. Jego wilk sprzedał mu mentalnego kopniaka. Nie dość, że nie dbał dostatecznie dobrze o swoje stado, to jeszcze teraz wzbudzał u jego członka wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy ten nie zrobił absolutnie nic złego. Nic, do czego nie miałby prawa.

Kiedy przylgnął do Stilesa, od razu uderzył go bijący od niego zapach obcego wilkołaka. Omega musiał dość aktywnie go oznaczać; dotykać jego ramiona i szyję, a także pod bluzą, bo koszulka mężczyzny również była nim przesiąknięta.

Odruchowo, nie kontrolując do końca swojego wilka, Derek przejechał zwilżonymi wargami po karku Stilesa, próbując chociaż częściowo zatuszować ten zapach, choć nie miał do tego prawa. Jeśli ten szukał innego partnera, to zapewne chciałby nim pachnieć.

Partnera. Jeśli szukał _partnera_. Nie mógł szukać _innego_ partnera, ponieważ on i Stiles nie byli partnerami.

— I tak przepraszam. — Stiles odchylił głowę, dając mu większy dostęp do szyi. Normalnie na pewno byłoby dla niego to bardzo podniecające, ale w tej chwili jego myśli zmierzały w zupełnie innym kierunku. — Nie powinienem przyjść do domu, kiedy pachnę obcym wilkołakiem.

Wsunął ręce pod koszulkę Dereka i owinął je wokół jego pasa. W ten sposób zapewne łatwiej przejmie zapach swojego wilczka, chociaż szczerze mówiąc nie miał pojęcia. W każdym razie, kontakt skóry ze skórą przynosił mu komfort.

Wilkołak wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze na tę bliskość, ale nie przerwał jej w żaden sposób. Wysunął lekko kły, planując przygryźć szyję Stilesa i dokładniej oznaczyć go zapachem.

— Upewnij się, że teraz pachnę swoim alfą, na którego zawsze mogę liczyć, dobrze? — Stiles zaczepił palce na skórze jego pleców i zamknął oczy, ciągle odsłaniając przed nim szyję. — Nie boję się twoich zębów, śmiało.

W tym momencie odezwał się alarm w komórce Dereka, informujący o tym, że zapiekane ziemniaki w piekarniku były już gotowe, więc wilkołak odsunął się od Stilesa, chowając zęby i wrócił do szykowania jedzenia.

Stiles jęknął zawiedziony, ale usiadł grzecznie na krześle. Czekał grzecznie, przez cały czas wpatrując się w swoje buty.

 

Dzisiejsza droga z pracy była według Stilesa najbardziej niekomfortową i niezręczną podróżą, jaką odbył z Derekiem w całym swoim życiu. A przecież na początku ich znajomości nie układało im się wcale tak różowo, więc to naprawdę musiało o czymś świadczyć.

Dlatego tuż po wejściu do domu pobiegł na górę, znalazł swoje ubrania i poszedł pod prysznic. Wziął go trzykrotnie. Dla pewności.

Derek natomiast wrócił do domu niemal automatycznie, nie zauważając po drodze ani świateł, ani znaków drogowych, ani innych samochodów. Stiles pachniał różnymi wilkołakami, jak zawsze po pracy, ale gdzieś w tych newralgicznych miejscach cały czas przebijała się wcześniejsza bliskość JJa. Kiedy wrócili do domu, sam poszedł się umyć, mając wrażenie, że zapach omegi przesiąknął też jego samego. Co oczywiście było absurdalne, ale jego wilk nie zostawiał mu pola do dyskusji.

Kiedy skończył, Stiles zapakował ubrania do worka z zamiarem jak najszybszego ich wyprania, wyszorował ręce i zniósł pościel z łóżka na dół. Odłożył ją na fotel i rozłożył kanapę, korzystając z tego, że Derek akurat się mył.

Kanapa rozłożyła się z trudem; tak, jakby nigdy nie była rozkładana. Położył na niej prześcieradło, poukładał poduszki i resztę pościeli, a potem usiadł po turecku na środku, licząc na to, że alfa zgodzi się na wspólne spanie. Ubrał się też w jego koszulkę, choć szczerze mówiąc zrobił to nieświadomie.

Podczas prysznica Derek był tak zamyślony, że nie słyszał nawet, co Stiles robił w tym czasie w salonie. Oparł się jedną ręką o ścianę, drugą mechanicznie się masturbując. Ani nie miał dzisiaj na to nastroju, ani specjalnie siły, ale potrzebował poczuć swój własny zapach, nawet jeśli w taki sposób.

Wytarł się do sucha i ubrał z powrotem dresy i koszulkę, planując spędzić całą noc przed komputerem. Zaskoczony zauważył, że kanapa była rozłożona i leżała na niej pościel, na której siedział Stiles.

— Moglibyśmy dzisiaj spać razem? — zapytał ten nieśmiało, skubiąc palcami stopę.

Derek zgasił górne światło, zostawiając zapaloną jedynie małą lampkę koło kanapy. Stanął niepewnie na wprost Stilesa, zaciskając palce bosych stóp na dywanie.

— Naprawdę się przestraszyłem. — Cichemu głosowi Stilesa towarzyszyło odruchowe pochylenie głowy tak, by odsłonić przed alfą szyję. — Wiem, że mówisz, że nie jesteś zły i tak dalej, ale trudno mi w to uwierzyć? I… i… po prostu chciałbym, żebyś mnie chociaż przytulił, jeśli nie zgodzisz się na to, żebyśmy sobie tutaj razem spali. — Wzruszył ramionami, mrugając, by odgonić zbierające się w jego oczach łzy. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tak chłodnego traktowania ze strony Dereka.

— Przepraszam. — Derek przysunął się do niego. Jego terytorializm nie powinien oznaczać takiego zachowania w stosunku do Stilesa. Niepewnie położył się na kanapie, układając się na boku za mężczyzną i zawijając się wokół niego tak, jakby zwijał się w kłębek. Wsunął głowę pod jego rękę i zacisnął oczy. — Przepraszam — powtórzył; nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.

— To ja przepraszam.

Z oczu Stilesa zaczęły powoli zaczęły cieknąć łzy. Położył dłoń na głowie Dereka i zaczął go delikatnie głaskać po włosach. Potrzebował zostać mocno, bardzo mocno przytulonym, ale nie chciał prosić o nic więcej. Bo już wystarczająco dużo złego dzisiaj wyrządził.

Przez dłuższy czas przytulali się w taki sposób, aż w końcu Derek chwycił go ręką w pasie i przewrócił na bok obok siebie. Natychmiast objął go od tyłu jak duża łyżeczka i wcisnął nos w jego kark.

— O Boże. — Z ust Stilesa wymknęło się Stilesowi westchnienie ulgi, gdy instynktownie wcisnął się bardziej w ciało Dereka. Przymknął oczy. — Dziękuję.

Derek objął go tylko jeszcze mocniej, wsuwając swoją stopę między jego i wsłuchując się w jego oddech dopóki Stiles nie zasnął.

 

———

 

Kolejne cztery tygodnie były dla Dereka wyjątkowo trudne do zniesienia. Co tydzień w niedzielę mieli spotkania z Paulem i Russellem, dlatego każdej soboty po powrocie z pracy Stiles brał długą kąpiel. Nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego musiał zmywać z siebie zapach przyjaciela, ale cierpliwie szorował się dokładnie wszystkimi kosmetykami alfy. Potem kładli się razem spać na rozłożonej na dole kanapie i człowiek ubierał koszulkę i dresy wilkołaka.

Oczywiście Derek nie spał; leżał z otwartymi oczami i co trzydzieści sekund sprawdzał, jak pachniał drugi mężczyzna. Kiedy w niedzielę jechali do ośrodka badawczego, zapach Stilesa był już wystarczająco przesiąknięty jego własnym.

W poniedziałek lub wtorek mężczyzna zawsze spotykał się z JJ-em na uczelni albo w bibliotece podczas pracy nad projektem. Już nigdy nie przyszedł do domu w jego ubraniach, ale zawsze w jakimś stopniu nim pachniał. Raz zdarzyło mu się wrócić do domu w kurtce Jacksona, ale wtedy Derek przysunął się do niego i z radością wdychał zapach swojej watahy.

Kurtka Jacksona pachniała nie tylko nim, ale też Lydią i wszystkie zapachy (jego, Stilesa, Jacksona, Oliwki i Lydii) wymieszane ze sobą pachniały jak dom.

Relacja między Derekiem i Stilesem w jakimś stopniu się ochłodziła. Alfa wciąż znaczył go zapachem jako członka swojej watahy i wciąż w ich kontaktach balansował na cienkiej granicy pomiędzy tym, w jaki sposób dotykało się stado, a w jaki partnerzy. Wciąż przygotowywał mężczyźnie wszystkie posiłki i wysyłał mu SMS-y, przypominające o porach przekąsek, ale coś między nimi uległo zmianie.

Stiles z kolei cały czas dotykał go tak samo, regularnie wplatając palce w jego włosy i kładąc dłonie oraz głowę w okolicy jego serca, drapiąc go po plecach i po karku; prawił mu też komplementy. I za każdym razem Derek otwierał już usta, gotowy kazać mu przerwać. Powiedzieć, że takie zachowania były zbyt intymne, by dzielić je z kimś innym niż JJ, ale za każdym razem się powstrzymywał. Z dnia na dzień czuł się z tym coraz gorzej, dokładając kolejny element do swojej bezsenności.

Najgorszym dniem spośród tych wszystkich była czwarta niedziela, kiedy jechali do instytutu na umówione spotkanie z Russellem i Paulem.

— Derek… — zaczął wtedy niepewnie Stiles. — Bo JJ jest sierotą i omegą, prawda? Może znalazłoby się dla niego miejsce w naszym stadzie? Myślę, że nadawałby się na jednego z moich wilczków…

Derek nie usłyszał już absolutnie nic więcej. Wiedział, że Stiles mówił, bo kątem oka widział, jak jego usta się poruszały i jak przez mgłę docierał do niego dźwięk jego głosu, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć słów. Przez moment poczuł mocny uścisk w sercu, niezdolny do złapania oddechu.

Kilka chwil później zauważył, że Stiles patrzył na niego wyczekująco, czyli prawdopodobnie spodziewał się z jego strony odpowiedzi, i to najlepiej twierdzącej. Derek rzeczywiście nie nadawał się do roli alfy.

— Pomyślę nad tym.

— Nie poproszę o więcej — obiecał Stiles, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech. — Ale mógłbyś go poznać, co?

— Oczywiście. — Derek czuł uciekające z niego powietrze. Na szczęście w tym momencie zajechali pod instytut i praktycznie wyskoczył z samochodu.

Stiles poszedł za nim, zagryzając dolną wargę niemal aż do krwi. Przed drzwiami złapał go za rękę, ale wciąż unikał jego wzroku. Od tygodni czuł się bardzo źle. Nie rozumiał, co dokładnie między nimi uległo zmianie na gorsze, czasem nawet zastanawiał się, czy sobie tego nie uroił, ale wiedział, że cokolwiek się zmieniło, to on był powodem. Tylko on.

Nim dotarli pod gabinet, Derek zdołał opanować emocje. Nie miał prawa traktować Stilesa w taki sposób, nawet jeśli mężczyzna chciałby zmienić watahę. A przecież wręcz przeciwnie — miał zamiar ją powiększyć.

Derek nie miał prawa być uprzedzony do JJa tylko dlatego, że ten oznaczał Stilesa zapachem. Jeśli dołączy do ich watahy, będzie mógł robić to codziennie, w różnych sytuacjach.

Derek nie miał też prawa odmówić Stilesowi. Kto jak kto, ale mężczyzna zdecydowanie miał prawo do decydowania o przyjmowaniu nowych członków watahy. Znał się na ludziach, potrafił poznać ich złe i dobre intencje, więc nie zaproponowałby przyjęcia do stada kogoś, kto wspaniale by do niego pasował.

A to, że Derek stał się zależny od Stilesa i jego stałej, niezmiennej obecności w jego życiu i mieszkaniu, to był to jedynie jego problem.

Oczywiście istniało ryzyko odsunięcia ich od dalszego udziału w badaniach przez Paula i Russella po zmianie dynamiki ich stada. Derek miał jednak nadzieję, że to nie oznaczałoby powrotu Stilesa do jego poprzedniej rudery i tamtych nawyków żywieniowych. Nie sądził, by się to wydarzyło, ale nie potrafiłby sobie wybaczyć, gdyby dwa razy zawiódł go w ten sposób.

Dlatego tym bardziej musiał się teraz ogarnąć i jeśli JJ miałby go zastąpić w dalszej części tych badań, Derek zachowa się w sposób cywilizowany i nie będzie protestował. Przyjmie omegę do watahy zgodnie z sugestią człowieka i będzie go szanował tak, jak wilkołak na pewno na to zasługiwał. Jak tylko wrócą do domu, to porozmawiają i Derek wszystko Stilesowi wyjaśni.

Zagubiony w myślach alfa nie usłyszał kilkukrotnego wezwania do gabinetu. Potrząsnął głową i wszedł do środka za Stilesem. Dzisiejszego dnia od razu zaczynali w dwóch pomieszczeniach, więc Russell natychmiast skierował się do drugiego pokoju, zostawiając Dereka z Paulem.

Usiedli na krzesłach i Russell spojrzał uważnie na Stilesa.

— Mieliśmy dzisiaj dalej omawiać postęp twojej pracy domowej i analizować reakcje Dereka na twoje zachowania, żeby w następnym miesiącu przejść do ćwiczeń w grupach, ale widzę, że coś ewidentnie zmieniło się w waszej relacji. Od kilku tygodni widzimy z Paulem pewną zmianę, ale dzisiaj masz wargę przegryzioną do krwi, a Derek wygląda… tak jak wygląda. Co się stało?

 — Ja… — Stiles złapał się za przedramię, instynktownie spoglądając na wyjście z pomieszczenia. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. — Wszystko popsułem — wypalił, spuszczając głowę i wpatrując się w swoje buty. — Chciałem zrobić jak najwięcej punktów i… wszystko popsułem… nawet nie wiem jak, ale… wszystko popsułem. — Zaczął płakać. — Najpierw… a potem… jestem najgorszy.

— Zacznij od początku, Stiles. — Russell wyciągnął dłoń i oparł ją ostrożnie na kolanie Stilesa, starając się go uspokoić zarówno gestem, jak i swoim łagodnym tonem głosu.

— Zaczęło się od tego, że przeze mnie Derek uważa, że jest złym alfą — powiedział po chwili Stiles. — Bo nie chciałem poprosić o pomoc, w sensie finansową i prawie się zagłodziłem i trafiłem do szpitala i Derek myśli, że to jego wina, że ważyłem cholerne czterdzieści kurwa sześć kilo… Ale to nieprawda! On jest dobrym alfą, najlepszym alfą, nie chciałbym innego, a przeze mnie on w to nie wierzy, bo byłem głupi, ale to już było jakiś czas temu i było dobrze, był swoim nadopiekuńczym, kochanym sobą, moim „ _wilczkiem_ ”, ale potem… — jego głos na chwilę się załamał. — Wszystko popsułem.

— Dlaczego tak myślisz? Jestem pewien, że nie zrobiłeś niczego z zamiarem popsucia waszej relacji — zapewnił go Russell, robiąc sobie mentalną notatkę, by później poprosić Stilesa o rozwinięcie tematu szpitala i głodzenia się. Miał jednak wrażenie, że to nie ten problem był w tej chwili kluczowy.

— Zrobiłem. — Stiles wytarł wierzchem dłoni łzy spod oka, chociaż nie dało to zbyt wiele. — Nie po to, by popsuć cokolwiek między nami, ale… ale specjalnie to zrobiłem. Ten punkt z listy, z ubraniem się w coś kogoś obcego. — Mówiąc, skubał palcami swój rękaw. — Na uczelni _specjalnie_ się oblałem, żeby jakoś wyjaśnić to Derekowi i poprosiłem swojego partnera z projektu naukowego o pożyczenie jego bluzy.

— Człowieka, prawda? — Głos Russella pełen był nadziei.

— Nie, wilkołaka.

— Ale z twojej watahy…?

— Nie. — Pokręcił głową Stiles, a Russell zbladł. — Przecież to nie jest nic nadzwyczajnego, ciuchy kogoś z watahy. Moje własne ciuchy prawdopodobnie przesiąknęły Lydią i Peterem, bo to oni regularnie stwierdzają, że nie będą się przy mnie pokazywać, jeśli nie będę odpowiednio ubrany. I ciągle wracam w ubraniach Jacksona, bo jestem niezdarny i ciągle coś na siebie wylewam… Więc Derek jest do tego przyzwyczajony? Dlatego pożyczyłem bluzę od JJa, omegi z mojego roku. Derek prawie mnie zaatakował, jak wróciłem do domu, zanim zorientował się, że to tylko ja… a potem wszystko było inaczej. Przebrałem się od razu, ale nie mieliśmy czasu na prysznic przed moją pracą… i przez całą drogę do mojej pracy i potem do domu, bo Derek mnie odwozi i przywozi, od kiedy zboczeniec umazał mnie w metrze swoją spermą, się do mnie nie odzywał, chociaż próbowałem zapytać się go, jak mam wszystko naprawić i w ogóle… — Wziął głęboki, choć drżący od płaczu oddech. — I potem wziąłem prysznic i poprosiłem, żebyśmy razem spali, bo normalnie razem nie śpimy, Derek upiera się, żeby spać na kanapie, nie wiem czemu, wydaje mi się, że po prostu się rzucam przez sen albo gadam i przez to się nie wysypia, chociaż on mówi, że nie i po prostu woli spać na kanapie, ale ja mam spać na łóżku, bo na pewno mi tam lepiej, ale ja wiem swoje i przecież wolałbym z nim, w każdym razie od tej pory jest… inaczej. Głupio to brzmi, ale nawet inaczej mnie przytula. — Rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej.

— Poczekaj, Stiles, spokojnie. — Russell przysunął się na krześle bliżej niego i objął niezręcznie jego ramiona. — Po kolei. Kwestię waszego spania razem musicie na pewno omówić, bo jestem przekonany, że obaj wolelibyście spać ze sobą w łóżku. Ale najpierw, nim przejdziemy do sedna problemu, to opowiedz mi o tej sytuacji z metra — poprosił. — Co się wtedy wydarzyło? Jak Derek zachował?

— Spał, obudziłem go. — Stiles pociągnął nosem. — To znaczy, bo… na linii metra, którą do tej pory jeździłem z i do pracy, z mojego mieszkania, krąży zboczeniec, policja już ma na niego sporo zgłoszeń, a teraz jeszcze zdjęcie.

— Ty zrobiłeś zdjęcie? — upewnił się Russell.

— Tak. — Pokiwał głową Stiles. — Kiedyś go spotkałem, wtedy się masturbował, patrząc na mnie z drugiego końca wagonu, ale wtedy byli tam też inni ludzie. No i w pierwszy dzień pracy po przeprowadzce pomyliłem stację i linię metra, z przyzwyczajenia. I on znowu tam był. Tym razem serio się przestraszyłem, bo w wagonie nie było nikogo poza nami. Napisałem do Dereka i wysłałem mu zdjęcie tego czuba, czy mógłby mnie zebrać gdzieś po drodze, ale on spał i nie słyszał. A ten „ _pojebaniec_ ” znowu zaczął… no, masturbować się. I przesunął się w moją stronę i znowu napisałem do Dereka i jak uniosłem głowę, to był tuż przede mną! I spanikowałem i wybiegłem z metra, ale on… zdążył dojść, złapać mnie tą paskudną, obspermioną łapą i zaproponować seks.

Russell zbladł jeszcze bardziej i odruchowo ścisnął dłoń Stilesa, starając się go odrobinę uspokoić.

— I zadzwoniłem do Dereka i ten telefon go obudził i Derek przyjechał i zabrał mnie z ulicy. Musiał się zatrzymać i wyprowadzić mnie z samochodu, bo było mi niedobrze i wtedy wytarł mi rękę mokrymi chusteczkami. Zużył całą paczkę i potem… potem pojechaliśmy do domu… szorował mi rękę pod gorącą wodą aż zaczęło boleć. A potem wstawił pod prysznic… i po raz pierwszy zobaczył moje ciało. Znaczy, nie po raz pierwszy, ale nie widział mnie wcześniej… w tym stanie. Potem zabrał mnie do łóżka, ubrał w swoje ubrania. Poprosiłem, żeby został i został, ale nie wiem czy całą noc… był tak cholernie zimny, prawie tak zimny jak ja — dodał po chwili, marszcząc brwi. — Ale Derek często jest chłodny, więc to chyba nie miało związku.

Kojotołak uniósł brwi, szczerze zdziwiony. Łaki miały naturalnie o kilka stopni wyższą temperaturę ciała niż ludzie, a zwłaszcza wilkołaki. Nie komentował tego jednak na razie, ale zapamiętał, by przekazać to Paulowi, by ten omówił tę kwestię bezpośrednio z alfą.

— Jak Derek zareagował, kiedy zobaczył twoje ciało? Coś powiedział niemiłego? — Zmartwił się.

— Co? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! — oburzył się Stiles. — Przytulił mnie i zaczął przepraszać, ale to nie była jego wina.

Russell chciał zapytać jeszcze o wiele innych rzeczy, ale powstrzymał się, nie chcąc brzmieć jak terapeuta. Docelowo będzie musiał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Stiles się głodził, dlaczego nie poprosił swojego partnera, _alfy_ , o pomoc ani nie poprosił o to reszty członków watahy. W tej chwili jednak najważniejszy był aktualny kryzys.

— Czy pozwolisz, żebyśmy wrócili do pozostałych kwestii na następnych spotkaniach? Chciałbym, żebyśmy porozmawiali o twoich problemach finansowych i o ich roli w twoich relacjach z watahą. Ale nie dzisiaj. Możemy o tym porozmawiać za tydzień?

— Jasne — westchnął Stiles, kiwając głową. — Pewnie wam się to przyda do tej książki… i dobrze. Dziesięć lat w watasze z szóstką zmienionych wilkołaków, dwójką urodzonych, z urodzonym kojotołakiem, banshee, kitsune i dwójką łowców, a ciągle tego nie ogarniam. Jak mają to zrozumieć ludzie, których najbliższy kontakt z łakiem to minięcie się na ulicy? — prychnął.

— Masz rację. — Russell pokiwał głową, wbrew sobie uśmiechając się lekko. Rzeczywiście ten przypadek był wyjątkowy, ale teraz miał ważniejsze sprawy niż cichy zachwyt. — Tymczasem wróćmy do tego, co w tej chwili najważniejsze, bo musisz naprawić relację z Derekiem. To znaczy, wydaje mi się, że chcesz tę relację naprawić i jeśli faktycznie chcesz, to im szybciej, tym lepiej. Żałuję, że nie porozmawialiśmy o tym na przestrzeni ostatniego miesiąca. Widziałem, że coś się między wami działo, ale z tego, co widzę, to dzisiaj wasz… _konflikt_ osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny.

— Zależy mi na nim — przyznał cicho Stiles. — Ale nie wiem, co zrobiłem źle. Domyślam się, ale tego nie wiem, a on unika tematu.

— Stiles, w tym ćwiczeniu chodziło o to, by założyć na siebie ubranie należące do kogoś obcego, ale noszenie ciuchów wilkołaka spoza watahy to dość poważne przewinienie wśród wilkołaków… Pokazałeś swojemu alfie, swojemu _partnerowi_ , że należysz do terytorium innego wilkołaka. To prawie tak, jakbyś pozwolił mu oznaczyć się zapachem.

— …Jestem prawie pewien, że pozwoliłem. Znaczy nie wiem na pewno, ale jeśli mnie przytulił i dotknął moich żeber i karku? — Na chwilę przerażony Stiles przestał płakać. Mina Russella zrzedła jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie chcę bronić Dereka, bo  nie znam tej sytuacji z jego punktu widzenia, ale to raczej nic dziwnego, że zachował się tak, jak się zachował. Nawet jeśli nie bylibyście razem, tylko po prostu należeli do tej samej watahy, to coś takiego jest dla alfy wyjątkowo bolesne i przykre. Do tego stopnia bolesne, że potrafi wywołać fizyczny ból, zwłaszcza jeśli sytuacja się powtarza — wytłumaczył Russell.

— Och, nie. On… JJ… przytulał mnie za każdym razem, gdy się widzieliśmy, czyli… prawie codziennie. Poza weekendami. — Stiles ukrył twarz w dłoniach, trzęsąc się jeszcze bardziej. — Przytulał, głaskał, a raz nawet podniósł w żartach. Jestem idiotą.

— Nie jesteś idiotą. — Russell ścisnął jego przedramię. — Nie jesteś wilkołakiem, nie masz prawa wiedzieć takich rzeczy. Derek powinien ci wytłumaczyć, jak to wygląda z jego strony… Ale z drugiej strony, on nigdy nie był człowiekiem, urodził się jako wilkołak i niektóre rzeczy są dla niego oczywiste i instynktowne. Jego negatywne emocje na twój odmienny zapach też są instynktowne i może nie rozumieć, dlaczego to dla ciebie nie jest czytelne. A muszę dodać, że pachniesz innym wilkołakiem — zaznaczył. — Przede wszystkim czuć od ciebie Dereka i watahę, ale tamtego łaka też.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Stiles. — Nie widziałem JJa od czwartku… i dzisiaj w nocy spałem z Derekiem? A w piątek widziałem się z dziewczynami z watahy…

Russell zaśmiał się cicho, smutno.

— Ten JJ musi w takim wypadku bardzo często i bardzo… _intensywnie_ znaczyć cię swoim zapachem, bo cały czas nim pachniesz. Dla Dereka coś takiego może oznaczać ryzyko, że nie tylko się z nim rozstaniesz, ale także przejdziesz do innej watahy. Nawet jeśli ten omega nie ma swojej watahy — zaznaczył. — Czy twój znajomy często cię obejmuje, głaszcze cię po włosach czy po szyi, przytula się do ciebie tak, że ma twarz w pobliżu twojej twarzy lub karku? — zapytał, choć znał odpowiedź nim Stiles jej udzielił.

— Y… tak? — Stiles wzruszył ramionami. — Przytula i głaszcze i czochra moje włosy.

— A ty jego też?

— Tak. — Stiles pobladł. Z tonu Russella wnioskował, że nie było to nic dobrego. — Co to znaczy? Derek mówił tylko, że nie powinienem dotykać włosów Scotta albo Jacksona… bo pytałem, czy jest coś takiego, co nie powinienem robić z łakami, bo jest to zbyt… zbyt… no wie pan.

— Zbyt intymne — podpowiedział Russell, po czym westchnął, pocierając dłonią twarz. Próbował zebrać myśli.

— I jeszcze… — wyszeptał niemal niesłyszalnie dla ludzkich uszu Stiles. — Jeszcze dzisiaj w samochodzie poprosiłem, żeby rozważył dodanie go do watahy?

— Derek go zna? — Russell spojrzał na na Stilesa szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Nie, Scott tak samo, ale szczerze mówiąc, to Derek zdecydował o dosłownie trzech osobach w naszej watasze…? Reszta albo przyszła sama albo ja ze Scottem ich przyciągnęliśmy. Ba, byliśmy watahą na długo, zanim Derek został naszym alfą. I odniosłem wrażenie, że JJ do nas pasuje? Więc chciałem, żeby Derek go poznał… i może mógłby rozważyć opcję powiększenia watahy o jedną osobę.

— Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć, Stiles — przyznał szczerze Russell. — Oczywiście, to normalne, że nowych członków watahy przyprowadzają wszyscy. Nie wiem, jak to działało u was dotychczas, ale… — Zawiesił głos, nie wiedząc do końca, jak kontynuować.

— Jak mogę to naprawić…? — zapytał cicho Stiles. — To znaczy… mogę to naprawić, prawda? — Spojrzał na Russella mokrymi od łez oczami wypełnionymi nadzieją.

— Możesz, oczywiście, że możesz — zapewnił go O’Mailey. — Przede wszystkim, absolutnie pierwsza rzecz, którą musisz zrobić, to porozmawiać z tym omegą i poinformować go wprost, że nie chcesz się z nim wiązać. Chyba że chcesz — zaznaczył. — To nie moja sprawa, czy chcesz nadal być z Derekiem, czy szukasz innego partnera, to znaczy oczywiście częściowo jest to moja sprawa, bo to ja z tobą przeprowadzam te badania, ale potrafię to zrozumieć, że chcesz być w związku z kimś innym. Albo z dwoma osobami na raz. — Odrobinę się zaplątał. — Ale jeśli chcesz, to musisz poinformować o tym Dereka jak najszybciej.

— Jasne. — Pokiwał głową Stiles. — Ale zaraz. W jakim związku?! — Spojrzał na Russella zszokowany. — Przecież JJ to mój kumpel? Skąd pomysł _związku_ , nie spotykamy się na randkach, tylko robić projekt na uczelnię?

— A jesteś pewny, że JJ uważa dokładnie tak samo?

— No… nie powiedziałem nic na temat związku? Ani on? Nie było ani słowa na ten temat, nigdy nie próbował mnie pocałować ani nawet nie sugerował seksu czy coś… I używa mojego nazwiska.

— Z tego, co mówisz na temat zachowania JJa, to on traktuje waszą relację jako początkowe stadium partnerstwa, kiedy się ze sobą zapoznajecie, sprawdzacie swoją kompatybilność, mając na względzie poważny związek w niedalekiej przyszłości. Dla wilkołaków jest wiele innych bardziej intymnych rzeczy niż pocałunki czy seks. Samo głaskanie po twarzy czy po włosach jest zazwyczaj zarezerwowane dla osobników naprawdę bardzo blisko ze sobą związanych.

— Nie miałem pojęcia… Myślałem, że chodziło o to, że Jackson i Scott używają żelu do włosów i zabiliby mnie za zniszczenie fryzur — przyznał Stiles. — A co… co jeszcze jest ważne dla wilkołaka? — zapytał drżącym głosem. — W sensie partnerów. Co różni traktowanie partnera od reszty watahy? Bo ja nie wiem… i…

O’Mailey pokręcił głową.

— Bardzo chętnie ci o tym opowiem, ale nie dzisiaj. Na dzisiaj skończmy sesję i proponuję, żebyś wziął swojego wilkołaka do domu i z nim porozmawiał. A potem go ukochał — zaproponował z lekkim uśmiechem.

Stiles tylko pokiwał głową, spoglądając na drzwi dzielące go od drugiej części gabinetu, gdzie znajdował się Derek.

— Ale oni jeszcze nie skończyli…?

— To skończą. Czy możesz zadzwonić po kogoś ze swojej watahy i po JJ-a, żeby się z nim spotkać jeszcze dzisiaj?

— Mogę. — Pokiwał głową, wyciągając telefon. Napisał do JJa z pytaniem, czy mogą się potem spotkać w parku, a ten niemal natychmiast odesłał odpowiedź twierdzącą. — JJ się zgodził, a po co mi ktoś z mojej watahy?

— W razie gdyby twój znajomy zareagował negatywnie na odmowę — wyjaśnił Russell. — Jest niewykluczone, że w jego oczach jesteście partnerami i taka informacja może dla niego być szokiem. Zadzwoń do kogoś ze swojej watahy, a ja napiszę Paulowi, by powoli kończył sesję z Derekiem. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Nie używali ich podczas rozmów, ale mieli je zawsze pod ręką w razie potrzeby.

— Czyli potrzebuję wilkołaczego ochroniarza… w porządku. — Wybrał numer z pamięci (czasem nie używał kontaktów). — Lydia? Niechcący wpakowałem się w związek z wilkołakiem spoza watahy.

— _Niechcący?! Stiles, co ty do…_

— Opowiem ci potem, Lyds. — Przewrócił oczami do Russella. — W każdym razie muszę z nim… zerwać? Muszę mu powiedzieć, że jestem z Derekiem…

— _…Od kiedy jesteś z Derekiem?! I dlaczego ja o tym nie wiem?!_

— …Przepraszam, królowo. — Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Ale nazywanie Lydii królową zawsze działało. — Obiecuję, że to naprawię. Ale w każdym razie, potrzebuję mięśni do ochrony, gdyby temu wilkołakowi odbiło.

— _Na kiedy?_ — westchnęła Lydia. — _Bo Boyd i Peter są na tej konferencji w Chicago. A nie jestem pewna czy Malia lub Erica są…_

— Wystarczająco obliczalne?

— _Dokładnie, a Jackson zrobił sobie wczoraj manicure, więc będzie marudził._

— Trudno, potrzebuję go na dzisiaj, Lyds. Albo Chrisa… łowca też się nada.

— _Nie ma sprawy_ — stwierdziła kobieta, a po chwili w słuchawce było słychać stukanie obcasów i skrzypienie drzwi. — _Jackson, zbieraj się, będziesz bronił cnoty Stilesa._

— _Cnoty?_ — słychać było prychnięcie mężczyzny. — _Jakiej cnoty? On nie ma cnoty._

— _Wiesz, o co mi chodzi._

— _Ale Derek zabronił mu sprzedawać swoje ciało. Cztery razy powtarzał, że zabije tego, który zgodzi się zostać jego alfonsem._

— _Jackson._ — Głos kobiety nawet się nie uniósł, ale Stiles i tak poczuł dreszcze.

— _No dobra._

— _Stiles przyśle ci szczegóły_ — stwierdziła kobieta, a potem mówiła już do słuchawki, bo Stiles słyszał ją o wiele lepiej. — _Słyszałeś?_

— Tak.

— _To nie rób już nic więcej głupiego i oczekuję raportu najpóźniej we wtorek._

— Tak jest. — Po chwili Lydia się rozłączyła. Stiles spojrzał na Russella i wzruszył ramionami. — Ochroniarz załatwiony.

Przez cały czas rozmowy oczy O’Maileya robiły się coraz większe, a prawie wyszły mu z głowy na wzmiankę o alfonsie. Szybko dokończył notatki na temat tej watahy, które zaczął robić w momencie, w którym Lydia odebrała telefon, a przerwał, kiedy wspomniała o manicure.

 — To dobrze. — Pokiwał głową, uświadamiając sobie, że Stiles oczekiwał z jego strony jakiejś reakcji. Odebrał przy okazji wiadomość od Paula, której treść odczytał na głos: — „Ok. Nie ma czego kończyć. Derek nie odezwał się ani słowem.”

Uśmiechnął się do Stilesa i ponownie położył dłoń na jego przedramieniu, po czym lekko ścisnął.

— Wyjaśnicie to sobie i będzie dobrze — zapewnił go. Wtedy przyszedł kolejny SMS: „Mam wrażenie, że nie jest świadomy mojej obecności. Co się stało???”. Tej wiadomości nie przeczytał już Stilesowi; mężczyzna był dostatecznie załamany tym, co się wydarzyło na przestrzeni ostatnich tygodni.

— Na pewno? — Stiles podniósł się z krzesła.

— Na pewno — potwierdził kojotołak ze szczerą nadzieją, że nie okłamał właśnie Stilesa. Pozwolił mu iść przed sobą, kiedy wracali do pierwszej części gabinetu.

Derek siedział na krześle z ramionami założonymi na piersi i nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt za oknem. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zauważył Stilesa. Przenikliwy wzrok wilkołaka natychmiast powędrował w jego kierunku. Obejrzał go dokładnie od góry do dołu jak zawsze, kiedy chociaż na chwilę byli rozdzieleni, żeby się upewnić, że ten był cały i zdrowy.

— Chodź — poprosił Stiles, wyciągając do niego rękę. — Dzisiaj już im się nie przydamy.

Derek bez słowa chwycił go za rękę i wyszedł z nim z pokoju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 7 powinien się pojawić 13 maja 2018. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	7. Chapter 7

O umówionej godzinie JJ czekał na ławce w parku, w którym regularnie spędzali czas omawiając projekty czy po prostu jedząc precle (lub zdrowe przekąski, które codziennie pakował nadopiekuńczy alfa Stilesa) i rozmawiając. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, od incydentu z bluzą, spędzili ze sobą więcej czasu niż przez ostatni rok. Owszem, wcześniej czasami ze sobą rozmawiali, ale nie była to przyjaźń ani tym bardziej nic głębszego.

 _Kto wie, może miało się to za chwilę zmienić_ — pomyślał JJ, uśmiechając się do siebie. Kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na Stilesa przy wejściu do parku, jego uśmiech jedynie się poszerzył. Sekundę później jego mina zrzedła.

Stilesowi towarzyszył drugi mężczyzna, wilkołak. Gdy zbliżyli się do JJa, ten miał pewność, że nie mógł to być Derek, o którym często słyszał, a najprawdopodobniej Jackson. Z opowieści wiedział, że ich relacja ewoluowała od przyjaźni z dzieciństwa, przez agresję, poprzez chłodną tolerancję aż powróciła do przyjaźni, mocnej, silnej i prawdziwej.

JJ dosyć sporo wiedział o stadzie, do którego należał Stiles. Jeszcze nie poznał żadnego z jego członków, ale już czuł do nich sympatię.

Wstał z ławki i ruszył żwawym krokiem w ich stronę.

— Cześć. — Na powitanie przytulił Stilesa, całując go lekko w głowę za uchem. Ten zawsze po weekendzie bardzo słabo nim pachniał i JJ w pełni zgadzał się ze swoim instynktem, że należało to szybko naprawić.

Odsunął się i wyciągnął dłoń do drugiego wilkołaka.

— JJ, ty pewnie jesteś Jackson?

Jackson warknął, a Stiles walnął go łokciem w bok, rzucając mu wymowne spojrzenie. Po rozmowie w samochodzie Jackson obiecał być miły i nie próbować rozszarpać JJa już na wstępie. Młodszy wilkołak sobie na to zdecydowanie nie zasłużył.

— Tak, to jest Jackson. — Stiles odpowiedział zamiast niego. — Jest zły, bo zabrałem go do parku w czasie MasterChefa i teraz Lydia będzie wcześniej wiedziała, kto przeszedł do następnego etapu.

— Nie oglądam tego — warknął Jackson.

— I jeszcze może spróbujesz mnie przekonać, że nie oglądasz Salonu sukien ślubnych — prychnął Stiles, kręcąc głową, po czym skierował wzrok na JJa. — W każdym razie, um, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać…?

Jackson położył rękę na jego boku, ściskając go w parodii wsparcia. Cały czas nie spuszczał podejrzliwego wzroku z JJa, nieco obawiając się reakcji wilkołaka na rozstanie. Równocześnie ledwo wierzył w to, że wedle Stilesa nie było czego kończyć, bo nie spotykali się w sensie romantycznym. Jako wilkołak postrzegał gesty drugiego wilkołaka zupełnie inaczej niż ludzie, ale pamiętał siebie przed przemianą. Jak do cholery można odczytywać pocałunki w głowę jak coś platonicznego? Raczej nikt ze stada nie traktował mężczyzny z taką czułością. No, poza Derekiem, ale to z oczywistych względów zupełnie inna sprawa.

Drugi wilkołak przyglądał się ich wymianie zdań z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie dało się przeoczyć, że mężczyźni byli ze sobą zżyci i nie potrafił powstrzymać lekkiego ukłucia w sercu. Też chciałby mieć z kimś takie relacje.

To nie tak, że nie miał przyjaciół, ale od dawna z nikim nie łączyła go tak bliska więź. Kiedy jeszcze istniała, jego wataha nigdy nie była duża, należeli do niej jego rodzice, siostra mamy z mężem i ich syn. Kiedy JJ wylatywał na studia do Nowego Jorku, cała piątka pojechała na lotnisko go pożegnać. Przyjeżdżał na wszystkie święta i regularnie do siebie dzwonili, ale na kampusie często doskwierała mu samotność.

Nie udało mu się znaleźć przyjaciół wśród innych wilkołaków czy nawet po prostu łaków. W Nowym Jorku większość z nich należała do dużych, a nawet ogromnych watah (niektóre z nich posiadały więcej niż jednego alfę!), które nie potrzebowały osób z zewnątrz. Ba, podchodzili do takich osób nieufnie, obawiając się prób nakłonienia na zmianę stada.

Natomiast ludzie, którzy nie przynależeli do watah najczęściej czuli się niezręcznie z nadmierną potrzebą kontaktu fizycznego u łaków. Oczywiście zaprzyjaźnił się z kilkoma, nie chcąc wieść smutnego żywota studenta bez żadnych znajomych, ale to nie było to samo, co więź między dwójką przyjaciół z tego samego stada.

Wcześniej miał też kilku znajomych wilkołaków, którzy tak samo jak on przyjechali do Nowego Jorku z mniejszych miast i watah. Niestety kiedy jego całe stado zginęło w wypadku, większość z nich się zakończyła. Nie miał do nikogo żalu. Po pierwsze żaden łak nie lubił wąchać tak intensywnego smutku, i to przez dłuższy czas, a po drugie mogli obawiać się, że chciałby dołączyć do stada kogoś z nich. JJ potrafił to zrozumieć i uszanować.

Teraz jednak poza niewielką grupą ludzkich przyjaciół miał Stilesa. Rozgadanego, bardzo zakręconego człowieka, który jeszcze na dodatek należał do — jak wynikało z opowieści — bardzo miłego stada. JJ przez pewien czas próbował oszukiwać samego siebie, ale tak naprawdę pragnął nie tylko pogłębić swoją relację z tym niesamowitym mężczyzną. Nie potrafił powstrzymać nadziei, że i w jego watasze znajdzie się miejsce dla samotnego wilkołaka.

— Bardzo chętnie z tobą porozmawiam. — JJ pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Uśmiech znikł z jego starzy w momencie, w którym zauważył, że z trzymanej przez Stilesa siatki wystawał rękaw jego bluzy. Tej, od której się to wszystko zaczęło. — Przypuszczam, że nie spodoba mi się ta rozmowa? — zapytał ze smutkiem.

— Tak bardzo przepraszam…

W oczach Stilesa stanęły łzy. Skrzywdził nie tylko Dereka, ale też swojego nowego przyjaciela, a to tylko dlatego, że niedokładnie przemyślał swoje zachowanie. Powinien był wyjaśnić JJowi, dlaczego potrzebował jego bluzy albo od razu wytłumaczyć alfie, czemu ją założył. Gdyby głębiej się nad tym zastanowił i zrobił którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy, mógłby tego wszystkiego uniknąć.

Wziął głęboki oddech, by spróbować mówić spokojnie i wyraźnie, pomimo zbierającego się w nim szlochu.

— Nie miałem pojęcia, co znaczy ubranie się w coś należącego do wilkołaka spoza stada… i dotykanie włosów i wszystkie te rzeczy, gesty, które wzajemnie wobec siebie wykonywaliśmy. Lubię cię i chciałem, żebyś dołączył do naszej watahy, a nie żebyś został moim… _partnerem_. Nigdy nie byłem tobą zainteresowany w ten sposób i dopiero dzisiaj wyjaśniono mi, co zrobiłem. Tylko dlatego, że ktoś inny zauważył, że relacja moja i Dereka się popsuła… bardzo, bardzo, bardzo mi przykro, że cię skrzywdziłem, nie chciałem! — Teraz już nie udało mu się powstrzymywać płaczu i pociągnął nosem, a potem wytarł policzki rękawem. — Nie oddałem ci bluzy, bo jak wróciłem wtedy do domu, to Derek… i po prostu wrzuciłem ją do siatki ze wszystkimi swoimi ubraniami. I zapomniałem o niej kompletnie, starając się naprawić to, co popsułem ze swoim…

— Partnerem. — Szloch uniemożliwił mu dokończenie zdania, więc zrobił to za niego Jackson. Stiles chciał powiedzieć „alfą”, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zaprzeczać słowom wilkołaka. — Stiles i Derek są parą, tylko nie uprawiają seksu, dlatego tego nie wyczułeś. Są wolniejsi od żółwi. Musiało minąć dziesięć lat, nim sobie uświadomili, że powinni być razem — prychnął.

Stiles rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale jego mocy ujmowały łzy, cieknący nos i czerwone policzki.

— Przepraszam, JJ, tak bardzo przepraszam…

Im dłużej Stiles mówił, tym bardziej JJ był zdezorientowany. Szczerze mówiąc, odczuwał pewien opór z jego strony w kwestii więzi emocjonalnej, ale nie przypuszczał, że ten był kompletnie nieświadomy tego, co się między nimi działo.

— Czyli… Czy próbujesz mi właśnie powiedzieć, że te wszystkie razy, kiedy głaskałeś mnie po włosach, trzymałeś mnie za rękę, przytulałeś się do mnie, a nawet pozwalałeś unieść w powietrze… To _nie był_ flirt? — Wilkołak zmarszczył brwi,

— Nie. — Stiles przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową. Jego głos przepełniał smutek i żal, a zapach dodatkowo zabarwiał wstyd. — Lubię się przytulać i lubię ciebie. Dodatkowe czułości usprawiedliwiałem tym, że… no wiesz. Jesteś omegą, więc pewnie brakowało ci dotyku i takiego kontaktu. Chciałem, żebyś dołączył do naszej watahy, więc zacząłem cię traktować jak jednego z moich wilczków, a ja dla swoich wilczków zrobiłbym o wiele więcej niż dał się porwać na chwilę w powietrze.

— Stiles już tak ma — dodał Jackson, wzruszając ramionami. Kontynuował mówienie, by dać Stilesowi chwilę na opanowanie szlochu. — Klei się do wszystkich z nas, nie potrafi utrzymać rąk przy sobie, często mu zimno i ciągle go nosi. Pomyślałbyś, że kto jak kto, ale on nie ma cierpliwości, by zrobić kilka tysięcy małych warkoczyków na czyjejś głowie, a jednak Lydia jest żywym przykładem, że jednak potrafi. Może być na ciebie obrażony, ale jeśli twoje stopy znajdą się w zasięgu jego dłoni, to skończy się to dla ciebie masażem. Potrafi wmanewrować cię w bycie jego grzejnikiem, bo chociaż to zwykle zadanie Dereka, tak czasami wymyśla sobie, że jeden wilkołak to za mało. A jeśli w nocy się do kogoś przyklei, to odklei dopiero, gdy zachce mu się siku. Nic się z tym nie da zrobić, musieliśmy po prostu przywyknąć. Nie mamy nic przeciwko temu.

Kiedy JJ został określony mianem omegi, dotarło do niego, że nieświadomie próbował odbić partnera alfie stada. Nogi prawie się pod nim ugięły, bo takie sytuacje regulowały prawa ustanawiane przez Radę Watah. Delikatnie mówiąc, nie były one zbyt łaskawe dla do wilkołaków próbujących coś takiego zrobić.

A na pewno relacja Stilesa i Dereka nie należała do powierzchownych. Tylko długotrwali partnerzy alf nazywali członków stada „swoimi wilkami”. JJ zastanowił się nawet krótko, ignorując monolog Jacksona, jakim cudem nie zauważył tego określenia wcześniej i nie próbował dociec, jakie dokładnie niosło ze sobą konsekwencje.

Tymczasem JJ będzie miał szczęście, jeśli ta sprawa nie dotrze do nowojorskiego oddziału Rady Watah, która we współpracy z policją zajmowała się wewnętrznymi sprawami wilkołaków. Jako omega nie uczęszczał na te spotkania, ale pamiętał, jak jego matka opowiadała o tych w ich rejonie.

— Przepraszam, naprawdę chciałem po prostu, żebyś do nas dołączył… — Po opanowaniu płaczu, z mniejszym lub większym skutkiem, Stiles powtórzył przeprosiny. — Derek to naprawdę dobry przywódca stada, poza tym pasujesz do moich wilczków i pomyślałem sobie… Nie wiem, jak mogłem się nie zorientować. Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam… Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić…

Coś w wypowiedzi Stilesa odblokowało w JJu pewną część pamięci i wilkołak gwałtownie zbladł. Zaaferowany uczelnią i swoją relacją ze Stilesem jakimś cudem nie połączył wcześniej imion padających z ust mężczyzny ze swoją wiedzą na temat znanych watah.

Wataha McCall-Hale nie była może sławna, nie tak jak stada znanych aktorów, polityków, dziennikarzy czy innych osób publicznych. Społeczność ludzko-wilkołacza nie śledziła ich losów na bieżąco. Nikt nie informował o związkach członków stada ani o ich preferencjach politycznych. Ale co najmniej kilka razy zrobiło się o nich głośno.

Dzień, w którym spłonęła rodzina Hale, JJ pamiętał z wyjątkową wręcz dokładnością. Doskonale pamiętał, co zjadł na śniadanie, jakie piosenki leciały w radiu w drodze do szkoły i w co byli ubrani jego znajomi. Pamiętał kredowobiałą twarz swojej mamy, kiedy zwalniała jego i jego kuzyna z lekcji, by zabrać ich szybciej do domu.

To była jedna z największych i najgorszych zbrodni nienawiści wobec zmiennokształtnych na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku dekad. Nic dziwnego, że zmiennokształtne dzieci były przerażone, a łaki z całego świata poczuły silną potrzebę znalezienia się ze swoją rodziną.

JJ pamiętał, że przez kilka dni widział swoją mamę jedynie chwilami pomiędzy jednym a drugim zebraniem Rady. Jej członkowie próbowali zdecydować, jak postąpić z rodziną Argent, jak zapobiec takim zdarzeniom w przyszłości i jak pomóc osieroconym dzieciom i wilkołakowi w śpiączce.

Kilka lat później znowu zawrzało, kiedy Peter Hale się obudził i zabił swoją siostrzenicę. Nawet na skraju szaleństwa podążał za starymi prawami, bo zrobił to szybko, sprawnie i zgodnie z regułami stad. Ostatecznie, gdy odzyskał świadomość i siły, zrzekł się roli alfy na rzecz siostrzeńca i nikt nie winił go za śmierć Laury, mimo że cała sytuacja była dość mętna. Rada rozumiała jej przerażenie i zagubienie, ale proponowała jej też wcześniej pomoc w przeniesieniu wuja do szpitala bliżej ich nowego miejsca zamieszkania. Nie powinna była zostawiać go samego w takim stanie.

Koniec końców Peter Hale ponownie został uznanym członkiem społeczności łaków i chociaż zajął się swoim własnym biznesem, to zdarzało mu się oferować wsparcie w sytuacjach konfliktowych. I jakoś nikogo nie zdziwiły żółte paski podczas wiadomości informujące o tym, że to jemu udało się zabić Pustynnego Wilka, seryjną morderczynię, która trzęsła całym kontynentem i z którą podobno miał dziecko.

Prasa zainteresowała się też, kiedy Scott McCall — przemieniony jeszcze przez Petera, a nie Dereka — został Prawdziwym Alfą. Samo to zdarzenie było wyjątkowo rzadkie i dotychczas pozostawało niewyjaśnione zarówno dla naukowców, jak i użytkowników magii. Zawrzało też, kiedy związał się z Allison Argent, siostrzenicą Kate Argent, która zamordowała rodzinę Hale’ów.

Co jakiś czas JJ czytał o kolejnych sukcesach organizacji założonej przez Corę Hale, która zajmowała się przerzucaniem łaczych dzieci z państw trzeciego świata do Ameryki oraz ogólnym promowaniem praw zmiennokształtnych. W drodze do parku chyba minął go autobus z twarzą Eriki Reyes-Boyd, agentki nieruchomości specjalizującej się w znajdowaniu domów i mieszkań odpowiednich dla łaków.

O stojącym przed nim Jacksonie było głośno przez chwilę, kiedy stał się kolejną skutecznie przemienioną w wilkołaka kanimą. Pomimo postępu wiedzy o zmiennokształtności, do tej pory nie zawsze się to udawało, więc każdy sukces cieszył naukowców i lekarzy, w związku z czym zasługiwał przynajmniej na krótką wzmiankę w wiadomościach.

Zaraz… czy to nie Stiles, słodki, cudowny i niezdarny Stiles, był tym dzieciakiem opętanym przez nogitsune? O samym zdarzeniu nie mówiło się wiele publicznie, ale po tym wszystkim Rada Watah oraz jej odpowiednik wśród druidów i innych użytkowników magii, uznała część któregoś miasta za zbyt niebezpieczną do zamieszkania. Wykarczowali pół lasu — wtedy najgłośniej krzyczeli ekolodzy — i przez jakieś pół roku odprawiali różne egzorcyzmy, zanim pozwolili wrócić tam ewakuowanej ludzkości.

W każdym razie, przede wszystkim zbladł, kiedy przypomniał sobie Petera Hale’a. To on najbardziej go przerażał. Skoro zabił własną siostrzenicę, to jak potraktuje wilkołaka, który próbował odbić partnera jego siostrzeńca? Już nie wspominając o tym, że jego szanse na przynależenie do tak zżytego stada dramatycznie spadły.

Odetchnął głęboko. Nie mogło być tak źle, by ktoś od razu chciał go skrzywdzić. Stiles wydawał się szczerze zasmucony i bił od niego wstyd; ewidentnie uważał się za winnego tego nieporozumienia. Jackson też nie wyglądał już na tak bardzo złego.

— J-ja… — Wilkołak wycofał się i uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. — Nie chciałem. To znaczy, chciałem. Ale nie wiedziałem, że jesteś zajęty, że… że... — Cofnął się jeszcze kilka kroków i spojrzał Stilesowi w oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Przepraszam. Powinienem był zapytać wprost, czy jesteś mną zainteresowany w taki sposób. Miałeś prawo nie wiedzieć, co się między nami dzieje. — Przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Chociaż jesteś najbardziej nieświadomą i ślepą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem. Jak mogłeś nie zauważyć, że odrobinę zwariowałem na twoim punkcie?

— Przepraszam.

Stiles uniósł głowę i wyciągnął przed siebie reklamówkę, którą ściskał przez całą rozmowę.

— Nie mam do ciebie żalu, żeby to było jasne. — Ze smutnym uśmiechem JJ odebrał od Stilesa reklamówkę.

— No, to wszystko jasne. Obaj do samochodu — stwierdził Jackson, łapiąc Stilesa za rękę i lekko go ciągnąc.

— MasterChef nie jest ważniejszy od czyichś uczuć, Jax! — oburzył się Stiles, posyłając mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty. Wyglądało ono trochę żałośnie, biorąc pod uwagę jego przekrwione od płaczu oczy.

— Przecież wiem. — Jackson przewrócił oczami. — Właśnie dlatego z nami jedzie, dostanie ciasto albo lody, albo pizzę czy co tam będzie chciał u mnie i Lydii. Ale chodź już.

— I tak nie zdążysz.

— Zdążę, chodź...cie.

— Może ja lepiej pojadę do domu. — JJ nieco bezradnie przycisnął do siebie siatkę.

— Idziesz z nami. — Jackson pociągnął go za łokieć. — Nie znasz nas, ale jeśli Stiles powiedział, że chce, byś dołączył do watahy, to generalnie nie masz wyboru. Tylko musisz poznać Lydię. Wtedy decyzja będzie już podjęta — wyjaśnił drugiemu wilkołakowi, a potem niemal wcisnął go na tył swojego samochodu. Stiles zajął miejsce pasażera, od razu zapinając pasy.

— Nie zdążysz.

— Zakład, że zdążę?

— Jak przegrasz, mówisz Erice, że przytyła — rzucił wyzwanie Stiles.

— Nie jestem samobójcą.

— I nie zdążysz — powtórzył Stiles, a potem zerknął na tył samochodu. — Jeszcze raz przepraszam, JJ…

— Nic się nie stało — odparł szczerze wilkołak. — Nie sądzisz jednak, że wasz alfa chciałby mieć coś do powiedzenia na temat przyjęcia kogoś do watahy i spędzania razem czasu? — zasugerował, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wciąż rozmawiają o tym, by do nich dołączył.

— Chciałby — odpowiedział Jackson, a Stiles wyłączył się, opierając o szybę. — Ale nie ma takiej rzeczy, której Derek odmówiłby Stilesowi. Poza tym, jeśli Lydia cię zaakceptuje, to jej naprawdę _nikt_ nie odmawia. Poza Stilesem, ale on już jest za. — Zaśmiał się.

 

Derek nie pamiętał ani wizyty w instytucie i rozmowy z Paulem, ani powrotu do domu. Pamiętał tylko chęć rozmowy ze swoim człowiekiem i potrzebę wyjaśnienia mu swojego zachowania; poinformowania, że z przyjemnością zaprosi JJa do watahy. Wycofa się z badań w instytucie i będzie dalej dbał o Stilesa, jeśli ten mu na to pozwoli.

Chciał mu to wszystko powiedzieć, ale Stiles jedynie wspomniał, że musiał spotkać się z JJem i wyszedł z domu. Wściekły na siebie za doprowadzenie do takiej sytuacji, Derek chwycił pierwszą rzecz, jaką miał pod ręką i rzucił nią o ścianę. Butelka stłukła się z głuchym trzaskiem, a jej zawartość ściekła na podłogę. Kilka minut i roztrzaskanych naczyń później wilkołak oparł się plecami o szafkę w kuchni i opadł na ziemię, zwijając się w kłębek i chowając głowę w kolanach.

Kiedy wysiadł z samochodu Jacksona, Stiles ocknął się z otępienia i pobiegł po schodach do mieszkania, ignorując windę. W konsekwencji, gdy dotarł na górę, był zziajany i słaby z wycieńczenia.

— Derek? — zawołał tuż po wejściu do mieszkania, oddychając ciężko.

Wszedł głębiej i się rozejrzał. Jego wzrok niemal natychmiast padł na alfę skulonego pod szafkami w kuchni, z głową między kolanami i rozbitym szkłem dookoła siebie. Mógłby przysiąc, że w tym momencie wyraźnie poczuł pęknięcie swojego serca.

Podbiegł do wilkołaka i ukląkł przed nim, od razu obejmując go ramionami.

— Derek… Oddałem mu tę bluzę. Nie mam już jej.

Derek przylgnął do niego automatycznie, zaciskając drżące palce na przodzie jego koszulki i wciskając twarz w jego ramię. Wziął głęboki oddech i wstrząsnął nim potężny dreszcz.

— Derek… ja _nie wiedziałem_ … Nie miałem pojęcia, co oznaczają te wszystkie gesty i że JJ jest mną zainteresowany w _taki_ sposób! Nigdy, _nigdy_ nie związałbym się z kimś, kogo nie znasz. Seks, tak, ale związek? W życiu! — zapewnił szczerze Stiles. — Chciałem, żeby dołączył do naszej watahy, a nie został moim partnerem. Przyrzekam… I nie miałem pojęcia, jak bardzo cię boli, kiedy pachnę innym wilkołakiem. I o tych włosach. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że to tak bardzo intymne?

— Jak mogłem ci to powiedzieć, kiedy prosiłem, żebyś robił coś takiego mi? — Cichy głos Dereka był stłumiony przez koszulkę Stilesa oraz rozpacz i wzruszenie ściskające mu gardło.

— Poza tym, nigdy nie opuściłbym naszej watahy. — Stiles musiał zapewnić go również o tym. — Mogę być tylko z kimś, kto jest gotowy do niej dołączyć, nie potrafiłbym być z kimś, kto chciałby mnie z niej zabrać. Ty jesteś moim alfą, nie chcę innego. Tylko ciebie potrzebuję, tak?

— Nic nie masz z takiego alfy jak ja — szepnął Derek. — Byłeś szczęśliwy i pogodny… JJ ma na ciebie dobry wpływ. Bolało mnie, że pachniesz innym wilkołakiem, że wróciłeś w jego bluzie, że on oznacza cię jak swojego. Bolała mnie świadomość, że będzie pachniał tobą, kiedy go spotkam. — Wziął kolejny drżący oddech i policzył do pięciu. — I oczywiście, że jest dla niego miejsce w naszej watasze, wystarczyłoby mi jedno słowo z twojej strony — dokończył, wycierając załzawione oczy w koszulkę Stilesa.

— Jesteś najlepszym alfą — zapewnił solennie Stiles, całkowicie w to wierząc. — Nie zamieniłbym cię na żadnego innego. Masz prawo czuć się źle z zapachem obcego wilkołaka w twoim domu i na twoim przyjacielu. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego… to ja zawaliłem.

Derek pokiwał głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że Stiles mówił prawdę. Że naprawdę w to wierzył. Jak mógł w to wierzyć?

— Przepraszam. Powinienem był z tobą porozmawiać, ale nie wiedziałem, jak nie wyjść na hipokrytę… — zawiesił głos.

— Derek… — Stiles położył rękę na jego karku, a potem przejechał nią w górę. — Nie ma nic złego w potrzebie kontaktu, bliskości i czułości. Jestem zaszczycony, że mogę ci to zapewniać, że chcesz tego ode mnie. — Delikatnie wplótł palce w jego włosy.

Wilkołak jeszcze mocniej zacisnął dłonie na koszulce Stilesa; wydawało mu się, że materiał przerwał się w którymś miejscu, ale nie potrafił się teraz tym przejmować. Jego wilk wydał z siebie niski, cichy skowyt.

— Przepraszam… Nie chciałem, żeby cokolwiek się między nami popsuło. Żebyś się wyprowadził. Chciałem nadal się tobą opiekować. Żebyś pozwalał mi wynagradzać ci to, co się działo wcześniej.

— Derek… — Stiles westchnął, drugą ręką głaszcząc wilkołaka po plecach. — Nie musisz mi nic wynagradzać, to ja nie dałem ci możliwości zaopiekowania się mną… — Przesunął obie dłonie na twarz Dereka i uniósł jego głowę tak, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam. Dobrze mi u ciebie. W końcu kto inny liczyłby za mnie kalorie, białka, cukry i całą resztę? — Uśmiechnął się do niego czule. — To, że to wszystko jest bardziej niż czułe… to nic nie zmienia, „ _wilczku”_.

Pocałował Dereka delikatnie, odsuwając się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

— Ten gest jest bardziej niż czuły według ludzi i gdybym miał cię codziennie całować tylko po to, byś czuł się lepiej, to robiłbym to. Nie przeszkadza w tym to, że sam to lubię. Zasługujesz na to. Zresztą, obaj zasługujemy na to, by czuć się… kochanym.

Wilkołak zaśmiał się przez łzy, czując, jak mieszały się one na ich złączonych ustach. Opuścił wzrok, patrząc na kolana klęczącego przy nim Stilesa, po czym nieśmiało, niepewnie, przytulił się policzkiem do jego twarzy, drapiąc mężczyznę swoim zarostem, odrobinę przerażony tym, jak mokre były jego policzki.

— Obawiam się, że niestety jesteś na mnie skazany. — Znów wytarł twarz w koszulkę Stilesa, cały czas zaciskając na niej palce. — Musimy się wzajemnie naprawić. Wtedy może pomyślę o tym, żeby cię komuś oddać — zażartował.

— Z przyjemnością, _wilczku_. — Stiles dalej głaskał Dereka po plecach. — Wiesz, bardzo chętnie przytulałbym się tutaj dalej, ale może przeniesiemy się w wygodniejsze miejsce? I wyjmiemy szkło z moich kolan? — Skrzywił się na samą myśl. — I z twoich rąk, „ _wilczku_ ”, bo też się poraniłeś.

W końcu Derek zmusił się do rozluźnienia palców. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że wokół nich leżało mnóstwo potłuczonego szkła, a Stiles klęczał dokładnie w miejscu, w którym wilkołak wcześniej roztrzaskał szklankę.

Sekundę później Derek wstał z podłogi, trzymając Stilesa mocno w ramionach. Zignorował czarne plamy, które pojawiły się przed jego oczami i zaniósł go na kanapę. Ostrożnie powyciągał kawałki szkła z jego spodni, a potem ze swoich dłoni. Żadna z ran nie była głęboka; skaleczenia nie krwawiły nawet szczególnie mocno. Mimo to ostrożnie zdjął mu spodnie, położył je na oparciu kanapy i przemył wszystko dokładnie środkiem odkażającym.

Głaszcząc Stilesa po nodze, wyciągnął z niego ból, po czym usiadł obok niego na podłodze i położył głowę na jego udzie.

Stiles położył dłoń na głowie wilkołaka i zaczął bez słowa głaskać go po włosach, czasem zjeżdżając palcami na jego policzek. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili się odezwał.

— Chodź tutaj. — Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

— Za chwilę — obiecał Derek, wtulając się twarzą w jego dłoń.

— Dobrze, ale upewnisz się potem, że pachnę jak ty, tak? — Stiles zachichotał cicho, masując palcami jego skroń.

— Nawet nie zauważysz, kiedy — mruknął alfa, na moment odwracając się w jego stronę i błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami.

Chwilę później ponownie trzymał głowę na jego nodze, palcami bezwiednie gładząc go po wewnętrznej stronie kolana i uda. Stiles nie musiał wiedzieć, że w tej chwili również oznaczał go zapachem. Potem Derek mu to powie. Jak już oznaczy go zapachem na szyi i karku, czyli w miejscach, które ten znał.

Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu.

— To opowiedz mi o naszym nowym członku watahy — poprosił w końcu cicho Derek. — Czy przeszedł już test Lydii?

— Jackson go do niej zabrał, na test i coś słodkiego na pocieszenie. No bo… on jednak myślał, że byłem zainteresowany i w ogóle go zraniłem… — Stiles skrzywił się na samego siebie. — Jesteś pewien, że chcesz teraz o nim rozmawiać?

Wilkołak pokiwał głową.

— Powinniśmy byli o nim porozmawiać miesiąc temu. — Przełknął ślinę nerwowo, zerkając szybko na drugiego mężczyznę i po chwili odwracając wzrok. — Czemu właściwie mu odmówiłeś, Stiles? Byłem przekonany, że też jesteś nim zainteresowany… Chyba nie chodzi o te badania, prawda?

— Ale ja _nie byłem_ nim zainteresowany! Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie byłem, nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia, co się dzieje. — Stiles trochę się skurczył, zwijając się nieco na kanapie. — Wiem, że jestem idiotą, ale naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia… Dzisiaj O’Mailey mi to uświadomił, a najpierw pomógł mi zrozumieć, w jaki sposób popsułem _naszą_ relację, twoją i moją.

— Hej, nie popsułeś naszej relacji. — Derek złapał dłoń Stilesa i splótł ich palce.

— Ale traktowałeś mnie inaczej i nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego — westchnął Stiles. — Myślałem, że zwariuję.

Derek wziął głęboki oddech.

— Wiem, że nasza relacja jest specyficzna, bo pełnisz rolę tak jakby… no, w watasze pełnisz rolę taką, jaką normalnie pełni partner alfy. — Zarumienił się znacznie. — A nie jesteś. Ale to nie znaczy, że musisz ograniczać się w związkach. Chyba, że… — zawahał się. — Chyba, że między innymi dlatego zależy ci, by JJ dołączył do naszej watahy? Zrozumiem to. — Obrócił się w jego stronę i usiadł tak, by swobodnie oprzeć się łokciem o jego nogę i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie czuł już negatywnych emocji na myśl o tym, że Stiles mógłby związać się z JJ-em.

— Nie, Derek. — Stiles ścisnął jego dłoń. — Nie dlatego mi zależy. Zresztą, to w ogóle nie tak, że mi zależy, by dołączył. Po prostu uważam, że do nas pasuje, a on potrzebuje watahy. Jest urodzonym wilkołakiem i jego stado zginęło w wypadku ponad rok temu, nie powinien być dłużej sam. — Wzruszył smutno ramionami. — Jeśli sobie kogoś znajdę, to dobrze, ale to nie tak, że aktywnie szukam, dobra? Zwłaszcza teraz. Najpierw musimy się wzajemnie naprawić, prawda?

— Przyda nam się nowa dobra energia, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wszyscy się porozjeżdżali. — Derek stwierdził, że już miał dość siedzenia na podłodze i podniósł się, od razu pakując się na Stilesa. Usiadł na nim okrakiem, kładąc ręce na jego karku i uśmiechając się do niego szelmowsko. — Wspominałeś coś o znaczeniu zapachem? — Przysunął twarz do jego szyi i wplótł palce w jego włosy. Nie dotykał go jeszcze nosem, dając mu szansę na odmowę.

— Wspominałem — odpowiedział spokojnie Stiles, nieco zaskoczony rozwojem sytuacji. Automatycznie położył obie dłonie na pośladkach Dereka, przytrzymując go, chociaż miał świadomość, że było to absolutnie niepotrzebne. Ale za to mógł sobie pościskać jeden z najbardziej kształtnych tyłków, jakie znał. Nie będzie pozbawiał się tej przyjemności. — Chociaż potem pójdę pod prysznic i wszystko zmyję… ale z drugiej strony, wtedy oznaczysz mnie znowu, tak?

— Jeszcze nie skończyłem oznaczać cię teraz — mruknął wilkołak. — Jeszcze nawet dobrze nie zacząłem — warknął z ustami wciąż zawieszonymi nad jego karkiem. — Ostatnie tygodnie były okropne… Muszę nacieszyć się teraz tym, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. — zawahał się na moment, spoglądając Stilesowi w oczy. — Bo tak jest, prawda?

— Prawie. — Stiles ufnie odchylił głowę. — Wciąż chcę wiedzieć, czego nie powinienem robić z wilkołakami, żeby nie narobić nikomu problemów. Nie chcę znowu nieświadomie wpakować się w związek — zaśmiał się, przesuwając jedną z dłoni na plecy Dereka, pod jego koszulkę.

Zadowolony z kontaktu skóry ze skórą, Derek mruknął, po czym korzystając z przyznanego dostępu do szyi, przejechał po niej nosem. Potarł ją policzkiem i suchym wargami, a na końcu zwilżył usta językiem i kilkukrotnie przyłożył je za uchem mężczyzny, na karku i na złączeniu szyi z ramieniem. Cały czas łakomie wdychał jego zapach. Nie do końca usatysfakcjonowany efektem warknął, wysunął kły i ostrożnie, żeby nie naruszyć skóry, ugryzł go parę razy.

— Na pewno nie możesz robić czegoś takiego. — Jego głos był szorstki i cichy. Usiadł nieco ciężej na udach Stilesa i przesunął się do przodu tak, że ich biodra częściowo się złączyły. — Ale przypuszczam, że to akurat wiesz — zaśmiał się.

Po chwili odsunął się od Stilesa i przysiadł częściowo na jego kolanach, a częściowo na swoich piętach.

— A tak na poważnie, to jest kilka bardzo intymnych rzeczy dla wilkołaków — zaczął. — Zdecydowana większość z nich jest związana ze znaczeniem zapachem, jak ocieranie się twarzą czy nosem, ale też głaskanie po twarzy czy po karku. Większość z nich jest dopuszczalna w ramach stada, ale na przykład wplatanie palców we włosy jest zarezerwowane raczej dla wilków w związkach. — Odwrócił wzrok. — Żadne z nas nie jest w związku, dlatego podałem ci to jako jedną z rzeczy, które możesz robić — wytłumaczył niepewnie. — Ale jeśli to dla ciebie niekomfortowe, to zrozumiem.

Stiles stłumił w sobie chęć przewrócenia oczami. Zamiast tego, dłoń dotychczas spoczywającą na pośladku Dereka, wsunął pewnie w jego włosy. Pociągnął za nie stanowczo, odchylając głowę alfy i samemu przywierając do jego szyi na dłuższą chwilę. Potem lekko rozchylonymi ustami i czubkami zębów przejechał od barku mężczyzny aż do jego ucha, na koniec całując go delikatnie tuż za nim.

— Nie, Derek, mi wszystko pasuje — odpowiedział cicho, wciąż przy jego uchu, przyciągając go do siebie trochę bardziej. — Dopóty, dopóki będziesz mi mówił, jeśli zrobię coś, czego sobie nie życzysz. I dopóki nie będzie ci przeszkadzało w takich sytuacjach moje podniecenie.

— Tak jak na przykład teraz?

Derek odsunął się nieco i spojrzał wymownie na Stilesa. Jego oczy błyszczały, miał rozszerzone źrenice i zarumienione policzki, a w spodniach pojawiło się wyraźne wybrzuszenie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo jego wilk aż tuptał w miejscu ze szczęścia, zadowolony ze zmiany ich relacji z powrotem na taką, jaka była wcześniej.

— Mniej więcej. — Stiles odetchnął ciężko. — Ale to jeszcze nie jest… szczyt moich możliwości — zaśmiał się cicho, opierając głowę o ramię Dereka. — To czego jeszcze nie powinienem robić z wilkołakami innymi niż ty?

— Z naszymi wilkołakami możesz robić wszystko, co oni sami zainicjują. Tak jak wspominałem, wplatanie palców we włosy, dotykanie twarzy… to raczej zostawiamy dla partnerów. Ale na przykład głaskanie po plecach czy po ramionach jak najbardziej wchodzi w grę. Znaczenie zapachem, delikatne pocałunki, na przykład w policzek. — wymieniał.

— Tak naprawdę, to powinieneś ufać swojemu instynktowi — kontynuował po chwili namysłu. — Jeśli coś sprawia ci dyskomfort, to nie rób tego. — Uniósł rękę, widząc, że Stiles chciał coś powiedzieć. — Jesteś członkiem watahy od prawie dziesięciu lat. Twój instynkt ewidentnie ci podpowiadał, żeby traktować JJ-a jak członka watahy. — Popatrzył przez moment na niego uważnie, przejeżdżając palcem po linii jego żuchwy. — Możliwe, że podpowiadał ci też, że to potencjalny kandydat na partnera. To niewykluczone.

Mimo że nie odczuwał już smutku na myśl o związku Stilesa z JJem, to cały czas czuł dziwny ucisk w sercu. Nie potrafił go zrozumieć, więc go zignorował.

— Jestem człowiekiem, nie mam instynktu — prychnął Stiles, nie mogąc powstrzymać gorzkiego smaku w ustach na samą myśl o tym, by związać się z JJem. — Nie, zdecydowanie nie. — Pokręcił głową. — Z JJem… wiedziałem, że nadaje się do naszej watahy, to fakt. Wiedziałem też, że jest omegą, ale wcześniej miał kochające stado złożone z najbliższej rodziny. I na pewno brakuje mu teraz kontaktu… no i chciałem mu zapewnić komfort. Coś jak przywożenie Lydii lodów, kiedy ma okres albo pizzy Jacksonowi, kiedy ma zły dzień. Kiedy robię to. — Wskazał podbródkiem swoją dłoń, która naturalnie znajdowała się na karku Dereka. — Albo coś podobnego, to robię to po prostu, tak o, bez zastanowienia. A w przypadku JJa… musiałem pomyśleć, że może byłoby mu miło, gdybym coś zrobił. Rozumiesz różnicę? Chyba nie tłumaczę tego najlepiej… — Przygryzł wargę, na której wciąż widniał ślad po przegryzieniu jej przed spotkaniem z Russellem i Paulem.

— Nie gryź, robisz sobie krzywdę. — Derek potarł kciukiem po dolnej wardze Stilesa. Przez chwilę głaskał go palcem po ustach, po czym nachylił się i delikatnie pocałował go w ich kącik. — Wiem, co masz na myśli. I wciąż uważam, że w jakimś stopniu na pewno masz instynkt. Nawet jeśli przesiąknąłeś nim poprzez przebywanie z nami. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy się od niego odsunął.

— To dobrze. — Stiles czule odwzajemnił uśmiech. Musiał zignorował małą przewrotkę, którą zrobiło jego serce po tym słodkim pocałunku i skupił się przez chwilę na zupełnie innej części swojego ciała. — Jak zapatrujesz się na puszczenie mnie pod prysznic?

— A co, potrzebujesz się sobą zaopiekować? — Derek naparł na niego biodrami, ocierając się, całkowicie zaskoczony swoim własnym podnieceniem. Zapachy ich erekcji, z mocno dominującym zapachem Stilesa, wymieszały się w powietrzu. Z jednej strony, wilkołak czuł potrzebę zapewnienia drugiemu mężczyźnie prywatności, a z drugiej jego wilk pod żadnym pozorem nie chciał się teraz od niego odłączać.

— Przecież nie mogę pozwolić sobie na zmarnowanie erekcji. — Stiles automatycznie odpowiedział na poruszenie bioder Dereka. — A co, nie chcesz mnie wypuścić? — Jego dłonie powróciły na pośladki wilkołaka, ściskając je mocno.

— Podoba mi się tak, jak jest teraz — mruknął wilkołak.

— Ja _naprawdę_ nie chcę zmarnować tej erekcji, wilczku. — Stiles smyrnął go palcami po brzuchu. — Hm… może po prostu chodź ze mną i zamknij oczy? Przecież i tak słyszysz i czujesz, co robię. A to na pewno byłoby pierwszorzędne znaczenie zapachem.

— Może następnym razem. — Derek zsunął się z kolan Stilesa i ostentacyjnie przejechał dłonią po wybrzuszeniu we własnych spodniach. — Tymczasem idź wykorzystać tę erekcję, ale nie myj się po wszystkim — częściowo poprosił, a częściowo rozkazał. Spojrzał na niego czujnie, przechylając głowę. — Będziesz myślał o mnie?

Stiles spurpurowiał, znów przygryzając wargę.

— Możliwe… — Odchrząknął. — Pewnie tak. I dobrze, nie umyję się. — Chciał już odejść, ale zatrzymał się, spoglądając na Dereka niepewnie. — Derek…?

— Tak?

— A mógłbyś… — Przełknął ślinę. — Może, tylko może, jeszcze raz pocałować mnie w szyję, zanim pójdę?

Na te słowa Derek praktycznie poderwał się z kanapy i szybkim krokiem podszedł do Stilesa. Oparł dłonie na jego ramionach i wycofał go aż do ściany, o którą ostrożnie go oparł i przywarł do niego całym ciałem. Zgodnie z prośbą pocałował go w szyję, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed minimalnym zassaniem skóry i w efekcie zostawił niewielką, jasnoróżową malinkę.

— Zadowolony? — zapytał, a jego głosie był jedynie cień niepewności.

— Y-yhm. — Rozanielony Stiles pokiwał głową. — Chociaż mogę mieć problem z wejściem na górę.

— Na dole też jest łazienka. — Derek praktycznie zaprowadził go do wspomnianego pomieszczenia i wyszedł, zostawiając drzwi otwarte.

Wrócił na kanapę i uważnie nasłuchiwał dźwięków, dobiegających z łazienki. Usłyszał owszem, jak Stiles brał szybki prysznic, ale dopóki ten nie zakręcił wody, nie dotarły do niego odgłosy masturbacji.

Wilkołak rozsiadł się wygodnie, rozpiął spodnie i niemal leniwie doprowadził się do orgazmu. Wytarł dłonie w chusteczki, które wyrzucił do śmieci, cały czas uśmiechając się do siebie. Stiles nie potrzebował nadludzkiego węchu, żeby potrafić rozpoznać ten zapach.

Stiles faktycznie w trakcie prysznica dotknął swojego penisa jedynie w celu umycia go. Dopiero, gdy się wytarł, usiadł na skraju wanny i doprowadził się do orgazmu, nie powstrzymując się przed wydawaniem różnego rodzaju dźwięków. Nigdy nie potrafił zachować bezwzględnej ciszy w takich momentach, a przecież Derek słyszałby je tak samo wyraźnie, niezależnie od tego, czy byłyby stłumione, czy nie.

Oczywiście gdy wstawał, poślizgnął się na własnej spermie. Na całe szczęście zdążył się złapać, zanim uderzył głową w podłogę, ale z drugiej strony mało mu to dało, bo i wylądował na tyłku, pokładając się ze śmiechu.

— Stiles? — Dereka zaniepokoił hałas dobiegający z łazienki.

— Nic mi nie jest! — wykrzyknął w stronę drzwi Stiles. — Już do ciebie idę…

Pozbierał się z podłogi, powycierał wszystko i umył ręce, a potem, nie przejmując się własną nagością, wyszedł z łazienki. Z fotela niedaleko kanapy zabrał koc, a potem, wciąż rozchichotany, usadowił się na kolanach wilkołaka. Przykrył ich, żeby nie zmarznąć.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu, ukrył twarz w szyi Dereka i objął go ramionami.

— Co się stało? — zapytał wilkołak, przytulając się do niego i przyciskając twarz do jego szyi. Wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się, czując charakterystyczny zapach spełnienia.

— Poślizgnąłem się… — Stiles na chwilę się uspokoił. — Na własnej spermie. — I znów wybuchnął śmiechem.

Derek zaśmiał się, opierając głowę o ramię Stilesa. Śmiał się przez kilka chwil niemal histerycznie, a kiedy już się uspokoił, wybuchnął śmiechem jeszcze raz.

— Wiesz, kiedy kazałeś mi się nie myć po wszystkim, to myślałem, że po prostu chcesz się potem poprzytulać, żebyśmy przesiąkli wzajemnie swoim zapachem. — Stiles potarł policzkiem o jego szyję. — Nie ukrywam, że raczej bym się ubrał, gdybym wiedział, że sam się nie rozbierzesz.

— Ja nie narzekam. — Derek błądził palcami po nagich ramionach i plecach Stilesa. — Jeszcze zdążysz mnie zobaczyć nago, nie ma do czego wierszy pisać. — Musnął ustami skórę na jego barkach, przesuwając jednocześnie dłonie na jego żebra. Które już, swoją drogą, nie były aż tak wystające.

— Um… nie o to chodzi? — Stiles przygryzł znowu wargę. — Po prostu… to, że tylko ty jesteś ubrany, sprawia, że czuję się trochę jakbym uczestniczył w jakiejś scenie BDSM, w której ty jesteś moim dominującym partnerem. I nie zrozum mnie źle, nie mam nic przeciwko ludziom, którzy z BDSM wybierają sam aspekt dominacji i uległości i w ogóle, bo to kompletnie spoko i niech robią co chcą, może nawet odrobinę mnie to interesuje, ale tak troszeczkę. Czuję się nieco niekomfortowo, gdy było nie było, pozycja między nami jest tak zachwiana. Wolę, jak jesteśmy sobie równi. To znaczy, oczywiście, jesteś moim alfą i w hierarchii naszego stada jesteś wyżej, ale to kompletnie coś innego. Więc, ten. Nie chodzi o zobaczenie cię nago, poza tym już widziałem cię nago, pragnę przypomnieć, tylko o to, że czuję się niekomfortowo z tym, że ja jestem nago, a ty nie, w tej konkretnej sytuacji, kiedy nie jesteśmy partnerami. Przepraszam, ale naprawdę tak jest. — Wziął głęboki oddech, a z jego wargi znowu polała się krew.

Jeszcze w trakcie wypowiedzi Stilesa Derek wycofał dłonie i przestał go dotykać. Leniwy uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, ustępując miejsca zażenowaniu.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz spod prysznica nagi. — Uważając, by nie uderzyć Stilesa łokciem, zdjął koszulkę. — Tak trochę lepiej? — Posłał mu niepewny, zawstydzony uśmiech. — Zdjąłbym spodnie, ale nie chcę cię zrzucać gołym tyłkiem na kanapę.

— Przykleiłbym się albo zostałby ci na zawsze odcisk mojej dupy — zaśmiał się Stiles. — A w co miałem się ubrać, hm? Prysznic traci sens, kiedy potem ubierasz gacie, które miałeś na sobie wcześniej. — Wzruszył ramionami i przytulił się do niego. — Lepiej. Dużo lepiej. Teraz mi się podoba.

— Nie przemyślałem tego najlepiej. — Derek oparł się o niego głową, ale trzymał ręce przy sobie. Nie chciał się zagłębiać w to, że po raz pierwszy od lat sam miał erekcję nie po przebudzeniu czy dzięki własnej, mechanicznej stymulacji, a ze względu na realny, fizyczny kontakt z drugą osobą. Zapewne w związku z tym zwyczajnie nie połączył ze sobą faktów i nie przewidział tego, jak Stiles mógł tę sytuację odebrać. — Nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się niekomfortowo.

— Nic się nie stało. — Stiles trącił nosem jego policzek. — I tak, mogłem iść się ubrać, tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty się nie rozebrałeś… Wydawało mi się oczywiste, że chcesz jak najwięcej kontaktu skóry ze skórą… bo zapach i tak dalej… — Ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. — Odpowiedź Dereka była boleśnie nieszczera. Westchnął, wciąż zakłopotany. — Czy wybaczysz mi, jeśli powiem, że spieszyło mi się do tego, by samemu się zaspokoić? — Skrzywił się na siebie samego. Brzmiał jak napalony nastolatek.

— Oczywiście, że tak. — Stiles cmoknął go w policzek. — Zresztą, nie ma czego wybaczać. — Ziewnął. — Mam tylko prośbę, możemy dzisiaj spać na górze? Bo tutaj naprawdę się przykleję, a nie mam jeszcze ochoty się od ciebie odsuwać…

Kiedyś Derek mu powie, że ma problemy ze spaniem. Nie dzisiaj, ale kiedyś mu powie.

Zamiast mówić cokolwiek, pokiwał głową i zaniósł zawiniętego w koc Stilesa na górę.

— Chcesz bokserki? — Zdjął spodnie, podchodząc do szuflady, w której trzymał bieliznę.

— Tak. — Stiles pokiwał głową, dlatego Derek rzucił mu parę swoich bokserek. Zawahał się.

— Może jednak podam ci twoje? — zaproponował, podchodząc do półki, na której Stiles trzymał swoje rzeczy. Po chwili wahania młodszy mężczyzna pokręcił głową i wciągnął na siebie bokserki wilkołaka.

— Nie, w porządku. — Złożył koc w kostkę i wsunął się pod kołdrę. — Chodź spać.

Zgodnie z prośbą wilkołak położył się obok niego na łóżku i wsunął pod kołdrę. Czuł się bardzo głupio z własnym, przesiąkniętym spermą zapachem, a jeszcze gorzej z tym, że Stiles również specjalnie na jego prośbę nie wziął prysznica. Coś, co miało być dla nich obu przyjemne, stało się niezręczne i kłopotliwe. Owszem, wyjaśnili sobie zdarzenia ostatniego miesiąca związane z JJem, ale Derek nie był wcale pewny czy to, co się między nimi dzisiaj wydarzyło w jakikolwiek sposób pomogło ich relacji.

Stiles natychmiast się do niego przysunął, kładąc głowę na jego torsie i przytulając się.

— Nie myśl tak dużo, bo ci się trybiki w mózgu zatrą — powiedział, przymykając oczy i wsłuchując się w rytm serca Dereka.

— Dobranoc — szepnął Derek w odpowiedzi, głaszcząc go delikatnie po włosach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 8 powinien się pojawić 27 maja 2018. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia:  
> — wspomnienia niezdrowej relacji seksualnej, w tym przemocy psychicznej;  
> — niechęć do dbania o zdrowie psychiczne;  
> — platoniczne obściskiwanie się oraz propozycja seksu bez zobowiązań;

Ktoś wrzeszczał.

Ktoś przeraźliwie wrzeszczał i brzmiał, jakby zdzierał sobie całe gardło, jakby go mordowali, obdzierali ze skóry i wyrywali mu wnętrzności. Aż pulsowały bębenki w uszach.

Stiles obudził się gwałtownie.

_To on wrzeszczał._

Nie potrafił przestać, a gdy w końcu udało mu się wyrwać, czuł się tak, jakby przepalono mu gardło, wyrwano płuca i sponiewierano go na wiele sposobów. Był przerażony, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. Pamiętał tylko wrzask, strach i ból.

Derek nie spał. Pracował nad swoją kolejną grą ze słuchawkami na uszach, wsłuchany w głośną muzykę, która pomagała mu nie zasnąć. Nie słyszał, jak bicie serca śpiącego Stilesa nabierało tempa ani jak jego oddech robił się coraz szybszy. Usłyszał dopiero wrzask.

Natychmiast zerwał słuchawki z uszu i w kilku susach znalazł się na górze. Tam zawahał się, nie chcąc dodatkowo przestraszyć drugiego mężczyzny.

— Stiles? — zapytał niepewnie. Wyciągnął dłonie w jego stronę i podszedł do niego wolnym krokiem. Obserwował go uważnie, próbując ocenić, czy ten jeszcze spał, czy już był przytomny.

Stiles wyciągnął do niego drżące ręce. Gdy tylko Derek znalazł się w ich zasięgu, przywarł do niego z całych sił. Zaczął płakać, drżąc na całym ciele.

— Szsz, jestem tutaj, jesteś bezpieczny, wszystko dobrze — szepnął wilkołak, wchodząc na łóżko.

Pozwolił Stilesowi jeszcze mocniej do siebie przywrzeć. Jedną ręką objął jego plecy, a drugą głaskał go po włosach, przyciskając jego głowę do swojego ramienia. Prawdopodobnie mówił coś jeszcze, starając się uspokoić drugiego mężczyznę, ale nie kontrolował słów, które wydobywały się z jego ust. Nie sądził zresztą, by były one w tej chwili najważniejsze.

Wiedział, że Stiles miał koszmary. Każdy z członków watahy miał koszmary. Ba, _Derek_ miał koszmary. A mimo to wiedza i świadomość nie przygotowały go na zderzenie z rzeczywistością, z krzykiem i przerażeniem drugiego mężczyzny.

Każde z nich przeszło przez piekło, ale Stiles był jednym z tych, którzy ucierpieli przy tym najbardziej. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali o jego opętaniu przez nogitsune ani o wielu innych rzeczach, które spotkały go odkąd Scott został ugryziony.

Nie było więc nic zaskakującego w niechęci Stilesa do znalezienia sobie współlokatora… Ani w jego oporach, by zamieszkać z nim czy z Jacksonem i Lydią.

Stiles odsunął się od Dereka odrobinę i popatrzył jak opętany na swoje dłonie, a potem na dłonie wilkołaka. Spojrzał alfie w oczy i przechylił głowę w bok.

— Szpony? — zapytał zdartym głosem, przykładając swoje palce do palców Dereka.

— Co masz na myśli? — Derek zmarszczył brwi.

— Szpony? — powtórzył Stiles, wpatrując się teraz w czubki palców Dereka z uporem. — Twoje.

Derek również przypatrzył się swoim dłoniom i normalnym ludzkim palcom. Pilnował, by nie wysuwać pazurów i powstrzymywał instynkt częściowej przemiany w stresujących sytuacjach.

— Są schowane. — Jego ton był ostrożny; przyglądał się przy tym uważnie Stilesowi.

— Ugh, szpony. — Stiles przełknął ślinę, próbując załagodzić okropny ból gardła. Na szczęście powoli odzyskiwał świadomość tego, gdzie się znajdował, chociaż na razie towarzyszyła temu frustracja spowodowana niemożnością wysłowienia się. — Pokaż.

Jeszcze bardziej marszcząc brwi, Derek wysunął swoją dłoń z uścisku Stilesa i skupił się, żeby dokonać przemiany tylko w tej jednej ręce.

— O to ci chodzi? — Pokazał mu pazury, które pojawiły się w miejscu jego paznokci.

Z błyszczącymi oczami Stiles chwycił dłoń Dereka w swoją. Powoli, jakby z namaszczeniem, przejechał palcami po każdym ze szponów wilkołaka, a potem przesunął tę rękę na swój policzek i przymknął oczy.

— Bezpieczny. — Znów przywarł do Dereka z całych sił.

Zaskoczony wilkołak objął go mocno ramionami, pilnując, by jego dłoń pozostała przemieniona. Położył ją ostrożnie na karku Stilesa, nie zaciskając palców, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał niepewnie po dłuższej chwili, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć ani o co zapytać.

— Lepiej. — Stiles przełknął ślinę. — Ciągle nie do końca w rzeczywistości. — Ułożył jedną dłoń między nimi, na sercu Dereka. — Ale lepiej. Przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj. — Derek pocałował jego włosy. — Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? — zapytał niepewnie po chwili.

— Nawet nie pamiętam. — Stiles pokręcił głową. — Nigdy ich nie pamiętam. Ale są. Były i są, i nie mogę z tym nic zrobić. Bardzo się darłem? Chyba bardzo, bo ledwo mówię… przepraszam, taka pobudka na pewno nie była miła.

— Nie spałem. — Derek skrzywił się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, do czego się przyznał. — Przynieść ci coś do picia? — zaproponował z nadzieją, że Stiles podchwyci zmianę tematu.

— Przepracujesz się. — Stiles westchnął i potarł nosem o szyję Dereka, wdychając jego intensywny zapach z ulgą. Po chwili ponownie się od niego odsunął. — Muszę się przebrać — postanowił, ponieważ jego obecna koszulka kleiła od potu, którym jego ciało oblało się w czasie koszmaru. — Zostaniesz ze mną potem?

— Zostanę — obiecał wilkołak, podnosząc się z łóżka.

Mimo, że Stiles nie poprosił o nic konkretnego, wilkołak przyniósł z kuchni przyniósł szklankę wody, ciepłą herbatę z miodem oraz opakowanie tabletek na ból gardła. Młodszy mężczyzna czekał już przebrany na łóżku. Derek podał mu szklankę wody, którą ten przyjął z ulgą, spoglądając z zaskoczeniem na tabletki.

— Skąd je masz? — zapytał. W końcu wilkołaki nie chorowały na gardło, a już na pewno nie korzystały z normalnych tabletek.

— Kupiłem dużo rzeczy, zanim się tu przeprowadziłeś — przyznał zakłopotany alfa, odwracając wzrok. — Miałem oczywiście częściowo wyposażoną apteczkę na wypadek wizyt watahy i gdyby któremuś z was coś się stało… Ale nie chciałem, żeby czegoś ci tu zabrakło. — Podrapał się po głowie, świadomy tego, jak bardzo się plątał i rumienił. To normalne ze strony alfy, by dbać o swoją watahę, a mimo to obawiał się, że przekroczył jakąś granicę. Stiles tylko przewrócił oczami.

— Jesteś najlepszym alfą. — Poklepał miejsce obok siebie. — Chodź tutaj.

Derek uśmiechnął się, odrobinę bardziej zrelaksowany. Usiadł na łóżku koło Stilesa i objął go ramionami, kładąc sobie jego głowę na ramieniu.

— Czy mogę coś jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić?

— Tak. — Stiles położył jego dłoń na swoim gardle. — Tylko jeśli chcesz… tabletki w tym wypadku nie pomogą zbyt wiele — zaśmiał się niezręcznie, zachrypnięty.

Derek pokiwał głową. Delikatnie gładząc palcami skórę na jego szyi, wyciągnął z niego ból, krzywiąc się lekko na doznanie. Jakim cudem przy tak bolącym gardle Stiles był w stanie mówić?

— Trochę lepiej?

— O wiele. — Stiles przesunął się tak, by niemal leżeć na Dereku. Przyłożył swoje ucho do jego torsu i przymknął oczy. — Pogłaszczesz mnie po plecach, dopóki nie zasnę? — poprosił cicho.

Zgodnie z prośbą, Derek zaczął głaskać plecy Stilesa. Po chwili mruknął, zirytowany i wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę, kontynuując głaskanie bez zbędnej warstwy materiału.

— Tak może być? — Wtulił policzek we włosy Stilesa.

— Bardzo. — Stiles też wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Dereka i zatrzymał ją na jego boku. Po pewnym czasie, ukojony łagodnym dotykiem i biciem serca wilkołaka, zasnął.

Derek bardzo długo po prostu leżał obok niego, głaszcząc go po plecach i po włosach. Obserwował, jak Stiles poruszał się we śnie i mamrotał, a potem pojawiające się na ścianach cienie, gdy wstawało słońce. Przymknął oczy dopiero, kiedy na dworze było już całkiem jasno i wiedział, że za chwilę zadzwoni jego budzik w telefonie, który leżał na dole, koło kanapy.

 

———

 

Kiedy Stiles się obudził, z uśmiechem przyjął obecność Dereka obok siebie. Spodziewał się, że wilkołak zostanie ze swoim człowiekiem do momentu zaśnięcia, a potem wróci na swoją kanapę lub do pracy. Pogłaskał alfę po policzku i wydostał się spod jego ręki, jakimś cudem go nie budząc.

Ponieważ Derek zasługiwał na trochę więcej snu, wyłączył budzik w jego telefonie. Po zjedzeniu własnoręcznie zrobionej owsianki, zdołał jakoś przełożyć spotkanie z Paulem i Russellem. Najwyraźniej swoim nocnym wyczynem wokalnym zdarł sobie gardło całkowicie. Nawet samo przełykanie czy oddychanie ustami sprawiało mu ból, więc wydobycie z siebie głosu uważał za niemałe osiągnięcie.

Apteczka wilkołaka była doskonale zaopatrzona, ale brakowało w niej czegoś na chrypę, więc poszedł kupić sprawdzony lek. Gdy wrócił do mieszkania, Derek tylko przewrócił się na bok i spał dalej. Stiles z uśmiechem poprawił na nim kołdrę i poszedł na dół.

Dzień spędził kończąc swoją część projektu z JJem, pisząc cztery razy jeden esej i przygotowując zupę z grzankami, która wcale a wcale się nie przypaliła (przecież nie mógł przerwać odcinka Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja w połowie).

Przed ósmą wieczorem Derek dalej spał, więc Stiles wsunął się na chwilę do łóżka. Bezwiednie pocałował go delikatnie w usta, a potem położył się obok alfy i przylgnął do niego tak, by go nie obudzić. Odrobinę martwił się, jak bardzo nieprzytomny był drugi mężczyzna, ale mimo wszystko próbował się rozluźnić. Wilkołakom mało co mogło zaszkodzić, a ten konkretny miał ostatnio sporo na głowie, w tym dużo stresu spowodowanego… no cóż, nim. I jeszcze od dawna nie spał w swojej sypialni, w sercu swojego terytorium. Pewnie potrzebował takiej jednorazowej regeneracji. Najwyżej potem wypyta Lydię, czy to normalne.

Leżenie obok Dereka było bardzo przyjemne, więc Stiles przymknął na chwilę powieki. Zaczął planować, co zrobi na kolację, kiedy już wstanie i obudzi alfę… i wtedy wytrzeszczył oczy.

 _Ups_.

Derek mógł mieć rację. Może jego instynkt (to znaczy wnętrzności, intuicja i inne rzeczy, które istniały tylko teoretycznie) podpowiadał mu, że znalazł dla siebie świetnego partnera? I nie, nie był to JJ, ale, _oczywiście_ , sam Derek?

Jego serce nerwowo przyspieszyło, ale odetchnął głęboko. To na pewno przez to, jak blisko siebie codziennie przebywali. Spędzali czas praktycznie tylko w swoim towarzystwie. To był na pewno jedyny powód.

A zresztą, nawet jeśli faktycznie się zakochał, to trudno. Kiedyś przecież się odkocha. A teraz mógł cieszyć się tym, jak Derek się o niego troszczył i jaki był dla niego miły i kochany. Przecież takie zauroczenie to nic złego.

Tak.

Wychylił się i jeszcze raz czule cmoknął wilkołaka, tak dla własnej przyjemności, a potem wtulił się w niego z powrotem.

Dereka obudziło szybsze bicie serca Stilesa. Wyczulony na zagrożenia czyhające na jego watahę, alfa poderwał się na łóżku, natychmiast omiatając otoczenie czujnym wzrokiem.

Jakże się zaskoczył, kiedy zauważył, że był na górze, w sypialni, na łóżku, na którym nie sypiał. A obok niego Stiles opierał się na łokciach i patrzył na niego trochę fochnięty. W końcu było mu bardzo wygodnie wcześniej, u boku Dereka, a teraz został co najmniej gwałtownie zepchnięty.

Widząc, że nie czyhało na nich żadne niebezpieczeństwo, wilkołak rozluźnił się odrobinę i opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Przeciągnął się, przetarł dłońmi twarz i rozejrzał wokół siebie. Za oknem było już jasno.

— Śniadanie? — zapytał, po czym odchrząknął, zaskoczony szorstkim brzmieniem swojego głosu.

— Zjadłem — odpowiedział Stiles wciąż niewątpliwie mocno nadwyrężonym głosem. Równocześnie przesunął się tak, by całym ciężarem ciała leżeć na Dereku. W końcu wgniatanie innych w miękkie podłoże nie było zarezerwowane jedynie dla alfy. — Jakieś dwanaście godzin temu.

Oczy Dereka rozszerzyły się w szoku, ale nie był w stanie ponownie się poderwać, ponieważ przygniatał go bardzo przyjemny, ciepły i już nie taki chudy Stiles.

— J-jak to dwanaście godzin temu? — Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pokoju, bezradnie szukając zegarka. — Która godzina? — zapytał, kiedy nie udało mu się żadnego zlokalizować.

— Prawie ósma wieczorem. — Stiles pogłaskał go po policzku. — Potrzebowałeś snu, to cię nie budziłem.

Wilkołak jęknął, uderzając głową o poduszkę. Potarł oczy, które faktycznie po raz pierwszy od wielu dni wydawały się wypoczęte i zastanowił się, co przegapił, przesypiając całą niedzielę. Stiles nie był dzisiaj na uczelni ani w pracy, więc przynajmniej nie dał ciała w kwestii transportowania go z miejsca na miejsce.

Nagle wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, przypominając sobie, co mieli zaplanowane na dzisiaj.

— Spotkanie z Paulem i Russellem?

— Przełożyłem. — Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Na piątek. I tak nie poopowiadałbym im dzisiaj zbyt wiele. — Wzruszył ramionami, przełykając z bólem ślinę.

Derek bezwiednie obrócił się na bok, układając sobie Stilesa naprzeciwko siebie, po czym pogładził go palcami po szyi. Jego rysy twarzy zmiękły, kiedy uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Bardzo cię boli? — zapytał zmartwiony. Wciąż rozespany, z trudem łapiąc koncentrację, zaczął muskać go palcami i powoli wyciągać z niego ból.

— Tak — wychrypiał Stiles. Znów przełknął ślinę. — Nie przejmuj się, przejdzie za jakieś trzy dni. Kupiłem sobie tabletki na chrypę. Trochę pomagają.

— Nie było nic w apteczce? — Derek znowu zmarszczył brwi, cały czas błądząc palcami po jego szyi. Sekundę później pokręcił głową i przyłożył całą dłoń do jego gardła, tym razem skupiając się i wyciągając z niego ból bardziej zdecydowanie. Stiles westchnął z ulgą i otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć. — Nie, nic nie mów. Oszczędzaj się.

Wilkołak ziewnął i jeszcze raz się przeciągnął, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Kiedy opadł bezwładnie na łóżko, wydawał się bardziej rozluźniony i zrelaksowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Nie lubię nie móc mówić — westchnął Stiles, ale posłusznie zamknął usta i bezwiednie przysunął się bliżej Dereka. Trącił jego policzek nosem i otarł się o niego lekko. Skoro miał się nie odzywać, to spróbował dotykiem przekazać, że brakowało mu dzisiaj wilkołaka i podziękować za pomoc w walce z bólem.

— Przepraszam, że tyle dzisiaj spałem — szepnął alfa, odgarniając włosy z jego czoła. Czuł się naprawdę wypoczęty, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, ale to nie powstrzymało wyrzutów sumienia. Na szczęście tym razem ( _wyjątkowo_ — dodała złośliwie jego podświadomość) nic złego się nie wydarzyło w czasie, kiedy spał.

Stiles przewrócił oczami i pocałował go czule w skroń, a potem znów otarł się o niego policzkiem. Z pełnym zadowolenia westchnieniem Derek przysunął się do mężczyzny, przykładając usta do jego twarzy.

Pocałował go lekko w policzek, po czym otarł się o Stilesa, drapiąc go swoim zarostem. Spojrzał mu w oczy z lekkim, promiennym uśmiechem i położył dłoń na jego twarzy.

I w tym momencie zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

Stiles zachichotał i cmoknął Dereka w nos.

— Kolacja? — zapytał cicho, ale nie ruszył się, by umożliwić wilkołakowi wygodne wstanie z łóżka.

— Jakoś przeżyję. — Wilkołak nachylił się, by pocałować Stilesa w policzek, ale nie do końca odpowiednio wycelował (czy aby na pewno celował w policzek?) i trafił go w usta. Pocałunek był krótki, bo zaskoczony Derek szybko się odsunął i zarumienił.

— Może… — Stiles przygryzł wargę, uciekając na chwilę spojrzeniem. Nie miał jednak nic do stracenia, więc zaproponował: — Może moglibyśmy się chwilę pocałować? — Był świadomy, że brzmiał jak nastolatka na pierwszej randce w życiu, ale miał to w głębokim poważaniu.

Jakby czekając na to zaproszenie, Derek przysunął swoje usta do jego, unosząc się odrobinę nad nim na łokciu, ale zostawiając mu dostatecznie dużo przestrzeni. Przycisnął swoje wargi do warg Stilesa, ale nie zrobił nic więcej, pozwalając drugiemu mężczyźnie zadecydować, czy chciał ten pocałunek pogłębić, czy przerwać.

Stiles poruszył delikatnie wargami, zamykając przy tym oczy i kładąc dłoń na żebrach Dereka. Przysunął się jeszcze odrobinę do niego, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Westchnął zadowolony i odsunął na moment, oblizując usta. Zaraz jednak wrócił do całowania wilkołaka, nie chcąc przerywać tej miłej chwili zbyt szybko.

Derek z uśmiechem otworzył na chwilę oczy — nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy je zamknął. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to nie był sen. Naprawdę Stiles znajdował się tak blisko niego i naprawdę się całowali.

Wplótł palce w jego włosy i przycisnął się do niego całym ciałem, pogłębiając pocałunek z entuzjazmem, choć delikatnie.

Wiedział, że nie byli parą. To wszystko, co czuł najprawdopodobniej wynikało z więzi łączącej członków stada oraz ich długoletniej przyjaźni i tego, jak bardzo przez ostatnie lata doskwierała mu samotność. Mimo wszystko nie chciał tego teraz przerywać.

Ostatni raz ktoś dotykał go w ten sposób wiele lat temu, a i wtedy tamte pocałunki nie wydawały się tak słodkie i pełne uczucia. Teraz było w nich coś delikatnie seksualnego, ale nie zmierzały one do seksu. Derek nie potrafił powstrzymać pełnego zadowolenia pomruku. Najzwyczajniej w świecie cieszył się z takiej formy kontaktu nie tylko z drugą osobą, ale przede wszystkim ze Stilesem.

Nie zdążył jednak głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ jego organizm po raz kolejny postanowił mu przypomnieć, że ostatnim jego posiłkiem była kolacja poprzedniego dnia.

Stiles oderwał swoje usta od ust Dereka, po czym roześmiał się szczerze, choć cicho. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na wilkołaka z radością. Zorientował się też przy tym, że druga jego ręka zawędrowała we włosy alfy.

Ciągle chichocząc pocałował Dereka raz jeszcze, z nie mniejszym uczuciem, ale zdecydowanie mniej ostrożnie, nieco rozładowując wiszące w powietrzu napięcie.

— Jednak kolacja? — Po raz kolejny Stiles odsunął swoje usta i zetknął się czołami z Derekiem.

— Może jednak. — Wilkołak spojrzał mu w oczy z bardzo bliska i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Dobrze całujesz — wypalił Stiles. Całkowicie szczerze, ale głównie z chęci wzmocnienia samooceny Dereka. Na wypadek, gdyby ten się bał, po tylu latach. Poza tym jego wilczek zasługiwał na wszystkie komplementy tego świata. — Naprawdę dobrze.

Speszony Derek odwrócił wzrok; nawet nie próbował powstrzymać rumieńca, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i przygryzł dolną wargę.

— Wzajemnie. — Wilkołak odwrócił wzrok, absolutnie nieprzyzwyczajony do przyjmowania komplementów. Kate nie szczędziła w jego kierunku słów krytyki i ciągle powtarzała, że w kwestiach łóżkowych powinien się „poprawić”. Jeśli się zastanowić, to Derek nigdy nie usłyszał na ten temat komplementu.

Było to zaskakująco smutne, a zarazem niezmiernie go radowało, że pierwszy raz takie słowa usłyszał właśnie od Stilesa.

— Poważnie. — Stiles przesunął dłoń z jego boku na plecy i zaczął powoli go po nich głaskać. — Mógłbym być tak całowany godzinami i wcale bym nie narzekał.

— Polecam się. — Niepewny, lekko spanikowany Derek ewakuował się z łóżka.

Zdążył dojść do schodów, kiedy powstrzymały go wyrzuty sumienia. Obrócił się i spojrzał nerwowo na Stilesa.

— Przepraszam. — Kilkukrotnie przesunął nerwowo dłonią po ramieniu. — Nie uciekam od ciebie. I to nie przez pocałunek. Obiecuję.

— Wiem przed kim uciekasz. — Wzdychając, Stiles podszedł do niego powoli. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, uspokajając jego nerwowy ruch. — Nic się nie stało, ale… — Przygryzł wargę, nie będąc pewnym, czy to dobry moment na ponowne poruszenie tego tematu. — Myślałeś o tej terapii? Pójdziesz na nią? — Chciał dodać „dla mnie”, ale przypomniał sobie, że ich relacja nie do końca pozwalała na takie sformułowania.

— Nie wiem. — Derek westchnął, patrząc na swoje stopy. — Postaram się. Pomyślę.

Przylgnął ramieniem do dłoni Stilesa, chociaż tak naprawdę chciał uciec i zmienić temat. Popatrzył na niego nieco błagalnie.

— Nie rozmawiajmy o tym? — Jego uśmiech nie dosięgał oczu. — Taki miły poranek. — Zaśmiał się, tym razem bardziej szczerze. — Wieczór.

— Dobrze. — Stiles oczywiście nie miał zamiaru odpuścić tego tematu na zawsze, ale w tej chwili zlitował się nad zakłopotanym wilkołakiem. — Chodźmy cię nakarmić, głodny „ _wilczurze_ ”. — Ze śmiechem przysunął się bardziej do Dereka; ten mógłby go bez problemu objąć i w ten sposób zejść z antresoli.

— Nie jestem psem — przypomniał mu alfa, rozpoznając określenie, które Stiles tłumaczył mu wcześniej. Puścił mężczyznę przed sobą, zachowując czujność, aby w razie czego móc szybko zareagować.

— Mówisz, że nie jesteś psem — zaczął Stiles, odwracając w jego stronę głowę. — Ale przecież jesteś moim dobrym chłopcem, prawda? — Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, jakie dokładnie słowa opuściły jego usta. Spłonął krwistą czerwienią i oczywiście w tym momencie się potknął.

Nie spadł nawet z jednego stopnia, gdyż Derek błyskawicznie chwycił go za ramiona i mocno przytrzymał, pomagając mu z powrotem odzyskać równowagę. Dopiero po chwili kontynuowali schodzenie po schodach; dłoń wilkołaka cały czas znajdowała się na ramieniu Stilesa.

— To znaczy… — Stiles unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z Derekiem, wciąż krwiście zarumieniony. — Miałem na myśli… um… no… nie myślę o tobie jak o psie! Jesteś… moim… dobrym… um… alfą? To znaczy… e… no… po prostu… jesteś dla mnie dobry? Dobrze mi z tobą? I…

— Stiles. — Derek przerwał jego pokrętny słowotok. — Oddychaj. — Kiedy już zeszli ze schodów, stanął na wprost Stilesa. Wywrócił oczami na widok jego miny i uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Przecież wiem, co masz na myśli. Jesteś człowiekiem, a ja jestem w końcu twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. — Dumnie wyprężył klatkę piersiową.

Po chwili mina mu zrzedła i nieco się zgarbił. Zakłopotany podrapał się po szyi i nerwowo przejechał dłonią po swoim szorstkim zaroście.

— W sumie to nie wiem, czy jestem — przyznał. — W końcu Scott zawsze był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem — dodał cicho, zmierzając w stronę kuchni. Nie patrzył na Stilesa.

— A mimo wszystko to ciebie uważam bardziej za swojego alfę niż jego. — Stiles podążył za nim.

— Naprawdę? — Derek spojrzał na niego szczerze zaskoczony, na chwilę zapominając o zażenowaniu.

— Tak, już ci o tym mówiłem. Jesteś moim alfą. Rozmawiam z tobą zdecydowanie częściej niż ze Scottem, nie wspominając o spędzaniu razem czasu… Co do najlepszego przyjaciela, to, no wiesz, nie ukrywam, że Lydia wygrywa, ale to _Lydia_ i jestem pewien, że jest również twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. I swoją zresztą też — zaśmiał się cicho. — Ale gwarantuję ci, że ani z nią, ani ze Scottem, ani z kimkolwiek innym nie całowałbym się jak rozchichotana nastka. A to o czymś świadczy.

Derek nie sądził, by ich entuzjastyczne pocałunki oraz bardziej niż intymne znaczenie zapachem rzeczywiście świadczyły _jedynie_ o stopniu ich przyjaźni. Nie był jednak jeszcze gotowy na zgłębianie tej myśli, więc postanowił ją zignorować.

— Miałem na myśli, Derek… — Stiles przysunął się do niego. — Że obecnie nie ma nikogo, kto byłby mi bliższy niż ty.

Z uśmiechem Derek przysunął go do siebie bliżej i pocałował jego skroń, na dłuższy moment przyciskając swoje usta do jego skóry. Nie potrafił do końca wyrazić tego samego słowami, więc starał się przekazać to chociaż w taki sposób z nadzieją, że Stiles zrozumie jego intencje.

— I ja też — mruknął w końcu niezręcznie i nieskładnie Derek, a Stiles objął jego szyję ramionami i uśmiechnął się radośnie.

— W sumie, ja też bym coś zjadł. A wiesz, że rano byłem głodny, a potem byłem najedzony? Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna! — dodał, szczerze uradowany. Oczywiście, jego szybka i sprawna poprawa zdrowia i wagi była przede wszystkim zasługą Dereka.

Całkowicie zapominając o swoim zażenowaniu i strachu sprzed chwili, Derek uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko i objął Stilesa w pasie. Podniósł go na moment i zakręcił z nim małe kółko, trzymając go w ramionach.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę. — Kiedy postawił go na ziemię, ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie. Stiles wciąż trzymał ręce na jego szyi, śmiejąc się po piruecie. Derek położył mu obie dłonie na policzkach i pocałował go krótko w usta. — Zjedzmy coś — zadecydował i odsunął się, by przygotować jedzenie.

Stiles pokiwał głową. Przed chwilą planował domagać się jeszcze jednego piruetu, ale przy takim rozwoju wypadków po prostu nie mógł.

— Mam nadzieję, że pilnowałeś dzisiaj wszystkich posiłków? — Wilkołak spojrzał na niego uważnie, ale łagodnie. Widział, jak bardzo Stiles starał się i dbał o to, by wrócić do formy i Derek nie zamierzał teraz zniechęcać go swoim nagabywaniem.

— Możliwe, że przypaliłem sobie obiad, zupę z grzankami — Stiles stanął obok niego tak, że stykali się ramionami. Razem sprawnie przygotowywali kolację. — Ale i tak była dobra, a na śniadanie zjadłem owsiankę — dodał. — Także ten… — Posłał mu rozbrajający uśmiech.

Derek pokiwał głową. Najważniejsze, że Stiles pilnował pór posiłków i zjadł dwa konkretne posiłki, a za chwilę zje trzeci.

— Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego na kolację?

— Hm… nie. Zrób cokolwiek, na co masz ochotę. — Stiles trącił go ramieniem.

Po kolacji, na którą zjedli naleśniki, jajka i bekon, bo Derek czuł się w nastroju na śniadanie, usiedli na kanapie. Wilkołak przeciągnął się z mruknięciem i opadł w bok, głową na podłokietnik; położył stopy na kolanach Stilesa.

— Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz tyle spałem i nie śniło mi się nic głupiego — szepnął, nim zdążył się zastanowić nad swoimi słowami. Nie chciał obarczać drugiego mężczyzny swoimi rozterkami. Miał dostatecznie dużo swoich problemów; wilkołak wolał pomóc w ich rozwiązywaniu zamiast skupiać się na własnych.

— Przepracowujesz się. — Stiles wziął stopę Dereka w dłonie i zaczął ją masować. Dzięki temu miał czym zająć ręce, ale też po prostu lubił w ten sposób go rozpieszczać. — Powinieneś więcej odpoczywać. Gry nie potrzebują twojej uwagi cały czas, a i ja nie umrę z głodu, poważnie… zresztą, zawsze możesz spać ze mną. Było mi dzisiaj z tobą bardzo przyjemnie.

— Postaram się — skłamał Derek. Perspektywa dzielenia łóżka ze Stilesem była bardzo kusząca, ale… No właśnie: _ale_. — Jak spędziłeś dzisiaj dzień? — Założył ręce za głowę i przypatrzył się uważnie drugiemu mężczyźnie.

— No mam nadzieję — burknął Stiles. — Skończyłem swoją część projektu, tego z JJem, trochę się pouczyłem, oglądałem kreskówki… Bezkarnie się do ciebie przytulałem. Bardzo miły dzień. — Wzruszył ramionami i chwycił drugą stopę Dereka.

Wilkołak rozluźnił się, przez moment skupiając się na palcach Stilesa na swojej stopie i czerpiąc przyjemność z takiego masażu.

— Szkoda, że nie mogłem go z tobą spędzić — przyznał rozczarowany. Żałował, że przespał akurat niedzielę, którą zazwyczaj spędzali w swoim towarzystwie bez wiszących nad głową obowiązków takich, jak uczelnia czy praca Stilesa. Derek zwykł w te dni również nie programować.

— Ale byłeś moją miłą przytulanką i nie protestowałeś przeciwko molestowaniu. — Stiles wyszczerzył się w jego stronę.

— Czy chcę wiedzieć, co robiłeś ze swoim śpiącym wilkołakiem? — Derek wymownie uniósł brwi.

— A co, czujesz na sobie coś podejrzanego? — Stiles poruszył kilkukrotnie brwiami. Derek bardzo dokładnie obejrzał swoje ramiona i obmacał klatkę piersiową, jakby naprawdę szukał czegoś, co ten mógł na nim zostawić.

— Niby nie, ale skąd mam wiedzieć, co robiłeś… — zawiesił głos.

— Nic takiego… no może odegrałem z tobą scenę ze Śpiącej Królewny? — Posłał mu głośnego całusa w powietrzu. — I wiesz, że zadziałało? Zaraz potem się obudziłeś!

Derek wywrócił oczami, rumieniąc się.

— A co, chciałbyś zostać zmolestowany we śnie w stylu Stilesa?

— Czy chcę wiedzieć, co masz na myśli poprzez to sformułowanie? — Derek udał strach, ale w jego oczach czaiło się rozbawienie.

— No wiesz… osobiście uważam, że usta na penisie są bardzo miłą formą pobudki… masaż prostaty też daje radę. — Stiles z powagą spojrzał Derekowi w oczy. — Ewentualnie oba na raz, to świetne połączenie.

— Zapamiętam to sobie. — Derek spróbował udać obojętność na tę propozycję, ale jego zaczerwieniona twarz i zmieszany wzrok mówiły same za siebie. Niezręcznie poruszył się na kanapie i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że słowa Stilesa, jego ton i pewność siebie wywołały dość jednoznaczną reakcję w jego spodniach.

Jak to czasami dobrze się składało, że Stiles nie był wilkołakiem.

— A ty co sądzisz? — Stiles przesunął dłoń na łydkę Dereka.

Alfa zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, co nie sądził, by było w ogóle możliwe, po czym nerwowo odwrócił wzrok. Nic nie powiedział.

— Derek? — Stiles przekrzywił głowę pytająco. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że jedyne doświadczenia seksualne Derek zdobył z Kate… i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie doświadczył obciągania, przynajmniej takiego dobrego; entuzjastycznego, bez wyrzutów i głupich uwag. — Och — wymsknęło mu się. Obrzucił Dereka spojrzeniem i oblizał usta na samą myśl. — Chcesz? W sensie, żebym ci obciągnął? Totalnie mogę ci obciągnąć. — Pokiwał głową, jakby odpowiadał na jakieś pytanie. Wilkołak odrobinę się zapowietrzył i prawie udławił własną śliną. Przez moment bezskutecznie próbował wmówić sobie, że jego spodnie skurczyły się w praniu i zauważył to dopiero teraz.

— Nie, dziękuję — wydukał. — Masz zdarte gardło.

Była to najbardziej żałosna wymówka w historii żałosnych wymówek, jakiej mógł użyć ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek, odmawiając seksu oralnego z kimś tak cudownym jak Stiles. Wilk Dereka miał ochotę go kopnąć.

— Hm… szkoda. — Stiles przeciągnął się, wzdychając, a jego koszulka podjechała do góry, odsłaniając przed alfą jego już nie tak kościsty brzuch. — Lubię obciągać. — Ułożył się koło Dereka. — I bardzo lubię ciebie — dodał już z głową obok twarzy wilkołaka, mówiąc prosto do jego ucha. — Totalnie mógłbym ci obciągnąć, gardło już mnie tak nie boli — zaznaczył szczerze (tabletki naprawdę były skuteczne), przesuwając palcami po brzuchu wilkołaka.

— Może lepiej nie ryzykować. — Głos Dereka był słaby, wilkołak z trudem powstrzymywał drżenie całego ciała na kontakt i bliskość Stilesa.

— Ryzykować? — zdziwił się Stiles. — Co jest ryzykowne w lodziku? Bardzo dobrym, nie będę skromny.

— W sensie twojego gardła nie ryzykować. — Wilkołak już sam w zasadzie nie wiedział, dlaczego odmawiał.

— Szkoda. — Stiles ukrył twarz pod jego szyją. — Ale rozumiem i w ogóle przepraszam. Wiem, że to nie jest zbyt… komfortowy temat dla ciebie. — Wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę wilkołaka, przesuwając palcami po miękkich włosach na jego podbrzuszu.

Zaskoczony dotykiem na swoim podbrzuszu, Derek wydał z siebie bardzo niemęski, bardzo wysoki pisk i spadł z kanapy. Oczywiście, pociągając Stilesa za sobą tak, że ten leżał na nim. W efekcie koszulka wilkołaka podjechała jeszcze wyżej, a dłoń człowieka cały czas pod nią spoczywała.

Stiles również pisnął, upadając na niego. Poprawił się, by ułożyć trochę wygodniej dla nich obu, przede wszystkim wyciągając swoją rękę, uwięzioną między ich ciałami. Wówczas poczuł, że nie tylko on był twardy. Zdecydowanie czuł wbijającą się mocno w jego udo erekcję Dereka. Ta świadomość wystarczyła, by tym razem to on się zarumienił.

— No hej — wypalił. — Jak się leży?

— Nie najgorzej — odparł Derek przez ściśnięte gardło, opadając gwałtownie głową na podłogę. Mruknął z bólu. Bezwiednie próbował opuścić swoją podciągniętą koszulkę, ale nie był w stanie jej ruszyć, bo przygniatał ją Stiles. Z westchnieniem położył dłoń na jego żebrach. Coś twardego wbijało mu się w plecy. Oraz w udo, ale o tym wolał nie myśleć.

Stiles poruszył się instynktownie na Dereku. Zarumienił się.

— Um… prysznic? — zaproponował. — Ale za chwilę? Bo miło tak sobie leżeć? I w ogóle… — Schował twarz gdzieś w okolicach szyi wilkołaka.

Wilkołak nie ufał w tym momencie swojemu gardłu, jeśli chodziło o wyprodukowanie odpowiednich słów, więc mruknął jedynie coś pod nosem. Wplótł palce we włosy Stilesa i odetchnął głęboko. Rzeczywiście było bardzo przyjemnie, nawet jeśli trochę twardo.

— Chyba, że chcesz coś… — wypalił Stiles, niewiele myśląc. — W sensie… Poocierać się trochę? Pocałować? Um… coś — zakończył niezręcznie. Czasem naprawdę nie miał filtra. Ale z drugiej strony, kto nie ryzykował, ten nie zyskiwał. A nuż Derek będzie miał ochotę poeksperymentować?

Marszcząc brwi, Derek zastanowił się nad słowami Stilesa. Nie wiedział, czy ten jeszcze flirtował, czy już realnie składał mu propozycję.

— Tak jest dobrze — powiedział ostatecznie, jeszcze niegotowy na zagłębienie się w ten temat. Leniwie poruszał dłonią między włosami Stilesa, masując skórę jego głowy i kark.

— Masz rację. — Stiles potarł nosem o jego brodę. — Świetnie pachniesz. — Zmienił swoją pozycję tak, by mógł dotknąć jego brzucha. Nie zrobił tego, zatrzymując rękę tuż przed — Mogę cię dotknąć? — zapytał cicho.

— Możesz — odparł wilkołak. W tej chwili, w takiej pozycji, Stiles mógłby szczerze mówiąc zapytać go o wszystko i Derek by się zgodził.

— Dziękuję. — Bardzo zadowolony Stiles wsunął palce we włoski na ścieżce prowadzącej do spodni wilkołaka. Z jakiegoś powodu ten golił się w Beacon Hills, a wtedy ostatni raz widział go nago… A owłosienie jedynie podkreślało, jak dobrze zbudowany był Derek.

Stiles nie miałby nic przeciwko zwiedzenia jego ciała ustami.

— Polecam się. — Wilkołak przymknął oczy i trochę się rozluźnił. Jedną rękę podłożył sobie pod głowę, a drugą obejmował Stilesa, nie pozwalając mu się zsunąć i błądząc palcami po jego plecach.

— I co ci w tej kanapie przeszkadzało? — westchnął Stiles i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pocałował lekko najbliższy dostępny kawałek skóry Dereka. Czyli ramię, tuż przy szyi.

— Nie słyszałeś, że nie powinno się pozwalać psu wchodzić na kanapę? — prychnął Derek, próbując zamaskować dreszcz, który przebiegł wzdłuż jego całego ciała.

— Ale przecież jesteś grzecznym i zadbanym pieskiem, nie zniszczysz poduszek — odpowiedział Stiles natychmiast.

— Nigdy nie wiadomo, mogę chcieć oznaczyć terytorium. — Derek uniósł głowę, przejechał czubkiem języka po szyi Stilesa i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— A znacz sobie ile chcesz. — Stiles zachichotał, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać dreszczu, kiedy ślina Dereka zostawiła zimny ślad na jego skórze. — Tylko niech ci nie przyjdzie do głowy znaczenie mnie w… powiedzmy, że w bardziej psi sposób, bo albo powiem Lydii, że masz zapalenie pęcherza, albo Peterowi, że od lat nie uprawiałeś seksu.

— Zapominasz o tym, że Lydia wie wszystko, ponieważ jest Lydią i nie ukryłbym przed nią nawet zapalenia pęcherza, a Peter jest wilkołakiem. — Derek zaczął mówić pewnym siebie głosem, ale potem mina mu nieco zrzedła. — Jestem pewien, że on już o tym wie — dodał ciszej, nieco smutniej.

— Hm… zawsze mogę powiedzieć Izaakowi, że nie chcesz iść na terapię. — Stiles przewrócił oczami.

Lahey został prawdziwym propagatorem zdrowia psychicznego odkąd sam przeszedł przez długi i skomplikowany proces odzyskiwania własnego spokoju ducha. Trudno było się z nim nie zgodzić.

— A co do tego seksu… to co ja mówiłem o erekcjach? — zapytał Stiles przekornie, najpierw dźgając wilkołaka palcem w brzuch, a potem ponownie go głaszcząc.

Jest niewykluczone, że na słowo „seks” połączone z dotykiem Stilesa oraz jego ciężarem na ciele Dereka, coś przestawało stykać w mózgu wilkołaka, ponieważ popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

— Co niby mówiłeś o erekcjach? — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Że nie można ich marnować — odparł Stiles, gdy przestał się śmiać z miny Dereka. — Chociaż nie powiem, rozumiem urok spędzenia wieczoru na podłodze… w takim towarzystwie. Ach, te problemy pierwszego świata! — zawołał z teatralnym dramatyzmem. — Iść się masturbować pod prysznic czy przytulać się do seksownej bestii obok, hm…

Na tyle, na ile mógł na podłodze i pod Stilesem, Derek wzruszył ramionami.

— No ja za ciebie nie zdecyduję. — Jego ton był lekki, jakby go to wcale nie ruszało. A ruszało. Mógł już nie mieć erekcji, ale to nie oznaczało, że zaraz ona nie powróci, najpewniej ze zdwojoną siłą.

Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że igrał z losem i niepotrzebnie kusił drugiego mężczyznę, wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę i położył ją na nagiej skórze jego pleców. Powoli przejechał najpierw palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a potem paznokciami, drapiąc go lekko.

— Muszę przyznać, że moja seksowna bestia ma bardzo silne argumenty. — Stiles praktycznie jęknął, rozpływając się pod dotykiem wilkołaka. Po chwili jednak wpadł na jakże genialny pomysł i wdrapał się na wilkołaka już całkowicie, układając na jego biodrach wygodnie, tak, że jego erekcja zdecydowanie ocierała się tu i ówdzie. Zawisł na rękach nad głową Dereka i uśmiechnął się zadziornie. — Mogę? — Spojrzał wymownie na jego usta.

Derek powstrzymał chęć przed zmianą ich pozycji tak, by to on mógł przygwoździć Stilesa. Powstrzymał się przed zrobieniem wielu rzeczy.

Zamiast tego jedynie mruknął zachęcająco i czekał na dalsze działania Stilesa.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i pochylił się, ponownie tego dnia łącząc ich usta. Tym razem to zdecydowanie nie całował go tak delikatnie i czule, jak wcześniej. Choć wciąż utrzymywał w ryzach swój język i nie miał na celu dobrania się do spodni Dereka — chociaż wiadomo, że by nie odmówił — to wszystko było o wiele bardziej namiętne, bardziej stymulujące, bardziej intensywne i… w ogóle _bardziej_.

Wsunął dłoń we włosy Dereka, łapiąc za nie całkiem stanowczo. Równocześnie przesunął się, poprawiając swoją pozycję i zadrżał na tę stymulację. Oparł się pewniej na drugiej ręce i lekko, naprawdę lekko, otarł się o biodra wilkołaka. Miał nadzieję nie spłoszyć go swoim zachowaniem. W końcu im obu należało się coś od życia.

Derek przymknął oczy, odrobinę rozpływając się na pieszczotę i na pocałunki. Podobała mu się silna dłoń we włosach, a kiedy mężczyzna otarł się o niego biodrami, wilkołak jęknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Uświadomił sobie, że odsłonił przed nim szyję i przez moment się zawahał, ale jego wilk był zrelaksowany i rozluźniony, a Stiles godny zaufania, więc z radością obnażył przed nim skórę.

Najwyraźniej Stiles jednak przejął coś od wilkołaków, bo ten prosty gest sprawił, że z jego gardła wyrwało się ciche warknięcie. Szybko przesunął usta na szyję wilkołaka, nie tylko całując i przygryzając, ale próbując też zostawić ślad. Gdyby nie zmiennokształtność Dereka i szybko leczący się organizm, na pewno na skórze alfy pojawiłaby się spora malinka.

— Wiesz — sapnął Stiles, a potem pocałował go raz jeszcze. — Powinniśmy przerwać. Uhm, zdecydowanie — dodał po kolejnym, ale już krótkim pocałunku.

— Skoro tak uważasz. — Wilkołak był lekko zdyszany i zarumieniony, a jego oczy błyszczały. Wiedział, że to dobry pomysł, powinni przerwać, ale nie mógł powstrzymać ukłucia rozczarowania.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Stilesa, Derek podniósł się, obejmując go ramieniem.

— Mój silny wilkołak. — Stiles cmoknął go w skroń, która akurat znalazła się w zasięgu jego ust. — Więc… obaj mamy erekcje, których zdecydowanie nie wolno zmarnować. I jest już dosyć późno, więc generalnie moglibyśmy iść spać. Chociaż tobie pewnie się nie chce, całkiem zrozumiałe, ale może i tak byś reflektował. Ty zajmiesz sypialnię, a ja prysznic, który wezmę przed, a nie po? — Puścił mu oczko. — A potem dołączę do ciebie w łóżku i poprzytulamy się, zanim zasnę? Co ty na to?

— Możesz wziąć prysznic też po. — Derek przysunął nos do jego szyi i powąchał skórę za jego uchem. — Po dzisiejszej nocy dużo bardziej mną pachniesz.

Pocałował go lekko obok ucha, na moment wtulając się w niego, po czym wstał i pomógł Stilesowi podnieść się z ziemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 9 powinien się pojawić 10 czerwca 2018. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].
> 
> Kudosy cieszą oczy, ale to komentarze karmią wenę i zabijają lenistwo. Pamiętaj jednak, że są moderowane i nie pojawiają się na stronie od razu (nie ma potrzeby pisać kilka razy tego samego).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszamy za opóźnienie, życie ;)
> 
> **Ostrzeżenia** :  
> — krew, dwukrotnie, śladowe ilości;  
> — koszmary;  
> — napastowanie w miejscu pracy;  
> — zaniedbanie własnego zdrowia ze względu na problemy finansowe;  
> — wspomniany wypadek samochodowy i niesprawiedliwość prawa;  
> Ponadto wspominamy, że jedna postać kanoniczna umarła kilka lat temu.

W poniedziałek Stiles sądził, że nic nie mogło popsuć mu humoru, nawet dziesiątki naprutych klientów i ich nachalnych łap. Oczywiście, jak to zwykle bywało w takich przypadkach, bardzo się mylił.

Wystarczył jeden agresywny klient, który tuż po otwarciu postanowił pchnąć go z całej siły na piramidę kieliszków i wódki.

Może było to niezbyt męskie, ale Stiles miał w dupie męskość i gdy tylko przeszedł mu pierwszy szok, popłakał się z bólu, stresu i bezradności. Do tego dochodziły wrzaski szefa, które wcale nie pomagały mu się uspokoić.

W końcu został wystawiony za drzwi baru. Usłyszał przy tym, że jeśli chciał przeżyć, to miał się tam do końca tygodnia nie pojawiać, a przez następne dwa będzie pracował za darmo. O ile jeszcze będzie dla niego miejsce, bo niewykluczone, że go wyleją.

Zapłakany zadzwonił do Dereka.

Ten odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale. Niecałą godzinę temu odstawił Stilesa do pracy, więc na pewno nie dzwonił z błahych przyczyn. Wilkołak założył buty i kurtkę zanim mężczyzna po drugiej stronie się odezwał.

— Przyjedziesz po mnie? — poprosił bez przywitania Stiles na tyle wyraźnie, na ile się dało przez łkanie i pociąganie nosem.

— Oczywiście. — Derek wyszedł z domu i pobiegł po schodach do samochodu. — Co się stało? — zapytał, kiedy już wyjechał z garażu podziemnego i pędził w jego stronę.

— Klient mnie popchnął i wpadłem w kieliszki i wódkę. — Stiles odetchnął głęboko, próbując powstrzymać płacz, ale to tylko spotęgowało ból w jego ramieniu. — Jestem mokry, śmierdzę i trochę krwawię. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż masz w bagażniku koc, żeby położyć go na fotelu — zaśmiał się gorzko. Derek warknął i wcisnął jeszcze mocniej pedał gazu.

— Będę po ciebie za kilka minut. — Rozłączył się i ścisnął obiema dłońmi kierownicę, nie przejmując się tym, że jego palce zamieniły się w pazury.

Kiedy Derek dojechał na miejsce, Stiles już nie płakał i oddychał prawie spokojnie. Trzymał się za prawe ramię, które wyraźnie go bolało. Jego oczy były spuchnięte nie tylko od łez, a na lewym policzku widniał czerwony ślad, który przerodzi się w pokaźnego siniaka. Nie krwawił może jakoś bardzo, ale jego ubrania i tak gdzieniegdzie zabarwiły się na różowo, a wilkołaczy nos wychwytywał specyficzny zapach posoki nawet spod przykrywającego go smrodu wódki.

— Hej, „ _wilczku_ ”.

Wilkołak wypadł z samochodu, ledwie pamiętając o tym, by go uprzednio zatrzymać i praktycznie doskoczył do Stilesa. Obejrzał go ze wszystkich stron, po czym ostrożnie przyciągnął do siebie i przytulił, uważając przy tym na jego obolałe ramię.

Zaprowadził go do samochodu i pomógł mu zająć fotel pasażera.

— Jedziemy na pogotowie. — Usiadł za kierownicą. Czuł od Stilesa zapach krwi, alkoholu, bólu i łez. Ta kombinacja powodowała ścisk w jego brzuchu tak silny, że prawie nie mógł oddychać.

— Daj spokój — odparł Stiles. — Nic mi nie jest, tylko się poobijałem. Muszę się umyć i pozbyć szkła, to wszystko.

— I coś ci się stało w bark. — Derek położył dłoń na ramieniu Stilesa, odruchowo wyciągając z niego ból. Skrzywił się, czując jak bardzo był on intensywny.

— No obił się trochę, bo nim uderzyłem. Ale nic mi nie jest.

Derek już nic nie odpowiedział, ale jechał dalej w stronę pogotowia.

— Poważnie, Derek… — jęknął Stiles, widząc, jak wilkołak skręca w inną stronę niż powinien. — Chociaż pojedźmy do domu się umyć. Jak zawieziesz mnie na pogotowie śmierdzącego wódką, to uznają mnie tam za jakiegoś moczymordę…

— Niech tylko spróbują zasugerować coś takiego. — Derek zacisnął dłoń na kierownicy. Drugą cały czas opierał na barku Stilesa, a z jego ust wymknęło się ciche warknięcie.

— Ale nie zostawisz mnie tam… samego?

To ciche pytanie było zarówno nieśmiałą prośbą, jak i wyrażeniem lęku, jaki odczuwał Stiles.

— Stiles… — Derek gwałtownie przełknął ślinę, walcząc z uciskiem w gardle. — Wiem, że do tej pory byłeś ze wszystkim sam i nie miałeś z mojej strony wsparcia. — Walczył z falą złości na siebie samego i ogromem wyrzutów sumienia. — Ale teraz naprawdę możesz na mnie liczyć. Dopóki nie poprosisz mnie, żebym się odpierdolił, to jestem po twojej stronie — obiecał. Po chwili dodał: — Jak mnie poprosisz, to też będę po twojej stronie, tylko na odległość.

— Nie prosiłem o pomoc. — Stiles westchnął zrezygnowany. — Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że czegokolwiek potrzebuję? — Położył dłoń na udzie wilkołaka i ścisnął je w geście wsparcia. — Tym razem proszę, żebyś potrzymał mnie za rękę. — Uśmiechnął się do niego. — I… Um…

Odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, uciekając spojrzeniem, ale nie zabrał ręki.

— Derek, mnie nie stać na pogotowie i… za… — Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Odetchnął głęboko i przełknął ślinę. W myślach powtarzał: _To twoje stado, rodzina, możesz poprosić_. — Zapłaciłbyś? Pro-proszę?

Derek posłał mu krótkie, zaskoczone spojrzenie. Okazane mu w tej chwili zaufanie wzruszyło go niesamowicie. Pokiwał głową, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles na niego nie patrzył, więc przełknął ślinę i powiedział:

— Tak, oczywiście. — Przełknął jeszcze raz, po czym położył swoją dłoń na jego; tej, która spoczywała na jego udzie i ścisnął ją. Żaden z nich nie próbował przerwać kontaktu do momentu aż dojechali na pogotowie. Na miejscu Derek pomógł mu wysiąść z samochodu i, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie, zaprowadził do środka.

Rejestratorka na SOR-ze nie przejęła się specjalnie stanem Stilesa. Odbierając od niego wypełnione papiery poinformowała ich, że czas oczekiwania wyniesie ich co najmniej kilka godzin. Na lekarza mogli nawet czekać do rana, a najpewniej najpierw przyjdzie po niego pielęgniarka, która zaprowadzi go do sali, w której będzie mógł się umyć, a potem usunie szkło z jego ciała.

W odpowiedzi Derek odsłonił zęby i błysnął czerwonymi tęczówkami. O ile na co dzień budziło to respekt w ludziach nie należących do watah, tak ta kobieta jedynie uniosła brew.

— Myśli pan, że jest pierwszym wilkołakiem czy nawet alfą, który martwi się o swojego partnera? — Słysząc te słowa, Stiles trochę się zarumienił. — W tej chwili pod opieką lekarzy znajduje się między innymi ofiara postrzału, ciężarna, która spadła ze schodów i dziecko z zapaścią. Jest pan pewien, że to właśnie pana człowiek jest najważniejszym człowiekiem w tym budynku?

— Tak. — Ta automatyczna odpowiedź z ust z Dereka nim zdążył w ogóle ją przemyśleć. Oczywiście, że Stiles był najważniejszym człowiekiem w tym budynku. Stiles byłby najważniejszym człowiekiem w tym budynku nawet, gdyby zaciął się papierem śniadaniowym. To _Stiles_. _Jego_ człowiek.

— Proszę usiąść na krześle, póki jeszcze zostały jakieś wolne i grzecznie czekać.

Jeszcze zanim kobieta skończyła mówić, Stiles już ciągnął Dereka w stronę połączonych ze sobą krzeseł. Po chwili siedzieli obok siebie, a wilkołak obejmował go ramieniem tak, by ten opierał się o niego zamiast o sztywny plastik.

Szpital, do którego Derek ich przywiózł, był tym samym, z którego rachunki Stiles ciągle spłacał. Tym bardziej z wdzięcznością przyjął komfort oferowany przez wilkołaka, wciskając się w jego ciało tak mocno jak to tylko było możliwe. Kiedy pomimo bólu zaczęło mu się nudzić, wyciągnął też z jego kieszeni telefon i pobrał na niego swoją ulubioną grę. Szpitalne Wi-Fi istniało chyba tylko teoretycznie, ale alfa miał korzystny abonament. Poza tym, nie protestował, więc chyba nie miał nic przeciwko? Nie odzywał się nawet szczególnie, zerkając od czasu do czasu na ekran komórki, ale nie komentując aplikacji, którą tam widział.

Na zaproszenie do gabinetu czekali niecałą godzinę; Stiles pociągnął Dereka ze sobą. Tam ewidentnie zmęczona życiem pielęgniarka kazała mężczyźnie się rozebrać, a potem opowiedzieć dokładnie o zdarzeniu i jakich ran doznał. Został dokładnie obejrzany — wilkołak uważnie obserwował każdy jej ruch i wskazywał wszystkie odłamki, które ta pominęła — i szkło bezdusznie wyjęto z jego ciała. Na dobrą sprawę wcześniej nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności w niektórych miejscach.

Potem wysłano go pod prysznic, by zmył z siebie wódkę, skoro nic poważnego mu się nie stało (bo Stiles oczywiście powtórzył kilka razy, że wszystko z nim w porządku i zrzucił ich wizytę tutaj na nadopiekuńczość alfy). Ubrał się w okropną szpitalną… koszulę? halkę? Nie miał pojęcia, jak to okropieństwo się nazywało. Na domiar wszystkiego, odsłaniało jego kościsty tyłek.

Potraktowano go środkiem odkażającym i dostał dosłownie _trzy_ plastry, po czym znów kazano mu czekać. Tym razem na lekarza. Prawdopodobnie mogłoby to wszystko odbyć się w nieco milszej atmosferze, gdyby pielęgniarka nie była wściekła na wilkołaka. Pełnym pretensji głosem zwracał jej uwagę na wszystkie mikroskopijne kawałki szkła, których nie zauważyła. Bez nadludzkiego wzroku cały proces zająłby dłużej, a Derek się niecierpliwił, że jego człowiek cierpiał.

Stiles usiadł na leżance w gabinecie i zaczął machać nogami. Derek trzymał w ramionach jego rzeczy i nie bardzo miał się czym zająć. Zdążył już policzyć ile płytek znajdowało się na podłodze, ile na ścianie naprzeciwko i ile było żarówek.

— Mówiłem ci, że nic mi nie jest, przecież mogliśmy wyciągnąć szkło w domu — jęknął, patrząc na niego.

— Nie mogliśmy — burknął Derek, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i ściskając. W tym momencie do gabinetu wszedł lekarz z papierami Stilesa w rękach.

— „ _Dzień dobry, Grzesiu_ ” — przywitał się po polsku.

Stiles od razu go rozpoznał.

Był to Adrian Gorniak, mężczyzna o zdecydowanie polskich korzeniach oraz ten sam człowiek, który przyjmował go tutaj ostatnio, gdy był nieprzytomny. Wypisał też pełną listę zaleceń… których Stiles oczywiście w żadnym razie nie przestrzegał. To znaczy, starał się, ale tylko do momentu, gdy musiał zacząć płacić wszystkie rachunki.

— „ _Dzień dobry_ ” — odpowiedział Stiles również po polsku.

— Kiedy zobaczyłem twoje nazwisko przepchnąłem cię w kolejce. Co cię tym razem do nas sprowadza? — zapytał lekarz, już po angielsku.

— Wpadłem na taki stosik kieliszków i wódki, nie polskiej, polska by mnie nie skrzywdziła, no i o, „ _mam bubu_ ” — Stiles wydął wargi. — Ja bym się tutaj nie tachał, ale mnie zatachano. Alfa bywa nadopiekuńczy. — Wskazał podbródkiem Dereka.

— Bo najwidoczniej ciebie do lekarza trzeba tachać. Dobrze, że tym razem przywiózł cię tutaj twój alfa, a nie karetka. — Pokręcił głową, a wyraźnie blady Derek posłał Stilesowi zaskoczone spojrzenie. — Miło mi pana poznać, doktor Adrian Gorniak. — Lekarz wyciągnął rękę w stronę wilkołaka. Alfa uścisnął ją od razu, patrząc przy tym pytająco na swojego człowieka.

— Oj no przecież nic mi się takiego wtedy nie stało. — Stiles przewrócił oczami, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na wilkołaka. — Ale za to wasze rachunki! O, zobacz, _zobacz_ , co mi zrobiły. — Odchylił niebieski materiał i pokazał mu swoje żebra, które chociaż wciąż jasno pokazywały z czym się zmagał, wyglądały o niebo lepiej dzięki staraniom jego i Dereka. Tak przynajmniej sądził; wciąż unikał patrzenia w lustra.

— Wcale nie miałeś ręki nastawianej w trzech miejscach — prychnął lekarz. — Ale masz rację, to. — Wskazał ręką jego ciało. — Wygląda całkiem niepokojąco. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś się tym zajmujesz? Mam cię zgłosić mojej „ _babci_ ”? — Posłał mu groźne spojrzenie.

— Luz. Pod tym względem Derek też jest nadopiekuńczy. — Stiles przewrócił oczami. — Zaciągnął mnie do dietetyka, przeprowadził do siebie i karmi. A w ogóle to _byłem_ niedawno u lekarza, nawet w szpitalu!

— Pilnuję pór posiłków — mruknął alfa pod nosem, jakby mówił tylko do siebie. Nie nawiązywał kontaktu wzrokowego z lekarzem. — A Stiles zemdlał. Dlatego był u lekarza. To się nie liczy. — Rzucił mu srogie spojrzenie.

— No i co z tego, że też karetką. Byłem, więc się liczy.

Derek ponownie spojrzał na niego wymownie i błysnął ostrzegawczo czerwonymi oczami.

— Nie, Grzesiu, nie liczy się. — Poparł alfę lekarz. — Masz o siebie dbać. Chodzisz jeszcze na rehabilitację?

— No jasne, przecież jeden posiłek dziennie był luksusem, z którego mogłem zrezygnować i w zamian płacić fizjoterapeucie — odprychnął Stiles, przewracając przy tym oczami. — Nie, nie chodzę.

— Jakie rehabilitacje? — Derek nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać swojego zdziwienia, ale też i zmartwienia. Spojrzał Stilesowi w oczy, domagając się odpowiedzi.

— Nieważne, wilczku. — Stiles machnął ręką, a Derek odsunął się o krok jak uderzony. — Wygooglowałem jakieś ćwiczenia i o, proszę, niemal w pełni sprawny bark! — Chcąc zademonstrować, poruszył ręką, ale przy tym syknął z bólu i odruchowo nieco skulił w sobie. — Znaczy, no może nie w tej chwili. Ale tylko dlatego, że to nim walnąłem w ten stosik… i stół… i podłogę. No poobijał się.

Lekarz posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

— No poważnie! Normalnie prawie wcale _prawie nigdy_ nie boli! Więc po co mam wydawać pieniądze, których nie mam na coś, co mogę zrobić samemu? Co, na dobrą sprawę, nie jest mi nawet potrzebne?

Wilkołak w większości słów wypowiadanych przez Stilesa wyraźnie słyszał kłamstwo. Może niewielkie, ale zdecydowanie mężczyzna nagiął prawdę.

— Grzesiu… zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś się jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić? — Lekarz spoważniał.

— Mogłem też umrzeć z głodu. — Stiles nie odpuszczał.

— A co z tym odszkodowaniem?

Ani Adrian, ani Stiles nie zauważyli spoglądającego raz na jednego, a raz na drugiego z nich Dereka, który wycofał się o krok, jakby próbując dostrzec szerszy kontekst sytuacji; wyciągnąć sens z ich rozmowy i ją zrozumieć. Nie trzymał już dłoni na ramieniu swojego człowieka, zamiast tego założył ręce na klatce piersiowej i skupiał się na dwóch mężczyznach, nie chcąc niczego pominąć, chociaż sam czuł się nieco pominięty.

— Gościu miał dobrze ustawionych, bogatych rodziców… — Zrezygnowany Stiles wzruszył ramionami, krzywiąc się przy tym na ból w barku. Jego głos przepełniony był zarówno żalem, jak i złością, która z upływem czasu zmieniła się w gorycz. — No i po odszkodowaniu.

— …Brak mi słów. — Lekarz westchnął tak ciężko, że aż całe jego ciało zwiotczało i musiał oprzeć się o stół. — A czy twoja obecna sytuacja pozwala ci na podjęcie rehabilitacji?

— A czy rachunki w magiczny sposób same się zapłacą?

— Czyli nie. Zresztą, najpierw musimy sprawdzić, czy i w jaki sposób tym razem się uszkodziłeś i czy twoje domowe sposoby rehabilitacji ci nie zaszkodziły... — Lekarz wczytał się w kartę Stilesa i ponownie westchnął — Zasugerowałbym _rezonans_ , ale wtedy to już pewnie w ogóle przestaniesz jeść. — Skrzywił się, kręcąc głową nad papierami. — No nic, prześwietlenie i moja zdolność jasnowidzenia muszą nam wystarczyć.

— Rachunek za leczenie nie jest problemem. — Derek ściągnął na siebie uwagę obydwu mężczyzn.

— Nie przesadzaj, „ _wilczku_ ”! To ogromne wydatki.

— Trzeba zrobić rezonans? — To pytanie Derek skierował do lekarza, po raz pierwszy nawiązując z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

— Tak. Stiles syczy z bólu przy głębszym oddechu, więc niewykluczone, że odnowił się jego dawny uraz. Poza tym nie wiemy, w jakim stanie jest jego bark po ćwiczeniach, które sobie wymyślił.

— Oczywiście. Proszę zrobić wszystko, co trzeba. — Derek pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się z lekką satysfakcją. Wciąż nie miał dostatecznie dużo informacji, by zrozumieć wcześniejszą rozmowę mężczyzn, ale wiedział, że chociaż w ten sposób mógł pomóc.

— Świetnie! — Lekarz nie ukrywał radości, a do Stilesa rzucił, w całości po polsku: — „ _Pozwól sobie pomóc, dzieciaku_ ”.

Stiles tylko się naburmuszył.

— W zasadzie, to przydałaby mu się też konsultacja okulistyczna… — Stiles zmrużył oczy, patrząc na lekarza z groźbą, ale ten kontynuował. — Skoro wpadł w piramidę szkła, to prawdopodobne, że drobinki dostały się do jego oczu. Teraz mogą nie dawać żadnych oznak, a za jakiś czas, raczej prędzej niż później, mogą wyrządzić krzywdę. — Adrian spojrzał na Dereka z oczekiwaniem.

Ten jedynie pokiwał głową, nie zmieniając postawy. Rzucił Stilesowi krótkie spojrzenie, które nie pozostawiało żadnego miejsca na dyskusję.

— Wszystko, co trzeba — potwierdził. — Pieniądze nie stanowią problemu.

— W takim razie jeszcze tomografia głowy, bo chociaż tutaj w wywiadzie napisał, że nie uderzył w nic, to skąd ja mogę mieć pewność? — Lekarz zmienił w kwestionariuszu odpowiedź z przeczącej na twierdzącą. — Zdarza się, że pacjenci często przypominają sobie o czymś dopiero w gabinecie.

— Będzie musiał zostać na noc w szpitalu? — zapytał Derek.

— „ _Doktorku_ ”? — Stiles nie mógł już dłużej milczeć i zwrócił się do Adriana bezpośrednio.

— Teoretycznie mógłbym zaprzeczyć… ale praktycznie i tak wyszlibyście nad ranem. — Lekarz uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — A łóżko jest trochę wygodniejsze od stołka.

— Zostaję z nim — zapowiedział od razu Derek. Jego ton nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że nie było to pytanie, a stwierdzenie faktu. Nie zamierzał się nigdzie ruszać.

— Jasne — odparł Adrian. — Zaraz wracam.

Kiedy lekarz wyszedł, Derek pozostał cały czas w tym samym miejscu, obejmując ramiona dłońmi i zachowując dystans od Stilesa.

— Wilczku? — Stiles wyciągnął do niego zdrową rękę. — Chodź tutaj.

— Miałeś wypadek? — zapytał zmartwiony Derek przez ściśnięte gardło, podchodząc do niego o krok bliżej, ale jeszcze go nie dotykając.

— Yhm… — Pokiwał głową Stiles, odwracając wzrok. — Tata jeszcze wtedy żył… więc zadzwonili po niego, a nie do kogoś z watahy. — Odpowiedział od razu na kolejne pytanie wilkołaka.

— A odszkodowanie? Rehabilitacje? To wszystko, o czym mówił lekarz? — Pokazał na drzwi. I w tym momencie Adrian wrócił.

— Pani Merrell zaprowadzi was na salę obserwacji. — Zaczął, wskazując dłonią towarzyszącą mu pielęgniarkę. — Rano będziesz miał rezonans barku i konsultację ortopedyczną, a tomografię głowy jeszcze w nocy… proszę nie wyciągać z niego bólu tak od czwartej trzydzieści aż do konsultacji — zaznaczył Adrian, patrząc bezpośrednio na Dereka. Wilkołak pokiwał głową, choć nie odpowiadało mu, że jego człowiekowi będzie doskwierał ból. — To „ _dobrej nocy_ ”.

— „ _Dobranoc_ ”. — Stiles zeskoczył z kozetki. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że o ile dobrze się pozawiązywał, to wciąż jego kościsty tyłek był znacznie odsłonięty. — Dasz mi swoją kurtkę? — poprosił Dereka.

Wilkołak bez słowa zdjął kurtkę i mu ją podał. Jeśli przy okazji, zupełnym przypadkiem, zerknął na tyłek Stilesa, który wcale nie był taki kościsty, to cóż, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Kiedy skórzana kurtka Dereka znalazła się w jego rękach, Stiles zasłonił nią sobie tyłek, posyłając wilkołakowi wdzięczny uśmiech.

— Proszę tędy. — Pielęgniarka wskazała gestem drzwi.

Kilka chwil potem Stiles siedział na łóżku w pustej sali szpitalnej. Gdy tylko pielęgniarka wyszła, przesunął się w bok i poklepał miejsce koło siebie.

Pełen niepewności Derek usiadł obok, zachowując kilka centymetrów między nimi. Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, nie patrząc mu w oczy i czekał, czy Stiles wróci do ich przerwanej rozmowy z gabinetu. Był to dla niego wyraźnie trudny temat, skoro nie mówił o tym nigdy wcześniej, więc wilkołak nie zamierzał naciskać. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo go bolało, że nie podzielił się z nim czymś tak ważnym.

— To przez ten wypadek musiałem zezłomować Roscoe. — Uważając na rękę, Stiles przysunął się do Dereka i zsunął tak, by położyć się koło jego boku i przytulić do niego. Pomimo tego nie zaoferował więcej informacji.

Derek położył się obok niego na plecach, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami. Milczał, pozwalając Stilesowi samemu zdecydować, czy powie coś więcej.

— Przykryjesz nas? — poprosił po dłuższej chwili Stiles. — Wolałbym się nie ruszać —wytłumaczył zgodnie z prawdą. Gdy nie ruszał ręką, to go nie bolała. A Przynajmniej tak bardzo.

Chwilę później na ramionach Stilesa pojawił się cienki koc. Derek przykrył nim też częściowo siebie, nie chcąc, by mężczyzna musiał poruszyć ręką.

— Dziękuję.

Stiles przymknął oczy, ale chociaż z pozoru próbował zasnąć, to tak naprawdę zastanawiał się nad swoimi dalszymi słowami. Nie chciał dawać Derekowi powodów do robienia sobie wyrzutów; w końcu niewiedza wilkołaka nie wynikała z jego winy i zaniedbania.

— Tuż po tym, jak się tu przeprowadziłem, wjechał we mnie pijany gostek. Obudziłem się w szpitalu, ale w sumie nic mi nie było. To znaczy, mogło być dużo gorzej. Wstrząśnienie mózgu i ręka złamana w trzech miejscach, samochód do kasacji, ale ogółem nie było tak źle, tylko trochę mną to wstrząsnęło. Wtedy jeszcze wszędzie w moich kontaktach był mój tata, a nie Lydia. W końcu dopiero się przeprowadziłem — wyjaśnił, unikając tego, że niedługo potem szeryf umarł, więc Lydia musiała znaleźć się w jego papierach nie tylko ze względu na zmianę jego miejsca zamieszkania. — Nie mówiłem wam, bo wtedy wszyscy mieli coś ważnego. Scott dopiero co się ohajtał, więc on, Alli i Isaac mieli miesiąc miodowy. Ty i Peter zajmowaliście się promocją tej ważnej gry, Cora wyjechała przerzucać dzieci do Stanów, Lydia się rozwodziła, Jackson tak samo… No każdy coś miał. Nie chciałem zawracać wam głowy.

— A rachunki za szpital? Odszkodowanie? — zapytał Derek cicho. — I rehabilitacje, o których mówił lekarz? — Nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Stiles _nie chciał zawracać im głowy._ Ta myśl bolała bardziej niż nóż pod żebra.

— No… ten, co we mnie wjechał okazał się być synalkiem bogatych, dobrze ustawionych rodziców. I przegrałem sprawę o odszkodowanie — westchnął Stiles. — Zresztą, pal licho odszkodowanie. Chciałem, żeby zapłacili za leczenie, bo nie byłem wtedy ubezpieczony. No i dupa. Skończyłem jedząc dwa posiłki dziennie, a jak polecieli mi po pensji to mogłem sobie już pozwolić tylko na jeden… a dalszy rozwój zdarzeń znasz. — Wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby miał trochę więcej miejsca i nie obawiał się bólu. — A rehabilitacji teoretycznie potrzebuję, żeby odzyskać pełnię władzy w prawej ręce. No ale jak przegrałem, to przestałem na nie chodzić… ale nic nie szkodzi, nauczyłem się żyć bez tych kilku nieosiągalnych kątów.

— Ale one są dla ciebie osiągalne? Tylko musiałbyś chodzić na rehabilitacje? — upewnił się Derek.

Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że przez prawie dwa lata Stiles tak fatalnie się odżywiał i nie dbał o swoje zdrowie. Nie była to jego wina; bez proszenia watahy o pomoc nie mógł z tym nic zrobić.

Nie chciał też myśleć o tym, dlaczego Stiles nie poprosił ich o pomoc, ale obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie dopuści do sytuacji, w której ktokolwiek z jego watahy nie mógł liczyć na pozostałych jej członków. Nawet gdyby miał już _nigdy_ nie zasnąć. Wsparcie stada, a zwłaszcza jego ludzkich członków, było najważniejsze.

— Chyba tak… teraz nie jestem pewien. Wiesz, minęło trochę czasu. — Stiles przesunął rękę dosłownie o kilka centymetrów, dzięki czemu mógł jeszcze trochę zbliżyć się do Dereka.

— Pozwolisz mi pomóc? — Wilkołak nie patrzył na niego.

— Przecież pomagasz.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

— No wiem — westchnął Stiles.

W tym momencie weszła do sali pielęgniarka. Chwilę później siedział na wózku (nie udało mu się jej przekonać do nagięcia tej procedury), pchanym przez Dereka.

Zarówno tomograf, jak i konsultacja okulistyczna (która dziwnym trafem odbyła się w nocy), nie wykazały nic niepokojącego. Oczy nie zostały uszkodzone w wyniku uderzenia, w żadnym nie znajdowały się też opiłki szkła, a ponadto Stiles, pomimo niedożywienia, miał też wzorowy wzrok.

Nie wiedział, że rano, gdy znajdował się w pracowni rezonansu magnetycznego, do Dereka przyszedł doktor Gorniak i wyjaśnił mu ze szczegółami _całą_ kartę medyczną Stilesa, a nie tylko ostatni wypadek. W końcu mógł to zrobić. Alfy miały prawo do informacji medycznych na temat wszystkich członków swoich watah, a nawet w niektórych przypadkach były za tych członków odpowiedzialne.

Derek w większości milczał podczas rozmowy z lekarzem; z założonymi na piersi ramionami słuchał, kiwał głową i przyjmował wszystko do wiadomości. Wiedział już od Stilesa o wypadku, ale mężczyzna oczywiście podczas opowieści zbagatelizował swoje obrażenia. Alfa postawił sobie za cel przekonać go do rehabilitacji, które były mu ewidentnie potrzebne, zwłaszcza po dzisiejszym zderzeniu ze stołem.

W końcu Stiles został wypuszczony poza mury szpitala, z kolejną stertą opinii po konsultacjach, receptą na leki przeciwbólowe i przykazaniem, że absolutnie musiał poddać się rehabilitacji. To znaczy — nie musiał, ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, to za jakiś czas pozostanie mu tylko operacja. I w grę nie wchodziło już tylko niewielkie ograniczenie zakresu poruszania ręką, a całkiem spore.

Przez całą drogę do domu Derek był cichy, dlatego, gdy tylko weszli do mieszkania, Stiles odwrócił się na pięcie i przytulił do niego.

— Hej, wilczku, przecież się wygoję. — Przesunął nosem po szorstkim policzku wilkołaka. — Trochę wolniej niż ty, ale na pewno. To tylko kilka siniaków i zadrapań.

— Nie chodzi o te kilka siniaków. — Derek na moment objął go ramieniem, wtulając nos w jego włosy, ale po chwili odsunął się i spojrzał na niego poważnie. — Wiesz, dlaczego się martwię — szepnął.

— Ale absolutnie nie musisz. — Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego czule i z przymkniętymi oczami znów potarł nosem o jego brodę. Było to bardzo przyjemne, zwłaszcza drapanie ostrych włosków. — Za to musisz mnie teraz nakarmić — stwierdził. — Zaraz po tym, jak wezmę prysznic.

Wilkołak złapał go za nadgarstek w razie gdyby Stiles spróbował szybkiej ucieczki na górę.

— Nakarmię cię. I weźmiesz prysznic — obiecał. — Ale najpierw musimy porozmawiać. Nie pozwolę ci już dłużej unikać tego tematu. — Chciał warknąć ostrzegawczo, ale jego głos bardziej przypominał żałosny jęk, jaki wydaje z siebie ranny wilk.

— Nie możemy po śniadaniu? — jęknął Stiles. — Albo chociaż po prysznicu?

Derek zmiękł, a jego rysy twarzy złagodniały. Nie potrafił odmówić Stilesowi jedzenia, nie było nawet takiej opcji.

— Umyj się, a ja w tym czasie przygotuję śniadanie — powiedział zrezygnowany.

Podczas posiłku Derek milczał, wpatrując się w swój talerz i przesuwając jedzenie z miejsca na miejsce. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego ze Stilesem i nie jadł, mimo że po całej nocy czuł pustkę w brzuchu. Kiedy drugi mężczyzna skończył jeść, zimne jedzenie ze swojego talerza wilkołak wyrzucił do śmieci.

Odwrócony plecami do niego, alfa nalał sobie kolejny kubek kawy z ekspresu i pił go nad zlewem.

— Chodź się przytulać. — Stiles przywarł na chwilę do jego pleców. Derek pokiwał głową i pozwolił zaprowadzić się na kanapę, cały czas milcząc.

Wiedział, że drugi mężczyzna prawdopodobnie sam nie poruszy kwestii rehabilitacji, ale nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy na to, by Stiles kolejny raz go zbył. Rozumiał, dlaczego ten nie chciał o tym rozmawiać i unikał tego tematu, ale potrzeba zaopiekowania się członkiem stada była silniejsza od logiki.

Na kanapie Stiles usiadł bokiem na kolanach Dereka, wyciągając bose stopy przed siebie i przytulił się do jego szyi. Ten, luźno obejmując go ramieniem w pasie, wdychał jego zapach i próbował pozbierać myśli na tyle, by po raz kolejny poruszyć temat rehabilitacji. W końcu westchnął i zamknął oczy. Przez długą chwilę zastanawiał się, jak ująć to, o co chciał zapytać, teraz już bez ogródek i bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Czy zgodzisz się, żebym pomógł ci finansowo na tyle, żebyś mógł zacząć chodzić na rehabilitacje? — Skrzywił się w obawie przed reakcją Stilesa.

— Derek… — Mężczyzna zesztywniał w ramionach wilkołaka, ale nie odsunął się. — Już wystarczająco mi pomagasz. Karmisz mnie codziennie, wozisz mnie wszędzie, zapłaciłeś za szpital… Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś wydał na mnie więcej pieniędzy. Nie mam jak się odwdzięczyć.

— Pieniądze nie są problemem. — Derek mówił bardzo cicho; jego ściśnięte gardło ledwo przepuszczało głos. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się odwdzięczasz. Jak wiele dla mnie już zrobiłeś. Ile razy uratowałeś mi życie. A jedyne, co ja mogę dla ciebie zrobić, to podnieść nieco komfort twojego życia, na tyle, na ile mi pozwolisz, i o ciebie zadbać. — Westchnął. — Nie zmuszę cię do niczego i oczywiście zrobisz, jak uznasz. Ale pozwól mi pomóc. Proszę. To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

— Nieprawda — odezwał się Stiles po dłuższej chwili milczenia. — Uratowałeś mnie tyle samo razy, ile ja ciebie. Wtedy miałem jakiś wkład w to stado… A teraz? Jestem jedyną osobą, która nie może dla nas nic zrobić. Jestem bezużyteczny, a wy co chwilę coś dla mnie robicie, zwłaszcza ty. Biedny Stiles nie je zbyt wiele, nakarmię go. Biedny Stiles wylądował w szpitalu, zapłacę. Biedny Stiles mieszka w zapyziałej norze, więc kupię mega wypasione urządzenie na parze, żeby mógł je odkazić, chociaż sama w ogóle go nie potrzebuję… no to ostatnie to akurat Lydia, ale fakt pozostaje faktem. Coś jest nie tak w moim życiu, natychmiast któreś z was pojawia się to naprawić swoją świecącą złotą kartą. Kiedy _ja_ się o was martwię, to nic nie mogę zrobić poza proszeniem, żebyście… żebyś _ty_ o siebie zadbał. Ja potrzebuję rehabilitacji, natychmiast mówisz, że za nie zapłacisz i muszę na nie iść, bo muszę o siebie dbać. Kiedy ty potrzebujesz terapii, mogę tylko cicho prosić, żebyś na nią poszedł. Nie mam żadnego argumentu.

Derek zaniemówił na długą chwilę, próbując pozbierać myśli. Jakim cudem Stiles mógł nie widzieć, że był najważniejszym członkiem watahy? Że bez niego, bez jego rozmów, jego wsparcia, jego _obecności_ stado nie miałoby racji bytu?

— Sam fakt, że prosisz jest dostatecznym argumentem. Sam fakt, że _jesteś_.

Odsunął Stilesa lekko od siebie na tyle, by zobaczyć jego twarz. Spojrzał mu w oczy, obejmując dłońmi jego policzki.

— Jesteś najważniejszą częścią naszej watahy. To dzięki tobie to stado wciąż istnieje, mimo że wszyscy porozjeżdżali się po całym kraju, mimo że ich tu nie ma. To ty z nimi rozmawiasz, do nich dzwonisz, piszesz, pytasz, co u nich słychać. Dzwonisz do wszystkich z życzeniami, organizujesz święta. Troszczysz się o nas. O _mnie_. A mnie mogłoby zabraknąć, mogłoby mnie nie być i pewnie byłoby wam trochę szkoda — parsknął smutnym śmiechem. — Ale jakby ciebie nie było, to… — Głos mu się załamał i odwrócił wzrok, mrugając szybko. Wziął głęboki oddech, opanowując falę emocji. — I wiem, że nie rozmawiamy teraz o kwestii twojego życia czy śmierci, tylko o bolesnym barku i _wiem_ , że możesz z tym żyć. Ale _nie musisz_.

— Zwariowałeś — stwierdził prosto Stiles. Naprawdę nie potrafił uwierzyć w słowa Dereka. Ufał alfie, że ten mówił prawdę, samemu w to wierzył, ale on po prostu nie potrafił. W swoich oczach nigdy nie był i nie będzie najważniejszym członkiem tego stada. — Mówisz, że to dzięki mnie to stado istnieje, a to przecież ja myślę o nas jak o dwóch zaprzyjaźnionych watahach a nie jednej zgranej…

— Tak o nas myślisz? — Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Od dłuższego czasu miał w głowie taką myśl, ale bał się ją zgłębiać, a co dopiero o niej rozmawiać.

— Um, tak… widzimy się w końcu tylko na święta… — Stiles podrapał się po karku. — I nikt mi nie wmówi, że to normalne, że ty jako alfa watahy dowiedziałeś się o ciąży Alli ostatni — prychnął. — Nie mówię, że ma dzwonić do ciebie z testem ciążowym w dłoni, ale na pewno powinieneś o tym usłyszeć przed pracą, Facebookiem i sąsiadkami, jeśli nie przed na przykład Malią.

— Nie mam do niej o to żalu. — Nie była to do końca prawda.

— Jasne. — Stiles posłał wilkołakowi znaczące spojrzenie. — W każdym razie, mówisz, że spajam tę watahę i wszystkim byłoby smutno, ale przecież nikt spoza nas nawet do mnie nie dzwoni, jeśli czegoś nie chce, tylko ja muszę, a i tak często nie mają czasu. Nawet Peter ma czas, kiedy do niego dzwonię. — To wiele znaczyło przy chronicznym pracoholizmie Petera. Odciągnięcie wilkołaka od pracy graniczyło z cudem, jeśli nie było się jego narzeczonym albo na granicy śmierci. — A po tobie nie byłoby nam smutno. Bylibyśmy zrozpaczeni. I nie myśl inaczej, jesteś naszym alfą, _wilczku_ , to ty jesteś powodem, dla którego to stado istnieje. Nie wyobrażam sobie watahy bez ciebie. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie.

— „Spoza nas”? — Derek uniósł brwi.

— Mówiąc „my” mam na myśli... Siebie, ciebie, Lydię, Jacksona, Oliwkę, Petera, Chrisa, Malię, Erikę, Boyda i Corę — wymienił jednym tchem.— JJa, jeśli się zgodzisz — dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

— Już się zgodziłem.

— Jeszcze go nie poznałeś. — Stiles przewrócił oczami. Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami.

— To zaproś go na obiad w tym tygodniu — zaproponował. Westchnął. — Czy chcesz, żeby coś się zmieniło w strukturze watahy? — Obawiał się odpowiedzi nie dlatego, że bał się podziału watahy. Najpewniej dobrze by im to zrobiło. Bał się, jak wskutek tego zmieniłaby się jego relacja ze Stilesem.

— Ta decyzja nie należy do mnie — odparł prędko Stiles. Nie chciał być tym, kto podzielił watahę i by ktoś miał do niego pretensje za samo myślenie o tym. — A JJa zaproszę. Chociaż pewnie będzie się bał, że zjesz go za próbę odbicia ci partnera — zachichotał, trącając nosem w szyję Dereka. Ten chciał mu przypomnieć, że technicznie nie byli parą, ale ugryzł się w język.

— Porozmawiamy o tym następnym razem, kiedy wszyscy będą tu na miejscu — zaproponował Derek. — I wspólnie podejmiemy najlepszą decyzję.

Wtulił się na chwilę w Stilesa, obejmując go ramionami. Przymknął oczy, czując, jak ogarniało go zmęczenie.

— Nie przeszkadza ci, że nasze stado uważa nas za parę? — zapytał cicho Stiles, wdychając mocny zapach alfy. W odpowiedzi wilkołak mruknął przecząco i dalej się do niego przytulał. Jego wilk chciał spać po całej nocy czuwania i teraz, kiedy był w domu i czuł się bezpiecznie, Derek musiał postarać się, żeby się przeciwstawić jego sugestiom.

Potarł dłonią oczy i oparł głowę o oparcie kanapy, patrząc w sufit. Zamrugał szybko kilka razy, próbując odgonić zmęczenie i zebrać siły na powrót do pierwotnego tematu.

— Hm… w szpitalu pewnie nie mogłeś zasnąć? — Widząc zachowanie Dereka, Stiles zorientował się, że chociaż ten dzielił z nim w nocy łóżko, to pewnie nie zmrużył oka. W końcu było to obce terytorium pełne chemicznych zapachów, które na dodatek musiały mu się źle kojarzyć. — Obejrzyjmy film. Będziesz mógł się zdrzemnąć w trakcie, lubisz przecież spać na Marvelu. Chcesz być dużą czy małą łyżeczką?

— Czy mogę zrobić cokolwiek, żebyś zgodził się pójść na rehabilitację? — Derek na razie zignorował pytanie Stilesa. Oczywiście, że nie spał w nocy. Regularnie zasypiał, kiedy oglądali razem filmy, bo wtedy tracił koncentrację, a poczucie bezpieczeństwa sprawiało, że się rozluźniał.

— A czy ja mogę zrobić cokolwiek, żebyś poszedł na terapię? — Stiles postanowił odpowiedzieć pytaniem na pytanie, odwracając chwilowo sytuację. Wilkołak trochę się skrzywił.

— A myślisz, że tego potrzebuję? — zapytał cicho, unikając spojrzenia drugiego mężczyzny.

— Tak. — Ton głosu Stilesa był spokojny, choć stanowczy. By go złagodzić, przesunął dłoń we włosy wilkołaka i uspokajająco go głaskał. Dereka przeszedł dreszcz.

— A… — Derek zawahał się. — A pójdziesz ze mną? Nie na samą rozmowę, ale… wiesz, co mam na myśli? — Rzucił mu krótkie, pełne nadziei spojrzenie.

— Oczywiście, że pójdę. — Stiles nawet się nie zawahał. — Będę z tobą przez cały ten czas. No, nie w środku i tak dalej, ale tuż przed i będę czekał aż wyjdziesz i w ogóle.

— Rozumiesz, że to się wiąże z tym, że najpewniej będę się do ciebie kleił? — upewnił się Derek, czując ściskające mu gardło wzruszenie. Stiles odsunął się trochę od wilkołaka i spojrzał wymownie na to, jak blisko siebie byli i gdzie stykały się ich ciała.

— Wiesz, nie przeszkadza mi bycie twoją przytulanką. — Uśmiechnął się do niego z czułością, ale też chochlikami w oczach. — Tak długo, jak tobie nie przeszkadza bycie moją.

— Nie przeszkadza — mruknął wilkołak, wtulając się w niego i chłonąc jego zapach. Stiles cały czas pachniał szpitalem, środkami odkażającymi i lekami, ale przede wszystkim pachniał sobą. Nic nie uspokajało Dereka tak skutecznie.

— Masz, sztachnij się. — Stiles odchylił głowę i znacząco odsłonił szyję.

— Nie zapomniałem o swoim pytaniu. — Derek przyłożył nos do szyi Stilesa u przejechał nim po jego skórze. — I wiem, że ty też o nim pamiętasz. Co mogę zrobić, żebyś poszedł na rehabilitacje?

Stiles westchnął, przymykając oczy.

— Jeśli ty pójdziesz na terapię, to ja pójdę na rehabilitacje — stwierdził w końcu, zaciskając palce na koszulce Dereka. Ten położył dłoń na jego policzku, obrócił jego twarz w swoją stronę i delikatnie pocałował go w usta. Odsunął się i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

— Dziękuję — szepnął; nie był pewny, czy dziękował za to, że Stiles namówił go na terapię, czy za to, że pozwolił się sobą zaopiekować.

— Nie ma za co. — Stiles również pocałował Dereka czule i krótko w usta. — To jak? Mała czy duża łyżeczka? Jeszcze inaczej? Jakieś preferencje co do filmu?

Wilkołak zawahał się przez moment, zerkając niepewnie na Stilesa.

— Mała? — zapytał ostrożnie, czerwieniąc się. — Film mi obojętny. — Pochylił głowę, by ukryć rumieniec.

— Nie ma nic złego w byciu małą łyżeczką. Ja tak samo uwielbiam obie pozycje. — Zszedł z jego kolan, po czym puścił mu oczko i wziął ze stolika pilota. A potem położył się na kanapie na tym boku, który nie był pokryty siniakami i otworzył ramiona zachęcająco. — Chodź.

Cały czas odrobinę zawstydzony swoim wyborem (alfa, opiekun stada, silny, wilk, dominujący) Derek położył się do niego plecami, kładąc głowę na jego ręce.

— Wygodnie ci? — zapytał, jak się ułożył. Nieważne jak podobała mu się perspektywa spędzenia czasu w tej pozycji, dobro Stilesa było dla niego najważniejsze. Nie chciał sprawić mu bólu czy dyskomfortu.

— Bardzo. — Głos Stilesa niemal wibrował, przypominając głęboki pomruk.

Objął Dereka uszkodzonym ramieniem i ukrył nos w jego włosach. Włączył telewizor i przeszedł do platformy z filmami, a kiedy odezwała się czołówka uniwersum Marvela, odłożył pilota. Wtedy wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Dereka. Przycisnął wilkołaka mocniej do siebie, a potem zaczął go głaskać po brzuchu.

Na moment Derek stężał, ale już po chwili się rozluźnił i wtulił w niego mocniej.

— Nic cię nie boli? — upewnił się jeszcze, czując, jak jego powieki robiły się coraz cięższe.

— Nic — szepnął Stiles i pocałował go we włosy. — Śpij, „ _mój wilczku_ ”.

Derek owszem zasnął, ale nie było mu dane pospać szczególnie długo. Półtora filmu później, zaczął się niespokojnie kręcić w ramionach Stilesa. Chcąc go obudzić, mężczyzna położył rękę na jego ramieniu i spróbował odwrócić go na plecy. Niestety, wilkołak przez sen nie kontrolował swoich odruchów i sekundę później jego pięść zderzyła się ze szczęką człowieka.

Stiles prawdopodobnie miał szczęście, że nie stracił żadnego zęba oraz, że Derek nie trafił w nos i go nie złamał. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać jęku i łez bólu, a w powietrzu uniósł się zapach krwi. To obudziło Dereka w mniej niż ułamek sekundy. Wilkołak poderwał się, otrząsając z koszmaru i natychmiast rozglądając za zagrożeniem. Zobaczył jednak tylko drugiego mężczyznę, który trzymał się za twarz z grymasem bólu.

— Co się stało? — zapytał nerwowo Derek. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że leżeli blisko siebie i najprawdopodobniej musiał uderzyć Stilesa przez sen. Natychmiast dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia.

Odsunął dłoń Stilesa z jego ust i skrzywił się na widok pękniętej, krwawiącej wargi. Wstał z kanapy, prawie wywracając się o koc, który zawinął się wokół jego stóp. Z kuchni przyniósł okład chłodzący zawinięty w ręcznik.

— Przepraszam. — Delikatnie, bardzo ostrożnie, przyłożył okład do ust Stilesa. Drugą dłonią chciał sięgnął i dotknąć jego twarzy, ale wycofał ją w obawie przed wywołaniem jeszcze większego bólu.

— „ _Wilczku_ ”… nic się nie stało, miałeś koszmar, to nie twoja wina. — Stiles złapał rękę Dereka i przyłożył ją do swojej twarzy, przytulając się do niej. — Pocałujesz, żeby się szybciej goiło? — poprosił, bo nie mógł w końcu przepuścić takiej okazji. Zwłaszcza, że twarz naprawdę go bolała, a dotyk jego wilkołaka działał na niego cuda.

Na chwilę odsuwając okład, Derek pocałował go zaraz obok rany i pogładził dłonią po policzku.

— Nie chciałem — powiedział, jakby to nie było oczywiste, po czym znowu przyłożył lód do puchnącej, zaczerwienionej wargi.

— Hm… nie do końca o takiego całusa mi chodziło, ale niech będzie — westchnął cierpiętniczo Stiles. — I wiem, że nie chciałeś. Przecież mówię, że nic się nie stało. Poboli i przestanie, a zresztą i tak możesz ten ból ze mnie wyssać. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— To dobry pomysł. — Derek entuzjastycznie złączył swoje wargi z ustami Stilesa, tym razem wyciągając z niego ból. Z pewnym wahaniem wysunął język i samym jego czubkiem przejechał po skaleczeniu. Dla kogoś z zewnątrz, nieprzyzwyczajonego do dynamiki w stadzie wilkołaków, mogło wydawać się to dziwne, ale ślina alf przyśpieszała gojenie większości ran. — Tak może być? — zapytał niepewnie, przykładając znowu lód do rany.

Stiles na wpół westchnął, a na wpół jęknął, nie do końca będąc w stanie złożyć do kupy sensowną wypowiedź. Odchrząknął i złapał Dereka za nadgarstek ręki, w której trzymał lód.

— Zimne — pomarudził.

— Wiem, ale dzięki temu nie będzie puchło. — Derek owinął okład ciaśniej ręcznikiem, ale go nie zabrał. Chociaż rana przestała krwawić, to już zaczął pojawiać się siniak.

— Ale pocałujesz mnie potem jeszcze raz? — Stiles spojrzał na Dereka swoimi dużymi oczyskami prosząco.

— Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał — odparł wilkołak z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

— Zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 10 powinien się pojawić 24 czerwca 2018. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].
> 
> Kudosy cieszą oczy, ale to komentarze karmią wenę i zabijają lenistwo. Pamiętaj jednak, że są moderowane i nie pojawiają się na stronie od razu (nie ma potrzeby pisać kilka razy tego samego).


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem opóźnienie urosło całkiem spore, ale cóż, życie dopada czasem każdego. _Postaramy się_ Wam to wynagrodzić.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia** :  
> — przekleństwa;  
> — zatrzymanie w areszcie niewinnej osoby;  
> — nietolerancja na punkcie... gatunku;  
> — przemoc wobec aresztowanego;  
> — wspomniane przedmiotowe traktowanie drugiego człowieka, gwałty i różnego rodzaju wykorzystywanie;

Kiedy w piątkowy poranek rozespany Stiles zwlókł się do kuchni, przywitał go jeden ze zdecydowanie najlepszych widoków na świecie.

Czyli Derek w zsuniętych nisko na biodrach bokserkach. Wilkołak na bosaka wpatrywał się w pracujący ekspres, przygotowując trójkątne tosty z szynką i serem. Pomimo nieprzespanej nocy, czuł się swobodnie i był zrelaksowany.

Stiles obciął spojrzeniem jego umięśnione uda, dobrze wypełnione bokserki i niemal zawiesił się na reszcie. Brzuch i tors wilkołaka były prawdziwym dziełem sztuki. Nie, cały Derek był dziełem sztuki. Tacy się nie rodzili, tylko byli tworzeni przez artystów, a ten konkretny egzemplarz zdecydowanie spierdolił z galerii.

Jak w transie podszedł do wilkołaka i objął go ręką w pasie. Drugą dłoń położył na jego brzuchu, kciukiem gładząc delikatne włoski.

— Jesteś dziełem sztuki — sapnął, nie kontrolując swoich ust.

— Twórczość Picasso? — zaśmiał się Derek, odwzajemniając uścisk, po czym wysunął się z jego objęć i wrócił do robienia kanapek.

— Absolutnie nie Picasso. — Stiles pokręcił głową. — Bardziej Michała Anioła… Chociaż nawet on pewnie by nie podołał, postawiony przed tak znakomitym modelem. Jesteś piękny, cały.

Derek nie odezwał się, jedynie zaśmiał pod nosem, a czubki jego uszu się zaczerwieniły. Schylił się i wyciągnął z szafki opiekacz. Kiedy się podnosił, rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Stilesowi.

— Czy ty się gapisz na mój tyłek? — Uniósł brew.

— Oczywiście, że się gapię. — Stiles nie miał zamiaru zaprzeczać, zamiast tego wymownie przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się intensywnie w jędrne pośladki przed sobą. — W końcu stoisz do mnie tyłem, a twój tyłek jest wyjątkowo apetyczny.

— Chcesz coś jeszcze oprócz tostów? — zapytał Derek, usilnie próbując zmienić temat. Obrócił się do niego przodem i oparł o blat, popijając kawę.

— Ciebie — wypalił Stiles. Oczywiście nie myślał przy tym zbyt wiele, bo znów został postawiony przed cudownym przodem Dereka. Gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, co powiedział, spłonął czerwienią. Nie tylko na twarzy. — To znaczy… um… no… mogę cię pocałować?

— Tak na pusty żołądek? — zażartował wilkołak, ale odstawił kubek na blat i rozłożył ramiona w niemym zaproszeniu. Stiles od razu z niego skorzystał, przysuwając się do Dereka.

Jedna z jego dłoni wylądowała z powrotem na plecach wilkołaka, a druga zawędrowała na jeszcze nieogolony, a więc przyjemnie szorstki policzek. Już po chwili pocałunku zsunął ją jednak w okolice żeber Dereka, a potem na brzuch. Miał wrażenie, że dotykał go po raz pierwszy, świadomy tego, jak cudownie ten wyglądał. Robił to już wcześniej wielokrotnie, ale teraz było to jeszcze lepsze.

— Dobrze się bawisz? — Wilkołak z zadowoleniem obserwował uśmiech na twarzy Stilesa. Skórę młodszego mężczyzny cały czas zdobiły siniaki po wypadku w pracy i nocnym spotkaniem z jego pięścią, ale ślady powoli znikały. Miał na sobie tylko długie spodnie od piżamy i alfa z radością zauważył, że w niektórych miejscach już się zaokrąglił. Wciąż był chudy, ale wyglądał zdecydowanie zdrowiej. Jego wilk ucieszył się na ten widok, a sam Derek wydał z siebie niski pomruk zadowolenia.

— Wyśmienicie. — Stiles pogłaskał go po brzuchu. — Naprawdę jesteś dziełem sztuki — powtórzył i odsunął się nieco od wilkołaka. — Kanapki są chyba gotowe.

Derek pokiwał głową, po czym nalał sobie i Stilesowi kawy, a talerze z jedzeniem położył na stole. Nim usiadł, spojrzał niepewnie na swoją owłosioną klatkę piersiową i nerwowo przejechał po niej dłonią.

— Może pójdę się w coś ubrać — zaproponował.

— Absolutnie nie! — Zareagował natychmiast Stiles, siadając na krześle obok. Bokiem do stołu, tak, że jego stopy po chwili znalazły się na udach Dereka. Wpatrzony w wilkołaka zaczął jeść tosty polane niezdrową ilością ketchupu. Tym razem jednak jego spojrzenie nie spadało poniżej twarzy.

Bezwiednie głaszcząc dłonią stopy Stilesa, Derek zjadł śniadanie i wypił duszkiem gorącą kawę.

— Jakie mamy plany na dziś? — zapytał, kiedy skończył.

— Na piątą jesteśmy umówieni z Russellem i Paulem… a tak to nie mamy żadnych planów. Co powiesz na spędzenie dnia na kanapie? — Stiles kilkukrotnie zacisnął palce stóp na udach Dereka, po czym je ściągnął. — Potem muszę napisać kilka stron swojej pracy, ale to potem. Lepiej mi się myśli po obiedzie.

— Ja muszę popracować. — Derek posprzątał po śniadaniu, wypił kolejną kawę i nalał sobie jeszcze jedną. — Ale poza tym, dzień spędzony z tobą na kanapie brzmi świetnie. — Zresztą, praca również uwzględniała siedzenie obok Stilesa.

Derek czasami zastanawiał się, jakim cudem drugiemu mężczyźnie nie nudziło się w jego towarzystwie. Oprócz zakupów i zapewniania transportu dla niego, wilkołak praktycznie w ogóle nie wychodził z domu. Rzadko się odzywał, był burkliwy i marudny, a poza tym najzwyczajniej w świecie _nudny_. A Stiles lubił jego towarzystwo i lubił spędzać z nim czas.

Kiedyś go o to zapyta.

— Dlaczego lubisz spędzać ze mną czas?

Albo teraz. Mógł też zapytać o to teraz.

— Skąd to szalone pytanie? — Stiles zdziwił się, zatrzymując w pół kroku i spojrzał na Dereka w szoku. — Przecież jesteś Derekiem, moim alfą, moim _wilczkiem_ i najlepszym przyjacielem. Z kim miałbym chcieć spędzać czas, jak nie z tobą?

— Z innymi ludźmi, którzy są trochę bardziej interesujący niż ja…? — zasugerował niepewnie Derek. — Z Jacksonem, Lydią, JJem? Z kimś, kto wychodzi i rozmawia, i ma coś ciekawego do powiedzenia i nie siedzi tylko bezmyślnie na kanapie przed komputerem albo oglądając w kółko te same filmy na Netflixie — wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.

— Derek… Ale ty wiesz, że właśnie opisałeś mnie, prawda? — Głos Stilesa był cichy, z nutką zranienia. — Uważasz, że jestem nudny?

— Nie jesteś nudny! — Derek zaprzeczył gwałtownie, unosząc przed siebie ręce. — Właśnie to mam na myśli. Zawsze masz coś ciekawego do powiedzenia, lubisz mówić i rozmawiać. Nigdy się z tobą nie nudzę… a nawet jeśli, to i tak jest przyjemnie. — Wziął głęboki oddech i popatrzył na niego uważnie. — Próbowałem chyba powiedzieć, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. I że dziękuję. I to nie wyszło do końca tak, jak powinno. — Odwrócił wzrok, zmieszany.

— Derek… — Wzdychając, Stiles objął go w pasie i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. — Słuchasz mnie nawet, kiedy gadam głupoty i pozwalasz mi rzucać popcornem w swój telewizor. Jak mógłbym się z tobą nudzić? Ba, kto inny pozwoliłby mi się tak bezkarnie macać, hm?

Wilkołak objął go ramionami, jedną dłoń kładąc między jego łopatkami, a drugą na jego pośladku.

— Ja też coś w końcu z tego mam — warknął mu do ucha, ściskając wspomniany pośladek.

— Polecam się. — Stiles zadrżał na całym ciele, wypinając przy tym nieco tyłek i instynktownie odchylił głowę, eksponując swoją długą szyję. — Chodź na kanapę.

Powstrzymując się przed pchnięciem Stilesa na ścianę i sponiewieraniem go w sposób zdecydowanie nie-przyjacielski, Derek objął jedną ręką jego plecy, a drugą chwycił go pod kolanami i podniósł. Zaniósł go na kanapę i delikatnie na niej położył, nachylając się nad nim. Gdy Derek go podniósł, Stiles wciągnął głośniej powietrze. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał, zresztą, delikatnego położenia na kanapie również.

Wilkołak trącił nosem jego brodę, skłaniając do odchylenia głowy i przejechał ustami po jego szyi, znacząc go swoim zapachem. Jedną dłonią opierał się o kanapę, a palcami drugiej błądził po jego brzuchu.

— Podoba mi się noszenie na rękach — zachichotał Stiles, a gdy poczuł usta Dereka na swojej szyi i rękę na brzuchu, jęknął cicho. — To też mi się podoba. Nie krępuj się.

— Nie zamierzam. — Derek warknął cicho i wpił się ustami w jego szyję, przygryzając ją lekko. Przejechał paznokciami od kości biodrowej Stilesa wzdłuż żeber aż do sutka. Gładził go całą dłonią, lekko przyciskając do kanapy. — Bardzo mnie cieszy twoja chęć do takiej formy dotyku.

Kiedy Stiles nie zaprotestował na takie intensywniejsze pieszczoty, Derek przesunął usta na drugą stronę jego szyi i tam zostawił kilka delikatnych pocałunków. Wdrapał się na kanapę i usiadł na nim okrakiem, walcząc z instynktem otarcia się o niego kroczem. Cały czas podniecenie w taki sposób było dla niego czymś nowym i fascynującym.

Jęknął na kontakt swojej skóry ze skórą Stilesa i przejechał obiema dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej, odsuwając się na chwilę i patrząc na niego z góry. Jego oczy błyszczały, a na ustach czaił się nieco złowieszczy uśmiech.

Odpowiadając podobnym uśmiechem, Stiles przesunął dłonie po brzuchu Dereka. Uniósł się szybko do siadu, obejmując wilkołaka jedną ręką, by nie zmienić jego pozycji. Przywarł ustami do jego ust, całując go bardzo długo, namiętnie i zachłannie. Kiedy chwilę później przeniósł wargi na szyję alfy, jego pocałunki były zachłanne i żarliwe. U normalnego człowieka na pewno zaowocowałyby sporą liczbą dużych malinek.

Pchnął Dereka w tył, na kanapę i teraz to on wisiał nad nim. Spojrzał zachłannie na jego ciało, oblizując wargi i po chwili jego usta, język i zęby znalazły się na sutku wilkołaka. A potem, obcałowując jego klatkę piersiową, przyssał się do drugiego.

Potem potarł brodą o brzuch wilkołaka, wzdychając głośno.

— Czemu, do cholery, wcześniej się goliłeś? — Stiles przesunął palcami po ścieżce włosów wiodącej od pępka do bokserek Dereka. Ten zesztywniał, a jego podniecenie szybko opadło. Jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, tym razem nie z podekscytowania.

— Kate. — Jego szept był ledwie słyszalny.

— Durny babsztyl — warknął Stiles, składając bardzo mokry pocałunek na środku umięśnionego brzucha Dereka. Nie był on tak seksualny, jak poprzednie. — Ten brzuch, ten tors, całe twoje ciało, jest po prostu doskonałe. Mówiłem: dzieło sztuki. Nic dodać, nic ująć. Te włosy tylko podkreślają to, jak cholernie seksowny jesteś. Doskonały. Naprawdę idealny.

Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, mężczyzna znów przywarł wargami do ciała wilkołaka. Nie minęła chwila, a cały brzuch i tors alfy zostały zwiedzone zarówno przez usta Stilesa, jak i jego palce, a nawet paznokcie.

— Żałuję, że nie mogę zejść dalej — westchnął, gdy odsunął usta znad linii (a nawet poniżej) bokserek Dereka. Jego broda praktycznie trąciła miękkiego członka drugiego mężczyzny.

Po chwili ułożył się obok wilkołaka i oparł głowę o jego ramię, a Derek próbował wyrzucić z głowy głupie myśli, które pojawiły się w jego głowie po pytaniu Stilesa.

Próbował wrócić do stanu sprzed kilku minut, kiedy podniecony i podekscytowany napawał się Stilesem; jego skórą, dotykiem i zapachem. Ale nie potrafił. Pocałunki drugiego mężczyzny sprawiały mu przyjemność i go ekscytowały, ale… Nawet nie wiedział, ale _co_. Wiedział tylko, że jego ciało na myśl o Kate straciło jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie czymkolwiek seksualnym.

Objął Stilesa ramieniem i wplótł palce w jego włosy, ale rozluźnienie sprzed momentu opuściło jego ciało.

— Muszę ci niestety przyznać rację — powiedział cicho, starając się, by w jego głosie nie było słychać smutku.

— Ej, _wilczku._ — Stiles trącił nosem policzek Dereka, a ten pokręcił głową i uniósł dłoń w niejasnym geście.

— Pozwól mi powiedzieć. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Jest rzeczywiście niewykluczone, że jakiegoś rodzaju terapia dobrze mi zrobi. — Spojrzał w sufit, zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo szczera była jego wypowiedź. — Ja… Bardzo chciałbym, żebyś mógł zejść niżej. _Bardzo_. I żebym mógł się odwdzięczyć. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

— Może kiedyś będę miał okazję. A może nigdy i ktoś inny to zrobi. — Stiles wzruszył ramionami, choć na myśl o oddaniu Dereka komuś innemu skręciło mu wnętrzności. Wilkołak był zbyt cenny, by oddać go na zmarnowanie złemu i okrutnemu światu; najchętniej nigdy nie wypuszczałby go ze swoich ramion i rozpieszczał każdej sekundy ich życia. — Ale zapamiętaj, że nigdy nie musisz się odwdzięczać. Seks nie polega na odwdzięczaniu się. Poważnie, jeśli ktoś będzie chciał zrobić cokolwiek dla ciebie, bo będzie liczył na rewanż, to znak, by uciekać.

W tym momencie Derek nie miał żadnej wątpliwości, że jeśli z kimkolwiek zrobiłby krok w tę stronę, to tym kimś byłby Stiles.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli — odparł tylko. Czym innym było obmacywanie się i pożądanie ze strony biseksualnego Stilesa, a czym innym ze strony demiseksualnego Dereka. Mężczyzna widział, że działał na niego w taki, a nie inny sposób, ale wilkołak nie czuł się jeszcze gotowym, żeby o tym mówić.

Szczerze mówiąc, to nie był teraz gotowy na nic. Chciał przeprosić Stilesa za popsucie atmosfery, ale wiedział, że ten najprawdopodobniej wziąłby winę na siebie, bo to on w końcu zapytał o jego owłosienie.

— „ _Wilczku_ ”. — Stiles westchnął cicho, a potem uniósł się odrobinę i pocałował go czule we włosy. — Wiem. Ale nie martw się, ja _zawsze_ tutaj będę, dobrze? Nieważne czy będziesz chciał się przytulać, całować czy eksperymentować. Czy po prostu o coś zapytać, porozmawiać. _Zawsze_ tutaj będę, żeby ci odpowiedzieć i rozwiać jakiekolwiek twoje wątpliwości. A teraz mam nadzieję, że chociaż przesadziłem, to jednak minimalnie podniosłem twoją samoocenę? Bo naprawdę, Derek, nie masz żadnych powodów do kompleksów. Wszystko, co powiedziałem, to prawda, wyglądasz niesamowicie i jesteś bardzo dobrym człowie… um, wilkołakiem. „ _Mój wilkołaczku_ ”.

— Dziękuję. — Derek nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby dodać. Obrócił się na kanapie tak, by schować twarz w szyi Stilesa. Na udzie czuł jeszcze erekcję drugiego mężczyzny i starał się ułożyć tak, by go w żaden sposób nie stymulować i nie podrażniać.

Pociągnął nosem, dopiero w tej chwili uświadamiając sobie, że miał mokre oczy. Stiles w tym czasie głaskał go po plecach i włosach, opierając podbródek na jego głowie. Nie wiedział, jak jeszcze mógłby zapewnić Derekowi komfort, ale gdyby mógł, to zrobiłby wszystko, by ten był szczęśliwy bez wiszącego nad nim cienia przeszłości. Zresztą, życzyłby tego każdemu członkowi swojej watahy.

— Miałem tylko szesnaście lat, kiedy byłem z Kate — zaczął Derek, z twarzą wtuloną cały czas w szyję Stilesa. — Ona… najwyraźniej lubiła młodszych. Niedoświadczonych. _Gładkich_. — Wzdrygnął się. — Nie podobały jej się ani mój powoli pojawiający się zarost, ani mój głos, ani włosy na nogach, rękach i… i wszędzie. A ja byłem młody i głupi, i wszyscy mówili, że jeśli podobasz się starszej dziewczynie, to nie możesz wybrzydzać, że to _musi_ ci się podobać, bo jesteś facetem. — Wziął głęboki, drżący oddech, zaciskając palce na koszulce drugiego mężczyzny. — Kiedy zaczęła naciskać, że powinienem się dla niej ogolić… zgodziłem się, bo myślałem, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, by ją stracić, bo wyjdę na frajera przed rówieśnikami. Ogoliła mnie sama, żebym nie zrobił tego źle. — Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz obrzydzenia na to wspomnienie. — Nie było to przyjemne. Ani sam proces, ani wrastające się włosy, ani reakcje chłopaków w szatni, ani… inne rzeczy. Nic z nią nie było przyjemne.

— Nie byłeś młody i głupi — zaprzeczył Stiles, całując go w głowę. — Tylko młody i niedoświadczony. — Cały czas głaskał go po plecach. — Teraz już wiesz, że nigdy nie powinieneś modyfikować swojego ciała tylko po to, by zadowolić kogoś innego.

— Niby wiem. Ale mimo to przestałem to robić dopiero kilka lat temu, po przeprowadzce tutaj — przyznał. — I czasami się zastanawiam, czy nie powinienem do tego wrócić. — Zaśmiał się gorzko. — Nie chcę, ale pamiętam jej komentarze o tym, że wyglądam jak zwierzę, że mam futro nawet, kiedy „udaję” człowieka. Regularnie zaznaczała, że nie jestem człowiekiem i nie omieszkała tego przypominać, powtarzając, że chociaż mógłbym próbować zachować jakieś pozory. To czasem do mnie trafia, czasem zastanawiam się, czy nie miała racji i nie powinienem…

— Nie wyglądasz jak zwierzę! — zapewnił go od razu gorliwie Stiles. — I _nie udajesz_ człowieka, ty nim _jesteś_. Bardzo seksownym człowiekiem, chciałbym zauważyć. Nie gól się, jeśli _ty_ tego nie chcesz… No ewentualnie, gdyby ogolili cię w szpitalu czy coś. — Skrzywił się na samą myśl. — Wtedy to już wyższa konieczność, raczej mało prawdopodobna w twoim przypadku. Ale w innym wypadku, to tylko jeśli tego chcesz, dla samego siebie. I zawsze możesz poeksperymentować, nie martw się efektem, włosy zawsze odrosną, a najważniejsze to czuć się dobrze we własnej skórze.

Derek skrzywił się.

— Nie wiem, czy czuję się dobrze we własnej skórze. Czy się sam sobie podobam. — Odsunął się kawałek i ułożył na plecach.

— Mnie się podobasz. — Stiles puścił mu oczko. — Znajdziemy ci dobrego terapeutę i on lub ona pomoże ci z tym wszystkim, dobrze? Zasługujesz, żeby kochać siebie tak mocno, jak jesteś kochany przez innych. — Położył się obok niego i chwycił go delikatnie za dłoń. — Będzie dobrze, tak?

— Tak. — Derek pokiwał głową, po raz pierwszy nastawiony optymistycznie na myśl o terapii. Uśmiechnął się.

 

———

 

Zgodnie z pierwotnym planem spędzili ten dzień na kanapie. Najpierw Derek pracował, a Stiles pisał coś na uczelnię, potem obejrzeli film i zjedli obiad, który też przygotowali razem. Wilkołak nie odzywał się zbyt wiele, za to człowiek prowadził monologi na różne, bliżej nieokreślone tematy, zupełnie niezrażony brakiem werbalnych odpowiedzi.

Pomijając poranny kryzys, był to naprawdę fantastyczny dzień.

O wpół do piątej, ramię w ramię, zeszli do samochodu i pojechali na spotkanie z Russellem i Paulem. Na miejscu obaj mężczyźni przyglądali im się… co najmniej dziwnie. Czujnie. Zwłaszcza Stilesowi.

Zgodnie z dotychczasowym planem, w czasie tego spotkania mieli rozmawiać w czwórkę, co zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiadało Derekowi, który wcale nie miał ochoty spuszczać swojego człowieka z pola widzenia. Jednak dzisiaj Paul i Russell spojrzeli na siebie wymownie, a kojotołak poprosił Stilesa do oddzielnego pomieszczenia.

— Dzisiaj osobno? — Stiles zmarszczył brwi, siadając na krześle. Oczywiście źle ruszył przy tym ręką, przez co syknął cicho z bólu, łapiąc się za nią. — Durna ręka.

— Tak. — Tym razem nie wyciągnął żadnej teczki ani dokumentów. — Co ci się stało? — Wskazał na rękę i twarz Stilesa, zachowując swobodny, ale ostrożny ton wypowiedzi.

— Wypadek przy pracy. — Stiles wzruszył jednym ramieniem. — Nic wielkiego, ale odnowił mi się stary uraz, jeszcze z samego początku. Miałem wypadek niedługo po tym, jak się tutaj przeprowadziłem.

— Wypadek? — Russell uniósł brew. — Opowiedz mi dokładnie, co się wydarzyło. — Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i, pilnując, żeby Stiles nie dostrzegł wyświetlacza, włączył dyktafon.

— Ojejku, no po prostu nie uważałem i dałem się pokiereszować. Musiałem oddać mój ukochany samochód do kasacji i miałem rękę złamaną w trzech miejscach, ale w zasadzie nic poważnego mi się nie stało. — Stiles wywrócił oczami, jak zwykle lekceważąc skalę swoich obrażeń. — Tylko rachunki za szpital są nieziemsko wysokie, ale daję radę.

— Ale to chyba było już jakiś czas temu? — zdziwił się kojotołak, nie widząc gipsu ani nawet opatrunku na ręce Stilesa.

— Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak się przeprowadziłem.

— Wspomniałeś, że w tym tygodniu miałeś _wypadek przy pracy_. — Przypomniał Russell, kiwając głową na jego wcześniejsze słowa. — O tym chciałbym usłyszeć.

— No miałem. — Stiles westchnął, krzywiąc się. — Niemiły wilkołak pchnął mnie na stół z wódką i piramidą z kieliszków. Derek zabrał mnie do szpitala i w ogóle zapłacił za wszystko. Dalej sądzę, że nie musiał, ale skoro poczuł się przez to lepiej… — Znów wzruszył ramieniem, uważając, by nie poruszać tym obolałym. — To nic takiego, w perspektywie ostatnich dwóch lat, to naprawdę nic takiego.

— Co się działo przez ostatnie dwa lata? — Russell uniósł drugą brew i rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w stronę drugiej części gabinetu, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

— Mieszkałem w norze, w której karaluchy prowadziły wojnę ze szczurami, a pleśń i grzyb pracowały już nad własną konstytucją. Pomimo cholernie niskiego czynszu nie miałem pieniędzy na jedzenie… — Stiles chwilę się zawahał, przygryzając wargę. Zapomniał, że miał na niej jeszcze niewielką ranę i syknął, kiedy jej otwarcie zaszczypało. — Kiedy Derek wziął mnie do siebie, ważyłem mniej niż czterdzieści osiem kilo. Trafiłem przez to do szpitala i wtedy mnie przeprowadził. Teraz jest o wiele lepiej, ale dalej widać żebra. — Uniósł koszulkę, odsłaniając skórę. Czuł się o wiele lepiej ze swoim ciałem, ale przede wszystkim, Russella i Paula traktował jak lekarzy, w związku z czym nie miał takiego oporu, by je pokazywać, jak przy przyjaciołach. Nie wiedział, że wzrok O’Maileya przykuły nie tylko żebra, ale przede wszystkim już częściowo wyblakłe wielokolorowe siniaki oraz ślady zadrapań i skaleczeń.

— A oko? I warga? — Kojotołak wskazał dłonią jego twarz. — Co tu się stało?

— Oko też jest chyba z poniedziałku… — Stiles zamyślił się, stukając palcem w górną wargę. — Tak, zdecydowanie, bo w szpitalu sprawdzał mnie okulista. A warga… no… Derek mocno bije. — Zarumienił się i krótko zaśmiał. — Ale to nie jego wina. Mogłem się nie pchać w pole rażenia.

— Rozumiem. — Russell uśmiechnął się przez zaciśnięte wargi, po czym spojrzał na telefon. Czekała już tam na niego pytająca wiadomość od Paula, który doskonale wyczuł sytuację. Odpowiedział twierdząco i odłożył telefon na stolik między nimi, poświęcając pełną uwagę mężczyźnie na wprost niego.

— W ogóle, to Derek zgodził się iść na terapię — wypalił mężczyzna. Dlatego, że nie lubił za bardzo ciszy, ale przede wszystkim, naprawdę chciał się podzielić tym z kimś, a nie bardzo miał z kim. To znaczy, wilkołak raczej nie chciałby, by ich stado o tym wiedziało. A nawet jeśli, to zapewne wolałby sam przekazać im tę informację. A Russellowi Stiles mógł o tym powiedzieć; w pewnym momencie badań uzgodnili, że tak długo, jak nie zdradzi to fałszywości ich związku, nie będą mieli przed nimi tajemnic. — Ja idę na rehabilitację, a on na terapię.

— Często ci się zdarzały takie wypadki… w pracy? — zapytał spokojnie kojotołak, ignorując na razie wzmiankę o terapii.

— O boże, tak — zaśmiał się Stiles. — Ciągle. Jestem niezdarny i większość łaków albo nie lubi, jak pachnę, albo lubi za bardzo, ale efekt jest ten sam, pchają się w moją stronę z łapami. A ja ląduję na ziemi, na stole, za stołem… — Znów wzruszył ramionami. — Myślę, że część z nich po prostu nie wie, że ludzie są trochę bardziej… krusi.

Panując na niego z wymalowanym na twarzy szokiem, O’Mailey sięgnął po notatki z ostatnich spotkań, których kopię miał w teczce w szufladzie biurka. Przewertował je, uspokajając drżące dłonie i znalazł fragmenty dotyczące sprzedaży własnego ciała, szukania alfonsa i głodówki. Oraz zapisany na marginesie cytat. Wówczas wydawał mu się on żartobliwy; teraz nie był taki pewny: _No przecież macie monitoring. Tutaj cię nie zabije._

— Dlaczego nie było was w niedzielę? — zapytał, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

— Zdarłem sobie gardło od krzyku, więc nawet nie byłbym w stanie z wami porozmawiać. A Derek nie chciał zostawiać mnie samego. — Policzki Stilesa pokryła krwista czerwień. Mężczyzna odchrząknął. — Zresztą, Derek był taki zmęczony, że potem przespał calutki dzień. Przeprosił mnie, kiedy się obudził, ale przecież nic się nie stało. I mogłem się do niego bezkarnie przytulać, jak spał.

— Rozumiem. — Russell ukrył przemienione dłonie pod biurkiem. Stiles wyglądał na tak bardzo zakochanego, a przecież jego słowa… — Pozwolisz, że coś tylko sprawdzę? Czekam na ważną wiadomość — skłamał, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek. Minęło już prawie dziesięć minut od jego SMS-a do Paula.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Stiles pokiwał głową. — Swoją drogą, JJ najpewniej dołączy do watahy, zaprosiłem go na obiad w przyszły wtorek. Derek obiecał go nie zjeść. — W tym momencie głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu. — Proszę, jak tematycznie — zaśmiał się. Na początku rozmowy był spięty, ale teraz powoli się rozluźniał i nawet ramię przestało go boleć.

— Burczy ci w brzuchu. — Russell odezwał się głównie po to, by zostało to uwiecznione na dyktafonie. Jesteś głodny? — Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś jedzenia.

— Możliwe, że jestem — westchnął Stiles. — Nie do końca rozróżniam głód od sytości i na odwrót.

— Mogę skoczyć ci po coś do jedzenia do kafeterii — zaproponował Russell, upewniwszy się, że nie miał nawet jednego smutnego batonika nigdzie na wierzchu ani w szufladzie.

— Och, nie! — zareagował emocjonalnie Stiles. — Nie mogę teraz niczego zjeść! Nie ma jeszcze pory kolacji, poza tym Derek byłby zły, gdybym zjadł coś innego niż on mi daje. Zresztą, nie chciałbym być niewdzięczny, a on spędza tak dużo czasu w kuchni…

— Rozumiem. — Teraz Russell był już przerażony, ale miał nadzieję, że nie było tego po nim widać.

Pokiwał głową, po czym podniósł się z krzesła. Musiał oprzeć się dłonią o biurko, by zapanować nad miękkimi kolanami.

— Zrobimy dzisiaj małą zamianę. — Spróbował zachować neutralny ton, walcząc ze swoim instynktem. — Dalszą część dzisiejszego spotkania przeprowadzi z tobą Paul, a ja porozmawiam z Derekiem.

— Nie boisz się, że uwiodę ci męża? — zaśmiał się Stiles, odnosząc się do ich pierwszego spotkania.

— Derek bywa zazdrosny? — W zasadzie Russell znał odpowiedź, zanim Stiles jej udzielił.

— No przecież ma o co — odparł prosto Stiles, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zaraz potem mina mu zrzedła. — I ma problemy. Bywa, poradzi sobie z nimi na terapii — dodał z wyraźną nadzieją w głosie.

— Oby — odpowiedział tylko Russell, po czym przeszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia.

Wskazał Paulowi głową drzwi, a sam stanął przy biurku, opierając się o nie plecami. Posłał Derekowi wymuszony uśmiech, ale wilkołak nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób. Przyglądał mu się jedynie groźnie spode łba

Wchodząc do środka, Paul zamknął za sobą drzwi na górny zamek, a potem podszedł do tych na korytarz i zrobił z nimi to samo, tym razem używając klucza.

— …Czemu się zamykamy? — Zaniepokojony Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

— Taki odruch, lepiej się wtedy czuję. — Paul uśmiechnął się do Stilesa lekko. Nie chciał, by ten domyślił się, co działo się za drzwiami. Najlepiej, żeby dowiedział się dopiero po aresztowaniu Dereka, kiedy zabiorą go w bezpieczne miejsce i wszystko mu wyjaśnią. Usiadł za biurkiem. — Opowiedz mi proszę, komu najbardziej ufasz, z kim czujesz się najbezpieczniejszy, kto wie o tobie najwięcej. Poza Derekiem, oczywiście.

— Lydia — odpowiedział natychmiast Stiles, bo i nie było się nad czym zastanawiać. Wiedząc, jak bardzo Paulowi i Russellowi zależało na szczegółach, ale też i dlatego, że lubił opowiadać o swoim stadzie, od razu zaczął mówić dalej. — Nie tylko ufam jej, że coś zrobi, jak tylko będzie taka potrzeba, ale wiem, że będzie w stanie zrobić wszystko co tylko możliwe, a nawet jak sama nie będzie mogła, to znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie i przekona go, by to zrobił. Jest najlepsza… I wie o mnie najwięcej. O wszystkich zresztą wie najwięcej. Z Peterem również czuję się bezpiecznie., jeśli o to chodzi. W końcu zabił własną siostrzenicę za złamanie prawa watah, a kobietę, która skrzywdziła jego stado tropił przez dwadzieścia lat. Z nim coś mi grozi tylko, jeśli skrzywdzę kogoś, kogo kocha… O, właśnie. Najbezpieczniej czuję się z nim i Chrisem. Peter to wilkołak, wuj Dereka, a Chris jest jego narzeczonym, łowcą i ojcem partnerki drugiego alfy watahy. Są niesamowici, zwłaszcza we dwóch.

— Rozumiem. — Paul zanotował w myślach, że mogli powierzyć bezpieczeństwo Stilesa Peterowi. Oczywiście wiedział, o czym mówił młody mężczyzna. O siostrzenicy zabitej przez wuja, bo złamała prawo. Jakkolwiek sam badacz nie popierał tego czynu, tak nie miał wątpliwości, że ktoś taki na pewno nie zlekceważy przewinień Dereka.

W drugim gabinecie, pierwsze minuty po zamianie były wypełnione niezręczną ciszą i złowieszczymi spojrzeniami ze strony wilkołaka. Widać było, że próbował się rozluźnić, ale przychodziło mu to z trudem w pobliżu drugiego dominującego łaka i to takiego, który na dodatek nie tak dawno flirtował z jego partnerem. Russell musiał bardzo uważać, by Derek nie domyślił się, co się działo, więc w końcu uśmiechnął się do niego i wyciągnął teczkę.

Nie zdążył jednak zadać mu żadnego pytania, bo w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Derek spojrzał zdziwiony za siebie. Nigdy nikt im nie przerywał w trakcie sesji, a zza drzwi wyraźnie słyszał oddechy i bicie przynajmniej trzech serc. Russell otworzył drzwi i w tym momencie do środka weszło trzech policjantów i jeden alfa wilkołak.

Derek instynktownie poderwał się z krzesła i wyszczerzył kły.

— To właśnie ten alfa znęca się nad człowiekiem, który jest członkiem jego watahy. — Słysząc O’Maileya, Derek na miękkich nogach wycofał się i oparł plecami o ścianę. Russell uniósł trzymany w dłoni telefon. — Mam nagrane zeznanie tego człowieka.

Alfa, który wszedł do pomieszczenia razem z policjantami, coś mówił. Coś na temat Rady Alf i praw nieobdarzonych w watahach. Zanim jednak Derek zdążył zrozumieć, co właściwie się działo, Russell wyciągnął do niego rękę i powiedział:

— Lepiej pójdź po dobroci, już i tak nic nie zmienisz.

Działając impulsywnie, Derek odepchnął go tak, że Russell uderzył w drzwi łączące oba gabinety. A chwilę później oczy wilkołaka przysłoniła mgła.

— Co się dzieje?! — Zaniepokojony Stiles poderwał się z krzesła.

— Możesz zadzwonić po Petera, by przyjechał cię odebrać? Skorzystaliśmy z Russellem z prawa ochrony nieobdarzonych w watahach — poinformował go Paul.

Prawo, o którym mówił, było jednym z niewielu z pogranicza jurysdykcji Rady Alf oraz rządu. Pozwalało na zabranie ze stada dowolnego nieobdarzonego człowieka, któremu działa się krzywda, nawet jeśli to nie od niego wyszło zgłoszenie. By unieważnić zarzut, zarówno ofiara jak i oprawca musieli przejść przez szereg testów psychologicznych oraz magicznych, potwierdzających, że nikt nie manipulował nimi i ich wspomnieniami. Kary za naruszenie prawa były bardzo surowe, a nawet cień podejrzenia sprawiał, że oskarżony łak podlegał aresztowaniu i natychmiast izolacji, niezależnie od swojego statusu.

— Co zrobiliście?! Przecież mi nic nie jest!!!

— Przykro mi Stiles, ale ofiarom często tak się wydaje, a fakty świadczą na razie przeciwko Derekowi…

Stiles upadł na krzesło, jak zombie wyciągając telefon i wybierając numer Petera. Ten odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.

— Dereka aresztują, bo podobno się nade mną znęca.

— Będę tam za chwilę. — Stiles nawet nie musiał podawać adresu, bo po tej krótkiej wypowiedzi wilkołak się rozłączył. A Stiles po prostu zaczął płakać. Po chwili jednak zerwał się z krzesła i otworzył drzwi dzielące gabinety. Paul pobiegł za nim, ale spóźnił się o jakieś pół sekundy.

— On nic mi nie zrobił! — krzyknął, chociaż wciąż jego gardło wciąż bolało. Miał jednak dość rozsądku, by nie wchodzić w drogę alfie, który właśnie zakładał… Stiles zamarł. Poczuł się, jakby to na jego sercu zaciśnięto żelazną obrożę, a nie na szyi Dereka.

Dopiero kiedy Derek poczuł na nadgarstkach zimne żelazo kajdanek, a na szyi ucisk obroży i dopiero kiedy wyprowadzali go z gabinetu, uświadomił sobie, że został potraktowany silnym środkiem odurzającym na bazie tojadu. Dwóch policjantów stało za nim, trzymając go za ramiona, trzeci stał przed nimi, a alfa za nim, trzymając w dłoni ciężki łańcuch, który służył za smycz.

Na dźwięk głosu Stilesa Derek próbował się obrócić, ale poczuł ostre szarpnięcie za obrożę i wydał z siebie cichy jęk bólu.

— Sprawa zostanie zbadana przez specjalistów. — Alfa towarzyszący policji zwrócił się łagodnie w stronę Stilesa. Dostrzegł łzy i rany na twarzy mężczyzny i westchnął ciężko, ze smutkiem. — Relacja człowieka z wilkołakiem nie powinna tak wyglądać, a zadaniem Rady jest was chronić — dodał, po czym dał sygnał policjantom i wyprowadzili Dereka z gabinetu, popychając go w drzwiach. Wilkołak szedł bezwładnie, szurając nogami po ziemi, otępiony działaniem trucizny.

— Jak mogliście to zrobić! — Stiles krzyknął i wyrwał się z uścisku Paula, którego wcześniej nawet nie zauważył. Uderzył go raz, ale wtedy do gabinetu wszedł Peter.

— Co tu się, do kurwy nędzy, dzieje? — Ton głosu Petera był bardzo spokojny, bardzo cichy i do tego bardzo przerażający. Na jego widok, Stiles odwrócił się na pięcie i po chwili znalazł się w jego ramionach,

— Zabrali go — powiedział pustym głosem. — Przeze mnie! Bo nie jadłem i myślą, że mnie głodził. Bo mam niewyparzony język i myślą, że jest brutalny. Bo nie myślę, zanim coś powiem i myślą, że mnie bije. A on tylko miał koszmar i nie wiedział, że to ja…! Nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy, przeze mnie założyli mu tę okropną obrożę i będą go tak okropnie traktować, a on na to nie zasługuje… przecież jest moim cudownym „ _wilczkiem_ ”.

Wilkołak objął Stilesa ramieniem, pocałował go lekko w skroń i spojrzał groźnie na Russella, mrużąc oczy. O'Mailey nerwowo pocierał bark w miejscu, w którym zderzył się z drzwiami gabinetu, ale nic mu nie było. Wyprostował się.

— Mamy powody, by przypuszczać, że alfa pańskiej watahy stosował zarówno przemoc fizyczną, jak i psychiczną wobec Stilesa. Nie możemy lekceważyć takich podejrzeń. — Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wypiął klatkę piersiową. Odruchowo zrobił krok w stronę Paula i zasłonił go swoim ciałem. — Zrobiliśmy to, co należy zrobić w takiej sytuacji, czyli zawiadomiliśmy Radę i policję.

Zarówno Peter, jak i Stiles nie zdążyli się w żaden sposób ustosunkować do jego wypowiedzi, bo wtedy wrócił jeden z policjantów. Poinformował ich, dokąd dokładnie zabierali wilkołaka, opisał dalszą procedurę i absolutnie nie chciał słuchać, co miał do powiedzenia Stiles.

Zawsze w takich przypadkach istniało podejrzenie magicznej manipulacji, w związku z czym słowa potencjalnej ofiary nie były brane pod uwagę przy zbieraniu zeznań. Element dochodzenia stanowiła weryfikacja, czy poszkodowany nie został przymuszony do mówienia nieprawdy na korzyść oprawcy.

Stiles miał stawić się w poniedziałek w regionalnym oddziale Rady, gdzie zostanie przesłuchany i poddany ewaluacji psychologicznej i magicznej. Peter natomiast wziął na siebie obowiązek zapewnienia mu opieki w międzyczasie. Znane były przypadki ofiar zmanipulowanych do tego stopnia, że po oddzieleniu od oprawcy próbowały skrzywdzić siebie albo innych. W razie zdarzenia tego typu, to starszego Hale’a pociągnięto by do odpowiedzialności.

Do momentu ustalenia szczegółów, Derek natomiast miał przebywać w areszcie, mianowicie w jednoosobowej celi specjalnie przygotowanej do przetrzymywania istot obdarzonych. Umysł Stilesa przypomniał mu, że również najmniejsze komisariaty były w taką izolatkę wyposażone… nawet, jeśli była to ich jedyna cela. W razie potrzeby mogła ona też pełnić funkcję tymczasowego więzienia dla nieobdarzonych.

Po podpisaniu niezbędnych dokumentów przez Petera, Paula i Russella (do momentu ewaluacji Stiles był w świetle prawa niezdolnym do podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji), wilkołak bez pożegnania z naukowcami wyprowadził człowieka z gabinetu, a potem z budynku. Przez cały czas obejmował go mocno ramieniem, a w samochodzie zapiął jego pas, posyłając mu pełne zmartwienia spojrzenie.

Nie wątpił w to, że ten człowiek był dobrze traktowany przez jego bratanka. Ale martwiło go jak ci dwaj mężczyźni (w jego oczach właściwie jeszcze chłopcy) zniosą takie brutalne rozstanie. Stiles bowiem już nie wyglądał najlepiej.

 

———

 

Kilka wieków temu, jeszcze na długo przed kolonizacją Ameryk, ludzie obdarzeni mieli swoje małe społeczności, do których nieobdarzeni praktycznie nie mieli wstępu. Tymczasem stada łaków już wtedy składały się z przedstawicieli nie tylko jednego gatunku, ale też z wielu innych istot… jednak bardzo rzadko w watasze witano człowieka nieposiadającego żadnych zdolności.

Praktycznie nie przyjmowano nowych członków, jeśli ci nie chcieli dostać przemieniającego ugryzienia, więc najczęściej nieobdarzeni w stadzie pojawiali się wskutek narodzin. Problem w tym, że niektórzy alfowie obiecywali takim ludziom miejsce w stadzie… nie byli jednak przy tym do końca szczerzy.

Nieobdarzeni w pojedynkę byli o wiele słabsi od przeciętnego wilkołaka, a co dopiero całego silnego stada. I taki człowiek, zwiedziony obietnicą należenia do watahy (a te radziły sobie znacznie lepiej od przeciętnych chłopów) zostawał zwykłym niewolnikiem. Pomiatano nim, często wykorzystywano, gwałcono, ubliżano, uważano za kogoś gorszego i tak samo traktowano.

Oczywiście nie była to powszechna praktyka. Większość obdarzonej społeczności przeciwstawiała się takim praktykom, chcieli żyć w zgodzie z nieobdarzonymi i pragnęli równouprawnienia. W tamtym okresie powstał zalążek współczesnej Rady: zbiorowiska silnych alf, magów, druidów i tym podobnych zajmowały się takimi przypadkami, a następnie karały winowajców. Brutalnie. Z czasem pojawiło się więcej kwestii, które wymagały zaangażowania tych organizacji, co doprowadziło do wykreowania praw i zasad współistnienia w zróżnicowanym świecie.

Współczesne rządy kreowały swoje zbiory ustaw tak, by część praw Watah zostawić w spokoju. Rządy zajmowały się swoimi sprawami, Rada swoimi, choć obie instytucje ściśle ze sobą współpracowały, by chronić zarówno tych o specjalnych zdolnościach, jak i tych, którzy byli ich pozbawieni. Na przykład w przypadku kradzieży, sprawą zajmowały się organizacje rządowe; w sytuacji konfliktów między stadnych dotyczących chociażby terytorium — Rada.

Nieobdarzeni w stadach pozostawali pod opieką obu tych instytucji, więc musiały istnieć mechanizmy zapewniające im bezpieczeństwo i ochronę.

Rada wraz z organami służb bezpieczeństwa wspólnie ustanowiły prawo, które działało na granicach ich jurysdykcji i każdy nieobdarzony człowiek podlegał jego ochronie. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał podejrzenie, że dana osoba znajdowała się w stadzie wbrew swojej woli lub niewłaściwie ją traktowano, był zobligowany to zgłosić. A którakolwiek z organizacji mogła natychmiast usunąć poszkodowanego takiej watahy, zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo i dopiero potem sprawdzić słuszność zarzutów.

Winni zaniedbań wobec nieobdarzonych członków swoich stad, przede wszystkim przywódcy watah, byli w aresztach i więzieniach traktowani tak samo źle, jak i pedofile. W końcu nikt nie miał szacunku do osoby znęcającej się nad słabszymi.

A sytuacje takie jak sprzed wieków wciąż miały miejsce, najczęściej w watahach skupiających głównie wilkołaki, które były bardzo terytorialne, a historycznie i współcześnie to w takich stadach najczęściej zdarzały się przypadki przedmiotowego traktowania nieobdarzonych.

Dlatego, jakkolwiek wściekły, oburzony i zraniony, Derek rozumiał obawy Paula i Russella — Stiles nie wyglądał ostatnio najlepiej, a on sam często warczał w czasie badań. Rozumiał, czemu policjanci użyli na nim paralizatora i wstrzyknęli leki uspokajające, które przecież były jedną z niewielu trucizn mogących zabić łaka — w końcu próbował się wyrwać i dostać do swojego człowieka. Rozumiał, dlaczego umieścili go w specjalnej celi, założyli ciężką obrożę na szyję, zabrali buty i pasek od spodni — gdyby zarzuty okazały się prawdziwe, mógłby być niebezpieczny dla siebie, współwięźniów (nawet jeśli w tej chwili nikt oprócz niego nie znajdował się w areszcie) czy strażników.

Nie do końca jednak rozumiał, dlaczego przypięli go łańcuchem do ściany jak psa, tak, że nie dosięgał nawet do toalety w rogu. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego go skopali. I nie rozumiał, czemu podali mu kolejną dawkę tojadu. Przecież i tak był w celi, z której żaden łak nie mógłby uciec.

Liczyć na wyjście z celi mógł dopiero w poniedziałek, bo dopiero wtedy psychomag przysięgły miał zbadać zarówno jego, jak i Stilesa. Chociaż tak naprawdę były na to marne szanse.

Policja oraz eksperci od psychomagii, których przyśle Rada na pewno będą chcieli porozmawiać z całym stadem, by mieć absolutną pewność, czy Stilesowi (oraz Chrisowi i Allison, mimo że łowców nie uważano za _bezbronnych_ ) nie działa się żadna krzywda. Do tego dochodziła przeszłość mężczyzny związana z Nogitsune, która mogła utrudnić magiczne badania…

Jeśli Derek miał pecha (a większość zdarzeń w jego życiu wskazywała na to, że tak było), spędzi tutaj jeszcze cały następny tydzień, jak nie dłużej. Nie istniała opcja wyjścia za poręczeniem — majątkowym czy jakimkolwiek innym — ze względu na powagę przestępstwa oraz na zbyt wielkie ryzyko matactwa.

Cholera, jeśli śledztwo miało potrwać długo, pewnie w poniedziałek przetransportują go do więzienia o wzmocnionym rygorze, tym specjalnie stworzonym dla obdarzonych. Pełnego przestępców, dla których prawa ustanowione przez Radę były święte (nawet, jeśli łamali prawa ustanowione przez rządy).

Miał przejebane.

Najbardziej jednak martwił się o Stilesa. Wiedział, że Russell musiał go źle zrozumieć i opacznie zinterpretować sytuację. Jeśliby się nad tym zastanowić, to rzeczywiście dla postronnego obserwatora ich relacja mogła wydawać się podejrzana.

Dzisiaj Stiles miał podbite oko i pękniętą wargę, chodził ostrożnie, a przed czułym nosem łaka nie dało się ukryć wyraźnego smrodu bólu, który wciąż mu towarzyszył pomimo środków przeciwbólowych czy sesjach łagodzącego dotyku alfy. Chociaż wyglądał znacznie lepiej, wychudzenie po wielu miesiącach niejedzenia wciąż można było dostrzec, jeśli mu się dobrze przyjrzeć. I nie chodziło tylko o dzisiaj.

Derek bywał zaborczy, temperamentny, wybuchowy i do tego co najmniej powściągliwy w okazywaniu uczuć. Na pierwszym spotkaniu przerzucił sobie Stilesa przez ramię i wyniósł z budynku, bo ten flirtował z Russellem. Potem wielokrotnie chwytał mężczyznę i przyciągał go blisko do siebie, gdy kojotołak zbliżał się za bardzo, a w czasie ich rozdzielnych spotkań, większość czasu spędzał zerkając na drzwi i usiłując podsłuchać, co działo się w środku drugiego gabinetu.

Czasami nawet _warczał_ na Stilesa przy Paulu i Russellu. Kiedy ten używał wyjątkowo pieszczotliwego przezwiska, całował go przesadnie słodko w policzek albo był po prostu niemożliwy (ale wciąż cudowny). To wszystko, co widzieli badacze, rzeczywiście rysowało obraz nie najlepszego związku.

Takiego, w którym człowiek był wpatrzony w wilkołaka i bezgranicznie w nim zakochany, podczas gdy obiekt jego miłości okrutnie go traktował i wykorzystywał jego naiwność.

Derek osunął się na ziemię, opierając głowę o kraty. Nie mógł się ruszyć ze względu na łańcuch i obrożę. Czekał, aż pojawi się któryś z funkcjonariuszy, ale nie spodziewał się z ich strony nawet minimalnej litości. Nawet przypuszczenie, że znęcał się nad człowiekiem w swojej watasze odbierało mu jakąkolwiek taryfę ulgową ze strony policji.

Miał nadzieję, że Stiles będzie miał odpowiednią opiekę. Że ktoś dopilnuje tego, by zjadł obiad i przygotuje mu posiłki na uczelnię. Że ktoś odbierze go z pracy, żeby nie musiał wracać metrem.

…Że ktoś będzie przy nim, jeśli sen znowu przerwą mu koszmary.

Przełknął ślinę i uderzył głową o kraty. Powinien był domyślić się, co się działo i nie pozwolić im ich rozdzielić, od razu naprostować sprawę… Ale wtedy tym bardziej wezwaliby policję. Postawiony przed tak podejrzanym zachowaniem wilkołaka, Derek też nie wahałby się ze złożeniem zgłoszenia o najwyższym priorytecie.

Jednocześnie czuł, jak kotłowała się w nim złość. Nie był może najlepszym alfą. Ba, prawdopodobnie nie był nawet _dobrym_ alfą. Ale dbał o Stilesa na tyle, na ile potrafił i na ile ten mu pozwolił. O pozostałych członków watahy też się troszczył. Stosował się do prawa ochrony nieobdarzonych w watahach i nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ktokolwiek w jego stadzie miał źle potraktować _któregokolwiek_ innego członka, a co dopiero któregoś z nieobdarzonych. Jako pierwszy zareagowałby w takiej sytuacji.

Nie mógł znieść tego, że był podejrzewany o coś takiego.

Kilka godzin później pojawił się jeden z funkcjonariuszy, który przyniósł mu coś do jedzenia i pozwolił wykonać jeden telefon. Derek odmówił posiłku. Chciał zadzwonić do Stilesa. Chciał mu wyjaśnić, co się stało, przeprosić go i poprosić, by o siebie dbał. Chciał upewnić się, że nie będzie sam.

Otrzymał jednak bardzo jasny komunikat od policjanta, że nie wolno mu się w żaden sposób kontaktować ze Stilesem. Mógł zadzwonić do kogoś innego z watahy, ale funkcjonariusz był przekonany, że w obliczu aresztowania żaden z członków stada przy zdrowych zmysłach nie przekaże ofierze przemocy nawet jednego słowa od Dereka.

Jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby przekazać Stilesowi wiadomość, to była to tylko Lydia. Więc to do niej Derek zadzwonił.

— Zabiorą ci telefon, jeśli chociaż wymówisz jego imię. — To były pierwsze słowa Lydii zamiast powitania, tuż po odebraniu telefonu. Jako wysoce wykwalifikowany lekarz obdarzonych, specjalistka w dziedzinie łaków, pracowała nie tylko w jednej z klinik, ale również w więzieniu stanowym. Znała takie przypadki od podszewki. — Wszystko mu powiem, ale nie używaj jego imienia.

— Lydia. — Derek westchnął, czując ogarniającą go ulgę na dźwięk głosu banshee. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że zawsze masz przy sobie telefon. — Zaśmiał się cicho, głucho.

— Oczywiście.

— Powiedz mi, co się teraz dzieje — poprosił. — Gdzie kto jest, co robicie. — Wiedział, że Lydia zrozumie tę prośbę jako pytanie o Stilesa i że dokładnie w taki sposób mu odpowie.

— Jesteśmy wszyscy u Petera i Chrisa i patrzymy, jak biedny Bonifacy próbuje wydostać się z morderczego uścisku… — Stiles był jedyną osobą z tego stada, która wciąż próbowała przekonać Boniego do przytulanek. — Bardzo ciężko przeżyliśmy tę sytuację, nawet Oliwka nie wywołała u nas uśmiechu… Ale jesteśmy razem, _nikt_ nie jest sam. Nie mamy wątpliwości, że to pomyłka, Derek. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

— Będę miał do ciebie prośbę — zaczął Derek przez ściśnięte gardło. — St… Na lodówce, u nas… u nas w domu jest rozpiska posiłków na cały tydzień. Część już jest przygotowana i popakowana w pojemniki. Na uczelnię, do pracy. Rozdysponuj je odpowiednio, dobrze? — poprosił.

 _Zadbaj o to, żeby Stiles dobrze się odżywiał_ — powiedział naprawdę.

— Pamiętajcie, że młody organizm potrzebuje ośmiu godzin snu, żeby się zregenerować. I że nie szkodzi, że macie koszmary, ważne, żeby ktoś przy was był, kiedy się obudzicie. Ważne, żeby poprosić o pomoc. Żeby się do kogoś przytulić. — Przełknął ślinę.

_Nie pozwólcie, żeby był sam, kiedy ma koszmar._

— Nie zapominajcie o wizytach u lekarza i dbajcie o swoje zdrowie. — Wziął głęboki oddech.

_Stiles ma w przyszłym tygodniu wizytę kontrolną. Powinien umówić się na rehabilitacje._

— I przede wszystkim, bądźcie razem. Jesteśmy w końcu watahą. Poproście o pomoc Scotta, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, ale przede wszystkim zadbajcie o siebie tu na miejscu. Możesz mi to obiecać?

— Oczywiście, że ci to obiecam. Nie musisz się o nas martwić. _Jesteśmy_ już po kolacji, a pokój gościnny Petera i Chrisa nie istnieje bez powodu. Dbaj o siebie, na tyle, na ile to będzie możliwe. — Bez wątpienia mówiła o Stilesie, a nie o całym stadzie. O watasze też, ale przede wszystkim o człowieku. — Nie podobałoby się _nam_ , gdybyś im uwierzył w to, że _nas_ skrzywdziłeś. Strasznie się _martwimy_ i bardzo _nam_ przykro, że Russell źle zrozumiał całą sytuację. Jesteś dobrym alfą i bardzo _nam_ ciebie brakuje. Wszystkim nam, a zwłaszcza _niektórym_.

— Dziękuję. — Derek potarł twarz, bardzo wzruszony. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył, że jego palce były mokre. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Przekaż mu, że go naprawdę przepraszam, żeby dbał o siebie i że bardzo, ale to bardzo za nim tęsknię. Powiedz mu, że go…

— Kocham cię, „ _wilczur_ ” — odezwał się w telefonie Stiles. — I bardzo za tobą…

W tym momencie ktoś zdalnie rozłączył połączenie, a policjant wyrwał mu z ręki telefon. Derek warknął i rzucił się na kraty, wyciągając rękę za mężczyzną, ale nie był w stanie wysunąć pazurów ani obnażyć kłów, ciągle odurzony działaniem tojadu. Funkcjonariusz zaśmiał się z pogardą, kiedy wilkołak szarpnął się i łańcuch przy jego obroży napiął się i pociągnął go do tyłu.

 

———

 

Pierwsze dwie noce Derek spędził na podłodze, półprzytomny, nie mając nawet specjalnie siły, by przetransportować się na wąską ławeczkę, która pełniła funkcję łóżka. Nie był nawet pewny, czy krótki łańcuch by na to pozwolił. Codziennie dostawał trzy posiłki oraz zastrzyk uspokajający. Próbował zmuszać się do jedzenia, chociaż nie odczuwał apetytu wskutek smutku, ale też bólu organizmu nieradzącego sobie z tak dużą ilością tojadu.

Trzeciej nocy, z niedzieli na poniedziałek, Derek odsunął się od krat na całą długość łańcucha, jak najbliższej małego okienka umieszczonego pod samym sufitem, i zawył. Nie wiedział, czy jego wataha go usłyszy.

Kiedy dobiegło go znajome wycie z różnych stron, Derek położył się na plecach na podłodze i wsłuchiwał się w kojące dźwięki swoich wilków, swojej watahy, swojej rodziny.

— Jutro się wszystko wyjaśni — szepnął do siebie szorstkim od milczenia głosem. _Niedługo zobaczę Stilesa._

Leżał na ziemi, drżąc bezradnie na zimnej, betonowej posadzce, ale na myśl o swoim człowieku poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele. Przypominał sobie wszystkie ich interakcje od momentu, jak się poznali, jego przeprowadzkę do Nowego Jorku i wizyty w Beacon Hills, kiedy tylko mógł. Jak wchodził przez okno do jego pokoju i wylegiwał się na łóżku Stilesa, wsłuchany w jego głos, kiedy ten czytał mu na głos fragmenty z jakiejś książki.

Jak już w Nowym Jorku Stiles odwiedzał go i spędzał u niego regularnie wieczory. Jak jedli popcorn na kanapie przed telewizorem i docinali sobie. Jak stado się z nich śmiało, że za często zachowywali się jak stare małżeństwo.

…Jak się całowali. Jak Stiles był przy nim i wspierał go w trudnych chwilach. Jak powoli nabierał wagi i pozwalał Derekowi o siebie zadbać, nosić się na rękach i głaskać po włosach.

Jak bardzo Derek był załamany, kiedy Stiles zainteresował się JJem.

Nie, nie był załamany. Był _zazdrosny_. I to nie jak o członka watahy.

Poderwał się z ziemi, ale natychmiast wylądował na niej z powrotem z głuchym łupnięciem, kiedy ponownie szarpnął go ten pierdolony łańcuch.

Leżąc z powrotem na posadzce i czując, jak ściany celi wokół niego wirowały, Derek uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, fascynacją i pewną dozą niedowierzania, że był zakochany w Stilesie. I to od bardzo dawna.

 

Wbrew jego nadziejom, sprawa nie wyjaśniła się w poniedziałek. Tego dnia przeprowadził rozmowy z psychiatrą, został przesłuchany przez policję i przedstawicieli Rady, a psychomag przeprowadził całe mnóstwo testów. Nie zdjęto mu obroży ani kajdanek, łańcuch odpinając tylko na czas badań, gdy przeszkadzał on ekspertowi. A mimo wszystko za plecami Dereka zawsze stało dwóch policjantów z paralizatorami o dużej mocy i strzykawkami z tojadem. Do tego ten sam alfa wilkołak, który pomagał przy jego aresztowaniu, towarzyszył mu teraz, obserwując go zimnym, groźnym wzrokiem.

Poza nieodłączny alfą zdolnym wykryć każde jego kłamstwo, w czasie wszystkich przesłuchań i badań, Derek był podłączony do magicznie wzmocnionego poligrafu. Takiego, którego podobno nie dało się oszukać nawet za pomocą uroku. Widział jego wskazania i widział, jak urządzenie wskazywało na prawdziwość jego wypowiedzi, ale chociaż wydawały mu się właściwe i przemawiające na jego korzyść, wszyscy odmawiali odpowiadania na jego pytania.

Pomiędzy jednym a drugim badaniem, kiedy przeprowadzali go z sali do sali, Derek przez moment poczuł w powietrzu ślad zapachu Stilesa i Petera. Chociaż próbował sobie wmówić, że to jedynie wybryk jego wyobraźni, to wiedział o konieczności przesłuchania młodszego mężczyzny. Świadomość, jak blisko siebie się znajdowali, a mimo wszystko nie mógł do niego pobiec i sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, bolała jeszcze bardziej niż te trzy noce w celi.

Uspokajała go jedynie pewność, że Stiles był bezpieczny i nic mu nie groziło, w końcu Peter się nim opiekował. Jemu samemu mogli zakładać łańcuchy i dźgać go igłami, upokarzać i kwestionować, ale nikt nie uniósłby ręki na jego człowieka. A to było najważniejsze.

Nie pozwolono mu wykonać kolejnego telefonu, a do czasu ustalenia, czy nie był zaangażowany w nielegalną magię, nie mógł też odwiedzić go prawnik (a naprawdę ucieszyłby go widok Jacksona). Dowiedział się za to, że do czasu oficjalnego wyroku pozostanie w tej samej celi. Odizolowany od innych, przykuty łańcuchem do ściany, ale jednak w areszcie, a nie w więzieniu pełnym psychopatów. Było to marne pocieszenie, ale zawsze jakieś.

Po wszystkim wykończony, praktycznie przewrócił się na podłogę, ponownie ogłupiony trucizną. Mimo to nie spał, nerwowo krążąc po celi na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu łańcuch.

We wtorek pod okiem funkcjonariuszy i przedstawicieli Rady miał przemienić się najpierw w swoją formę beta, potem w formę alfa, a na końcu w wilka, żeby sprawdzić, jaką kontrolę nad sobą posiadał po kolejnych przemianach. Badanie było co najmniej nieprzyjemne, bo sprawdzali jego reakcje na ból i dyskomfort w każdej z tych postaci, żeby zweryfikować, czy nie stanowił zagrożenia dla innych. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że jego organizm regenerował się wolniej niż powinien i po którymś z kolei bolesnym teście pod postacią wilka Derek nie potrafił powstrzymać ostrzegawczego kłapnięcia zębami.

Tego wieczoru otrzymał podwójną dawkę środka uspokajającego i najprawdopodobniej stracił przytomność. Obudził się dopiero rano, wcale nie wypoczęty, nie pamiętając, co się działo w nocy.

W środę dostał tylko trzy posiłki i zastrzyk. Oprócz tego nie widział absolutnie żadnego człowieka, ale wiedział, że go obserwowali.

W czwartek nastąpiła powtórka przesłuchań z poniedziałku; tym razem zadawali mu dużo więcej pytań o samego Stilesa, powtarzając w kółko te same. _Czy kiedykolwiek świadomie skrzywdziłeś pana Stilinskiego? Czy kiedykolwiek odmówiłeś mu pomocy, kiedy jej potrzebował?_

W nocy z czwartku na piątek Derek zawył jeszcze raz, ale tym razem nie poczuł ulgi, kiedy jego stado mu odpowiedziało. Czy jakby byli tutaj, podczas tych rozmów, to zgodziliby się z zarzutami, które mu stawiano? Czy _Stiles_ by się z nimi zgodził?

Kiedy tego dnia zadali mu pytanie, czy uważał się za dobrego alfę, Derek zawahał się, a wykrywacz kłamstw od razu to wychwycił. Nigdy świadomie, z premedytacją, nie skrzywdził stada. Robił wszystko, by pomagać im, jak tylko potrafił.

Ale mimo to, Derek zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy zdrowotne problemy Stilesa, a także te związane z pieniędzmi, pracą i mieszkaniem nie wynikały przypadkiem z jego zaniedbania. Czasami _skrzywdzić_ nie musi koniecznie oznaczać świadome działanie z premedytacją. Może on rzeczywiście widział, że coś było nie tak? Czy widział, że młodszy mężczyzna miał problemy z barkiem? Czy widział, że ten był chudy i blady, ale po prostu to ignorował?

Kiedy w piątek po południu otrzymał informację, że najprawdopodobniej zostanie wypuszczony, kiedy tylko sędzia złoży podpis, ponieważ zarzuty przeciwko niemu okazały się być nieprawdziwe, Derek poczuł ulgę, po czym natychmiast zwymiotował do ustawionej w rogu celi toalety.

Sędzia nie złożył podpisu w piątek. Funkcjonariusz, który go o tym poinformował, uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, wcale nie okazując zrozumienia. Zapytał Dereka, czy wilkołak chciałby otrzymać kolejny zastrzyk uspokajający, żeby mu się lepiej spało.

W sobotę i niedzielę wprawdzie nie otrzymał już kolejnych dawek tojadu, ale jego organizm cały czas nie mógł przetrawić poprzednich, zwłaszcza tych zwiększonych, więc te dwa dni Derek spędził zwinięty w kłębek na podłodze w rogu celi, zwracając każdy przyjmowany pokarm. Bardzo chciał zamienić się w wilka i dzięki temu szybciej wyleczyć, ale cały czas obserwowały go kamery, więc leżał bosy na zimnej posadzce, drżąc z wycieńczenia i walcząc z atakującą go sennością. Jeśli w takim stanie zaśnie, to na pewno przez sen się przemieni, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nic, co może opóźnić jego powrót do watahy. Do domu. Do Stilesa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 11 _powinien_ się pojawić najpóźniej 22 lipca 2018. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].
> 
> Kudosy cieszą oczy, ale to komentarze karmią wenę i zabijają lenistwo. Pamiętaj jednak, że są moderowane i nie pojawiają się na stronie od razu (nie ma potrzeby pisać kilka razy tego samego).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze raz bardzo serdecznie przepraszamy za opóźnienie! Dziękujemy też za wszystkie miłe słowa pod notką, w której Was o nim informowałyśmy!   
> Mamy nadzieję, że wszyscy przetrwaliście falę upałów i nic nie stało się Wam, Waszym rodzinom i Waszym zwierzakom oraz, że pozostałe upały nie będą aż tak uciążliwe.   
> Następny rozdział przewidujemy już normalnie, za dwa tygodnie, ale tego nie gwarantujemy. Wszystko zależy od naszego zdrowia i reszty życia. 
> 
> **Ostrzeżenia** :  
> — krew (niewiele), rany, opatrunki, omdlenia;  
> — wspomnienie przemocy wobec aresztowanego;  
> — umniejszanie czyjejś wartości;  
> — bifobia, panfobia i homofobia;
> 
> DZIĘKUJEMY ZA PONAD 400 KUDOS! ♥♥♥

Szczerze mówiąc, te dni, które Derek spędził w areszcie, Stiles pamiętał potem jak przez mgłę. Miał jedynie w głowie wyraźny obraz wilkołaka zakutego w kajdany i ciężką obrożę. Kolejne wydarzenia były rozmyte.

Mgliście pamiętał, jak dociśnięty do boku Petera doszedł do jego samochodu, a gdy dojechali na miejsce, po wyjściu prawie się przewrócił. Wilkołak wziął go chyba wtedy na ręce i zaniósł na górę, prosto w ramiona Chrisa, który czekał na nich w domu, odkąd otrzymał wiadomość o aresztowaniu Dereka. Na widok załamanego Stilesa… jego serce odrobinę pękło.

Jako łowca doskonale wiedział, jak wyglądały aresztowania wilkołaków. Nie potrafił sobie jednak wyobrazić _swojego_ wilkołaka, zakutego w kajdany i tak traktowanego. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy tego nie zobaczy; zresztą prewencyjnie Peter poddawał się przesłuchaniom, by nie wzbudzić u nikogo nawet cienia podejrzeń.

Wyściskany, choć wcale nie spokojniejszy, Stiles został posadzony na kanapie. Zaraz potem na jego ramionach znalazł się koc, bo pomimo wieloletniego związku z nieobdarzonym człowiekiem, Peter wciąż gubił się, jeśli chodziło o ich choroby i inne zmartwienia, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach stresowych. W serialach ofiarom szoku zawsze było zimno i oferowano im okrycia, a chyba przez to właśnie przechodził mężczyzna? Dodatkowo instynkt wilkołaka uspokajał fakt, że koc przesiąknięty był zapachem jego i Chrisa.

Stiles też nie miał nic przeciwko. Koc był miękki i pomimo braku nadludzkich zmysłów, nawet on wyraźnie czuł zapach Petera i Chrisa — stada, rodziny. Stanowiło to niewielkie pocieszenie, zwłaszcza, że faktycznie po jego zmęczonym płaczem i stresem ciele przebiegały dreszcze zimna. Może naprawdę doznał szoku? Mało go to obchodziło. Nic go w tej chwili nie obchodziło. Jedynie chciał z powrotem Dereka. Chciał swojego wilczka.

Wszystko by dał, by teraz z nim być.

Musiało mu być bardzo źle. Nie tylko przez tę ciężką obrożę i łańcuch, choć miał nadzieję, że w areszcie mu je zdjęli, ale też przez separację od stada. Sam, w zupełnie obcym i wrogim miejscu, oskarżony o czyn, którego nigdy by się nie dopuścił… instynkt Dereka musiał szaleć, a sam wilkołak na pewno był roztrzęsiony. Stiles naprawdę chciałby móc go teraz przytulić.

Tymczasem stado powoli zjawiało się u Petera. Pierwszy przyjechał Jackson ze swoją córeczką u boku. Dziewczynka od razu podbiegła do Stilesa i wdrapała mu się na kolana.

— Jesteś smutny. — Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego uważnie. — To dlatego, że wujek Derek ma kłopoty? — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zeszła z jego kolan. — Narysuję ci kotka, lubisz kotki!

Z takim planem rozłożyła przybory, które Chris i Peter trzymali u siebie specjalnie dla niej i zabrała się do pracy. Przez cały czas opowiadała przy tym jakąś historię. W normalnych warunkach Stiles byłby na podłodze razem z nią, kolorując albo rysując i na pewno angażując się w opowieść. Teraz jedynie owinął się ciaśniej kocem i podkurczył kolana.

Jackson jedynie zamienił kilka słów z Peterem i Chrisem, po czym usiadł obok niego, a Stiles natychmiast do niego przylgnął, co podkreślało jego nie najlepsze samopoczucie. I chociaż Jax zwykle rzuciłby jakimś złośliwym komentarzem, teraz po prostu objął go mocno ramieniem. On również przeżywał aresztowanie Dereka, swojego alfy, i instynkt stadny nakazywał mu otoczyć opieką jego partnera.

— Będzie dobrze, odzyskamy go — szepnął i pocałował Stilesa w czubek głowy. — W poniedziałek, najpóźniej we wtorek tu będzie i cię przytuli. Obiecuję.

Stiles usłyszał te słowa jeszcze wielokrotnie, od niemal każdego, kto tego dnia zjawił się w domu Petera i Chrisa. Członkowie stada znikali, w tym Jackson, który musiał wrócić do pracy, czy Oliwka, którą odebrała jej mama; a także pojawiali się, jak chociażby Malia czy Lydia, która przybyła na samym końcu.

Jak na zawołanie, w momencie jej pojawienia się, Stilesowi zaczęło znowu burczeć w brzuchu. Mimo jego protestów, wszyscy rzucili się do zamawiania całej masy jedzenia. Lydia nie pozwoliła mu się przeciwstawiać.

— Jak myślisz, _jak_ poczuje się Derek w poniedziałek, kiedy po powrocie do domu dowie się, że znowu nie jadłeś? Tym razem _z jego_ powodu? — zapytała.

Po takich słowach Stiles musiał coś zjeść; nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by Derek jeszcze bardziej się obwiniał. Był przekonany, że jego wilczek winę za aresztowanie wziął na siebie, choć przecież to nie on przedstawił taki, a nie inny obraz ich związku.

Nie miał apetytu, więc po niewielkim posiłku wrócił na kanapę, tym razem agresywnie przytulając Boyda, który znosił to ze swoją typową, niewzruszoną postawą. Dopiero kilka godzin później Stiles poczuł się na tyle pewnie, by odsunąć się od aktualnie oferującej swoje ramiona Eriki i zjeść jabłko, które pokroił dla niego Peter.

Oczywiście od razu znalazł się przy nim Bonifacy. Wielki, czarno-biały i bardzo puszysty kot, który nie był za gruby tylko dlatego, że Peter i Chris pilnowali jego diety niczym krwiożercze harpie. Dla kocura nie było rzeczy niejadalnych.

W trakcie, kiedy Stiles powoli przeżuwał każdy kawałek jabłka, ktoś zadzwonił do Lydii. Jedynie ona pozostawiła swój telefon włączony, a także Jackson jako prawnik Dereka, mimo że na razie nie był w stanie mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Banshee natomiast czekała na informacje od swojego współpracownika w sprawie aresztowanego wilkołaka. Żadne z nich nie spodziewało się po drugiej stronie linii samego alfy.

Z drżącym sercem Stiles odłożył talerzyk z jabłkiem i, nie odrywając wzroku od Lydii, wciągnął sobie na kolana Bonifacego, który dosłownie chwilę później wyrwał się z jego objęć i schował za kanapą.

— Areszt — szepnął Peter do Stilesa i Chrisa, kiedy usłyszał typową formułkę w telefonie Lydii.

Gdy kobieta rozmawiała z Derekiem, Stiles zsunął się na podłogę i ciągnąc za sobą koc, niemal doczołgał się do Lydii. Jedną rękę oparł na jej kolanie, a drugą wyciągnął przed siebie. Patrzył na nią wzrokiem, który zawstydziłby błagające zwierzaki.

Miał zamknięte oczy, a pod powiekami zbierały się łzy, kiedy Lydia włożyła mu telefon do ręki.

— Kocham cię, „ _wilczur_ ”. I bardzo za tobą tęsknię — wyrzucił z siebie niemal na jednym tchu, przyciskając telefon mocno do ucha. Nie było mu dane dowiedzieć się, ile z tego Derek usłyszał, ponieważ połączenie zostało przerwane. Najwyraźniej wilkołaki zabrano telefon.

— Chciałem tylko usłyszeć jego głos… — szepnął Stiles i skulił się na podłodze, przyciskając do siebie telefon. — Tak strasznie go…

— Wiemy o tym, wiemy. Chodź. — Peter bez wysiłku zaniósł go na kanapę, gdzie posadził go sobie na kolanach. Objął go ramionami i zaczął się uspokajająco, rytmicznie kołysać na boki. Lydia delikatnie wysunęła z dłoni Stilesa telefon.

— To wszystko moja wina — jęknął mężczyzna.

— Absolutnie nie. — Peter pokręcił głową. — Nawet tak nie myśl, to nie jest twoja wina, to zwykłe nieporozumienie.

Po chwili Lydia podała Stilesowi z powrotem telefon. Był na nim otwarty plik nagrania o nazwie, która nic mężczyźnie nie mówiła. Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

— Nagrywam swoje rozmowy, Stiles. — Oczy mężczyzny otworzyły się szerzej. Faktycznie, zupełnie o tym zapomniał. — Musiałam tylko wysłać ci kopię na maila, na wszelki wypadek. Śmiało.

Nie trzeba mu było powtarzać dwa razy. Od razu włączył nagranie, przyciskając telefon do ucha, a swoje ciało do Petera. W tej chwili potrzebował bardzo dużo komfortu i na szczęście starszy wilkołak nie miał nic przeciwko. Dopiero późnym wieczorem zdjął go ze swoich kolan i to tylko po to, by zanieść go do łazienki.

Chociaż nie miał na to ochoty, Stiles zgodził się na wzięcie prysznica i potem, ociekający wodą, czekał na powrót Petera z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół ciała.

— Mogę? — zapytał wilkołak, a kiedy Stiles kiwnął twierdząco głową, wytarł porządnie jego włosy, a potem nogi i założył mu miękkie spodnie dresowe. Wtedy zsunął ręcznik z torsu mężczyzny… i głęboko wciągnął powietrze.

Stiles nie wyglądał _źle_ , ale Peter bez problemu mógł policzyć jego żebra. Nagle cały rygorystyczny plan posiłków o określonych porach, z wyliczonym minimum kalorii oraz zawartością białka, tłuszczy i cukrów, nabrał zdecydowanie więcej sensu. Jeśli mężczyzna tak wyglądał po dłuższym czasie na takiej diecie… to jak musiał wyglądał _zanim_ ten reżim karmienia został wdrożony.

— Och, Stiles… — Przesunął palcami po jego żebrach.

— Nie chcę, żeby stado wiedziało. — Stiles chwycił dłoń Petera. — Proszę?

— Oczywiście. — Peter pokiwał głową i w końcu oderwał wzrok od jego żeber. Założył mu koszulkę i pogłaskał go po policzku, znacząc go przy okazji zapachem. — Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

— Nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy. — Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał w dół na ubranie, które miał teraz na sobie i zmarszczył brwi. — Czy to…?

— Tak, to Dereka.

— Dziękuję. — Stiles przytulił twarz do koszulki. — Chodźmy.

Tę noc Stiles spędził na środku wielkiej, rozłożonej narożnej kanapy, otoczony swoim stadem. Każdy z nich upewnił się, że dotykał go przynajmniej w jednym miejscu — chociażby trzymając go za kostkę, jak w przypadku Malii.

W sobotę obudził się w o wiele lepszym nastroju. Dalej czuł się podle, winny aresztowania Dereka i bardziej niż przygnębiony jego brakiem. Ale płaczem nie mógł mu pomóc. Musiał się ogarnąć, dla niego.

W towarzystwie Jacksona, Petera i Lydii dwukrotnie przesłuchał nagranie swojej rozmowy z Russellem. Teraz, na spokojnie, rozumiał dlaczego naukowcy podjęli decyzję o złożeniu zgłoszenia. Jego niezbyt precyzyjne słowa rzeczywiście rysowały nieciekawy obraz sytuacji. Brakowało chociażby sprecyzowania, kim był wspomniany niemiły wilkołak czy zaznaczenia, że Derek uderzył go w twarz przypadkiem.

Cholera jasna. Biorąc pod uwagę, jaki obecnie przedstawiał sobą obraz, to nawet gdyby wyraził się jasno… nie byłoby to dziwne, jeśliby i tak zadzwonili po pomoc. Na ich miejscu Stiles zrobiłby to samo. Racjonalnie nie mógł żywić do nich urazy. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że już nigdy nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać.

Jackson i Lydia zadali mu mnóstwo pytań, które na pewno miał usłyszeć w czasie całej ewaluacji i śledztwa. Dzięki temu mógł się przygotować do nich psychicznie, ale też przemyśleć swoje odpowiedzi. Musiał oczywiście pozostać szczerym, ale precyzyjność jego wypowiedzi była również kluczowa.

Pozostałe noce weekendu stado planowało spędzić tak samo, jak tę pierwszą. Wzięli sobie też wolne na poniedziałek i wtorek, by powitać alfę, dlatego wszyscy byli razem, kiedy rozległo się wycie Dereka.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, na taras, a kiedy wilkołaki wraz z Malią odpowiadali alfie, Stiles wczepił się w Chrisa mocno i znów zaczął płakać. Lydia przytuliła się do jego pleców i trwali tak, zasłuchani w smutne wycie swojej watahy.

Jakkolwiek nie było to miłe wspomnienie, dało Stilesowi siłę potrzebną, by przetrwać poniedziałek. Z głosem Dereka w głowie, wstał, umył się i nawet ogolił, po czym bez narzekania założył niewygodne ubrania od Lydii. Powtarzał sobie, że musiał się dobrze prezentować, by nie podważać pozycji Dereka jako alfy, a zarazem jako przywódcy i opiekuna stada.

Wyściskał wszystkich członków stada, a potem złapał Petera za rękę i pozwolił się wyprowadzić z mieszkania. Choć nie spotykali się bardzo często, wataha była ze sobą zżyta, a alfa _zawsze_ znajdował się w zasięgu. Odebranie go zachwiało nimi wszystkimi, a choć najstarszy wilkołak nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, Stiles wiedział, że bardzo martwił się o bratanka. I chciał mu okazać chociaż namiastkę tego komfortu, jaki on zapewniał mu przez ostatnie dni.

Stiles musiał tylko przejść przez kilka testów i przesłuchań, by mogli odzyskać Dereka.

Ewaluacja nie była nawet specjalnie nieprzyjemna. Na całe szczęście żadne z badań nie bolało, a w czasie jedynego zastrzyku Stiles spojrzał w przeciwnym kierunku. Większość przesłuchań opierała się na rozmowie z psychomagiem, kiedy był podpięty do magicznego wariografu i pod działaniem eliksiru niwelującego większość uroków. Całość trwała kilka godzin, a po wszystkim dołączył do niego Jackson, by dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o wynikach.

Usłyszeli, że istniało dwadzieścia siedem procent szans, że Stiles w czasie ostatniego miesiąca był pod wpływem działania magii manipulującej lub kontrolującej.

To… było o wiele więcej niż się spodziewali. Normalnie rada dopuszczała prawdopodobieństwo niesięgające sześciu procent.

Zanim zdążyli na dobre spanikować, psychomag poinformował ich, że spodziewał się wyższego wyniku. Ze względu na Nogitsune umysł Stilesa zawsze będzie przejawiał ślady manipulacji i kontroli, dlatego jeśli testy Dereka wypadną pomyślnie, powinni odzyskać go nawet tego samego dnia. On sam oczywiście nie mógł tego obiecać, bo to nie on prowadził śledztwo, a służył jedynie radą jako konsultant, ale tak sugerowały jego dotychczasowe doświadczenia z podobnymi przypadkami.

Za drzwiami gabinetu na Stilesa czekali Scott z Allison, którzy przylecieli do Nowego Jorku gdzieś przed dziewiątą i z lotniska przyjechali prosto do biura rady. Na widok przyjaciela, alfa od razu zerwał się z krzesła i objął go mocno.

— Och, Scotty… — Stiles wczepił się w niego mocno. Okoliczności nie były najlepsze, ale tak dobrze było go widzieć…

— Przepraszam, Stiles. — Scott docisnął przyjaciela mocno do siebie, znacząc go agresywnie zapachem. — Już cię nie skrzywdzi, nie pozwolę mu. Powiedziałem wszystko, jaki jest okropny, jak zawsze paskudnie cię traktował i że na pewno znalazł sposób na oszukanie tych testów…

— Ty… co?!!!

Stiles wyrwał się uścisku i potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. On sam miał wrażenie, jakby oglądał to wszystko na filmie, jakby był oderwany choć przecież był głównym bohaterem.

Został odciągnięty przez Jacksona od Scotta, na którego rzucił się, próbując wydłubać mu oczy. Wilkołak musiał go uspokoić, tłumacząc, że to nie poprawiało sytuacji Dereka.

Dowiedzieli się też, że Scott nie tylko zeznał, że Derek _na pewno_ znęcał się nad Stilesem, ale też, że Peter na pewno kontrolował Chrisa.

Kiedy Stiles usłyszał, że Peter został przez to wzięty na przesłuchanie, nogi się pod nim ugięły i pociemniało mu przed oczami. Przez niego cierpieli obaj Hale’owie. Ba! Nie tylko oni, całe stado. Biedny Chris…

Na całe szczęście Chris był łowcą — w pracy pomagał przy aresztowaniach obdarzonych i łapał zdziczałe łaki. Oznaczało to, że jego regularne badania okresowe obejmowały również ewaluację psychomagiczną. Ostatnią z nich przeszedł nieco ponad dwa tygodnie temu, dzięki czemu on i Peter musieli jedynie wyjaśnić całe nieporozumienie i złożyć kilka podpisów.

Kiedy wyszli z gabinetu, Stiles nie mógł przestać ich przepraszać.

— To nie twoja wina. — Peter po prostu warczał, przyciskając do siebie Stilesa i patrząc na Scotta groźnie. — Tylko tego idioty. Trzeba mieć IQ na poziomie ameby, by sądzić, że w tym związku związku rządzi ktoś inny niż Chris.

— Kochanie… — Chris musiał mocno ścisnąć ramię Petera, by ten w ogóle spojrzał w jego stronę. — Zabierz Stilesa do domu i się nim zaopiekuj. Ja zostanę z Jacksonem i spróbuję się dowiedzieć, jak te zeznania zmieniają sytuację Dereka. A wy. — Odwrócił się w stronę Scotta i Allison. — Pojedziecie z nimi i zabierzecie swoje rzeczy. Kocham cię, Allison, nawet jeśli twój mąż to skończony idiota. Ale w tej chwili nie życzę sobie żadnego z was w moim domu. Zapłacę wam za wcześniejszy lot do Kalifornii albo za hotel. Ale ma was u mnie nie być.

Peter pokiwał głową i wyprowadził Stilesa z budynku. W domu posadził go na kanapie i znów przykrył kocem, a kiedy Allison i Scott przyjechali — o wiele później od nich, pewnie kobieta kłóciła się z ojcem — wpuścił ich do mieszkania i po dłuższej chwili, kiedy nie wracali ze swoimi rzeczami, poszedł za nimi. Mógł jedynie pokręcić głową, kiedy Stiles do niego dołączył.

— …Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Peter się wywinął. — Scott najwyraźniej nie usłyszał nadejścia towarzystwa. Peter zawsze wiedział, że marny z niego wilkołak.

— Wiesz, Scott… Też uważam, że Peter to psychopata. Ale jednak mój ojciec _potrafi_ o siebie zadbać. Nie pozwoliłby się zmanipulować, nie jest Stilesem. — Peter przycisnął Stilesa do swojego boku. — Swoją drogą, to podziwiam tatę. Tyle lat udawać, że kocha tego faceta, kiedy nawet nie jest gejem. Tylko po to, by móc dopilnować, by nikogo już nie skrzywdził.

— A Pan Argent nie jest bi?

— Nie wygłupiaj się, biseksualizm nie istnieje. Tata jest normalny, pamiętasz moją mamę.

— Stiles wydaje się całkiem przekonany, że jest… panseksualny czy jakoś tak, a to przecież to samo… czy nie?

— Stiles po prostu boi się przyznać, że jest gejem.

— Hm… masz rację. To brzmi jak Stiles.

W tym momencie Stiles wyrwał się Peterowi i pobiegł do łazienki, z której po chwili dało się słyszeć odgłos wymiotów. Starszy wilkołak warknął krótko, po czym bez zapowiedzi wparował do pokoju gościnnego.

— Wynocha z mojego domu. W tej chwili.

Wychodząc, Scott miał jeszcze czelność spytać Malii, Eriki i Boyda, czy nie chcieliby pójść z nimi i spędzić czasu ze swoim alfą. Kobiety jasno pokazały mu, gdzie mógł sobie wsadzić swój status, a Boyd posłał w jego kierunku bardzo obraźliwy gest.

Stiles wyszedł z łazienki po dłuższej chwili i uśmiechnął się słabo do Petera, podążając za nim do głównej sypialni. Wilkołakowi dokuczał ból głowy wskutek tych wszystkich zdarzeń. Łaki zazwyczaj były odporne na migreny, ale nawet najsilniejszy przedstawiciel gatunku nie pozostałby obojętny w takim momencie.

— Mogę? — zapytał Stiles, a wilkołak pokiwał głową. Człowiek natychmiast znalazł się na łóżku, przytulony do jego boku. — Biseksualizm i panseksualizm istnieją. I nie są żadnym wymysłem.

— Oczywiście.

— A Chris naprawdę cię kocha. Powiedziałbym, że mocniej niż ja Dereka, ale to niemożliwe.

— Wiem o tym. — Peter westchnął i odwrócił się na bok, by objąć Stilesa. — Ale dziękuję.

— Myślisz, że go jutro wypuszczą?

— Nie wiem, dzieciaku… mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że tak.

Wbrew im nadziejom, Derek nie wyszedł następnego dnia. Zeznania Scotta praktycznie niwelowały dotychczasowe wnioski śledczych i teraz Stiles musiał przejść jeszcze dwie ewaluacje, każdą z innym psychomagiem, by rada miała więcej opinii. Do tego wilkołak miał zostać poddany jakimś kolejnym testom.

Ani Lydia, ani Jackson nie chcieli Stilesowi powiedzieć, na czym miały one polegać. W którymś momencie podsłuchał, jak rozmawiali o nich z Peterem i dowiedział się o nieprzyjemnych testach pod postacią wilkołaka, o truciźnie na bazie tojadu, którą Derek otrzymywał codziennie, o talerzach z nietkniętym jedzeniem, które codziennie wieczorem zabierano z celi wilkołaka.

Stiles przepłakał wtedy kilka godzin, zwinięty w kłębek na łóżku. Oczywiście nie był sam, cały czas towarzyszył mu Peter, tak bardzo owinięty wokół niego, jak tylko się dało. Starszy wilkołak przytulał go, głaskał, trzymał za rękę i nawet nucił cicho pod nosem, by go uspokoić, chociaż samemu miał łzy w oczach.

Stiles w ogóle dużo płakał, a wtorek, środa, czwartek, piątek, sobota i niedziela zlewały się w jego pamięci w jedną wielką papkę. Na zmianę przechodził, w różnej kolejności, fazy załamania, wściekłości, samo obwiniania i kompletnej obojętności na świat. Co chwilę słuchał końcówki rozmowy Dereka z Lydią i zastanawiał się, co ten chciał powiedzieć, zanim im przerwano… Czy też go kochał? W jaki sposób?

Bo Stiles był po uszy zakochany w Dereku.

Kiedy mówił mu te dwa słowa, miał na myśli stado i watahę, i to, jak wspaniałym alfą był Derek. Od bardzo dawna kochał go w ten sposób, ale dopiero teraz, w czasie tego całego bałaganu, uświadomił sobie, że to nie wszystko.

Kochał go w ten sam sposób, w jaki Chris kochał Petera. Tak samo mocno albo i mocniej. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim Derek nadal będzie chciał go znać…

 

———

 

W poniedziałek Stiles obudził się na kanapie. Nikogo z nim na niej nie było, bo wszyscy poszli już do pracy albo w inny sposób wrócili do normalnego rytmu życia. Już końcówka poprzedniego tygodnia tak wyglądała, chociaż wciąż wisiał nad nimi brak Dereka.

Po pracy członkowie watahy wracali do Petera i Chrisa, ale nie zostawali u nich na noc. Stiles natomiast spędzał noce w ich łóżku; pierwszą całą przepłakał. Zasypiał jedynie na krótko i budził po chwili z krzykiem, szukając komfortu u któregokolwiek z mężczyzn, nawet nie rejestrując, którego właśnie wyrwał ze snu. Tak strasznie tęsknił za Derekiem i tak bardzo chciałby, by jego tata tu był.

Tęsknił za nim i wiedział, że Szeryf nie miał absolutnie żadnej jurysdykcji nad radą nawet w swoim rejonie, ale jego obecność i tak zadziałałaby uspokajająco na Stilesa. W pewnym sensie Chris i Peter stanowili swego rodzaju ojcowską obecność w jego życiu, ale nawet mocno przyciskający go do siebie Peter, który każdej nocy trzymał go mocno w objęciach, nie był w stanie zastąpić Stilesowi jego taty.

Na weekend stado wróciło do Petera i Chrisa. Mówili, że Derek najpewniej zostanie wypuszczony w poniedziałek, ale Stiles już nie wierzył w te słowa. Wolał nie robić sobie nadziei, by potem się nie rozczarować. Lepiej pozytywnie się zaskoczyć, jeśli mieli rację.

Stiles przewrócił się na drugi bok i przyciągnął do siebie poduszkę. Czuł zapach skwierczącego na patelni bekonu i aż skręciło go w żołądku. Nie miał ochoty na jedzenie, a wiedział, że żaden z wilkołaków nie pozwoli mu zacząć dnia bez śniadania.

Udawał, że śpi (chociaż na pewno wszystkie łaki już doskonale wiedziały o jego pobudce), aż zainteresowała się nim Lydia.

— „ _Wstawaj, promyczku_ ”. — Usiadła na narożniku. Na coś takiego Stiles nie mógł nie zareagować. Zwłaszcza, że zaraz potem kobieta dodała, ponownie płynnie po polsku: — „ _No już, nie bądź leniem. Dziś są twoje urodziny._ ”

— Lyds… od kiedy mówisz po polsku? — Przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie, wysuwając się spod kołdry. — I skąd wiesz, jak mówiła do mnie mama?

— Sam mi to kiedyś powiedziałeś. — Kobieta przewróciła oczami. — I… uczę się od czterech lat. Nie było źle, prawda?

— Nie, całkiem nieźle.

— Dobrze. — Pokiwała głową. — A teraz wstawaj.

— Ale ja nie chcę. — Stiles z powrotem nakrył się kołdrą.

— Chcesz. — Lydia ściągnęła z niego przykrycie. — I chcesz iść pod prysznic, bo śmierdzisz. Nawet dla mnie.

— Nie chcę. — Stiles spróbował z powrotem naciągnąć na siebie kołdrę albo chociaż przykryć się poduszką, ale kobieta mu to uniemożliwiła. Co to kogo obchodziło, że śmierdział, i tak Dereka tutaj nie było!

— Chcesz. — Lydia wstała i zgromiła go wzrokiem. Chcąc nie chcąc, Stiles zwlókł się z kanapy i poszedł do łazienki. Nawet już się nie zdziwił, że gdy brał prysznic, banshee bez pardonu weszła do środka i zostawiła mu rzeczy obok umywalki.

Zaskoczyła go jednak tym, że ubrania, które mu przyniosła, należały do Dereka. Pierwszy komplet, który dał mu wtedy Peter, Stiles musiał przestać nosić we wtorek, a potem zostały mu już tylko jego ubrania. Sam nie chciał wrócić do mieszkania, które dzielił ze swoim wilczkiem i to stado spakowało trochę jego rzeczy na ten tydzień; nikt jednak nie pomyślał o tym, by zabrać rzeczy alfy. Chyba nikt nie chciał mieć nadmiernego kontaktu z należącymi do niego rzeczami, bo sama ich obecność wywoływała falę smutku.

Teraz założył je z radością, oczekując typowego komfortu, ale poza nim, poczuł też kolejną falę poczucia winy i obawy. Bał się, że Derek nie będzie chciał go znać, gdy w końcu wypuszczą go z aresztu.

W salonie Peter przywitał go talerzem pełnym pachnących naleśników z jagodami i czekoladą w środku. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok i złożył mu życzenia urodzinowe.

— Nie powiedziałeś mi, co chcesz dostać w prezencie — dodał, przytulając go.

— Chcę Dereka…

— Niedługo, dziecko, już niedługo — obiecał wilkołak, ściskając go nieco mocniej.

 

W poniedziałkowe popołudnie jeden z policjantów otworzył drzwi więzienia Dereka, bez słowa zdjął mu obrożę, położył na stole przed celą jego portfel, buty oraz pasek od spodni, po czym wyszedł.

Wilkołak podniósł się z ziemi, schował portfel do kieszeni, a buty i pasek wziął do ręki, po czym na bosaka wyszedł z celi i również bez słowa podpisał jakiś zwalniający go papier. W drodze do wyjścia, minął drodze alfę, który towarzyszył całemu śledztwu oraz ze dwóch funkcjonariuszy, ale żaden z nich się do niego nie odezwał ani go nie zatrzymał, więc Derek po prostu opuścił budynek. Zmrużył oczy w słońcu i opierając się częściowo o barierkę, zszedł po schodach.

Na zewnątrz czekali na niego Chris z Lydią, oparci o samochód łowcy. Kobieta otaksowała go krytyczny spojrzeniem.

— Najpierw do niego. Musi się umyć i przebrać, zanim zobaczy Stilesa. — Otwarła tylne drzwi samochodu.

Było jasne, że nie warto się z nią kłócić. Zresztą, dlatego to oni zostali wysłani, by odebrać Dereka. Wilkołaki mogłyby mieć problem ze sprzeciwieniem mu się, gdyby miał inny pomysł.

Wilkołak tylko pokiwał głową i posłusznie wsiadł do samochodu, absolutnie nie chcąc kłócić się z Lydią. Starał się nie odbierać jej zachowania jako chłodnego powitania. To była Lydia. Na pewno cieszyła się na jego widok na swój sposób. A to, że Derek po ponad tygodniu samotności miał silną potrzebę kontaktu fizycznego i może w małym stopniu liczył chociaż na czułe dotknięcie dłoni… To nie miało teraz znaczenia.

— Jak Stiles? — Oparł głowę o szybę i przymknął oczy. Jego głos był szorstki i zdarty, niewiele używany w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni.

— Stiles odżywiał się prawie jak należy, próbowaliśmy spełnić twój plan w stu procentach, ale nie miał apetytu i zjadał może połowę każdego posiłku. Ale schudł tylko cztery kilogramy, siłą wepchnęłam go na wagę. — Lydia zajęła miejsce obok niego i położyła sobie na kolanach pudełko z cukierni, pachnące ulubionym ciastkiem z kremem Stilesa. — Spał w tym czasie u Petera i Chrisa, najpierw całe stado z nim zostawało, a od wtorku spał z nimi w ich łóżku. Nie martw się, nie był sam, wiesz, że Peter jest tak samo nadopiekuńczy jak ty. Rany dobrze się zagoiły, osobiście przepytałam lekarza na wizycie kontrolnej. Umówiłam go też do najlepszego terapeuty w mieście, w przyszły poniedziałek zaczyna rehabilitację. Uprzedziłabym, że drogo, ale twojego portfela to nie zaboli. Twoja terapia zaczyna się w przyszły wtorek. Nawet nie myśl o odwołaniu, bo za pierwszy miesiąc zapłaciłam ja i cię rozszarpię. Posprzątaliśmy wam lodówkę z zepsutego jedzenia i zrobiliśmy zakupy, nie musisz się tym przejmować w najbliższym czasie.

Na wzmiankę o wadze Stilesa, Derek uniósł głowę i zaczął słuchać jej o wiele uważniej. Na informację o swojej terapii uniósł brew, ale nie odezwał się nawet słowem. W końcu obiecał, że na nią pójdzie. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, odczuwał nawet ulgę na myśl o niej.

Wyglądało na to, że Lydia nie była jednak tak zobojętniała, jak próbowała pokazać. W końcu usiadła obok niego na tylnym siedzeniu, nieco przechylona w stronę środkowego fotela, a nie na fotelu pasażera z przodu. I jak na siebie, to mówiła zdecydowanie za dużo.

Kiedy skończyła mówić, wyciągnął do niej rękę i ścisnął delikatnie jej palce, uśmiechając się do niej z wdzięcznością. Chwilę później odwrócił wzrok i wypuścił jej dłoń z uścisku, więc nawet nie wiedział, czy w jakiś sposób zareagowała na jego gest.

Jakiś czas później dotarli do mieszkania Dereka. Było puste i smutne bez obecności, ciepła i głosu Stilesa. Ale najwyraźniej stado o nie zadbało, bo Pan Kwiatosław nie wyglądał, jakby brakowało mu wody, miejsce zostało zdecydowanie chociaż raz przewietrzone, a czuły nos wilkołaka nie dawał znać o zalegającym gdziekolwiek kurzu.

Derek próbował szybko się umyć, ale ani pierwsza, ani druga warstwa mydła nie zmyły z niego brudu, od którego kleiła się jego skóra. Z zamkniętymi oczami stał pod gorącym strumieniem wody dłuższy czas, kilkukrotnie szorując włosy i pokłute od zastrzyków przedramiona. Nawet kiedy cała łazienka była pełna pary, dłonie wilkołaka wciąż drżały, a po jego plecach przebiegały dreszcze.

Wyrzucił do śmieci wszystko, co miał na sobie w areszcie. Ubrania przesiąkły smrodem celi, samotności i rozpaczy; nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek udało mu się pozbyć tego zapachu. Zawinięcie ubrań w worek w jakiś sposób pomogło i Derek na moment poczuł się lepiej.

Nieco odświeżony, choć potwornie zmęczony i cały czas bardzo obolały i osłabiony, zszedł na dół, gdzie czekali na niego Lydia z Chrisem.

— Nareszcie wyglądasz, jak należy. — Z tymi słowy Lydia po prostu wyszła na korytarz, zaczekać na nich przy windzie.

— …Wiesz, jaka ona jest. Radzi sobie inaczej niż reszta. — Chris poklepał Dereka po plecach, a wilkołak na tę krótką chwilę niemal przylgnął do jego dłoni. — Nie rozsypała się tylko dlatego, że Stiles jej potrzebował.

— Dziękuję, że po mnie przyjechaliście — odpowiedział tylko Derek, nie komentując zachowania Lydii w żaden sposób. Wiedział, jaka była banshee i jak radziła sobie w trudnych sytuacjach.

Kiedy chwilę później wyjechali, Derek czuł, jak coś ścisnęło go za żołądek. Jechał zobaczyć się ze Stilesem. Z mężczyzną, którego kochał, bez którego nie wyobrażał sobie życia i dla którego zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko. Który znaczył dla niego o wiele więcej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie.

Którego zawiódł wielokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat i któremu będzie musiał to wszystko w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić.

Z jednej strony nie mógł się doczekać. Jego zmęczony i osłabiony wilk aż rozbudził się na myśl o spotkaniu z nim, ale z drugiej strony Derek był przerażony. Czy będą w stanie wrócić do tej relacji, którą mieli wcześniej?

Gdy podjeżdżali już pod budynek Petera i Chrisa, Lydia ścisnęła dłoń Dereka.

— On się obwinia, Derek — powiedziała wprost. — I myśli, że nie będziesz chciał go znać. Wybij mu to z głowy, dobrze?

Derek prawie odskoczył od niej w szoku, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz.

— Dlaczego miałby tak myśleć? Przecież… przecież on nic… — Głos mu się załamał i odwrócił wzrok.

— Uważa, że to przez niego O’Mailey was zgłosił, a potem przedłużyli twój areszt… — Westchnęła. — Że mógł ostrożniej dobierać słowa, że to przez jego brak filtra i tak dalej… Derek, on od wtorku praktycznie się nie odzywa. To nie jest nasz Stiles. Napraw go.

— Nie wiem, czy potrafię — szepnął zagubiony Derek, całkowicie szczerze. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się i wziął głęboki oddech. To _Stiles_. Jego Stiles. — Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy — obiecał. To nie była jego wina, że wilkołak znalazł się w więzieniu. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Stiles w to wierzył.

— Wystarczy, że z nim będziesz — odezwał się prowadzący samochód Chris. — Pokażesz, że go kochasz i nic się w tym temacie nie zmieniło. Będzie dobrze.

Derek nie zdążył się zastanowić, skąd Chris wiedział, że kochał Stilesa.

— Dokładnie. — Ton głosu Lydii był podejrzanie zbyt optymistyczny. — Kochasz Stilesa, a Stiles kocha ciebie, więc wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko się naprawi. — Odetchnęła głęboko. — Tylko podziel oficjalnie watahę. Nikt z nas nie chce być w stadzie, którego alfą jest Scott — dodała po dłuższej chwili, wysiadając z samochodu i bez dalszej zwłoki idąc do windy.

Derek zatrzymał się w pół kroku jak wryty.

— Co? — zdołał z siebie wydusić. — Czemu? Co się stało?

— Potem. — Chris ponownie położył dłoń między jego łopatkami, ale tym razem popchnął go do windy. — Ktoś na ciebie czeka.

— Musimy o tym porozmawiać — zastrzegł Derek, nie stawiając oporu przed łowcą.

— Potem — potwierdził Chris. — Są ważniejsze rzeczy.

Wilkołak pokiwał głową. W milczeniu wjechali windą na górę. Przed wejściem do mieszkania Derek zawahał się. Z jednej strony miękły mu nogi, a z drugiej jego wilk nie potrafił opanować narastającego w nim podekscytowania. Nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z resztą watahy, nawet z Peterem, ale najbardziej cieszył się z tego, że za tymi drzwiami czekał na niego Stiles. Ten fakt również go przerażał. Co, jeśli młodszy mężczyzna będzie miał do niego żal? Czy uderzy go, czy wygarnie mu brak troski? Czy alfa za chwilę dowie się, że to z jego własnej winy przebywał w areszcie aż półtora tygodnia? Czy stado ( _Stiles_ ) będzie miało do niego o to pretensje?

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Derek wszedł za Chrisem do mieszkania i natychmiast rozejrzał się wokoło. Stilesa nie było nigdzie widać, ale wilkołak słyszał jego charakterystyczne bicie serca i oddech z drugiego pokoju; czuł też jego zapach w całym pomieszczeniu, wymieszany z kojącym zapachem watahy. Alfa gwałtownie przełknął ślinę, a mieszanka ulgi i radości sprawiła, że na moment pociemniało mu przed oczami.

Słysząc dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, Stiles wyszedł z pokoju, by zobaczyć, kto przyszedł. Robił tak od samego początku, za każdym razem w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, mając nikłą nadzieję, że może to Derek.

To nigdy nie był Derek, tylko jeden z członków stada albo dostawca jedzenia. Za każdym razem mdliło go, a potężna fala rozczarowania ścinała go z nóg. Obecne wówczas w domu wilkołaki krzywiły się lub wydawały z siebie żałosny jęk, więc musiał jego emocjom towarzyszyć też intensywny zapach. Obiecywał sobie, że już nie zrobi sobie nadziei, tylko po to, by ktoś ją roztrzaskał. A mimo wszystko zrobił to po raz kolejny, chociaż wiedział, że Lydia i Chris pojechali po tort dla niego, a nie po jego wilkołaka.

Tylko, że tym razem to naprawdę był Derek. Stiles aż przystanął w pół kroku i głośno wciągnął powietrze.

Na widok Stilesa, Derek po raz kolejny tego dnia poczuł nerwowy ucisk w brzuchu i aż się zachwiał z poczucia ulgi. Nie zważając na to, że mężczyzna nie ruszył się z miejsca, wilkołak wykonał kilka długich, szybkich kroków w jego stronę i objął go mocno, praktycznie na niego wpadając.

Wcisnął twarz w jego szyję, wdychając ten charakterystyczny zapach (wymieszany ze swoim własnym, bo Stiles miał na sobie jego ubrania). Czując jego skórę pod ustami i szczupłe ciało w ramionach, Derek na moment zapomniał, jak bardzo obawiał się tego spotkania i tego, że mężczyzna będzie miał do niego żal.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ciebie brakowało — szepnął przez ściśnięte gardło. Po jego policzkach w końcu spłynęły łzy, które powstrzymywał od momentu, jak zobaczył Lydię i Chrisa. Natychmiast zmoczyły koszulkę Stilesa.

— Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem — wykrztusił Stiles, ocierając się policzkiem o jego i błądząc dłońmi po jego plecach, włosach, ramionach; wszędzie, gdzie mógł dosięgnąć. — „ _Mój kochany_ ” — szepnął, gładząc dłońmi jego zarośnięte policzki. — Tak bardzo się bałem. — Potarł nosem o nos Dereka, a potem ponownie przesunął policzkiem po jego brodzie, tym razem po drugiej stronie. W końcu jego usta odnalazły usta wilkołaka, ale tylko na jedną krótką chwilę. Oparł się czołem o jego czoło. — Nigdy więcej, „ _mój kochany_ ”, nigdy więcej.

Derek posłał nad ramieniem Stilesa zapłakane spojrzenie Lydii, mając nadzieję, że kobieta zapamięta polskie słowa i potem mu je przetłumaczy. Po chwili jednak przywarł ponownie do mężczyzny, ocierając się o niego nosem i kłującym policzkiem, całując go lekko po szyi i ramieniu, gdziekolwiek miał dostęp.

Dopiero po chwili zebrał w sobie na tyle odwagi, by odsunąć twarz minimalnie od Stilesa i pocałować go delikatnie w usta. Pocałunek był mokry i słony od jego łez, i kłujący od zarostu, ale przy tym idealny.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy ich usta jeszcze były złączone, a potem, gdy się oderwali, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

— Tak bardzo się bałem, że nie będziesz chciał mnie znać. — Ukrył twarz w jego szyi i odetchnął głęboko, zaraz potem znowu na niego patrząc. Derek położył obie dłonie na jego policzkach i pocałował go jeszcze raz, tym razem głębiej, z większą desperacją.

— Jak mógłbym nie chcieć cię znać? Życia sobie bez ciebie nie wyobrażam. — Derek miał świadomość, jak dokładnie to zabrzmiało i co mogło oznaczać, ale w tej chwili zależało mu jedynie na tym, by Stiles wiedział, jak bardzo był dla niego ważny i że absolutnie nie miał do niego o nic żalu.

— Ja bez ciebie też. — Stiles pogłaskał go po brodzie; była taka miękka i przede wszystkim, taka derekowa. — Nie mów reszcie, ale jesteś moim _ulubionym_ wilczkiem, wilczku — dodał teatralnym szeptem, a po chwili usłyszał parsknięcie śmiechu ze strony watahy, która obserwowała całą scenę mniej lub bardziej poruszona. — „ _Kocham cię, Derek_ ”.

Derek odsunął się na wyciągnięcie ramion i spojrzał Stilesowi w oczy, uśmiechając się ciepło. Nie usłyszał jednak jego ostatnich słów, bo w momencie, w którym dotarło do niego, że nareszcie przy nim był i nareszcie mógł się uspokoić, ugięły się pod nim nogi i zemdlał.

— Derek! — Stiles próbował utrzymać wilkołaka na nogach, w konsekwencji czego obaj osunęli się na ziemię, ale przynajmniej Derek nie upadł na nią z impetem. Nie minęła sekunda, gdy obok nich klęczeli Lydia z Peterem. — Wilkołaki nie mdleją, co się dzieje?!

— Mdleją. — Lydia ze spokojem ułożyła głowę Dereka na swoich kolanach. — Derek przeżył duży stres, Stiles, to normalne, że nawet dla organizmu wilkołaka był to problem… poza tym, w areszcie na pewno dostawał środki uspokajające na bazie tojadu i pochodnych, nie wiemy w jakich dawkach. Jackson, przełóż proszę Dereka na kanapę.

Nim Lydia skończyła mówić, Jackson chwycił bezwładne ciało Dereka pod pachy, a Peter chwycił jego nogi i razem zanieśli go na kanapę. Jackson z powodzeniem dałby radę zrobić to sam i to jedną ręką, ale wszyscy czuli potrzebę zaopiekowania się swoim alfą.

Już na kanapie, Derek powoli zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość. Próbował podnieść się do siadu, podpierając rękami. Ktoś go powstrzymał.

— Nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest. — Jego głos był niewyraźny, słowa zlewały się w jedno, a oczy miał przymglone jakby nie do końca wiedział, co się dookoła niego działo.

— Szszsz, leż grzecznie. — Stiles uklęknął obok kanapy i położył mu dłoń na policzku, głaszcząc go kciukiem. — Zaraz wstaniesz. Przepraszam, że zawróciłem ci w głowie — zachichotał, trącając nosem jego nos.

— Wstrzymaj wodze, Stiles — prychnęła Malia. — Nie jesteś tak dobry, by miękły od ciebie kolana.

— Kłamiesz, to jasne, że odbieram dech w piersiach — prychnął Stiles. — Prawda? — Pogłaskał Dereka po włosach. Jednak pod dłonią poczuł coś mokrego i szybko ją zabrał. — Krew?! Lydia!

— Och, Derek… Ile razy dostałeś zastrzyk z tojadem? — Kobieta dokładnie obejrzała jego głowę, delikatnie rozsuwając włosy. Derek odmruknął coś niezrozumiałego, próbując skupić swój wzrok na Lydii. — Idź do mojego samochodu po moją torbę, Jackson. Tę dużą granatową z czerwonym krzyżem.

— Naprawdę, Lyds? — sarknął Jackson. — Myślałem, że chodzi o tę różową w tęcze i jednorożce — dodał, wychodząc. On z trudnymi sytuacjami radził sobie sarkazmem.

— Mamy apteczkę… — zasugerował Chris.

— Na ludzkie rany. — Lydia machnęła ręką. — Derek potrzebuje rzeczy dla łaków.

— Nasza nadworna wilkołacza lekarka w akcji. — Mimo sytuacji Peter się uśmiechnął. — Nareszcie mamy okazję zobaczyć ją w akcji. — Lydia posłała mu lodowate spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się do niej, odsłaniając zęby. Ukłonił się lekko. — To zaszczyt, skarbie.

Derek tymczasem patrzył na nich błędnym wzrokiem. Był blady i drżał na całym ciele.

— Naprawdę nic mi nie jest — próbował powiedzieć. Złapał za oparcie kanapy, chcąc się podnieść, ale nie miał nawet siły, żeby się podciągnąć.

— Szzz, leż, nie musisz nic mówić. Proszę, leż spokojnie… — poprosił cicho Stiles, głaszcząc go znowu po jednym zarośniętym policzku i przytulając nos do drugiego. Zamierzał się stąd nie ruszać, tak długo, jak tylko nie będzie przeszkadzał Lydii. — Pozwoliłem ci się zabrać wtedy na pogotowie, to teraz leż dla mnie spokojnie i daj się zbadać.

Wilkołak posłusznie pokiwał głową i ułożył się bardziej bezwładnie na kanapie.

— Dla ciebie wszystko, Stiles — mruknął. Peter uniósł brwi, nieco zaskoczony, i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jackson, który w tym momencie wszedł z torbą, popatrzył na niego pytająco, ale Peter tylko pokręcił głową.

— Dlaczego on krwawi, Lyds? — Stiles spojrzał zaniepokojony na kobietę. Jasne, w Beacon Hills wielokrotnie pomagał wyjmować naboje z tojadem i zajmował się własnymi ranami. Ale wilkołak nie powinien krwawić ot tak… — Czemu to się jeszcze nie zagoiło…

— Musiał otrzymywać większe dawki tojadu… — Ton kobiety był bardzo spokojny, ale rzeczowy i stanowczy. Taki, jakiego używała w klinice. — To niestety częsta praktyka w przypadku urodzonych, a nie przemienionych. Zwłaszcza w przypadku… um, kiedy pochodzą z rodziny, w której od pokoleń byli sami urodzeni. — Pominęła fakt, że jeszcze gorzej traktowali wilkołaki zdolne do pełnej przemiany. Spora część społeczeństwa, nie tylko nieobdarzonych, ale nawet _łaków_ , uważała ich za bardziej zwierzęta niż ludzi. Było to karygodne, ale nie potrzebowała teraz stada słusznie oburzonych wilkołaków. — Sprawdź proszę, gdzie jeszcze jest ranny — dodała, otwierając swoją torbę.

— Ale dlaczego on w ogóle jest ranny?! — zdenerwował się Stiles, odpinając guziki koszuli alfy. Wstrzymał oddech, widząc wszystkie rany. Skórę szyi zdartą wszędzie, gdzie przylegała do niej obroża; mnóstwo siniaków i zadrapań na plecach, żebrach i ramionach; zaczerwienione miejsca po zastrzykach; ślady na nadgarstkach, podobne do tych na szyi, na widok których zrobiło mu się słabo. Do tego wyraźnie było widać, że wilkołak schudł, a jego skóra przybrała niezdrowy odcień.

— Um… — Kobieta przygryzła wargę. — Był w areszcie… oskarżony o znęcanie nad człowiekiem ze swojej watahy… Nawet nie wiesz, w jakim stanie są niektóre wilkołaki, gdy w końcu mnie do nich wzywają. — Pokręciła głową, gdy zaczęła przemywać rany Dereka. Wilkołak jęknął, zaciskając powieki i próbując odruchowo odsunąć się od bólu.

— To nieludzkie — warknął Stiles. — Jak ci pomóc? I… no wiesz.

— Wiem. — Kobieta pokiwała głową. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Stiles potrzebował wiedzieć jak najwięcej, by się nie denerwować. Nawet, jeśli teoretycznie już o tym wiedział, po prostu musiał jeszcze raz to wszystko usłyszeć. — To nie tak, że wilkołaki nie łapią chorób, zakażeń i tym podobnych, po prostu ich organizm radzi sobie z infekcjami na tyle szybko, że tego nawet nie zauważasz… Wyssij z niego ból, Erica — wydała rozkaz, przerywając monolog. — Jeśli będzie go za dużo, zmieni cię Boyd. W każdym razie, czasem organizm łaka jest osłabiony i nie potrafi sobie szybko poradzić z chorobą. Niektóre przemiany zostały zakłócone, czasem dzieciak rodzi się z problemem, na starość słabnie ta zdolność, a czasem cała siła organizmu jest skupiona na walce z innym problemem. W tym wypadku z zatruciem tojadem.

Erica, która już stała niedaleko kanapy, natychmiast podeszła do swojego alfy i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Z drugiej strony podeszli Peter oraz Boyd, którzy oparli dłonie na jego stopach i ustawili się tak, by nie przeszkadzać Lydii. Żadne z nich się nie odzywało, czując ból Dereka i przeżywając jego cierpienie.

— Peter, przestań i chodź go przytrzymać. Jeśli mnie ugryzie, to będzie wasza wina, nie jego, a mam na sobie jedwabną bluzkę. Możesz mu pomóc, Jax — dodała, przykładając czubek igły do głowy Dereka. Wilkołaki posłusznie wykonały polecenia. Erica i Boyd nadal wyciągali ból z alfy. Widząc spojrzenie Stilesa, Lydia zaczęła tłumaczyć dalej. — Szwy, które rozpuszczają się natychmiast, gdy rana zostaje zaleczona przez organizm łaka. Nie wiemy, czy Derek pozbędzie się tojadu dzisiaj czy dopiero jutro, więc muszę to zrobić.

— Jasne. — Stiles odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy, gdy igła po raz kolejny przecięła skórę jego wilkołaka. Nienawidził igieł.

Gdy wilkołak został już opatrzony i ostrożnie podniesiony do siadu, Stiles wsunął się na kanapę obok niego i ułożył go sobie w ramionach. Serce cały czas go ściskało mu się na myśl, że to wszystko przez niego. Dotychczas bezwładny, nieobecny i półprzytomny Derek odruchowo wtulił się w niego z głębokim, pełnym ulgi westchnieniem. Podczas opatrywania ran był spokojny, ale zdarzało się, że spomiędzy jego ust wymknął się jakiś jęk bólu. Teraz czuł się dużo bardziej komfortowo. Na tyle, na ile był w stanie się czuć, obolały i osłabiony.

Kiedy już wszystko zostało posprzątane, do drugiego boku Stilesa przytuliła się Lydia. Obok Dereka usiadła Malia, obok niej Peter, a obok niego Chris, już na podłokietniku. Erica bardzo szybko znalazła miejsce między nogami alfy, a Boyd obok niej, przez co Jacksonowi pozostało tylko usiąść na podłodze przed Lydią. Ktoś włączył kanał komediowy, a ktoś inny przyniósł tort urodzinowy Stilesa, widelczyki i deserowe talerze.

Kiedy wszyscy zjedli tort (osłabionego alfę częściowo karmił solenizant), pełny cukru, a także otoczony ciepłem i obecnością watahy, Derek uśmiechnął się. Było mu bardzo ciepło i bardzo dobrze. Najbliżej niego, złączony całą długością ciała i obejmujący go ramieniem w pasie, leżał Stiles. Wilkołak westchnął, kompletnie się rozluźniając.

— Kocham was — powiedział cicho. — I dziękuję — dodał po chwili, szczerze wzruszony troską, jaką okazało mu jego stado. Usłyszał od wszystkich pomruki „My ciebie też”, „Wzajemnie”, „Kochamy cię”, po czym zasnął.

Obudził się kilka godzin później; leżał, przygnieciony ciężarem swojej watahy, która w czasie jak spał, zdążyła rozłożyć się całkowicie na kanapie, a w związku z tym — również na nim. Czyjś łokieć wbijał mu się w żebra, a kolano w udo, ale najbardziej w tym momencie przeszkadzała mu bliżej niesprecyzowana część ciała któregoś z członków watahy, która wbijała się w jego pęcherz. Gdyby nie to, nigdy nie chciałby się stąd wydostać. Poruszył się niepewnie, próbując uwolnić spod tego stosu chociaż rękę.

— Jak się czujesz? — dobiegł go głos uwięzionego pod Chrisem Petera. Leżał na Malii jakby nigdy nic. Posłał Derekowi łagodny uśmiech.

— Jeszcze nie wiem, ale chyba nieco lepiej.

Cały czas czuł się bardzo słaby i żadna z jego ran nie zdążyła się jeszcze zagoić, ale chociaż odrobinę odpoczął. Sen absolutnie nie przychodził mu łatwo areszcie. Większość dni była niewyraźna w jego wspomnieniach, więc nie miał pewności, czy zasnął chociażby raz. Najprawdopodobniej kilkukrotnie stracił przytomność, a jego organizm teraz odczuwał tego skutki.

Peter wygrzebał się spod Chrisa, zostawiając go śpiącego na Malii, po czym zdjął z Dereka Lydię, Ericę oraz nogi Boyda, które nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem znalazły się w takiej pozycji. Alfa częściowo przygniatał Stilesa do kanapy, więc Peter pomógł mu się najpierw podnieść, łapiąc go za łokieć, kiedy młodszemu wilkołakowi zakręciło się w głowie i zachwiał się. Prawie przy tym przygniótł młodszego mężczyznę.

Kiedy odzyskał równowagę, skorzystał z toalety, oglądając dokładnie w lustrze wszystkie opatrunki, które założyła mu Lydia. Przed łazienką czekał na niego Peter ze śpiącym Stilesem w ramionach. Derek poczuł krótkie ukłucie zazdrości, ale w zachowaniu Petera nie było nic zaborczego ani seksualnego, jedynie ciepło i troska.

— Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś chcieć spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim partnerem. — Głos Petera był cichy, by nie obudzić reszty watahy. Derek zarumienił się i próbował się odezwać, ale wuj wszedł mu w słowo. — Nie chcę wiedzieć, jaka dokładnie jest wasza relacja. Myślę, że wy sami jeszcze nie do końca ją rozumiecie. Ale na pewno chcesz pobyć z nim sam na sam. Nawet, jeśli śpi.

— Oczywiście, że chcę — odpowiedział Derek automatycznie, z lekkim oburzeniem, że ktoś mógłby przypuszczać co innego. Zmieszał się, po czym próbował odebrać Stilesa z rąk Petera.

Wilkołak pokręcił głową i zaprowadził Dereka do nieco odosobnionej, rzadko używanej gościnnej sypialni, do której przylegała osobna łazienka i mała garderoba. Ostrożnie ułożył bezwładnego Stilesa na łóżku i nakrył go kocem, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego włosach. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował go delikatnie w czoło.

Nim Derek zdążył jakkolwiek skomentować zachowanie Petera, ten podszedł do niego i szybko go przytulił, uważając na jego rany. Zaskoczony alfa odwzajemnił uścisk, lgnąc do starszego mężczyzny jak szczeniak.

— Dzięki, Peter — szepnął nieco niezrozumiale Stiles, otwierając jedno oko. — Mmm, Derek, chodź tu. — Wyciągnął rękę gdzieś w stronę swojego wilkołaka.

— Idź do niego. — Peter poklepał Dereka po ramieniu, przejechał dłonią po ręce Stilesa, po czym wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Pokonując moment zawahania, Derek wczołgał się do łóżka, układając się za plecami Stilesa i obejmując go całym swoim ciałem. Wtulił nos w jego szyję, pocałował go we włosy i położył dłoń pod koszulką na jego brzuchu.

— „ _Mój kochany_ ” — szepnął Stiles, układając swoją dłoń na dłoni Dereka i ściskając jego palce. — „ _Nie zostawiaj mnie więcej_ ”.

— Mmm, ja ciebie też — mruknął Derek i ponownie zasnął, kompletnie wykończony.

 

———

 

Następnego dnia rano, po śniadaniu, kiedy cała wataha, włącznie z wciąż nieco poobijanym Derekiem i wciąż bardzo lgnącym do niego Stilesem, siedziała przy ogromnym stole kuchennym, Jackson poczekał, aż alfa wsunie do ust widelczyk z kawałkiem wczorajszego tortu i popije kawą, by w tym momencie powiedzieć:

— Dobrze, że już cię wypuścili, nie przegapisz ślubu.

Zgodnie z jego niecnymi oczekiwaniami, Derek zadławił się ciastem. Peter, śmiejąc się w głos, poklepał go mocno po plecach.

— Jakiego ślubu? — wykrztusił w końcu Derek, krzywiąc się, kiedy Peter uderzył go w jedno z bolących żeber. Starszy wilkołak mruknął przepraszająco i od razu wyciągnął z bratanka ból.

— Och nie, nie mów mi, że nie masz poważnych zamiarów wobec naszego Stilesa! — zareagowała od razu Malia, teatralnie łapiąc się za serce.

— Właśnie, wiesz, ile pracy włożyłam już w ten ślub? — dodała Lydia, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie.

— Kupiłam już sukienkę, nie możesz się wycofać — dołączyła do gry Erica.

— Dziewczyny, dajcie mu spokój. — Chris przewrócił oczami.

— Dlaczego? — Oczy Boyda utknęły w Dereku. — Derek przecież nie chce złamać serca Stilesowi?

Derek patrzył na nich oniemiały, skacząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Nie żeby miał cokolwiek przeciwko wzięciu ślubu ze Stilesem, ale chciałby mieć w tym temacie coś do powiedzenia? Przecież nie mogli go wyswatać bez jego zgody. Czy to znaczyło, że Stiles…

W końcu Stiles się nad nim zlitował.

— Peter i Chris się w końcu hajtają. — Położył dłoń na dłoni Dereka. Siedział bardzo blisko niego, ale wcześniej, kiedy wilkołak jadł, nie mógł go złapać za rękę. Teraz zamierzał z tego skorzystać. — A jeśli weźmiesz przykład z wuja, to nie wróżę ci ślubu w ciągu tej dekady — dodał, z chichotem ściskając jego palce.

— Zacznij od początku, Stiles — zbeształ go Peter i spojrzał na Dereka. — Podczas swojego dramatycznie krótkiego pobytu w Nowym Jorku, Scott powiedział coś bardzo ciekawego. Powiedział — odchrząknął, przeczesał ręką włosy, by wzburzyć je na kształt fryzury Scotta i imitując go w wyjątkowo niekorzystny sposób, zacytował: — _Prędzej Pan Argent poślubi Petera, nim Stiles zgodzi się podzielić watahę._

— _I postanowi zostać z Derekiem_ — doprecyzowała Erica, nie siląc się na udawanie Scotta. — Nie możesz zapomnieć o tym, jaki był pewny, że Stiles wybrałby jego.

Derek nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.

— Scott tu był? — zapytał w końcu, po czym kolejne pytania nasunęły się same. — Gdzie jest teraz? Bierzecie ślub? — Spojrzał na Petera i Chrisa. — Chcecie podzielić watahę? — Tym razem spojrzał na Stilesa, a potem na Lydię. Ostatecznie utkwił jednak wzrok w mężczyźnie. Rozmawiali już o tym, ale wciąż wiadomość, że ten wybrał jego ponad Scotta była dla niego czymś niesamowitym. — Zostajesz ze mną? — zapytał w końcu cicho.

— Oczywiście, że tak. — Stiles wstał i przeniósł się na kolana Dereka. Objął jego szyję i złożył na jego ustach krótki, czuły pocałunek. — Oczywiście, że zostanę z tobą. Tak długo, jak tylko będziesz mnie chciał — dodał, nie wspominając, że nie chodziło tylko o watahę, ale o całe życie.

— Ugh. — Malia jęknęła, wzdrygając się z obrzydzenia. — Z jakiegoś powodu patrzenie na _nich_ jak się całują jest jeszcze bardziej _niepokojące_ od ojczulka z Chrisem.

— Nic nie jest bardziej niepokojące od zakochanego Petera — prychnęła Erica. — Nic.

— Czy ktoś może mi jednak wyjaśnić, co się wydarzyło pod moją nieobecność? — poprosił Derek już spokojniejszym tonem, czerpiąc kontrolę nad emocjami z obecności Stilesa. Nie umknęła mu cicha sugestia watahy na temat jego własnych uczuć w stronę mężczyzny. Najwyraźniej był dla nich dużo bardziej czytelny niż mu się zdawało.

— Scott nie jest już naszym alfą — poinformowała go Lydia. — Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to zmienić to oficjalnie w urzędzie, nawet wypełniłam za ciebie papiery. Tylko musisz podpisać. Ale praktycznie Scott nie jest już naszym alfą. — Po głosie kobiety było wiadomo, że choć powierzchownie zachowała spokój, w środku gotowała się w niej wściekłość.

— To przez niego zostawili cię dłużej w areszcie — szepnął Stiles z okolic jego szyi. Jego głos drżał, zarówno z żalu, jak i z kiepsko ukrywanej złości — Zeznał, że jesteś nieobliczalny i na pewno się nade mną znęcasz, tylko dobrze to ukrywasz. Do tego przez _przygodę_ z Nogitsune mój umysł zawsze będzie miał ślady manipulacji i przez to… przez to jeszcze bardziej mu uwierzyli. Zresztą, Scott powiedział o wiele więcej… że jestem słaby, nie potrafię o siebie dbać i na pewno to wykorzystujesz. Że jesteś i zawsze byłeś agresywnym sadystą.

Kompletnie zaskoczony Derek uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że prawie zniknęły pod jego rozczochranymi włosami. A więc to nie on był winny swojego przedłużonego aresztu. Nie dopatrzyli się jednak u niego kłamstwa, nie uznali go za zagrożenie; to wszystko przez cudze słowa.

Absolutnie nie wiedział, co w tej chwili czuć, więc objął Stilesa ramionami i przytulił twarz do jego karku.

— Tak mi przykro, Stiles — szepnął, ostatecznie czując przede wszystkim smutek. — Scott jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem… — zaczął, ale Stiles mu przerwał.

— To nieważne, to ty… — Prawie wyznał mu miłość. Odetchnął. — Ty jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy. — Potarł nosem o jego policzek. — Mówiłem ci, że wybiorę cię bez wahania. Poza tym… kto normalny mówi takie rzeczy?

Derek odwrócił wzrok, zmieszany.

— Nie chcę go bronić, bo wolałbym nie musieć spędzać półtora tygodnia w areszcie… Ale trochę rozumiem jego punkt widzenia? — bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził Derek. — Nasza relacja od samego początku była… specyficzna. Doskonale o tym wiesz. Dlaczego po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy rzucałem cię o ścianę albo byłem dla ciebie wstrętny… dlaczego któregoś razu po prostu nie kazałeś mi zostawić cię w spokoju. Albo dlaczego nie palnąłeś mnie po prostu w ten głupi łeb — dokończył smutno.

— Przestań. Nawet tak nie mów. — Stiles pogłaskał go po głowie, a potem objął jego policzek, wciąż nie zdejmując drugiej ręki z jego szyi. — To było lata temu i miałeś swoje powody, ja sobie również mógłbym mieć dużo do zarzucenia. Teraz jesteś najlepszym partnerem, jakiego mógłbym… jakiego ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wymarzyć. Tylko idiota może uważać, że jest inaczej. Rozumiesz?

Wilkołak pokiwał głową i schował twarz w złączeniu jego szyi i ramienia.

— Zaraz się zrzygam — stęknął Jackson.

— Zamknij się — prychnął Stiles, ukrywając nos we włosach Dereka i przymykając oczy.

— Właśnie, Jax, nie powinieneś planować kawalerskiego? — dodała Malia.

— Mam jeszcze czas — prychnął Jackson.

— Nie tak wiele czasu — zauważył Peter, patrząc na niego z małym złowieszczym uśmiechem. — Ślub będzie za trzy tygodnie w sobotę.

Uśmieszek Petera samoistnie przekształcił się w ciepły i szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy, kiedy cała wataha zaczęła im gratulować, przekrzykując się wzajemnie. Chris wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę i ścisnął jego dłoń, uśmiechając się czule.

— Kto będzie twoim drużbą, Chris? — zapytał Stiles, a do Dereka dodał: — Ja jestem Petera, bo jestem jego ulubionym człowiekiem. Przygotuj się na całą noc szaleństw, „ _wilczurku_ ”.

— Jezu, Stiles — jęknęła Malia. — Nie przy stole, serio… to nasz alfa! To jak słuchać o seksie swojego…

— Malia — powiedział prosto Chris, przerywając kobiecie. — Malia będzie.

— …Ja? — wykrztusiła ta, kompletnie porzucając poprzedni wątek.

— Tak, ty.

— Ale dlaczego ja?

— Nie chcesz?

— Chcę! Totalnie chcę! Ale ja? Poważnie ja? Uszczypnij mnie, Erica. — Wyciągnęła rękę do blondynki, a ta ukłuła ją szponem i wywróciła oczami. — Ała! Miałaś mnie uszczypnąć!

— Cieszę się, że się cieszysz. — Chris pokręcił głową. Oczy Stilesa zaświeciły się niebezpiecznie. Spojrzał na Malię i uśmiechnął się szatańsko.

— Wiesz, Jax… — Gdy mówił te słowa, córka Petera zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło i uśmiechnęła się równie złośliwie. — Teraz musisz z _nami_ współpracować, jeśli chodzi o kawalerskie.

— Nic nie muszę — burknął wilkołak, ale jego głos był niepewny. Miał przechlapane. Mógł się tak nie wyrywać z tym kawalerskim…

— Wybaczcie, że wam przerywam przygotowania — odezwał się Derek niepewnie. — I oczywiście, gratulacje, panowie — zwrócił się do Petera i Chrisa, po czym wywrócił oczami. — Pozwólcie też, że to powiem: _no nareszcie_ — dodał wymownie i odchrząknął. — Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to chciałbym wrócić do domu.

— Wspaniały pomysł! — Lydia wstała od stołu. — Jackson, zbieraj się, odwieziemy ich.

Stiles z żalem zsunął się z kolan Dereka. Dobrze mu na nich było i chętnie by sobie jeszcze posiedział, ale cieszyła go perspektywa powrotu do _domu_.

— Najchętniej zaniósłbym cię do samochodu, ale to może nie być najlepszy pomysł — odezwał się przyciśnięty do jego pleców Derek. Czuł się już lepiej, ale nie chciał do ostatnich dni dorzucić dramatu, jakim byłoby spadnięcie ze Stilesem ze schodów.

Stiles zadrżał, słysząc te słowa i odwrócił głowę do tyłu, tak, by oprzeć się nosem o jego policzek. Ich usta niemal się ze sobą zetknęły, a oddechy wymieszały.

— Kiedy indziej. — Nie było to ani pytanie, ani stwierdzenie, co bardziej propozycja zawieszona między nimi.

Derek wtulił się w jego plecy, obejmując go ramionami w talii i poszli tak kilka kroków do wyjścia. Przy drzwiach wilkołak odkleił się od Stilesa i pożegnał z całą watahą. Erica objęła go i przytrzymała dłuższą chwilę, Boyd przytulił go krótko, ale mocno.

— Zostaw czułości dla Stilesa — rzucił Peter i poklepał go po ramieniu w niemal ojcowski sposób.

Po kolei wilkołaki przytuliły również Stilesa, delikatnie znacząc go swoim zapachem poprzez ocieranie się policzkami o jego policzki i kark.

Stiles pożegnał się z każdym z osobna, najdłużej przytulając się do Petera, a potem szybko wrócił na swoje miejsce u boku Dereka i złapał go za rękę. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie potrzebował ciągłego przypominania sobie, że wilkołak był przy nim i nikt nie chciał go mu zabrać. Dobrze, że miał jeszcze kilka dni bez zajęć, by móc się pozbierać.

Kiedy dojechali pod dom, Jackson podał Derekowi rękę, ale starszy wilkołak przyciągnął go do siebie i poklepał go po plecach.

— Dziękuję. — Przycisnął twarz do jego policzka, po czym odsunął się i spojrzał pytająco na Lydię.

Kobieta uścisnęła go, stając na palcach, dzięki czemu dosięgła jego ucha.

— Pozwól mu o siebie zadbać… i dbaj o niego też — szepnęła tak cicho, że Derek słyszał ją doskonale, ale Stiles nie miał na to szans. Potem uścisnęła krótko drugiego mężczyznę i wsiadając do samochodu mówiła już do Jacksona: — Ja prowadzę, googluj korki, mamy trzydzieści minut, musimy zdążyć — odnosząc się zapewne do jakiegoś z ich seriali lub show.

Kiedy weszli do mieszkania, trzymając się za ręce, Derek natychmiast poczuł ulgę, a resztki napięcia, z których nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, opuściły jego mięśnie. Jego dom dopiero wtedy stawał się domem, kiedy mógł dzielić go ze Stilesem.

— Byłem tu na chwilę po wyjściu z aresztu. — Nie patrzył na Stilesa. — Teraz jest tu zupełnie inaczej. Lepiej.

— Peter zabrał mnie do siebie z Instytutu, nie mogłem tutaj sam wrócić. Lydia przywiozła mi rzeczy. — Stiles wtulił się w bok Dereka. — Bez ciebie to nie miało sensu.

— Ale już jestem. — Przez chwilę Derek oddychał głęboko, wdychając zapach Stilesa, wymieszany teraz z zapachem całej watahy. — Czy mógłbym… Czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko… — zaczął niepewnie.

— Tak? — zachęcił Stiles, trącając go nosem i pocierając nim lekko. Mruknął cicho, przymykając oczy.

— Czy mogę oznaczyć cię zapachem? I ty mnie? — Wilkołak odwrócił wzrok. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuł się teraz niepewnie prosząc go o to, ale naprawdę tego potrzebował. Obaj pachnieli stadem, ale Derek cały czas czuł przylegający do niego zapach celi i krwi. Wiedział, że dla Stilesa był on niewyczuwalny i w pewnym sensie go to radowało.

— Oczywiście, że tak… ale… to nie to robiliśmy wcześniej? U Petera? — zapytał zdezorientowany Stiles. — W sensie… nie bardzo wiem, _jak_ mam cię oznaczyć? Poprowadzisz mnie?

— Tak, robiliśmy to wcześniej — potwierdził Derek. — Ale… teraz jesteśmy tu, nie ze stadem i…

Derek nie wiedział, czemu się wahał i czemu obawiał się, że Stiles nie będzie tego chciał. Już dawno temu mężczyzna wyraził zgodę na znaczenie zapachem i technicznie wilkołak nie miał powodów, by przypuszczać, że coś się zmieniło. Mimo to był niepewny.

— Nie wygłupiaj się. — Stiles przewrócił oczami. — Przecież mówiłem ci, że lubię tobą pachnieć. — Idąc tyłem, pociągnął Dereka mniej więcej w stronę kanapy.

— Wiem. — Derek w końcu się lekko uśmiechnął. Nie miał powodów do niepewności. Popchnął Stilesa w stronę kanapy, ale sam na niej usiadł, wciągając mężczyznę na swoje kolana tak, że ten siedział na nim okrakiem. Objął go, wkładając zachłanne dłonie pod jego koszulkę i wtulając się w niego.

— Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że to ty wylądujesz na mnie — zachichotał Stiles, przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po szyi Dereka. Objął jego twarz dłońmi i trącił nos nosem. — Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym narzekał.

Derek szczerze się zmieszał, ale i tak na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka od dotyku Stilesa.

— Cały czas jestem trochę obolały — wytłumaczył.

— Dlatego myślałem, że będziesz wolał oprzeć swój ciężar na mnie niż znów trzymać mój. — Stiles wplótł dłoń w jego włosy.

— Nie jesteś dla mnie ciężarem. — Derek zmrużył oczy i odchylił głowę. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie na jak wiele sposobów można było odebrać jego słowa, ale to zignorował. — Nigdy nie będziesz dla mnie ciężarem.

— Mam taką nadzieję. — Stiles pocałował go mokro w policzek. — Powiedz mi, jeśli to ulegnie zmianie, a teraz… pokieruj mnie. Co mam robić?

— Doskonale wiesz, co robić — mruknął Derek, wtulając się w jego dłoń. Przez chwilę napawał się uczuciem, kiedy palce Stilesa masowały jego skalp, ostrożnie unikając założonych tam szwów. — Możesz włożyć jedną dłoń pod moją koszulkę? — zapytał w końcu, patrząc mu w oczy. — Wiem, że cały czas mam tam bandaż…

— Oczywiście, że mogę — przerwał mu Stiles, przesuwając jedną z dłoni na brzeg jego koszulki. Zawahał się jednak. — A co ty na to, żebyśmy pozbyli się koszulek? Byłoby nam wygodniej… i to zawsze więcej kontaktu skóry ze skórą — zaproponował

— W tym wypadku kontaktu bandażu ze skórą, ale nie odmówię. — Derek posilił się na lekki ton. Nienawidził tego, z jakim trudem jego organizmowi przychodziło zagojenie ran z pobytu w areszcie i pozbycie się trucizny. Nienawidził tego, że w ogóle miał te rany i że podali mu te środki uspokajające. Najbardziej jednak nienawidził śladu po obroży, który był widoczny niezależnie od tego, co by założył. I zważywszy na to, w jakim tempie jego ciało się regenerowało, jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie on straszył.

Z uśmiechem i bez wahania Stiles zdjął najpierw swoją koszulkę, a potem Dereka i z powrotem do niego przywarł, gładząc go po ramieniu.

— Wiem, że wybiegam w przyszłość, bo nie minęło jeszcze południe, ale czy możemy dzisiaj spać razem?

Wilkołak tylko pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do niego. Przejechał dłońmi po nagich plecach Stilesa, drapiąc go w okolicy łopatek i wzdłuż kręgosłupa. W którymś momencie przesunął jedną dłoń na jego potylicę i zaczął delikatnie masować skórę jego głowy, podobnie jak ten robił przed chwilą jemu.

— Czy możemy już w ogóle spać razem? — Stiles postanowił spróbować szczęścia. Westchnął zadowolony. Sam ograniczał pieszczoty w okolicy głowy Dereka, mając na uwadze niestety wciąż niezagojoną ranę. Zamiast tego jedna z jego rąk już chyba na stałe objęła szyję wilkołaka, a druga przesuwała się leniwie w górę i w dół jego ramienia.

Derek nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, bo jego dotychczasowy system spania nie sprzyjał wspólnemu chodzeniu do łóżka… Ale nie potrafił też odmówić.

— Czasami zdarza mi się pracować w nocy — zaznaczył, automatycznie rozluźniając się pod dotykiem Stilesa. — Ale jak nie będę pracował, to zawsze będę z tobą w łóżku.

Nie było powiedziane, że zawsze będzie spał, ale nie zamierzał odrzucić okazji, jaką było dzielenie łóżka ze Stilesem.

— Zawsze mogę spać obok ciebie na kanapie, kiedy ty pracujesz… — westchnął Stiles, przesuwając palcem po czole, potem nosie, ustach i szyi Dereka. — Albo ty pracować w łóżku.

— Nie będziesz spał na kanapie — prychnął Derek. Jego ton został nieco złagodzony poprzez głębokie westchnienie i odsłonięcie szyi przed Stilesem.

— Derek? Mogę na tej szyi użyć ust? — zapytał niepewnie Stiles. Ostatnio zdecydowanie przesadził, jeśli chodziło o kontakt intymny z Derekiem, a nie chciał go stresować.

— Uhm — mruknął twierdząco Derek i odsłonił szyję jeszcze bardziej w dość poddańczym geście. W tej i każdej innej chwili był gotów całkowicie zawierzyć temu mężczyźnie swoje życie. I może kiedyś ta myśl by go przeraziła; nie tym razem. Przejechał ręką wzdłuż kręgosłupa Stilesa i lekko popchnął go między łopatkami w swoją stronę.

Stiles przejechał językiem od podstawy jego szyi, uważając na ślad po obroży aż po płatek ucha, który przygryzł. Zsunął się ustami z powrotem po skórze, nie omijając gojącego się śladu po obroży, ale też nie sprawiając bólu.

— A w usta mogę? — spróbował szczęścia, gdy znalazł się w okolicach jego żuchwy.

Zamiast odpowiadać, Derek po prostu go pocałował. Pocałunek był płytki, delikatny i ostrożny, bardziej zapewniający komfort, niż seksualny.

— Tęskniłem za tobą — szepnął, kiedy się rozdzielili. Przejechał wilgotnymi ustami po szczęce Stilesa, a potem po jego szyi.

— Ja za tobą też. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo — westchnął Stiles, rozluźniając się w objęciach swojego wilkołaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 12 _powinien_ pojawić się za dwa tygodnie, ale chwilowo wciąż spodziewamy się sporadycznych opóźnień. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].
> 
> Kudosy cieszą oczy, ale to komentarze karmią wenę i zabijają lenistwo. Pamiętaj jednak, że są moderowane i nie pojawiają się na stronie od razu (nie ma potrzeby pisać kilka razy tego samego).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chcielibyście widzieć mnie (Ami) w momencie, kiedy próbuję napisać tę notkę. Ręce latają na wszystkie strony i wydaję z siebie różne nieokreślone dźwięki, haha. Bo co można powiedzieć po czterech miesiącach niepublikowania rozdziału w tekście, który de facto jest skończony i robisz w nim tylko poprawki…?  
> No tak trochę nic nie można.  
> Ale życie jest jakie jest i trzeba się z tym pogodzić.
> 
> Mamy nadzieję, że ten niespodziewany (ale może chociaż trochę wytęskniony?) rozdział poprawi Wam humor, jeśli tego potrzebujecie albo wprawi Was w jeszcze lepszy :) Z tego miejsca życzymy Wam też wszystkiego dobrego w nowym roku, bo zobaczymy się ponownie dopiero w nim.
> 
> Postaramy się poprawiać szybciej, może jeszcze mniej dokładnie, i publikować znów regularnie. Równocześnie zaczynamy pisać kolejnego stereka, którego możliwe, że skończymy & zaczniemy publikować po tym (ale to niekonieczne, who knows, mamy inny tekst w kolejce). Wbrew pozorom im więcej mamy kreatywnych projektów tym lepiej nam one idą :”D  
> W każdym razie, tytuł roboczy tego tekstu to „Konne AU”, jego akcja dzieje się na farmie/ranchu, a Stiles lubi ratować zwierzaki... i na razie nic więcej nie powiemy. Ale w związku z tym mamy dla Was pytanie: jak nazwalibyście różne zwierzątka? Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły i/lub sugestie odnośnie ich wyglądu, zachowania, charakteru czy tego skąd się wzięły na ranchu — śmiało piszcie w komentarzach. Możliwe, że niektóre z nich wykorzystamy w tekście! (Przez zwierzaki rozumiemy wszystkie nie-egzotyczne zwierzaki występujące w południowych stanach USA, głównie oczywiście konie i zwierzaki hodowlane jak krowy czy kury, ale też koty, psy, lisy, wilki, cokolwiek Wam przyjdzie do głowy i realistycznie mogłoby się znaleźć na farmo-ranchu).
> 
> Pozdrawiamy Was bardzo ciepło i prosimy o wyrozumiałość
> 
> Ami i Ola

Resztę dnia spędzili na kanapie. Po zakończonej sesji intensywnego znaczenia zapachem usiedli obok siebie, stykając się na całej długości swoich ciał. Derek sprawdzał e-maile i nadrabiał zaległości w pracy, które namnożyły się podczas jego przymusowej nieobecności, a Stiles zajmował się nauką, nauką i jeszcze raz nauką, bo miał sporo do zrobienia w związku z powrotem na uczelnię.

Wszystko to robił w pobliżu Dereka; w pewnym momencie wdrapał mu się nawet na kolana, ale został z nich, po chwili przytulania i niuchania, zdjęty i musiał zadowolić się leżeniem z głową na jego udach.

Derek zgłodniał bardzo szybko, dlatego zamówili sobie zamówili jedzenie. Wilkołak wpałaszował prawie trzy pełne porcje obiadowe, po czym oparł się na krześle i uśmiechnął promiennie, gdy jego organizm od razu zaczął przetwarzać nowe kalorie na regenerację. Cały proces miał jeszcze z pewnością zająć trochę czasu, ale najważniejszy był powrót do domu.

Do domu, czyli do mieszkania _ze Stilesem_. To była teraz jego definicja _domu_.

— Stiles? — zagadał jakiś czas później. Leżał z głową na jego kolanach; w tle leciał jakiś serial, ale on był bardziej skupiony na dłoni, która przeczesywała jego włosy.

— Tak? — Młodszy mężczyzna przesunął dłoń na jego policzek i przejechał paznokciami po jego zaroście. Nie spuścił przy tym wzroku z telewizora.

— Przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym czasem się przy tobie przemienił? — Pytanie było o tyle ważne, że dotychczas wataha widziała jego postaci bety oraz alfy, ale przy żadnym z nich nie przemienił się jeszcze w pełni w wilka.

— Co miałoby mi niby przeszkadzać? — Stiles tym razem na niego spojrzał, marszcząc brwi ze zdziwieniem. — Przecież widziałem cię już przemienionego.

— Mam na myśli pełną przemianę, moją postać wilka — uściślił niepewnie Derek, posyłając mu krótkie spojrzenie. — Czy nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli po twoim domu będzie biegał wielki pies. — Skrzywił się na swoje własne słowa, ale ich nie wycofał.

— Tak długo, jak nie odgryziesz mi ręki za głaskanie i nazywanie cię „ _wilczurkiem_ ”. — Dotknął palcem wskazującym jego nosa i uśmiechnął się czule. — Chyba, że wolałbyś, żebym po prostu nie zwracał na ciebie wtedy uwagi?

— Że niby byłbyś w stanie się powstrzymać? — Derek obrócił się tak, by nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Po chwili jednak spoważniał i zmarszczył brwi. — Nie odgryzę ci ręki — zapewnił, a po chwili cicho dodał: — To była jedna z rzeczy, które sprawdzali, zanim mnie wypuścili z aresztu. Czy nikogo nie skrzywdzę pod żadną z moich postaci.

— Och — wyrwało się Stilesowi. — Wiem, że byś mnie nie skrzywdził, chodziło mi tak tylko… tak w przenośni, o warczenie. Ale w takim razie dziękuję za pozwolenie na zmacanie twojego futerka. — Pochylił się, unosząc też głowę Dereka kolanami i pocałował go w nasadę nosa. Celował w czoło, ale tak też było dobrze. Od razu się wyprostował, nie chcąc przemęczać swoich pleców. — Wiesz, że doskonale jestem świadomy twojej wilkołaczości i lubię cię całego, prawda?

— Wiem, ale nie jestem pewny, czy po tym wszystkim _ja_ lubię swoją wilkołaczość. — Wyrzucił z siebie te słowa tak szybko, że prawie zlały się w jedno. Dopiero kiedy skończył mówić, dotarło do niego, jak wiele było w nich prawdy. To dlatego nie czuł się pewien, kiedy znaczył Stilesa zapachem.

Mężczyzna wciągnął głośniej powietrze, a jego ręka zatrzymała się na chwilę we włosach Dereka.

— Możesz usiąść? — Derek posłusznie się podniósł i wyprostował, a potem spojrzał na Stilesa. — Pokażesz mi swoją formę beta?

Niepewnie i z dużym wahaniem, Derek przemienił się w formę beta, sztywniejąc, żeby na pewno nie stracić kontroli. Nie zważając na jego widoczne napięcie, Stiles ufnie wdrapał się na jego kolana i ułożył jego ręce wokół siebie. Przycisnął policzek do jego szyi.

— Pamiętasz, kiedy miałem koszmar i zdarłem sobie gardło? — Jego szept był łagodny i pełen czułości. — Zależało mi, żebyś pokazał swoje szpony. Bo czuję się przy tobie bezpiecznie, a one przypominają mi, że rozszarpiesz wszystko i wszystkich, kogokolwiek, kto chciałby mnie skrzywdzić. Jesteś moim _wilkołakiem obronnym_.

Derek warknął na myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby skrzywdzić Stilesa i objął go nieco mocniej, na chwilę zapominając o kontrolowaniu się za wszelką cenę.

— Niech ktoś tylko spróbuje — zagroził.

— Wiem, że teraz w ogóle za sobą nie przepadasz, ale musisz pamiętać o jednym. — Stiles w zamyśleniu przyłożył rękę do serca Dereka i pogłaskał skórę kciukiem. — Nigdy nie będę miał nic przeciwko czemuś, co wynika z twojej wilczej natury, _wilczku_. Bo to część ciebie. A ja lubię ciebie.

— Wiesz, że ja ciebie też, prawda? — Derek ugryzł się w język, żeby nie dodać: _nawet bardziej niż lubię._

— Nieprawda, nie lubisz mnie. — Stiles pokręcił głową. — Ty mnie _kochasz_ — dodał żartobliwie, przeciągając głoskę „o”. Potem pocałował go w policzek, nie przejmując się tym, że Derek wciąż był przemieniony. — Co się dziwić, jestem stworzony do tego, by mnie wielbić.

Derek przemienił się z powrotem w swoją ludzką formę i natychmiast wywrócił oczami.

— I jeszcze do tego taki skromny. — Nie zaprzeczył słowom Stilesa, zamiast tego wykorzystał ich bliskość i szybko dziabnął go w szyję, ciekaw, jaką reakcję w nim wywoła.

Dźwięk, który wydobył się z ust Stilesa nie był piskiem. Wcale. Odmawiał przyjęcia tego do wiadomości. Za to całkowicie akceptował dreszcz, jaki wywołało ugryzienie, a który przeszył całe jego ciało. Do nagłego podniecenia również przyznawał się bez wstydu.

— Um, może… może chciałbyś… — zaczął niezręcznie, rumieniąc się wściekle i trochę kręcąc na kolanach Dereka.

— Taaak? — zapytał Derek, zsuwając dłonie niżej. Położył je na pośladkach Stilesa i przyłożył usta do jego szyi.

— To znaczy, może poobściskujemy się trochę? — Automatycznie wzruszył ramionami. — W końcu chciałeś mieć pewność, że będę pachniał tylko tobą.

— Nie wiem, na co ty czekasz, ale ja już cię obściskuję. — Derek pocałował go za uchem, a jego głos był pełen satysfakcji.

— Chciałem mieć pewność, że nie masz nic przeciwko. — Stiles odchylił głowę trochę bardziej. Potem przesunął dłonią po policzku Dereka, drapiąc go lekko w brodę i pocałował płytko, ale namiętnie. Po chwili rozchylił nieco usta. — Możemy? — szepnął.

Derek chwycił Stilesa mocno za biodra i zmienił ich pozycję tak, że ten leżał na kanapie. Jęknął z zadowoleniem, a wilkołak przywarł do niego całym ciałem, opierając się na przedramionach. Sekundę później złączył ich usta w pocałunku, który zaczął się spokojnie, ale po chwili stał się zdecydowanie bardziej namiętny. Wysunął język i przejechał nim po dolnej wardze mężczyzny pytająco, sprawdzając, czy dobrze zrozumiał jego pytanie.

Stiles rozchylił usta, zachęcając go do pogłębienia pocałunku. Równocześnie wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę Dereka, przesuwając nimi równie zachłannie.

Z gardłowym warknięciem wilkołak przerwał pocałunek. Podniósł się, siadając okrakiem na mężczyźnie, a potem sięgnął do tyłu i szybko pozbawił się koszulki. Rzucił ją na ziemię, po czym uniósł Stilesa na tyle, by z niego również zedrzeć T-shirt.

Obaj wydali z siebie jęk, kiedy ich ciała się zetknęły, a wilkołak popchnął mężczyznę i przywarł ustami do jego szyi, wciskając go w kanapę i błądząc dłońmi po jego skórze. Drżąc, Stiles ledwo powstrzymał się przed ponownym otarciem się o niego. Chciał, by to Derek nadawał tempa ich interakcjom. Odchylił głowę nieco do tyłu, wyginając się pod zachłannym dotykiem i wzdychając jednoznacznie.

— Możesz zostawiać ślady, jeśli chcesz — westchnął z przyjemności. — Nie obrażę się…

Zachęcony słowami Stilesa, Derek zjechał ustami niżej, na przemian całując i przygryzając jego skórę na ramionach i wokół obojczyka, a w końcu zjeżdżając na klatkę piersiową. Zostawił kilka śladów, które powinny zniknąć dość szybko, ale teraz były czerwone i bardzo wyraźne. Jego wilk mruknął z zadowolenia.

Stiles niemal zachlipał, czując usta i zęby Dereka na sobie. Od zawsze miał bardzo wrażliwą skórę, a jego kochankom łatwo było przez to sprawić, by wił się pod nimi z rozkoszy naprawdę długo, bardzo rzadko osiągając orgazm bez odpowiedniej stymulacji. Zdarzało się, że wykorzystywano to do przeciągania jego przyjemności niemal w nieskończoność.

Ale teraz, z jego wilkołakiem, to był zupełnie inny rodzaj przyjemności, w jakiś sposób bardziej intensywny, mimo że wszystko działo się jedynie od pasa w górę.

Podpierając się na rękach, bez pośpiechu Derek całował każdy dostępny mu centymetr skóry, zjeżdżając ustami coraz niżej. Na razie omijał sutki, czerpiąc przyjemność ze sprawdzania, które inne miejsca na skórze Stilesa wywoływały u niego mocniejsze reakcje. Kiedy zaczął całować jego brzuch, mężczyzna wygiął się trochę bardziej, równocześnie sięgając do jego włosów i drapiąc go po głowie.

Na moment Derek wtulił się w dłoń Stilesa, przerywając swoje pocałunki i mrucząc cicho. Po chwili wznowił je z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem, eksperymentalnie wysuwając język i przejeżdżając nim po pępku mężczyzny. Równocześnie oparł się na przedramieniu, drugą dłonią sunąc po jego skórze i błądząc po miejscach, które przed chwilą całował. Tym razem nie unikał sutków.

Zadowolony z reakcji Stilesa, odważniej wsunął język w jego pępek i ścisnął palcami jeden sutek. Po chwili takich pieszczot wrócił ustami tą samą ścieżką w górę aż dotarł ponownie do jego ust. Pocałował go delikatnie, ledwie muskając swoimi wargami jego. Otarł się o niego biodrami, ale chociaż czuł rosnące w sobie podniecenie, to skupił się bardziej na zgrubieniu w spodniach drugiego mężczyzny.

— Chciałbym zrobić coś więcej. — Oddychając ciężko, oblizał usta i się zarumienił. — Dla ciebie.

— Mhm… mnie już jest bardzo dobrze. — Stiles znów go pocałował, bo nie chciał jeszcze odpuścić sobie jego ust. — Ale jestem cały twój, cokolwiek sprawia ci przyjemność, nie krępuj się — westchnął, z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem odpowiadając biodrami na ruchy Dereka.

Ten przyssał się ustami do jego sutka, co w połączeniu z ruchem bioder sprawiło, że Stiles głośno jęknął. Pozwalając sobie na większą swobodę, młodszy mężczyzna sięgnął dłońmi do paska od spodni wilkołaka. — Możemy? — zapytał, a po chwili uściślił: — Pozbyć się spodni.

— Jeszcze nie. — Derek uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, a Stiles jęknął zawiedziony, wydymając usta.

— No dobrze — westchnął, przesuwając dłonie z powrotem na plecy Dereka. Błądził po nich dłońmi, ale też delikatnie paznokciami, nie pozostawiając jednak śladów, by organizm wilkołaka nie skupiał się na ich leczeniu.

— Chcę się nacieszyć tym, co robimy teraz — wytłumaczył Derek. — Dobrze mi tak z tobą. — Pocałował go lekko w usta i wtulił twarz w jego szyję, rezygnując na ten moment z intensywniejszych pieszczot.

— Mnie też, nie chcę tego przerywać — zapewnił Stiles, całymi dłońmi gładząc plecy Dereka. — Chciałem tylko więcej skóry i mniej warstw między nami. Ale tak też jest dobrze… bardzo dobrze. — Objął palcami kark wilkołaka i lekko ścisnął. Ten westchnął, prężąc się niczym kot.

— Też bym chciał mniej warstw — przyznał, trącając nosem jego brodę i składając pocałunki na jego szyi i jabłku Adama. — Ale… — zawahał się i zarumienił, wyraźnie zmieszany.

— Ale…? — zachęcił Stiles. — Nie masz się przy mnie czego wstydzić, „ _przystojniaku_ ”.

Derek skrzywił się, nie do końca zgadzając się ze słowami Stilesa. Zamiast kontynuować, otarł się jeszcze raz o niego, tym razem tak, żeby mężczyzna poczuł jego brak erekcji. Po chwili się odsunął i ponownie wtulił twarz w jego szyję, zawstydzony.

— Hej, Derek… — powiedział miękko Stiles, wplatając palce w jego włosy. — Ale jest ci dobrze, tak?

— Tak, oczywiście — zapewnił Derek entuzjastycznie.

— Więc się nie przejmuj. Nie masz się czego wstydzić, a dopóki naprawdę czerpiesz z tego jakąkolwiek przyjemność, to po mojej stronie jest wszystko w porządku.

Wilkołak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji.

— To chyba pozostałości po tej truciźnie — westchnął, choć nie sądził, by naprawdę tak było.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, podniósł się i oparł na piętach. Pogładził palcami klatkę piersiową Stilesa, poświęcając chwilę więcej sutkom i przyglądając mu się spod zmrużonych powiek. Obserwowanie mężczyzny i jego reakcji na dotyk potrafiło być dość uzależniające; zapatrzył się na niego dłuższą chwilę. W końcu jednak powoli rozpiął jego spodnie, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

— Będę musiał z ciebie zejść — westchnął, rozczarowany. Zawahał się na wypadek, gdyby Stiles miał inny pomysł na rozwiązanie tego problemu.

— Um… nie, tylko się jeszcze trochę unieś — poprosił Stiles, a gdy Derek to zrobił, sprawnie ściągnął swoje spodnie samymi nogami. Co prawda zsunął sobie przy tym bieliznę do połowy tyłka, ale to w końcu żaden problem. — Żeby rozebrać ciebie, musimy trochę zmienić pozycję — zaznaczył, ale jedynie dosięgnął ustami do ust wilkołaka.

Derek odwzajemnił pocałunek i pogłębił go, wplatając palce we włosy Stilesa. Mruknął z zadowolenia, a kiedy się rozdzielili, przyjrzał się całemu jego ciału, chłonąc każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół.

— Jesteś niesamowity — szepnął, błądząc palcami po bladej skórze.

— Um… może troszeczkę… ale ty jesteś o wiele, wiele bardziej. — Stiles bezkarnie chłonął widok jego brzucha i torsu, i ramion, i dłoni. — Uhm… tak, zdecydowanie, jesteś dziełem sztuki.

— Już to mówiłeś. — Derek zarumienił się. — Bardzo mi się podobasz — szepnął, dotykając go po szyi, wzdłuż mostka i niżej, omijając pępek. Tam kilka razy musnął palcami skórę zaraz nad linią jego bokserek, uważając, by nie dotknąć jego erekcji.

— Teraz tylko przypominam… i cieszę się — odparł prosto mężczyzna, a potem zadrżał na całym ciele, gdy śladem palców podążyły usta Dereka.

Pozycja wilkołaka wywołała w nim lekki niepokój, choć jego ciało nie zgłaszało zażaleń. Jego penis nabrzmiał jeszcze bardziej, a on sam postanowił poczekać na rozwój wypadków. Miał przecież jeszcze czas na upewnienie się, czy alfa wiedział, co robił.

Przeczesał palcami włosy Dereka, po czym z westchnieniem odłożył rękę grzecznie obok swojego ciała.

— Zostawisz jakiś ślad? — zapytał, ale jego ton głosu i wydęte usta jasno wskazywały, że była to prośba.

— Zgodnie z życzeniem. — Wilkołak przyssał się ustami do punktu koło biodra Stilesa, zostawiając tam malinkę. — Coś jeszcze mogę dla ciebie zrobić? — Spojrzał na niego wymownie. Jego twarz znajdowała się raptem kilka centymetrów od zgrubienia w bokserkach mężczyzny.

— Wrócić tutaj — odpowiedział natychmiast Stiles, chociaż ponownie zadrżał i bardzo chciałby móc powiedzieć coś innego. — Chodź, pocałuj mnie.

Odczuwając dziwną mieszankę rozczarowania z jakąś formy ulgi, Derek wykonał jego prośbę. Chciał… zrobić coś jeszcze, chciał sprawić Stilesowi przyjemność, chciał dać mu coś więcej. Ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, to ich relacja już nie wróci do tego, co było, a on nie będzie w stanie zachować swoich uczuć dla siebie.

Kiedy się całowali, Stiles pchnął Dereka mocno do tyłu, od razu podążając za nim. Przy zmianie pozycji najpierw wylądował okrakiem na jego kolanach, obejmując jego głowę ciasno. Oderwał się od niego jedynie na chwilę, by złapać oddech i zaraz potem wpił się znowu zachłannie w jego usta. Wplatając palce we włosy mężczyzny, wilkołak pozwolił mu eksplorować swoje ciało i dyktować następne kroki.

Stiles przesunął się ustami na szyję Dereka, całując ją tak zachłannie i namiętnie, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Zsunął się jeszcze niżej, poświęcając chwilę jednemu sutkowi. Zatrzymał się dopiero nad spodniami wilkołaka, który oddychał ciężko i wydawał z siebie krótkie, ciche jęki.

W trakcie wszystkich zmian pozycji bokserki Stilesa osunęły się jeszcze bardziej i choć z przodu trzymały się doskonale, to jego tyłek był już całkowicie odsłonięty.

— Biodra w górę — powiedział, a potem sprawnie pozbawił Dereka spodni i złożył namiętny, choć czuły pocałunek po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. Kiedy jego usta znalazły się nad jego bokserkami, pocałował lekko materiał osłaniający miękkiego penisa wilkołaka i przejechał po nim językiem.

Później skupił się na ponownym eksplorowaniu brzucha i mięśni Dereka, a także na jego sutkach.

Nie przeszkadzał mu brak podniecenia ze strony Dereka. Wiedział, że to nie jego wina, tylko kombinacja zarówno orientacji mężczyzny, jego traumy jak i pewnie wciąż trującego go tojadu. Poza tym, wilkołak i tak był chodzącą doskonałością.

Stiles pocałował go raz jeszcze, ocierając się o niego. Zaczynał być odrobinę sfrustrowany i bardzo chętnie poszukałby spełnienia, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał tego przerywać.

— Potowarzyszysz mi pod prysznicem? — zaproponował, niewiele myśląc, ale naprawdę tego chcąc. — Albo nie. W sensie… no… chciałbym zakończyć to orgazmem i może chciałbyś przy tym być… czy coś.

— Chciałbym. — Derek miał rozszerzone źrenice i przyglądał się Stilesowi zafascynowany, drżąc na całym ciele. — I tak bym słuchał, co robisz — wyznał nieco niepewnie. — Mam nadzieję, że to nie było obrzydliwe.

— Dla mnie nie było… świadomość, że słuchasz, tylko bardziej mnie nakręca. Czy to źle?

— Jeśli to dla ciebie nie jest nic złego, to dla mnie tym bardziej. — Derek pogłaskał go po twarzy.

— Idziemy pod prysznic? — zapytał Stiles po chwili. — Albo na łóżko… czy zostajemy tutaj? — zaproponował nieśmiało. — Każda opcja podoba mi się tak samo — dodał szybko, by Derek nie pomyślał, że któraś odpowiedź była niewłaściwa.

— Pod prysznic — wybrał wilkołak. — Prysznic w domu, do tego z tobą… Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego teraz potrzebuję. Byłem tutaj po wyjściu z aresztu, ale już ci mówiłem, że to nie to samo…

— Rozumiem. Chodź. — Stiles cmoknął go w nos i z niego zszedł. Czując wbijającą mu się pod tyłek gumkę bielizny, po prostu ściągnął bokserki i zabrał je wraz z ich ubraniami z podłogi. Chwycił Dereka za rękę i pociągnął w stronę schodów.

W łazience wypuścił ubrania na podłogę, położył dłoń z tyłu głowy Dereka, przycisnął go całym ciałem do drzwi i pocałował zachłannie.

— Możemy jeszcze trochę…?

W odpowiedzi wilkołak warknął, odwzajemniając pocałunek i ściskając mocno jego pośladki. Przycisnął go do siebie, czując erekcję na swoim udzie. Penis Dereka drgnął zainteresowany, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, przerywając pocałunek. Przejechał jedną dłonią od uda Stilesa, przez jego biodra i żebra, drapiąc go lekko i znacząc paznokciami. Drugą ścisnął jego tyłek.

— Nie powinieneś tak kusić swojego wilkołaka — warknął i zostawił malinkę na jego ramieniu.

— Ale chcę — jęknął Stiles i odchylił szyję, zachęcając Dereka do przesunięcia swoich ust i zębów. Nie odnosząc spodziewanego rezultatu, przygryzł na chwilę wargę. — Wiesz… — zaczął. — Malinek na ramieniu i brzuchu nikt nie zobaczy… a chyba chcesz, żeby zwykli ludzie też widzieli, że jestem przez ciebie oznaczony? A nie tylko ci z czułym węchem?

— Wystarczy mi, że ty wiesz, kto cię oznaczył — warknął Derek, ale zostawił malinkę na szyi pod jego uchem.

— Cóż… A może to ja chcę, żeby wiedzieli? — westchnął Stiles, przymykając oczy i rozpływając się z przyjemności. — A może po prostu uwielbiam, jak mnie kąsasz i całujesz. Kto wie? — Wzruszył ramionami na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu ich pozycja. Poruszył biodrami, ocierając się kroczem o Dereka, a przy tym wbijając się bardziej w jego rękę.

Z cichym jękiem Derek wyszedł naprzeciw ruchom jego bioder. W jego podbrzuszu coraz bardziej narastało podniecenie, wywołane bardziej całą tą sytuacją niż dotykiem i stymulacją samą w sobie. Tak działało na niego zaufanie Stilesa, jego zapach oraz chęć do bycia oznaczonym…

Zacisnął zęby na jego szyi, starając się nie przebić skóry, a jednocześnie zostawić ślad, który nie zblednie tak szybko. Na następnym spotkaniu z watahą wszyscy zobaczą, że Stiles pozwolił mu się przywłaszczyć.

Najchętniej Stiles dosłownie wskoczyłby mu w ramiona i kazał nieść się do sypialni. Ale po pierwsze wiedział, że wilkołak mógł być jeszcze zbyt słaby, by go unieść, a po drugie — nie do tego zmierzali. Jeszcze nie, nie dzisiaj, choć może kiedyś tak. Oby kiedyś tak. Tymczasem pociągnął Dereka i tyłem podszedł do szafki.

Wskoczył na blat obok umywalki i przyciągnął wilkołaka do siebie wszystkimi kończynami, od razu całując go namiętnie i bez pardonu wsuwając mu język w usta. Na razie było to _bardzo dobre_ rozwiązanie. Westchnął, przesuwając rękami po plecach Dereka, nie mogąc się nacieszyć tym, że mógł je dotykać.

Zadowolony ze zmiany kąta kontaktu Derek odwzajemnił pocałunek, kładąc jedną dłoń na karku Stilesa i przytrzymując go w miejscu.

— Ta pozycja ma jedną wadę — westchnął, nachylając się i całując jego ramiona.

— Jaką? — Stiles wplótł palce we włosy wilkołaka.

— Nie mogę cię trzymać za tyłek.

— Nie sposób nie przyznać ci racji… ale zalety są całkiem niezłe, hm? — Mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę, dając wilkołakowi doskonały dostęp do całego swojego ciała. Zmieniając pozycję, przesunął ręce z pleców na tors Dereka. Sam miał teraz całkiem niezły widok.

— Jesteś dziełem sztuki — wypalił ponownie Stiles. — Mówiłem ci to już? — zachichotał, masując jego tors lekko i trącając kciukami jego sutki.

— Wspominałeś.

Derek chwycił oba nadgarstki Stilesa jedną dłonią i przełożył mu ramiona nad głowę, przytrzymując go w takiej pozycji. Po chwili jednak zawahał się i odsunął na chwilę, nie puszczając jednak jego rąk.

— Tak jest w porządku? — upewnił się.

— W jak najlepszym — zapewnił go Stiles gorliwie. — Bardziej niż w porządku, Derek, zdecydowanie bardziej.

— Powiedz, jeśli zrobię coś nie w porządku — poprosił Derek, po czym nachylił się, by ponownie całować jego klatkę piersiową.

— Wzajemnie.

— Jesteś idealny. — Derek patrzył Stilesowi głęboko w oczy, a jego ton brzmiał tak, jakby mówił niepodważalną prawdę. Krwistoczerwony rumieniec na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny i jego jednoznaczne westchnienie było jedyną odpowiedzią na pochwałę.

Wilkołak położył dłoń na udzie Stilesa i zaczął błądzić po nim palcami, najpierw po zewnętrznej stronie, a potem po wewnętrznej. Przejechał palcami po jego biodrze, po brzuchu i podbrzuszu, wplatając je w ciemne włoski poniżej pępka.

Kiedy zjechał ręką jeszcze niżej, wzdłuż układającego się tam nabrzmiałego penisa Stilesa, zatrzymał się i spojrzał mu w oczy pytająco. Ten przymknął na chwilę powieki, a potem odetchnął głęboko. Musiał spojrzeć prawdzie oczy, w tej relacji to on był tym bardziej doświadczonym i powinien wykazać się większym rozsądkiem. Nawet jeśli bardzo, ale to bardzo nie miał na to ochoty.

— Nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko. — Otworzył oczy. — Ale może jednak zabierz mnie pod prysznic — dodał, odpowiadając na wszystkie pytania zawarte w spojrzeniu Dereka. Czy tego chciał? _Tak, bardzo_. Co teraz? _Zależy od ciebie_.

— Oczywiście. — Derek zarzucił sobie ramiona Stilesa na szyję i zsunął go z szafki, łapiąc ponownie za pupę. Uśmiechnął się do niego częściowo nieśmiało, częściowo drapieżnie, jakby nie wiedział, jak to wszystko powinno się odbywać.

Bo w sumie nie wiedział. W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat zdarzenia najbliższe czemukolwiek seksualnemu wydarzały się na przestrzeni tych ostatnich miesięcy, odkąd Stiles tu mieszkał. Wilkołaka niezmiernie radowało, że mógł uczyć się siebie i reakcji swojego ciała właśnie z nim konkretnie.

— Dziękuję, że kontrolujesz tempo. — Pocałował Stilesa w ucho, przytrzymując go jedną ręką. Drugą odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem i czekał, aż się ona rozgrzeje.

— Próbuję — westchnął Stiles. — Wierz mi, nie jest łatwo — zachichotał, przesuwając nosem po szyi Dereka.

Kiedy woda się rozgrzała, Derek ostrożnie postawił Stilesa na kafelkach tyłem do siebie. Zdjął bokserki i odrzucił je w kąt i sięgnął po żel pod prysznic.

— Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Oparł się czołem o kark Stilesa i namydlonymi dłońmi mył i masował jego ramiona, plecy i pośladki. W którymś momencie eksperymentalnie przejechał ręką po swoim penisie, teraz zdecydowanie bardziej zainteresowanym sytuacją. Z jego ust wyrwał się cichy jęk i na moment zacisnął dłoń na biodrze drugiego mężczyzny.

Stiles zdecydowanie nie był cichy i opierał się o Dereka z wdzięcznością. Nie potrzebował wiele do spełnienia, jednak postanowił trochę wydłużyć przyjemność oraz kontakt ze swoim wilkołakiem, skupiając się na jego szorstkich dłoniach na swoim ciele i spowalniając ruch własnej ręki.

W jego głowie pojawiła się chęć, by zakręcić wodę i wysmarować skórę Dereka swoją spermą. Zwalczył ją z jękiem, ocierając się o niego tyłkiem i poruszając ręką na swoim penisie tak, że niemal się przewrócił z rozkoszy. Odrobinę żałował, że nie był w stanie przeciągnąć tego jeszcze bardziej.

Derek zafascynowany wsłuchiwał się w wydawane przez niego odgłosy; w dźwięk wywołany przesuwaniem skóry po skórze i we wszystkie rodzaje westchnień i jęków. Podobał mu się charakterystyczny zapach, który pojawił się w powietrzu. Kiedy Stiles znajdował się już na granicy orgazmu, wilkołak pod wpływem impulsu przejechał dłońmi po jego biodrach, nachylił się i szepnął mu do ucha:

— Chciałbyś dojść na mnie?

— Tak — odpowiedział Stiles, ale było za późno, bo słysząc szept Dereka i czując jego dotyk na sobie, po prostu doszedł. Gdy jego oddech się uspokoił, odwrócił się przodem do wilkołaka i przywarł do niego mocno całym ciałem. — Następnym razem? — zapytał niepewnie. W końcu nie wiedział, czy _będzie_ następny raz.

— Tak. — Derek objął go, podtrzymując jego ciężar.

— Mhm, to dobrze — westchnął Stiles, pocierając nosem skórę pod jego uchem. — W końcu będę miał pewność, że pachniesz odpowiednio — zachichotał i cmoknął go w miejsce, które przed chwilą pocierał. — A ja? Pachnę teraz dobrze?

— Pachniesz doskonale — odpowiedział po prostu wilkołak.

Umył go do końca, dużo uwagi poświęcając jego włosom i robiąc mu relaksujący masaż głowy; nie pominął przy tym pośladków ani penisa, nie próbując go po raz kolejny podniecić. Cały czas składał pocałunki na jego szyi, karku i ramionach. Kiedy skończył, wyszedł pierwszy spod prysznica i wytarł się, po czym sięgnął po ręcznik Stilesa i owinął go nim, obejmując go ramionami tak, że byli teraz mocno przytuleni do siebie, ale między nimi znajdował się materiał. Osuszyli się dokładnie, a potem Derek chwycił go za rękę i zaprowadził do sypialni. Był zmęczony i zrelaksowany, jakby sam właśnie miał orgazm, mimo że już dawno zdążył zmięknąć.

W sypialni Stiles od razu wdrapał się na łóżko i pod kołdrą przeturlał pod ścianę. Położył się na brzuchu, jedną ręką obejmując poduszkę, a drugą wyciągając w stronę Dereka zapraszająco.

Derek ułożył się obok niego na boku, kładąc dłoń między łopatkami mężczyzny i słuchając jego oddechu dopóki Stiles nie zasnął.

 

———

 

Rano Stiles nie potrafił usiedzieć na krześle. Cholernie nie chciał poruszać z Derekiem tego tematu, ale musiał. Był on zarówno ważny, jak niezręczny i okropny. W końcu odważył się odezwać, kiedy wilkołak sprzątał po śniadaniu.

— Um… Derek? — zaczął, przełykając głośno ślinę.

— Hm? — Derek posłał mu krótkie, pytające spojrzenie.

— Um, bo, ugh. — Stiles odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Rolą stada było wzajemnie się sobą opiekować, więc Derek nie powinien źle odebrać tego, o co planował poprosić. — No bo… tak jakby… tak jakby wylali mnie z pracy — wypalił. — I zastanawiam się, czy mógłbym ci przez jakiś krótki czas nie płacić za to, że tu mieszkam?

Derek obrócił się i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że musiało się to wydarzyć, kiedy był w areszcie. Stiles nie miał nawet umowy, co dopiero mówić o prawie do urlopu czy chorobowego.

W pierwszym odruchu chciał mu zaproponować całkowite zaniechanie jakichkolwiek opłat, ale obawiał się, że Stiles odebrałby to jako pretensjonalne z jego strony.

— Nie ma problemu — powiedział w końcu i podszedł do niego. Miał cały czas mokre i namydlone ręce po zmywaniu naczyń, ale i tak objął go i pocałował w skroń. — Mogę ci jeszcze jakoś pomóc? — Przytulił się policzkiem do jego twarzy.

Stiles chciał odpowiedzieć, że nie, że Derek wystarczająco mu już pomagał, ale przypomniał sobie, że była jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą musiał załatwić.

— Zawieźć do banku. — Również go objął, choć trudny temat zabrał odrobinę radości z tego kontaktu fizycznego. — W końcu długi mnie nie zwolniły — zaśmiał się gorzko, pocierając swoim policzkiem o jego.

— Oczywiście, jak tylko powiesz, to pojedziemy. — Derek zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym odsunął się od Stilesa na wyciągnięcie ręki. Pragnął zaproponować pomoc w spłaceniu długów, ale nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji mógł się spodziewać. — Jak byś zareagował, gdybym zaproponował ci pomoc w spłaceniu długów? — zapytał w końcu niepewnie, nie chcąc się więcej zastanawiać.

— Powiedziałbym „może kiedyś” — westchnął Stiles.

— Czyli na przykład kiedy?

— Um… — zamyślił się, bo wcześniej chciał go jedynie zbyć; nigdy nie rozważał faktycznej odpowiedzi. — Na miesiąc przed naszym ślubem — odpowiedział kilka sekund później. W końcu nigdy nie będą razem, a już na pewno Derek nigdy nie chciałby za niego wyjść. Nie za niego.

— Zapamiętam to sobie. — Derek pocałował go lekko, próbując uspokoić swoje serce, które zabiło szybciej na samą myśl o ślubie ze Stilesem. Wiedział, że to tylko żart, ale… No właśnie: ale.

Stiles trącił jego nos swoim i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy. Przesuwając delikatnie opuszkami palców po skórze głowy Dereka, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Zagoiłeś się — poinformował wilkołaka z radością.

— Jeszcze nie wszystko. — Derek pokiwał głową. — Ale jestem na dobrej drodze.

— Miałem na myśli tę paskudną ranę na głowie — uściślił Stiles. — Ale mam nadzieję, że już lepiej się czujesz i siły ci wracają… prawda? — Tym razem trącił nosem jego ucho.

— Najważniejsze, że jestem w domu — odpowiedział Derek szczerze _. Z tobą._ — Od razu czuję się lepiej.

— To dobrze. — Po chwili przytulania, w oku Stilesa pojawił się błysk złośliwości. — Czy to oznacza, że po powrocie z banku przeniesiesz mnie przez próg?

— Jeśli chcesz, to mogę nawet w banku przenieść cię przez próg — zaproponował wilkołak lekkim tonem. — Będą się na nas wprawdzie dziwnie patrzeć, ale będzie to warte zobaczenia twojej miny.

— Moja mina wyrażałaby zachwyt, jak zawsze, kiedy nosisz mnie na rękach — zaśmiał się Stiles, opierając wygodnie głowę na jego ramieniu. — Ale podziękuję, dzisiaj lepiej tego nie robić. Za to możesz przenieść mnie przez próg banku za kilka lat, kiedy spłacę ostatnią ratę i pójdę podpisać rozwiązanie kredytu — zaproponował, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak daleko w przyszłość wybiegał.

— Za kilka lat już nie będziesz miał kredytu — prychnął Derek. — Będziemy już dawno po ślubie.

— A skąd ja mogę wiedzieć. — Stiles wzruszył ramionami. — Najpierw musisz się przecież oświadczyć. A tymczasem dwa lata związku za nami, a zapowiada się, że naszą pierwszą randką będzie wesele twojego wuja… — westchnął, przymykając oczy. W ramionach Dereka czuł się naprawdę bardzo dobrze, nawet jeśli rozmowa nie była łatwa. — Właśnie! Jeśli wdałeś się w niego, to przed nami jeszcze _osiem_ lat narzeczeństwa, a ja mam jeszcze tylko nieco ponad sześć lat rat.

— Nie wdałem się w Petera — parsknął Derek i na kilka sekund pozwolił sobie zatracić się w fantazji, jaką było uklęknięcie przed Stilesem na jedno kolano, przygotowania do ślubu, mała, skromna ceremonia, wspólne życie… Otrząsnął się, sprzedając mentalnego kopniaka swojemu naiwnemu wilkowi, który już miał wizje wiązania się na zawsze z tym konkretnym partnerem. — Ale w takim razie będziesz oficjalnie moją randką na ślubie Petera? — zapytał, pół żartem, pół serio.

— Wiesz… _oficjalnie_ jesteśmy w całkiem poważnym związku... — zaczął niepewnie Stiles, bezskutecznie próbując uspokoić swoje szalejące serce i tańczący żołądek. Derek wcale nie chciał z nim być, to wciąż żarty! Ale, mimo wszystko, nie powstrzymał nadziei i kontynuował. — Więc _oficjalnie_ już jestem twoją randką.

— A jakbym cię zapytał _nieoficjalnie_? — Derek spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Stilesowi na chwilę odebrało dech w piersiach i po prostu pokiwał głową.

— To bym się zgodził — wydusił z siebie po chwili z szerokim uśmiechem. _To zawsze jakiś początek._

— A… no wiesz, wesele mojego wuja jest dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Czy jakbym… zaprosił cię _nieoficjalnie_ na randkę nieco szybciej, to co byś powiedział? — Derek przekrzywił głowę, próbując uspokoić swoje serce, które tańczyło mały taniec szczęścia w jego klatce piersiowej.

— Że się zgadzam. — Stiles nie odwrócił wzroku, mimo że ledwo powstrzymywał wybuch radości. — I zapytał _kiedy_.

— Jutro? — zaproponował Derek, rumieniąc się. — Czy wolałbyś zrobić to poprawnie i spotkać się w piątek lub sobotę wieczorem? Zaprosiłbym cię do kina i na kolację. I jeśli… jeśli randka będzie udana, to na koniec pocałuję cię na dobranoc. Co o tym sądzisz? — Przetaczały się przez niego emocje tak różne, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać drżenia rąk.

— Dla mnie nie ma to zbyt dużego znaczenia — odpowiedział Stiles. — Na uczelnię wracam dopiero w poniedziałek i nie pracuję… poza tym, że naprawdę nie wiem jak zdołam powstrzymać się przed pocałowaniem cię wcześniej. — Zamyślił się chwilę. — Ale masz rację, warto byłoby postąpić teraz „jak należy”. Nawet, jeśli to oznacza, że całusa dostanę dopiero w piątek i tylko, jeśli randka nam się uda — dodał.

— Uda się. — Wilkołak uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie o publikacji kolejnego rozdziału, kliknij [subscribe].
> 
> Kudosy cieszą oczy, ale to komentarze karmią wenę i zabijają lenistwo. Pamiętaj jednak, że są moderowane i nie pojawiają się na stronie od razu (nie ma potrzeby pisać kilka razy tego samego).


End file.
